The Thin Line
by EmiJ-x
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the youngest interior designer in London, when she gets a call from Esme Cullen, she instantly rises to the challenge to decorate the new home of her youngest son. However, when she comes face to face with the man, it seems he has put a permanent imprint on her mind and she's finding it hard to stay professional. Rated: M. Canon Couples. E/B
1. Punctuality is Key

**Name: The Thin Line**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the youngest interior designer in London, when she gets a call from Esme Cullen, she instantly rises to the challenge to decorate the new home of her youngest son. However, when she comes face to face with the man, it seems he has put a permanent imprint on her mind and she's finding it hard to stay professional. **

**Rated: M - Language, lemons and a very possessive Edward. **

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and some of the plot and dialogue belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I've been reading a new series - the** _This Man _**series. It drew me in hook, line and sinker. I need to buy the last book otherwise I'm going to die! **

**I hope you enjoy this story, it's going to be in Bella's point of view all the way through.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I was born of the womb of a poisonous spell  
Beaten and broken and chased from the land  
But I rise up above it, high up above it and see_

_I was hung from the tree made of tongues of the weak_  
_The branches, the bones of the liars, the thieves_  
_Rise up above it, high up above it and see_

_Pray to your God, open your heart_  
_Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark_  
_Cover your eyes, the devil's inside_

_One night of the hunter_  
_One day I will get revenge_  
_One night to remember_  
_One day it'll all just end, oh_

**_~ Night of the Hunter - 30 Seconds to Mars ~_**

**Chapter 1**

**Punctuality is Key**

I practically launched myself into the bathroom when I woke up this morning. I was late, again but luckily my boss didn't mind. Michael Newton was all about punctuality but he wasn't one to uphold the rule, in fact, I bet he would come strolling into work at least half an hour late because of his morning blow job off his wife Jessica. I knew that Michael was a faithful man, he would come into work and perch on my desk every Monday morning asking about how my weekend was and how my roommate and best friend, Rosalie is. Of course, I would be completely honest with my answer about our now wild weekends since I was no longer in a relationship with the knob head, Jacob Black who decided to sleep around whilst he was supposed to be faithful to me.

I was too blind to actually see he was cheating on me, even when my best friend pointed it out to me. I would just shrug her off until I walked into his apartment to find clothes thrown everywhere while he fucked Leah Clearwater against the wall. She'd looked ashamed with herself and I knew she had no idea Jacob had been in a relationship with me, so I couldn't exactly throw a punch at her because I liked Leah and I was still friends with her. She never spoke about Jacob because she punched him for me, demanding to know why he would cheat on me.

Leah, of course, was hated by Rosalie and I'm sure the feeling was returned, strangely enough.

Moving on, I needed to get ready and fast because I had to be in work for nine and it was already 8:15, if the traffic was bad - which is usually was - I didn't want to be sat in the queues for at least forty five minutes, let alone the stupid traffic lights. I settled for a pair of black dress pants and my white blouse with the ruffles on the front and billowy sleeves, I let my hair tumble around my shoulders and did light makeup. I wasn't beautiful, I was average in my chocolate eyes seeming almost too big for my face, a button nose and plump lips, I blushed on a daily basis and my mahogany hair was naturally curled, which Rosalie hated.

I ran down the stairs, frantically searching. Mine and Rosalie's house wasn't exactly large and she had her own business. Well her sex toy business, she would order toys off the internet and then arrange parties, it was absolutely crucial that I handed a sheet of advertisements to my clients and since Jessica Newton often humoured Rosalie's sex parties, Michael agreed to put one of her advertisements on the same sheet, most of my clients were often amused by this factor and often called up Rosalie.

For each of my client's, she would give them discounts their first time, it's why my clients kept coming back.

A bunch of rich stiffs that could avoid big flashy houses.

I was irritable this morning, especially considering I couldn't find my extreme black platforms. "Rose!" I screeched, knowing she would be sat in her study, searching the internet for some stuff to buy and updating her website. Her parents hadn't exactly humoured the fact that their youngest daughter was an sex toy expert but they couldn't exactly argue with her choice, I mean she had a degree in business, at least she was using it. "Rose, have you seen my heels?"

"You need to organise your room, then maybe you'll find them," she responded in a dry tone, her eyes lifting from her laptop, her glasses halfway down her nose. Rosalie was beautiful, with her pin straight golden blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, pale skin and statuesque figure, she was every man's wet dream with a brain to match. Rose hated her glasses though, she only needed to wear them when reading and on her laptop but she said they make her less desirable in a joking sort of way. "Have you checked behind the couch? Your keys are on the table next to the front door, in the bowl, I put them there last night."

"Thanks, you're a doll," I informed, racing down the stairs and finding my shoes in no time. I grabbed my keys out of the bowl, took hold of my bag and practically ran to my car. I loved my Suzuki, it was black and small with a backseat that could fit three of the dwarves in. It made me smile, I knew all my mood boards, paint books, sketch pad and other stuff were in the boot of the car with some of the stuff in my cubicle at the office. I climbed into the driver's side, plonking my handbag on to the passenger seat as I quickly pulled off and raced to work.

Surprisingly, there was no traffic and I arrived a minute late, no big deal. I huffed as I sat down in my seat, crossing my legs before I woke up my computer and then set myself up for the day, grabbing my diary off the little shelf on my desk. I was only 23 years old, graduating university two years prior but Mr. Newton as he'd been known then often came to my university and when we had our exam, it was set on a computer and we had to design a room. He'd took a great interest in my ideas and offered me work experience at 21, I'd been here since then and he'd offered me a permanent position last year, giving me my own desk and all the perks that came with it.

I smiled to myself at the very thought, I had Joan pencilled it a five today but before that I would have to ring Miguel to make sure he found out what the colour of that paint was that he decided on. I sighed as I picked up the phone and started dialing his number to be met with his camp voice, "Hello?"

"Hey Miguel, it's Isabella Swan-"

"Bella, darling it's called baby, that's all it's called, what a simple name? Could you maybe design the room with that colour for me, I love the blue tones, you know what I'm like," Miguel interrupted with his idea, I smiled to myself while he waffled on about how his weekend had been a rollercoaster. His boyfriend, Ian had decided that he didn't want any strings attached, he just wanted the physical so now Miguel was trying to to decide whether he could do it or not. I knew Miguel wasn't innocent, he would probably go for it and then after a while get bored and drop Ian like a hot potato. "Anyway darling, can you pencil me for maybe three today, I can't wait to see you."

"Of course," I responded with a smile as I wrote down his name.

"Perrrrrfect, see you then angel," he hung up and I laughed, shaking my head as I hung up the phone just as Michael came strolling in.

"What time do you call this?" I scolded teasingly, he pointed at me and winked before going into his office down the hall. He came back out again, running his hand through his messy dirty blonde hair, his dark blue eyes in his peach face were full of mischief. Michael wasn't thin, he was podgy, maybe about five stone over weight but that's what made him almost like a big teddy bear and he was very friendly. He was everyone's friend in this establishment, he never made a pass at any of the girls, probably because they were all old enough to his daughters.

"I tell you what Bells, Jessica sure knows what she's doing," he informed me with a long sigh.

I felt bile rise in my throat and I grimaced to myself, "TMI, Mike, TMI."

"Oh come on, you know what it's like," he stated, I turned to look at him with a cocked eyebrow. "Too soon?"

"No, you're right, I've just not had sex in six months to be honest," I stated, turning away as my cheeks bloomed with the blush, Michael chuckled.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone soon enough, I'm sure of it," Michael stated before he sat on the edge of my desk, I was waiting for the day he fell through it and sent all my stuff flying everywhere. I smirked to myself at the thought, knowing that it was wrong and I shouldn't laugh because he could hurt himself. Instead, I focused my attention on my computer, searching for all different types of blue for when I met with Miguel. "You work too hard you know, you have six appointments tomorrow, Bella, we're only supposed to have three in a day."

"They're important," I responded, slapping my diary closed, "besides, four of them are five minute jobs, I need to check everything is in order, sign for a few orders, get the final payment off one and then the other two are actually designing, you know what I'm like."

"Just," Michael paused, knowing full well that whatever he said to me was going to go in one ear and out the other, he knew I was overly keen but that's what he loved. I was his little protege, the one that had changed Newton's Design from a zero to a hero, well that was his words, I didn't see it but it appeared that Michael did. "Just take care of yourself."

I nodded before returning to my work, knowing full well that he was on about letting someone else take some of my appointments but I knew full well he knew that wasn't going to happen. He went over to poor Bree, she was a very closed off character, shy and easily embarrassed a bit like me before I got this job. She wore clothes that made her look like a sixty year old and not the 28 year old I knew she was. With her floor length plaid skirts and high necked blouses with long sleeves, I knew Bree wasn't one to show off a bit of flesh. I sighed, shaking my head as I got to my feet, grabbing my empty mug and heading to the kitchen.

When I got back, my desk phone was practically bouncing off the desk, "Hello Newton's Designs, Isabella Swan speaking."

"I was hoping to get you," the cheerful female voice responded, "Hello Isabella, I'm Esme Cullen, you decorated my friend Gianna's home and might I say, it is absolutely stunning."

"Why thank you Ms. Cullen," I responded with a beaming smile, it made me so much happier when someone called because of another client, it meant I'd done my job right.

"Esme please dear," she requested, I smiled to myself, "I was just calling because I was wondering if you would mind decorating my son's home. You see, my son is coming back from America in a couple of days, he's been there for a couple of years doing business and he's bought this house but he hasn't thought about decorating it."

I smiled, this woman loved her son which probably made him a mummy's boy too but that didn't bother me because it had nothing to do with me. "Of course, what time would be best for you. I am available from midday to about half two and then again from about four until half four otherwise it will have to be Wednesday morning, whichever time works best for you Ms - Esme."

She chuckled at my slip up and I felt my cheeks heating up, "Wednesday morning, about ten o'clock? We can have breakfast and then we can drive to my son's new home."

"Sounds perfect," I answered before we said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I leaned back in my chair before I grabbed my things and headed into Michael's office for the Monday meetings.

No doubt he would be talking about how we shouldn't overload ourselves at work, an obvious dig at me since he enjoyed making me blush.

Then again most people at the office enjoyed that.

**~ TTL ~**

Wednesday morning came and I was getting a bit fidgety, not only had Esme called to tell me her son would be home late Tuesday evening, she'd decided to invite him to breakfast with us. I was wearing a modest red dress that stopped at my knee with a black belt around my waist, it had long sleeves and a v-neck with my black heels. I'd straightened my hair and brushed it back into a neat ponytail, leaving my fringe out with light makeup. I have the garnet around my neck, a present from mum. She'd sent it for my birthday last month because she couldn't make it over here from France, where she was with her new husband. My father hadn't been pleased that she tried to buy my apology with jewellery and I'm sure he ranted to Sue - his new wife - long after I'd left their home.

I tucked some hair behind my ear as the waiter brought my coffee over, I gave him a smile as he nodded his head and walked away. I was flipping through my mood boards when I noticed a small, slim woman with shoulder length auburn hair and green eyes look in my direction. Her face changed from confused to happy instantly, she gave me a little wave, fixed her handbag over her shoulder and came over. She looked casual but professional in a pair of pants and a white jumper, "Isabella, how lovely to meet you."

Instead of shaking my hand, she wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"Nice to meet you too Esme," I informed before straightening up and noticing the most dazzling looking male in the world. He had tousled auburn hair and emerald green eyes, you could tell they were clearly related although his feature were more angular than his mother's heart-shaped face and button nose, he had a strong jaw, high perfectly sculpted cheek bones and a straight nose.

Esme noticed me staring at him and she smiled, "Isabella, this is my son Edward, this is Isabella."

"Bella please," I corrected Esme, I couldn't help but smile as I broke my stare with Edward, holding out my hand as he took it firmly in his own, shaking it with a small smirk. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Edward responded in a velvety, smooth voice. Esme shot him a look as I took my seat again and a small sip of my coffee. The waiter brought over Esme and Edward's drinks with a knowing smile before he scurried off, Edward's eyes followed him, a look of anger embedded on his face but I didn't pay him any attention, I turned to Esme.

"So have you any colour schemes you want me to stick too?"

"Well, I was thinking homey, you know neutral but Edward had other ideas," Esme narrowed her eyes playfully at her son, who cocked his eyebrow before he straightened up.

"Aren't you a bit young to be an interior designer?" Edward asked, I was used to this from arrogant arseholes. I felt my jaw click and I sniffed.

"I'm sorry, how old do you think an interior designer should be?" I retorted, Esme's expression turned from warning to amused in an instant but I realised that was completely unprofessional of me. I sucked in a deep breath to calm myself and turned to Esme, "so neutrality? Well that's more like lime greens, beiges, soft blues you know tonal colours. You want to make sure the light reflects the perfect colouring when it hits it as for the room dynamic, I will have to look at that myself so I can start the sketches and get the colours together."

"I don't like neutral colours," Edward instantly interjected, placing his elbows upon the table and resting his chin on his clasped hands. "I prefer silvers, greys, beiges and blacks."

"So a grey area, not quite clinical, not quite warm... or homey," I stated, Edward nodded.

"With a lot of wall art," Edward informed as he took a gulp of his coffee.

Esme scowled, "but Edward, we agreed you wanted it to be homey, some place you'd feel comfortable in."

"Well," Edward turned to his mother, "I've changed my mind."

"I'm sorry Bella," Esme apologised, Edward rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, setting his elbows on the arms of his chair as he tapped the pads of his fingers together, staring out of the glass wall window beside us. He sighed heavily then turned to look over his shoulder before he looked back to his mother. "He's very cranky, jet lag."

Edward smirked, "I disagree, I'm in a pleasant mood."

"Stop being arrogant to the woman that is trying to design your house," Esme snapped, scolding her son. He turned to me.

"Have I offended you, Isabella Swan?" he said my full name in a caress, his velvet voice wrapping around my first and last name, coating it in lace and trimmings. I had to suppress the urge to shudder.

"No," I stated, "I'm used to it."

His eyes widened but Esme just looked highly amused by the entire situation, she looked quite pleased with herself actually. Edward shot her a look, a warning look but it didn't make her seeming excitement or satisfaction dissolve. It was like she knew I would be able to handle Edward the minute I met him, she was rather friendly as we spoke over breakfast. Edward remained silent and contemplative, listening to the easy flowing conversation between myself and his mother before he actually spoke up, "So you need to look at my home?"

My head snapped around causing Esme to paused mid-sentence, it was clear he couldn't hide the irritation, "it would help to have a look around so I can start sketching and designing then once I have drawn up different designs, I will call you to the office and we can look over them."

"To the office?" Edward's head tilted to one side, a look of amusement on his face while mischief burned into his eyes.

"Yes," I didn't understand, "the meeting room is large so we could probably stick the designs on the wall, that way we have a wall or section of a wall for each room. It's what I usually do for my clients. Michael says it's a good strategy."

Esme nodded her head in approval, "we'll be there when the time is right, won't we Edward?"

Edward glanced his mother, a terse look to his expression, "Of course," his voice was quiet, "what time would be best for you to come to my home?"

Why did that sound like an innuendo of some nature. I could see the mischief beginning to dance so I'm guessing that was his intention, "I can come around one o'clock today actually. I just have to nip back to the office to inform Michael."

"Perfect," Edward smiled.

"I won't be there," Esme sounded apologetic, "but Edward will take care of you, won't you Edward?"

Edward was tapping away on his phone now but I could see the look on his face before his eyes snapped to my face, "Oh yes, Miss. Swan, I'll take _very good _care of you."

I couldn't help it, I gulped.

* * *

**So... what do you guys think?**

**I'm actually really eager and ready for this story, my idea is burning with knowledge and determination. This and **_Careless Whisper_ **are going to be my best stories yet, I'm sure of it. Of course, I hope all of you agree that **_Careless Whisper_ **has to be the best fanfiction that I have wrote.**

**I have read so many fanfictions on here that are far beyond my own but I'm glad I have loyal readers, I will admit, my stories are not the best but I'm glad you all seem to like them.**

**Yes I'm writing my first Possessiveward story, I've never done it before and I'm ready to get going, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**It might be a short story, it might be a long one, we'll see how long I can drag it out for when we get to it.**

**Okay, leave me a review, love you all!**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	2. Designing for the Devil

**Name: The Thin Line**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the youngest interior designer in London, when she gets a call from Esme Cullen, she instantly rises to the challenge to decorate the new home of her youngest son. However, when she comes face to face with the man, it seems he has put a permanent imprint on her mind and she's finding it hard to stay professional. **

**Rated: M - Language, lemons and a very possessive Edward. **

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and some of the plot and dialogue belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_You're so hypnotizing_  
_Could you be the devil?_  
_Could you be an angel?_  
_Your touch magnetizing_  
_Feels like I am floating_  
_Leaves my body glowing_  
_They say, be afraid_  
_You're not like the others_  
_Futuristic lover_  
_Different DNA_  
_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole 'nother world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go_  
_Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_  
_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_  
_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

**_~ ET - Katy Perry ~_**

**Chapter 2**

**Designing for the Devil**

Michael had been shocked when I told him I had a meeting with Edward Cullen, I didn't understand but he practically shoved me out of the door with a look of determination and encouragement on his face. I didn't know why and if I was honest, I wasn't really interested but Bree had looked shocked and sympathetic, realising my tension as I went to my car. I slid in and took a deep breath, I had brought my work laptop with me because it meant I could look online for wallpapers or wall paints of Mr. Cullen's preferences.

Yes, I was going to call him Mr. Cullen.

I wanted to keep it professional, although the very mention of his names had my ovaries dancing while my womb seemed to sing realising unwanted amounts of liquid pooling between my thighs. I shuddered delicately, maybe I should go to Marks & Spencers and purchase a new pair of underwear before I went to his home, it was obvious that Mr. Cullen could probably sense a woman's arousal from fifty miles away. I shuddered delicately to myself at the thought of being pressed against a wall, his erection pressing against my arousal while our tongues fought for dominance. I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I drove out of the car park, I couldn't turn up aroused.

Shaking my head, I rid myself of my thoughts and searched my handbag for my phone, placing it on the pedestal while I sang along to the radio just as it started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Get the wine on your way home," Rosalie demanded, I chuckled.

"Why?"

"I need a drink, I was thinking we could go out on Friday, you know you could ask Tyler and Angela, I'm sure they wouldn't mind coming out too," Rosalie stated, something was off with her voice.

"Rose, what's up?"

She sighed heavily, "Royce and I are over."

"Why are you arsed?"

"Come on Bella, no more expensive dates."

I laughed at her reasoning, it was no secret that Rose enjoyed her dates with Royce more than anything else. She once told me that he was a lousy lay but as long as he showed her off in front of his friends and took her to all these extravagant places because he loved her enough too, she was happy. She was the first of his girlfriends to meet his parents and they'd been anything but nice to Rosalie, his sister in particular. Tanya King, was rude and very up herself according to Rose, often calling her names like a gold digger or a attention whore when Rose didn't want any of those things. Sure she basked in the extravagance but she also enjoyed the movie nights in Royce's home, she would sit and he'd kiss her, telling her how much he loved her. It was bad enough that his parents had actually had the audacity to make Rose out to be a slut for owning a sex shop sort of business. It amused me when she actually took a dildo to Tanya's party and slapped her across the face, needless to say, Royce had laughed too, Tanya, not so much.

"Yeah but no more Tanya, no more stuffy Kate and Garrett King either," I informed, she sighed.

"I guess your right."

"Of course I am," I stated very self-assured with myself. Rose giggled down the phone, "I will get the wine if you get the chocolate. How did he do it?"

"He called me to the cafe and ordered me my latte, that's when I knew something was wrong, he hated me drinking latte. Anyway, he told me that he loved me but he had to go to Australia permanently and because my business is well established here, he decided it would be best for a clean break," her voice cracked on the word 'break' and I knew Rose was upset.

"Maybe I'll some Ben & Jerry's too?" I suggested in a soft voice, she giggled and sniffled, I knew she'd be home now so no one would see her crying. "Was he upset?"

"He gave me a hug and said that he'd call me, I think he was pretty devastated that I didn't say does he want me to come with him," Rose admitted in a mumble, I sighed heavily at that, knowing that if Rose could establish her business overseas as well as here, she would but she didn't want too just yet. She was the same age as me and I loaned her a million pound to get started the beginning of this year. It was happens when your dad is a lawyer and decides to give you your trust fund with over fifty million pound, one that I kept putting more money into with my work as well. It's why I kept my large bank balance a secret so no man could use me for my money. Of course, Rose hadn't expected her business to be quite as popular as it was and she paid me back the money on my birthday with twenty pound and a bottle of wine.

So in a way, Rose and I were rich but we didn't let it rule our lives and often, I would use my other card that had half of my wages inside so I didn't dip into my trust fund.

"Anyway, I gotta go, my phone is ringing," she admitted.

"Okay sweetie, see you later."

"_Au revoir ma soeur" _she responded before I heard the click of her phone as she hung up and I nearly stopped dead in the middle of the road at the sight of the monster house I was decorating for Mr. Cullen. House wasn't the word, it was a freaking mansion. I pulled up to the intercom and wound my window down, my jaw still slack.

"Hello?" a gruff voice cut me from my staring.

"Oh sorry, I'm Isabella Swan," I stated.

"Yes ma'am," he didn't say anymore and the gates began to open. I edged forward before I parked up beside a sleek black Mercedes, I admired it before I slid out of my car and noticed a tall, muscular man standing at the base of the stairs of the front porch. His hands behind his back as he nodded in my direction before he stepped out of the way and gestured for me to go inside. "Miss. Swan, Mr. Cullen is just sorting out some business in his office, he said he will meet you in the living room."

I nodded as he guided me inside, gesturing to the very bland room. It had a simple sofa, an old TV and a fire place, no pictures, no paint just a nice bay window that looked over the front garden. I went to it, admiring the beautiful flower beds on the sill and the beautiful trees that I hadn't noticed seemed to curve over the entryway of the grounds. I moved away from the window to run my hand on the stone mantel piece, the large gap in it was set for a roaring fire and I crouched, admiring the old ash that I would get my head man - Paul, to get rid of.

"Miss Swan," his velvet voice called from the doorway, I straightened up but not without whacking my head on the corner of the mantel. I gasped, my hand flying to the back of my head and I felt his hands on my shoulders instantly steadying me, "let me see."

"I'm fine," I stated, removing my hand and checking my fingers to see I wasn't bleeding. I noticed how close he was so I took a step back but not without smelling the honey and pine scent of him. It would draw any woman in but not this one, I cleared my throat, holding my laptop under my arm as I smiled softly. "So this is a big home for one man."

"Yes," he searched the room before moving to the foyer, I followed behind him, glancing up the royal staircase, "I guess it is."

I took a hesitant breath, hoping that he didn't find me too forward when I said, "I think it would be better to make it more home-like than clinical."

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, "you do whatever you think is best, Miss Swan, you're the designer after all."

I don't know why but I took his tone as a bit sarcastic, I took my bottom lip between my teeth and looked down the corridor to the left of the stairs, that was my first point of business. I went down there, carrying my huge folder with all the big sketch boards, mood boards, my pens and colouring pencils, rubber, sharpener and my paint books and wall paper books, so I could get a feel. I was vaguely aware that he was following me as I entered the large back room, it had a rackety table inside with a large chandelier. When I spun around, I found him standing right behind me, staring down at me with a tense jaw. I took a step back, gulping and feeling my cheeks flushing. "Have you got any preference for any of the rooms before I go wild?"

I noticed my own innuendo, his eyebrow quirked and I noticed that smirk returning to his face. "Just one."

"Which is?"

"My bedroom, let me show you," he suggested turning without letting me deny him as I followed him up the creaky, creepy stairs. They had to go and be reconstructed, I wasn't feeling the creepy groans they were emitting. This man was so graceful and elegant in his walk, like a panther, sleek and fast as he opened the door and gestured for me to enter first. I noticed a single bed in the centre of the room, an old wardrobe in the corner and that was it apart from the suitcase in the corner.

I felt him standing right behind me and I tensed my shoulders, I could feel his breath, my heels made me taller so I was only about four inches smaller than him with them on, it made me have a bit more confidence but I would not mix business with pleasure, regardless of the thin line that separated the two. I would fight my attraction for him because he was a client, then if he was still interested in the way he seemed to be at the moment, then I would pursue him but not while I was working for him.

I moved away, towards the double glass doors that led out on to a balcony, I stepped outside and gasped at the beautiful view. It was no secret that Mr. Edward Cullen was clearly a rich man considering this view was perfect, you could see the ocean, the beach and the entire city from here. I took hold of the railings in my hand, noticing that they weren't exactly sturdy and I instantly knew that I wanted to get working on this project as soon as possible, when I spun around in my excitement, I nearly dropped my laptop from my shock of him being so close to me but his smirk was back at my surprise at him being there. I tried to be confident again, "Er... what are your preferences for this room?"

He hummed and tilted his head to the side, his hand reaching out as he brushed his fingers along my collarbone, his smirk turning into a crooked smile that instantly dazzled me. "I want sensual, carnal, erotic, voluptuous, passionate, desirable, do you understand?"

I gulped audibly as I suddenly felt like he wasn't talking about the room and this railing was pressing into my back, has this man never heard of personal space? "So a very _sexual _room?"

The very thought had wetness pooling between my legs as he nodded his head, something dancing in his eyes as I slipped past him and back into the room, I looked up to see the light didn't have any cover, I felt my heart pounding in my chest before I felt his hot breath on my neck, "why is your heart beating so fast?"

I whirled around to face him, he looked smug. "I'm just excited about this job."

Fuck. Completely wrong thing to say. His eyebrow quirked and he stepped closer to me, "so am I."

I nodded as I took a deep calming breath and decided it was time for me to go, "I think I've got everything I need, thank you Mr. Cullen."

He grabbed my wrist, catching my laptop before it had chance to shatter on the floor and handed it to me. I slowly slid it into my slightly open folder before I felt his finger under my chin, the tingles and sparks of electricity that sizzled through me were unbelievable, they shot straight to my core and I had to stop the gasp escaping me as I stared at him. "Please, call me Edward."

I nodded as I stepped back, straightening up as I took a raggedy breath and whispered, "Thank you Edward."

Then without another word, I practically scrambled from the house.

**~ TTL ~**

At the house, I was sketching at the coffee table while Rose yammered on the phone to one of her new clients. She was writing in her diary, crushing her phone between her ear and her shoulder while she held her wine in the other hand, she was on the verge of getting drunk or throwing it across the room so the glass shattered into a thousand tiny pieces because this client was clearly tricky. I didn't care, I couldn't take my mind off of tall, bronze hair and emerald eyes, he had been right there and all it took was for me to wrap my arms around his neck and slam my lips against his. Although, I could have been reading all his words wrong, maybe he just liked to have a sensual room, one that all his lady lovers would like... if he swung for women that is.

Having enough, I threw my pencil down on to the table as Rose tossed her phone on to the seat beside her, taking a long gulp of her wine. "What's up _ma soeur?" _

"Why are you... did my mum call?"

"Yep," she popped the 'p', "Mrs. Dwyer sounded urgent, like she was in desperate need of a talk with her daughter."

"Oh she's probably just had an argument with Phil, it will blow over," I muttered, picking up my pencil as Rose sat up.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Why are you all moody?" she demanded, I shrugged, not looking at her because I knew full well that Rose would on me like a lion on a zebra. But it didn't sway her, she moved and crouched around the other side of the coffee table, I cocked my eyebrow, "you have something on your mind, what has you all flustered?"

"I'm not flustered," I stated, my cheeks flushing.

"Liar," she yelled, finishing her wine, grabbing it off the table and topping up both our glasses. She took a long gulp of her own and pointed at me with her free hand, "new client? Yes? I see, I bet it's a man, is it a man? Of course it is, you're not a lesbian. Handsome man, older man, strange man, sexy man or maybe he's a celibate man, ooh, is he married?"

"Rose!" I snapped, she laughed and pointed at me.

"Have you got hots for a married man?"

"I don't even know if he's married, I'll be surprised if he isn't," I mumbled, picking up my pencil and continuing to draw the outline of the bed. "He wants a sexual bedroom, he made it quite clear that's not the only thing he wanted."

"Ooh, do tell," she took a sip of her wine. "Wait, wait, old or young?"

"Young."

"Is he a ginger?"

"Rose-"

"You know I hate gingers, just look at that bitch Tanya, I think my hatred is not in vain."

"Royce is ginger," I argued, her face fell.

"He's not, it's strawberry blonde," she argued, I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, Royce will be flying to America, we're talking about your man."

"My man?" I stated with a laugh, "he's not my man, he's a client."

"So?" she stated, "I've fucked a client before."

Of course, Royce was arranging a sex party for his sister last June so he called in Rose and she arranged, needless to say everything had to be replaced in five minutes flat because they used every single toy. It was rather amusing when Rose told me it was the most erotic and sensual thing in her entire life. I sighed, shaking my head at her, she reached across the coffee table and squeezed my shoulder.

"So you have the hots for a client? Name please," she requested.

I sighed, knowing there was no point lying to her, "Edward Cullen."

She spat wine across the room and turned to me, I gave her a disgusted look before checking over my sketch papers but calming instantly when I realised she hadn't spat liquid over them. I had to check Miguel's home tomorrow because it was the first construction work, then I would have to go check on the progress of Joan's home and get the first payment before my four o'clock appointment with Gianna to get her final payment. A pretty relaxed day to work on these designs in the board room where I would get some peace and quiet.

Rose was still blinking at me, I stared at her, arching my eyebrow. "What?"

"Edward Cullen, Mr. Rich-Eligible-Bachelor-Edward Cullen?"

"I don't know," I shrugged then I pointed at her with my pencil, "his mum's name is Esme."

Rose stared at me, excitement dancing in her eyes, "Edward Cullen, wow."

"What's the big deal? Michael practically shoved me out of the office when I told him I was going to his house to check it out so I could start designing," I stated a bit irritated.

"Bella, Edward Cullen is the owner of Cullen Enterprise Association, he owns the biggest agency across the globe, sponsoring law firms, hospitals, you name it, he's high sailing guy," Rose informed, I stared at her with wide eyes as she nodded her head. I took my bottom lip between my teeth, "he's probably got ten times the amount of money you have."

I scowled at her as she took a drink of her wine, her eyes going to my face as she shrugged, "I'm just saying."

"I don't care about that money, I've donated enough of it to charity, still am in fact," I stated, Rose smiled at me. I donated half of the money I had in my trust fund to the Children's Cancer Trust, then about fifty thousand to the Salvation Army, it wasn't for my own personal pride, it was to help others and Rose admired me for it. I knew she put a lot of money behind the Child Difficulty Association, which dealt with children with illnesses and learning difficulties.

"I know Edward would find that rather admirable as well," Rose stated, I lost my smile once more and shook my head at her. "What? Come on Bella, you broke up with Jacob like six months ago, it's time you moved on."

"I have moved one but I just don't want to you know... mix business and pleasure together, it always ends up with someone getting hurt," I whispered the last part, Rose looked sympathetic as she sighed, taking a sip of her wine. I took her advice to drink wine tonight and had a long gulp of my own. "I just don't know, he's so mysterious you know, like he took me straight to his room, almost like he was expecting me to jump into bed with him."

Rose smiled at that, "because he is hot." My eyes widened and she shrugged innocently. "What? You totally agree with me."

"Maybe I do," I stated and she gestured at me, nearly spilling her wine on the bedroom I'd designer, I jumped protectively over it. She rolled her eyes, "but I'm not mixing business with pleasure."

Smiling wide, Rose got to her feet, "Okay but remember, there's only a thin line."

* * *

**So?**

**I am actually enjoying writing this story, it has me on my toes.**

**I hope you are all enjoying it too.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Leave me a review, love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	3. Distracted Mind

**Name: The Thin Line**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the youngest interior designer in London, when she gets a call from Esme Cullen, she instantly rises to the challenge to decorate the new home of her youngest son. However, when she comes face to face with the man, it seems he has put a permanent imprint on her mind and she's finding it hard to stay professional. **

**Rated: M - Language, lemons and a very possessive Edward. **

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and some of the plot and dialogue belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**One review got me stating that they've read another story similar to this one about Bella being a designer. I've never read a story on this website or any other website about Bella being a designer because I wouldn't just copy someone else's ideas, I'm not like that.**

**Moving on...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_And this is how you remind me_  
_This is how you remind me_  
_Of what I really am_  
_This is how you remind me_  
_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_  
_I was waiting on a different story_  
_This time I'm mistaken_  
_For handing you a heart worth breaking_  
_And I've been wrong, I've been down,_  
_Been to the bottom of every bottle_  
_These five words in my head_  
_Scream "are we having fun yet?"_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no_

**_~ How You Remind Me - Nickelback ~_**

**Chapter 3**

**Distracted Mind**

I sat in the board room all day that Friday. Since I didn't have any appointments today, I decided that I would get a lot of designing done. So as I finished the fifth design for the kitchen, I pinned it to the wall with a satisfied smile on my face before pinning the possible wall papers and paint colours below it. I turned back to the table and pinned the first bedroom idea, I knew he had guest rooms but they were easy to design and currently stuck to the other half of the wall, there was five of them in all different shades and Mr. Cullen could pick which ones he wanted. The study was the easiest room in my eyes followed by the kitchen, I just had the living room, dining room, lounge, foyer and master bedroom left to do.

When I turned back around I was stunned to find Mr. Cullen leaning against the doorway, his arms folded across his chest as he looked over the study designs on the wall next to the door, the guest room ones where pinned to the wall behind him while the kitchen designs next to them. I gulped as his eyes turned to me, they were darker today, his hair messy as though someone had been running their hands through it continuously. "Mr. Cullen."

His eyes flashed, "Now Miss Swan, I'm sure I told you to call me Edward."

I felt my heart skip a beat, "in that case, I insist you call me Bella."

He nodded his head as I took my seat back at the table, picking up my pencil, I started to drawer again. I was surprised when he took a plastic cup from the centre of the table and poured himself a glass of water. My eyes flickered to his face, my hand stopping instantly as his eyes went to my face, he took a sip of his water, letting it wash down while I stared at him. He placed his cup back to the table. "What room are you working on now?"

"Your bedroom," I stated, his eyebrow twitched as did the corner of his lips. I stared at him for a second before I knew I had to put my pencil down because my hand was shaking so much, I decided to lean my chin on to it instead. "Is there any particular reason you're here?"

He looked away, "I just wanted to see how the designing was coming along, that's all."

"I see," I responded, my eyes dropping back to the sketches in front of me as I leaned back. "You can have a look if you want, tell me what you think."

"I don't think you need to work too much on the bedroom," he stated, moving to the one picture hanging up, he ran his hand over the sample of wallpaper, it was a dark shade of red, the sample of black carpet sat below it with the sample of black silk for the curtains. He ran his hand over the silk, feeling it between his fingers before he turned to me, finding me standing beside him. "Do tell what type of sheets you would use Bella."

I let out a long breath, "probably red silk with black velvet, I found the perfect set online and have ordered three different patterns for you to have a look at. The pillows will be covered in the same type of material with two plain black ones underneath, I don't know how many pillows you prefer so I just assumed two would be suitable?"

"Two is fine," he smirked, staring at the bedroom design before he pointed at the wardrobe, "I see glass, whatever for?"

"Mirror doors on the walk-in wardrobe, so you can dress and then check it is comfortable. The wardrobe will have to be built it but I got the floor plans up off the internet and found that the walls to the mansion are quite thick so I think we'll be okay," I stated with a confident tone, I lifted pointed to the balcony, "I decided on a new railing, it's actually rather beautiful in a metallic grey."

He nodded an amused expression before I moved back the table, leaving him to look at my sketch on the wall while I went back to sketching. "You're a very talented young woman, how old are you?"

I took a moment to process what he just said. He just called me talented, swoon! Okay, Bella, pull yourself together you little idiot, "Twenty three." Edward nodded with a contemplative expression on his face, he took his seat again and another gulp of his water. I leaned back with my pencil in my hand, "How old are you?"

He looked at me before smirking, "Twenty three." I narrowed my eyes and he shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. I rolled my eyes, arrogant rich arsehole. I didn't say anything else but I could feel him watch me while I sketched then I felt his hands on my shoulders. I tensed but I could feel his fingers pressing into my back, it was a divine feeling and I had to suppress the urge to moan as I took my bottom lip between my teeth, my hand shaking slightly as I paused. Then I felt his breath against my bare neck because he moved my hair out of the way to whisper, "Maybe I didn't make myself clear, you don't have to design another bedroom, the one you've already designed is quite... how did you put it? _Sexual _enough."

I felt a shiver shoot up my spine and removed the sketch paper, moving it to the side and going back to the living room. Surprising me, he took the pencil from my hand and drew the outline of a square above the mantel piece, I gulped as I took my bottom lip between my teeth, then he placed my pencil down and I felt his fingers trailing up the side of my throat, "I wonder, if I took you here, how loud would you scream?"

My eyes widened and my head snapped around, my mouth open slightly as he straightened up with an amused smile on his face. I turned away, closing my mouth as he walked towards the door, throwing it open, "I think you should go with what you think will be best Miss Swan, you don't need my opinion when it comes to interior designing."

Edward went to leave but I got to my feet, "But what?"

He turned, closing the door quietly and tilting his head to the side, "what?"

"There's more to that sentence, finish it," I commanded, he cocked his eyebrow.

"Maybe I will," he stated, opening the door once more before he gave me that crooked smile that had my panties drowning, "just not right now."

With that, he closed the door and was gone. I released a long breath and started panting as my heart raced, my panties were soaked and I felt like a slut. I got to my feet and spread the designs across the table, I picked three of the guest rooms designs, the ones that he'd stared at the longest, picked the one design he admired of the kitchen and then the bedroom, piling them up and instantly turning to the study designs, I picked the nicest one out of those, putting it on the pile before I took the living room design he'd drawn on and placed it on the pile. My heart was pounding, my blood singing through my veins as I straightened up, pressing my hand to my forehead.

_I wonder, if I took you here, how loud would you scream?_

It raced through my head as I leant on the table. Had he been serious? Had he been talking about killing me and seeing how loud I would scream when he pulled out his large knife? Jesus Christ, the sexual innuendo that created had another pool of wetness drowning my panties, I needed a release but I couldn't very well just leave work. I took a deep breath and thought of a disgusting mental image, my mum and Phil going at it and I was no longer aroused.

I decided I was gonna call it a day, I packed everything up, sliding the designs and the samples I needed into my folder, putting my laptop into its case, throwing all the scrap pieces of paper into the bin and grabbing my handbag, tossing the strap over my shoulder while I slipped my phone into the front pocket. I put my laptop case over the same shoulder while hold the folder with my hand, I wanted to get home and soak in the bath with a glass of wine and some music since Rose had to plan a 'Ladies Night' at the _Twilight. _I know for a fact that if Tanya - or as Rose was calling her now the 'Ginger Bitch' - found out about this, she would no doubt attend to try to make Rose feel small.

I shook my head as I slid all my stuff on to the back seat of my car. I slammed the door a little harder than intended and turned around to see a sleek black Mercedes. I couldn't see who was driving now who was in the back seat but for some reason, it felt like they were staring directly at me. I shuddered, slid into my car and pulled out of the car park, driving home with the radio blasting and trying my best to get the images of Edward Cullen's magical fingers out of my head.

**~ TTL ~**

After a much desired bath, I was in my bedroom getting ready for my night out with Rose. Since Tyler and Angela decided to bail on us, it was just us two. Not that I minded, Rose and my wild nights were to be desired, we enjoyed each other's company and Tyler and Angela weren't ones to pass on a night on the town but other things pressed their attention it would seem. Or rather they didn't want another incident of Rose and I knocking our drinks over when we were drunk and ultimately getting kicked out of the club.

They hadn't been best pleased but Rose and I had cackled all the way to the next club only realising that Tyler and Angela had gotten a taxi home when we got inside. It didn't bother me because they were being far too stiff anyway for my liking. Angela called me the next day and apologised for her overreacting but Tyler had pretended like the whole thing never happened and would often now find an excuse not to come out with us. It was no secret that when Rose and I did go out, we acted like a pair of university students but so what.

I was wearing a Love Label Blouson Sequin Dress, bought from Very. I loved this dress, it had a black top that was connecting to a nude coloured skirt covered in gold and black sequins, almost in a leopard print design with a black band going around the bottom of the skirt. I had paired it with a pair of nudge coloured heels with gold spikes and an extreme platform. I wasn't wearing tights because Rose had ripped the pair I was going to wear, stating that my legs looked better without. The dress stopped about a quarter way through my thigh so it was very short but made my legs look like they went on forever.

I grabbed my black clutch with the gold rim and joined Rose in the living room. It was about ten and it was no secret that we were both tipsy. I giggled when she overly-fluttered her eyelashes, "who am I?"

"I dunno," I responded still giggling.

"I'm the Ginger Bitch," she responded then pouted obnoxiously and walked like she had something wedged up her arse. I burst out laughing as she threw open the door and then strutted towards the taxi that was waiting for us. I slid in beside her, crossing one leg over the other as the taxi man chuckled, "You know where to go big guy!"

The taxi zoomed through the streets and Rose paid as I slid out. She got out quickly, wrapping her arm around my waist and leading me to the main entrance. _Twilight _club was one of the best in London, I had to admit and considering they never kicked us out of here, we were regulars. The doorman nodded and instantly let us in, Rose dragging me in behind her before she started to shake her arse to the sound of 'Shot Through the Heart', a song that probably hit close to home for her right now but Rose seemed unbothered.

"Pick a table, I'm gonna get our drinks," Rose stated, I nodded as I moved towards an empty table, sliding in with ease and crossing my legs as I placed my purse on to the table. I brushed some of my curled hair over my shoulder as she returned, placing my Malibu and coke in front of me with a grin as she drowned half of her wine. I shook my head, knowing that Rose had every intention of getting plastered tonight, whereas I'd come to keep a watchful eye on her and to ensure that no creep decided to go for her broken heart. "I wanna dance."

"Right usually, Angela and Ben would mind out bags but they're not here, you go dance sugar tits," I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"But I can't dance alone, I need my best friend," she huffed with a pout, "I hate them, they're so boring."

"No you hate Tyler," I told her, Tyler was very gay but he was over the top gay. He put on his voice, pretended that he had a guy every other night and used his gayness to get what he wanted. He used it against Michael as well on a daily basis in the workplace, it was as irritating as hell but none of us actually stood up to him because he'd pretend to cry. To be honest, when I think about it, I hated Tyler too. "Angela doesn't really like clubbing."

"I know," Rose whined, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, now go."

She got up and tootled over to the dance floor, I watched her from my seat before I turned to my drink, trailing my finger around the rim. My mind went to Edward Cullen, wondering who he would be entertaining tonight. Would he have a date? Would he be clubbing? Or would he be sat in his empty new home? I doubted he lived in that house, I bet he was in some exclusive hotel with a butler who ran around ragged for him. Thinking about that, who was that man that had opened the gates to his new home for me? The one dressed in a black suit with curly black hair and dark blue eyes that I knew Rose would go swimming in.

My eyes lifted when I felt someone staring at me and there he was. Mr. Edward Cullen, dressed in a pair of jeans and a buttoned up shirt but he was alone. I took my bottom lip between my teeth and tore my eyes away, it was obviously my imagination as I glanced to see Rose was dancing with said big guy, my eyes widened and I knew this wasn't imagined, I downed the rest of my drink and then glanced at Rose's, no that was selfish, I couldn't drink her drink on her.

I sucked in a deep breath but then noticed a movement and saw him coming over, he placed a glass in front of me and my eyes flittered up to see him smirking down at me before he nodded his head. I moved over and he took that as an invitation to sit down beside me, "You look like you could use another drink."

"Are you saying I look stressed?" I wondered, he frowned as I opened my purse and reached in before I took his hand and placed the money into it.

"What's this for?" he asked with a chuckle.

"The drink."

"I don't want it."

"I don't want that drink then," I responded, nodding at the drink in front of me. Edward brushed some hair over my shoulder, leaning in and blowing his breath along my neck. I could feel goosebumps beginning to rise over my flesh as I gasped.

"I think you do," he murmured, then I felt his hand on my thigh.

_This is bad! Abort! Abort! ABORT!_

I shifted a little but his hand didn't move and I could feel the liquid pooling between my legs as I cleared my throat and then took a sip of my drink. Edward slid the money into his pocket and I smiled because he accepted it, he winked at me and I felt my heart skip a beat as I shook my head, turning away to look at the table before I felt his other arm go around my shoulders. "So who are you here with?"

"My friend Rose," I found myself saying. Edward nodded and I turned to see Rose was much closer to tall and bulky, she'd just broke up with Royce. Clearly she was looking for a rebound, I turned back to find Edward was a lot closer to me now. I took my bottom lip between my teeth, looking down at my hands as I cleared my throat, I could feel the tension in my back and neck, I needed a massage and soon.

As if sensing my thoughts, Edward's hand went under my hair and I could feel his fingers massaging the skin at the back of my neck. I suppressed the urge to shudder, not stroking his already massive ego. I took a deep breath but my head fell back and a little moan escaped me but Edward took this as a different way. He leaned forward and started trailing the most tantalising kisses along my neck. I felt my head go to one side, giving him more access to run his tongue along the expanse of flesh before he lifted his lips to suck my earlobe into his mouth before moving his lips back down my throat. I felt his hand moving up my thigh to my center, I felt my body itching closer to him from the feeling of raw pleasure sizzling through my body.

_Stop! He is a business client! You don't mix business with pleasure! _

I tensed and felt him stop kissing me, his hand moved away from my center as I straightened myself and had to calm myself. My head turned to look at him, his eyes went to my lips before going back to my eyes, "What's the matter?"

"This... this isn't a good idea," I stated calmly, but I could hear my voice was off, I wanted him to carry on, my body wanted him to continue. "You're my client, I don't... mix the two."

He smirked, "I don't either," he stated, the hand that was still on the back of my neck went right around my shoulders and he brought me closer, my hands pressing on his shoulders, even through the material of his shirt, I could feel the electricity surging through my body. When he had been kissing my neck and his hand had moved so close to my center, I could feel the fireworks erupting inside of my stomach, the feeling of sheer pleasurable torture becoming almost unbearable but I drowned myself in it. "So I have to make an appointment?"

"I don't take appointments to," I paused, gulping audibly as I slowly broke myself away from him, "I don't make appointments to fuck clients."

He smirked, "I don't think you're working now Miss Swan," he took my hand and pressed a kiss to the back, "In fact, I'm pretty sure you're not and if I don't need an appointment to fuck you, I think coming home with my tonight will not effect our business relationship."

I stared at him straight in the eye, "Why... Why would I go home with you?"

He leaned in so our lips were so close and I was surprised that the music didn't drown him out, "so I can fuck you until you see stars."

"This looks cosy," Rose's voice cut our little bubble, my head snapped around to see the muscular male that had been standing suited outside Edward's home now sliding into the seat beside Rose. He had an ear piece in with a coiled wire going around his neck and disappearing underneath his t-shirt. That didn't signal that he needed a hearing aid, that signaled that he was still working, I tapped my fingers against the table as I took a slow drink. Rose took a sip of her wine.

"Edward this is Rose," I stated, Rose instantly looked interested as she reached across the table and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Edward," Rose stated, then she turned to the male beside her. "This is Emmett McCarty but I know you already know that Edward but Bella doesn't."

"We've met but I didn't know his name," I stated, shaking hands with Emmett who offered a warm but silent smile. I turned to Edward who was watching my closely just as Emmett lifted his phone to his ear and plugged his finger into the other one.

"What's wrong?" Edward wondered, keeping his arm around my shoulders.

"Problem," that's the only thing Emmett said, Edward turned to me.

"I guess that's our cue to leave," he stated, "it was lovely meeting you Rose, Bella."

Edward cupped my cheek and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead before he got to his feet and strode away with Emmett hot on his tail. My eyes were wide, my forehead burned from where he kissed as I turned to Rose to see she was grinning at me like a Cheshire cat. I shook my head, "Come on Bella, the guy wants you."

"Well he can go on wanting," I muttered, surprisingly, she heard me.

"Oh shut up, you want him too," she stated, she wrapped her arm around my shoulder but it wasn't Edward's arm, it was Rose's, it felt nowhere near the same. I closed my eyes briefly, folding my arms across my chest as I tried to think long and hard about something, anything as I took my bottom lip between my teeth. "Look Bella, you were heard badly by Jacob, you haven't had a good shag for six months, it's high time you just release some of that pent up frustration and it looks like Edward is more than willing too. So he's a client, so what? So he's rich and famous, so what? So he probably has history of a lot of women, so what? He wants you, it's written all over him, he wants to insert his peen into your fanny and there ain't shit you can do about it. So either let him have that sweet little pussy of yours or find someone to have a quickie with because I'm telling you, he wants you."

Rose downed the finishing contents of her drink and then she drank mine. I rolled my eyes, here's me nice as punch not drinking her drink and she just goes for it. She takes my hand and her purse, leading me to the dance floor.

**~ TTL ~**

The weekend passed in a blur and Monday came far too quick. I was surprisingly early for work this morning but I still felt very tired considering Rose and I had spent our Saturday evening getting drunk in our home. She'd been surprised to see me lighten up a little bit, especially when we prank called Jacob, he got really fired up when we said he had a small penis before he clicked on who it was because I said the same line I said to him when we broke up. He started hurtling abuse down the phone but Rose told him to go throw his sausage down another corridor and hung up leaving us to piss ourselves with laugher.

Now I was in work, bored because I had no appointments today, I didn't have to finish any sketches and Paul said he can't start until I had the contract signed. Once that was signed, he'll be around to the Cullen house with his team, waiting for me with the supply guy that was due to arrive at three this afternoon with no workmen because I was frightened to see Edward again.

Sucking in a deep breath I picked up my desk phone and dialed his company number, "Hello Cullen Enterprise Association, how may I help you?"

"Hello this is Isabella Swan, I'm calling from Newton's Designs, is it possible to speak to Mr. Edward Cullen please?"

"Of course, just give me a moment Miss Swan," she stated and that voice sounded oddly familiar as I realised they'd put me on hold. I text Rose.

_Last week, you said Royce was moving to Australia, what's he doing in America?_

Then I heard his velvet voice, "Hello Bella."

"Hi," I felt instantly shy, "I just need to bring the contract over and get your first payment, if that's okay? My team are ready and waiting."

"I see," he mused, "bring me the contract to my office, please."

I felt my heart pounding, "like your work place?"

He chuckled, "of course Miss Swan."

Odd he'd gone from calling me Bella to calling me Miss Swan, someone must have walked into his office. I hung up the phone without another word and shakily grabbed the contract before I went to Michael's office, poking my head around the door to see him sat at his giant sketching table, he had a pencil in his hand and was moving it roughly across the page, his head snapped up and he gave me a friendly smile. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"I have to take the contract to Mr. Cullen, then I'll be heading over to the big house to help the guys get started, can you divert my desk phone to my mobile?"

"Of course," he nodded with a smile and then waved me away as he got to his feet. I grabbed my diary, handbag and rushed to my car. I slid into the driver's seat and peeled out of the car park, zooming around the streets, looking for a sign that would point me in the right direction. I turned the corner and there it was, the building looked to be made entirely of glass and was extremely tall with a big sign on the side with the initials CEA on every side. Parking up, I slid out of my car with my handbag and the contract in my shaky hands as I hurried into the building to the main desk.

"Hello," the perky girl at the desk, she had long tightly curled hazel coloured hair, "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Cullen, Isabella Swan."

Her eyes flashed with recognition and she gulped, "yes Miss Swan, go straight up, he's expecting you. His secretary will be waiting to escort you from the elevator."

I nodded as I noticed something as she watched me. This was strange as I stepped into the elevator, I gulped audibly as I checked the contract, feeling my phone vibrate in my blazer pocket, I was wearing a black pencil dress that stopped at my knee with a square neckline and capped sleeves paired with my black work heels. I could feel my heart racing as the elevator got closer and closer to the top, my mind whirling around in frantic circles as I realised I would be visiting him at work. This was his territory, not mine.

When the doors opened, a blonde haired woman was standing there in a pair of formal pants and a blue blouse with a blazer over the top, her name tag read _Irina. _She had a blank look on her face as she nodded her head, "Miss Swan, do follow me."

I went down the walkway, I could hear people talking in their cubicles as Irina led me around the floor before she stopped outside a door. She knocked once and then threw it open, stepping inside and gesturing for me to enter, Edward lifted his head and cocked his eyebrow, that crooked smile settling on his face as the door closed silently behind me. I went up to his desk and placed the contract down. He glanced at it with a smirk, "three o'clock you say?"

I nodded, "Paul is eager to get started."

"Paul," he practically growled as he narrowed his eyes. Jealous, I think so.

I decided to have a bit of fun, "Yes Paul, he helped me pick some of the colour schemes and some of the furniture." I paused, noticing his grip tightening on his pen before I said, "His wife Rachel helped too."

His face became a blank mask and I realised he had been jealous of a married man. It was my turn to quirk my eyebrow as he got to his feet and come around the desk, he placed both hands on the arms of my chair and leaned closer so his lips hovered a few centimetres away from my own. I wanted to gasp but I restrained myself as my eyes went to his, "So you decided to tease me, Miss Swan?"

I nodded, "I guess you could say that."

"That isn't very nice," he stated, blowing his minty breath across my face.

"Maybe not but if you want your house decorated, I suggest you sign that contract, Mr. Cullen," I drawled out, he narrowed his eyes before he crushed his lips to mine. I couldn't believe this, it was unreal but I wanted it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my hands in his hair and holding his face to mine, pressing his body to mine before he lifted me up and sat me on the edge of the desk. My legs were wrapped tightly around his waist, holding him to me and I could feel something hard pressing into my burning centre. Don't mix business with pleasure but this was my fault, I'd teased him, I'd made him kiss me in a way but I didn't mind as one hand sat on the back of my thigh while the other one pressed into the centre of my back, forcing our bodies to be pressed together as he slid his tongue along my bottom lip.

I gasped and Edward took that as his chance to slip his tongue into my mouth, I felt our tongues beginning to dance with one another and my body moved, pressing itself closer to him as I moaned into his mouth. His hand moved from my back to my breast and he gave it a squeeze, I let my head fall back when he started to squeeze and grind his hips into me at the same time. This didn't stop him though as he trailed his lips down the side of my throat and along my bare cleavage as my phone vibrated in my pocket. Edward growled against my skin.

"Sorry I told Michael to divert all my calls," I whispered breathlessly, Edward smirked against my skin but didn't stop kissing my neck where he'd moved back too. "Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Paul here, it's twelve, has he signed the contract?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the house at three," I stated.

"Great, see you then," Paul hung up and Edward ripped the phone from my hand, placing it on top of the contract with his hands on either side of my thighs now, trapping me as our noses almost touched.

"So you're going to be at my house with a bunch of workmen?"

I nodded my head, my eyes moving from his lips to his eyes, "Yeah, I always help on the first day."

"Do I need to be there?"

I shook my head, "Not unless you want to help."

Edward smirked before he slammed his lips back to mine, the kiss was hungry and powerful it was no secret that Edward was clearly very dominant because he kept the control, tangling his hand in my hair, his hand braced on the back of my head to press my lips with his. My hands were holding his neck, holding him to me while his other ran along my panties.

I shuddered as I could feel him running his fingers along my slit. I moaned into his mouth before he broke the kiss, yanking my head back so he could press his lips down the front of my neck. I whimpered when he removed his hand from my hot, wet center and then removed himself from me entirely. My eyes widened as he sighed the contract, handed both of them to me and then strode confidently into the room next to his office, shutting the door behind him. My eyes widened as I realised what had just happened, I'd teased him, he got his payback.

And now I felt like a slut.

Maybe I am one.

I shook my head, suppressing the urge to cry as I left his office, ignoring the look I got off Irina as I hurried down the corridor and back to the elevator.

The sooner I left this place, the better.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews, I have spoiled you all today. **

**I hope you are enjoying this story, it makes me very happy that you are all reviewing.**

**Love you all and thank you for reading**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	4. Charity Events & Dirty Kisses

**Name: The Thin Line**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the youngest interior designer in London, when she gets a call from Esme Cullen, she instantly rises to the challenge to decorate the new home of her youngest son. However, when she comes face to face with the man, it seems he has put a permanent imprint on her mind and she's finding it hard to stay professional. **

**Rated: M - Language, lemons and a very possessive Edward. **

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and some of the plot and dialogue belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_I've never been closer_  
_I've tried to understand_  
_That certain feeling_  
_Called by another sound_  
_But it's too late to hesitate_  
_We can't keep on living like this_

_Leave no track_  
_Don't look back_

_All I desire_  
_Temptation_  
_Keep climbing higher and higher_  
_Temptation_  
_Adorable creatures_  
_Temptation_  
_With unacceptable features_  
_Temptation_  
_And trouble is coming_  
_Temptation_  
_It's just the high cost of loving_  
_Temptation_  
_You can take it or leave it_  
_Temptation_  
_But you'd better believe it_

**_~ Temptation - Heaven 17 ~_**

**Chapter 4**

**Charity Events & Dirty Kisses**

On arriving at the big house, the gates were opened instantly and I noticed Paul leaning against his van. The other men were all getting ready but Emmett was standing the doorway, the delivery van was there and I went over to sign the deliveries. I turned to Paul, handing him the contract and he nodded, approaching Emmett who looked towards me, I nodded and he turned, unlocking the front door instantly. The double door was thrown open and instantly Paul and his men set up the big table in the centre of the foyer while I went in.

I'd changed into my usual dungaree-short set and a black t-shirt underneath with a pair of tights over my legs and my black Doc Martens. Paul spread out the designs, now written on what they needed as the delivery men placed the carpets down, the tins of paint, the wallpaper, everything as Emmett went into a room and then returned in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, still wearing the coiled wire before he turned to me. "Mr. Cullen wanted me to let you know that I am also here to help if needed."

"Yes," Paul stated without hesitation, "Can you help me get that sofa and TV outta here? Bella are you gonna do the carpets?"

I nodded with a smile, "of course but if you lot have dirt on your shoes, I'm gonna have to ask you to work in your socks."

"Don't worry Miss Swan," Emmett stated, "Mr. Cullen has each got the men a pair of shoes to wear over the new carpets."

"Seriously?" one of the lads, Embry, asked. He had been furious with Jacob because they were best friends but I knew they were still best friends but I hadn't fired him because it had nothing to do with him and that would be a selfish move on my part.

We each launched ourselves into task, I cut the carpet to shape in the living room, dining room, lounge and study before I moved upstairs to the first bedroom. Each bathroom was identical because I only realised I'd missed it off when I was in the tub so it was a last minute thing but I knew it would be better and cheaper to just have the same en suite bathroom since the downstairs bathroom was under the stairs, it had to be downsized to just a shower, toilet and sink.

The first bedroom was easy, the beige carpet went down without trouble, I left my Doc Martens sitting out the door because I was going to do the landing carpet last. When I came out of my bedroom, I found the lads had just finished painting the living room and were now moving furniture just as I caught sight of him strolling through the front door but he didn't spot me as I went into the next room, rolling out the carpet and instantly getting started, I made sure it filled the entire floor before I pin pointed the areas that required cutting. Then I felt a pair of hands sliding around my waist, I hadn't even heard him coming in as I turned my head to see Edward with that cocky smirk on his face. "I see that carpet cutting is your forte?"

"And painting but I usually put the carpet down," I responded, moving away from him as I bent over to put another pin on. I heard a low groan behind me but I didn't speak, neither did he, instead he grabbed my ankle and dragged me so I sat on his lap. I shuddered when I felt his hardened member come into contact with my already dripping centre, "Edward, please, I'm working."

"I can see that," he stated, running his hands up the side of my body to my breasts, he squeezed them roughly in his hand and my head fell back against his shoulder. "I also see that you are resisting temptation."

"I don't mix business with pleasure," I said in a breathless moan. Edward chuckled in my ear as he moved one of his hands down my stomach and into my shorts, beneath my panties to my centre. I shuddered, my hand going to his wrist to stop him but Edward didn't stop until he slipped a finger inside of me. I moaned but he covered my mouth with his hand to muffle the sound, moving his finger in and out of me as I felt my hips thrusting into his hand.

Oh my god, I was such a slut.

Edward chuckled low in my ear, a seductive sound and I moaned again, he tutted, "my, my, loud moans, I bet you're quite a screamer." I felt my hips move faster as he slipped another finger inside of me, I moaned again as he hissed, "You're so fucking tight."

"Oh," I moaned again, "fuck me."

He momentarily stopped and I whimpered, moving my hips for some friction but he kept my mouth covered with his hand, "What a potty mouth you have."

My eyes went to his and he removed his hand from my mouth to crush his lips to mine in a punishing kiss. He grabbed my hair before he started to roughly finger me once more. I moaned into his mouth, spinning around so I straddling him but he carried on, fast and hard with his fingers as my hips bounced up and down, our mouths connected while he swallowed all of my moans before I felt the coil in the centre of my stomach snap and my walls tightened around his fingers and I moaned into his mouth before resting my head against his shoulder as I panted. He removed his hand from within me, my head turned slightly to watch him place his fingers into his mouth and suck my juices from them before he chuckled.

I slid off his lap and he got to his feet, brushed himself down and then he left the room, leaving the door wide open. I heard Paul shout a question up to him and Edward laughed in response before I heard him go down the stairs. I felt my mind spinning around as guilt and shame filled me. Edward just wanted to see how easy I was, that was all he was doing, he'd done it in his office and he'd done it here as well. I didn't mean anything, he didn't want me, he just wanted to see how easy was so he could get a quick fuck and then au revoir.

I wiped a hot tear away, _don't cry._

I had a right too, I'd just made myself look like a complete slut. Well not anymore, our relationship would be nothing but professional. I would be cordial, friendly, polite but I would not tease or flirt, I would become a blanket of coldness towards Edward Cullen. I would finish up his home, make sure it was completed and then I would come by to collect the final payment when it would be done on Friday and then I would never have to see him again.

I quickly finished up the carpet and moved on to the next one but Paul stopped me, "Bella, lunch is ready."

I looked to him to see Edward conversing quietly with Emmett, "I'm fine, I have to get home to check on Rose."

Edward didn't even look at me as I moved into the next room. Once I'd finished, I grabbed a tin of paint and a ladder, going into the first guest room with Embry and we started to paint. Embry and I often painted together, feeling down I decided to cheer myself up. I dipped my brush into the paint, happy that the carpet was covered in a cling film type material and flicked paint at him. It splotched on his arm and across his face, he gasped and stepped back, "Bella!"

"Hey it's revenge for the time you got me at Caroline's in July," I stated with a giggle, Embry cocked his eyebrow.

"Payback, really?" I nodded as he dipped the brush in then I squealed when he got me with the paint, covering my front in paint as well as my face. I gasped before I launched myself and my paint covered brush and Embry, he grabbed me around the waist while I squealed as he tried to turn my own brush on me before I turned to see Edward stood with a terse look on his face. Embry broke away from me with an apologetic look on his face, "sorry Mr. Cullen, Bella just got payback for something that happened in July, we were just fooling around."

"I see, does this usually happen?" Edward wondered, eyeing my paint covered front before he looked directly at Embry. My good mood had completely dissolved now, he was an arse. I bet he can get any woman he wants and probably uses them on a daily basis, I bet Irina has been tapped a few times.

"Not usually, sir, just today," Embry stated.

"Not like it matters anyway, _Mr. Cullen," _I sneered his name and he turned his blank eyes to my face, "Everywhere will be done by Friday."

He nodded but I could see something flash across his eyes before he turned and left the room. I moved back to where I was working originally and Embry left the room for a drink. I felt my heart sinking as I gulped, knowing full well that Edward was only doing that to make me miserable much like he had done when he just got up and left when we'd been in his office _and _the guest room. I decided in that moment, I would avoid Edward Cullen at all costs until the final payment was required. The boys would work all week to make sure this place was done to the standard I expected, then they would take their leave. Paul would call me to say 'job done', I'd tell Michael and he'd pay them before I went to the client, got the payment and then handed it to Michael who would take 25% of it and the rest would go in my wages at the end of the month.

On that note, I decided to take my leave, I wiped my hands, left the guest room and felt the comfy carpet of the landing under my feet. I sat on the top of the stairs, throwing them back into my Doc Martens before I clambered down the stairs. Paul had fixed the wood so it didn't creak, all the while I was in the guest rooms and the master bedroom fixing fucking carpets. Angrily, I stomped into the kitchen to find Paul was fixing the tiles, he turned to give me a white toothed grin, his son, Seth looked the spitting image of him right down to the smile. Paul had russet skin, hazel coloured eyes and tousled black hair, he stopped tiling for a second and frowned. "You alright B?"

I nodded, "yeah, I'm gonna get going."

"Okay, will we see you tomorrow for checks?"

"Of course," I smiled.

Paul nodded before giving me a tight hug, "You have a safe drive home? The office?"

"Home," I stated, holding my arms out and pointing to my outfit. He chuckled and gave me a dismissive wave as I walked straight out of the kitchen, out the front door and down the porch steps. Edward was having a cigarette with Embry and Quil, they were laughing and joking but when my car made that beeping noise, they all turned to see I was going.

"Where you off Queen B?" Quil yelled.

"Home, some jerk flicked paint at me," I responded jokingly, Embry gasped mockingly and I chuckled as he came over to give me a hug. "I'll see you later."

I got into the driver's seat of my car and backed out of the space before I went to the closed gates, I waited and I waited and then jumped near enough through the roof when Edward knocked on the window. I wound it down as he blew out some smoke away from him before he rested one arm on the top of my car, "Why you going?"

"I need to get dinner ready for me and Rose," I snapped.

He cocked his eyebrow, "It's barely six."

"Exactly," I muttered, my head snapped around to look at him, he took a drag of his cigarette before taking it from between his lips to blow the smoke away.

"No goodbye kiss?"

I scoffed, "You're a fucking arsehole."

He grabbed my chin, "mouth."

"You're not my _fucking _dad," I snapped, shoving his hand away from my face before he tossed his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it. I glared at him for a second before he ducked his head into the car, I moved my face away from him but he reached in within his hand, cupping my chin and pressing his lips to mine in a chaste kiss with a smirk. I glowered at him, "You're disgusting."

"You weren't saying that in my office or the guest room though, were you?"

I turned away from him, staring out of the windshield, "Nope but then again, I didn't ignore you either so are you going to open the gates or am I gonna have to ram my car through them?"

"Good luck, your little car with probably be crushed."

"Open the freaking gates then," I snapped, winding the window up without even looking at him.

The gates surprisingly opened, I revved my engine and drove away from the big mansion, fat hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

**~ TTL ~**

On Friday, I called Irina, "Hello Cullen Enterprise Association, Irina speaking."

"Hello Irina, it is Isabella Swan, would it be possible for you to get Mr. Cullen's final payment to the main reception please," I requested softly, trying to be polite as possible.

"One second Miss Swan, let me just check with Mr. Cullen."

"No-" but I was put on hold instantly. I leaned my face into my hand before itching my forehead, Rose was at home because she'd made sure tonight and this weekend were clear for the charity event at the hospital. My dad was currently on a train, I couldn't wait to see him or Sue. I was eagerly awaiting their arrival. I tapped my fingers against the top of my desk while I clicked my tongue, Michael would kick my arse if I didn't get the payment off Mr. Cullen but I didn't want to have to see him. I'd spent approximately five minutes at his home, he'd been there and I don't know how I managed to avoid him but I managed it and Paul told me that progress was great. They'd finished at seven o'clock last night and gotten a tip of Mr. Cullen but he told them that full payment would be waiting for me to collect if Paul would let me know.

I didn't want to see him.

But he was making it so I had too.

"Bella," Edward sounded irritated, "why don't you come pick the payment up yourself?"

"Because it's easier for me to just call in and then come back. I have six appointments in the next five hours, so I really just want to drop in, get the payment and leave for my first appointment." _So now you're lying to him?_

"So it has nothing to do with you trying to avoid me?" he asked in a knowing tone.

I scoffed, "You think very highly of yourself, why would _I_ be trying to avoid _you_?"

"I'm not stupid," he spat down the phone, I felt my entire body tensing at his tone before I heard a humourless chuckle, "I know, you said five hours so I'm guessing that's from 12 and it has only just turned eleven, so I presume your first appointment is at half past twelve, how about I bring the money to you?"

My entire body stiffened and I felt my heart pounding in my chest, "that won't be necessary."

"So you are avoiding me," it wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact.

"Fine," I relented.

_What the fuck are you doing?!_ My mind screamed at me but I was facing him, I didn't want him to assume I was a coward considering I had to stand up in front of a lot of people this evening at the charity ball at the hospital. I hung up the phone, leaning back in my chair, I felt completely and utterly stupid but I printed off all the documents with what payments we needed and moved to the meeting room. I placed my mobile, diary and the papers to the desk before going back to get my bag. I searched for my pill, popping it into my mouth and taking a long gulp.

I didn't really have five appointments, I had told a little lie to make him believe I was in a rush but clearly he hadn't fell for it because he was coming here. I went out to the main desk, "Bree, when Mr. Cullen gets here, send him to the meeting room?"

"Y-yes Bella," she stuttered, I went into the meeting room and checked over everything. The door opened but it wasn't him, it was a cup of hot chocolate, I thanked Bree as she nodded and left the room. I took a sip of my drink and continued to read, licking my lips just as the door opened and I knew it was him. I smoothed the contract down and gestured to the seat in front of me.

He glared at me but I paid no attention, "Sign here, here and here, initials, sign here and then initials here and here and then sign the bottom."

"Bella-"

"Once that is done just hand over the final check-"

"BELLA!" He snapped, luckily these walls were double plated so no one could hear what happened on the outside and we couldn't hear anything either.

"What?" I snapped in response.

He stared at me, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't," I lied, he cocked his eyebrow and stared at me. "Because I don't mix business with-"

"Yeah, you said that but it didn't stop you in my office nor did it stop you in one of the guest rooms," he stated, that cocky smirk covering his face. "It still smells like you and I'm still waiting to see how loud you can scream in my _sexual _bedroom."

"In your dreams," I stated, handing him a pen. He sighed, taking it from me and doing everything I asked for while reading through before finally he slid both back to me. I took the pen, sighing it off at the bottom with my signature and the date before I took the envelope from him. I always felt shady doing this but obviously I would live with it because Edward had to be awkward, I always forgot about the final contract signings. I tipped the money out, counting it before I tucked it back inside and sealed it, writing his name on the front and then stapling the contract with it. I lifted my eyes to his face, he trailed his finger along his bottom lip while staring at me, "You can go now."

"I don't think I can," he responded, I got to my feet but he was on his feet, grabbing my wrist so I couldn't go anywhere. "Maybe I'm too forward, maybe I'm rude to you but at the same time, I desire you and I know you don't mix business with pleasure, you say it a lot of times but I can see it in your eyes that you want nothing more than for me to strip you naked and take you on that desk. Now I'm no longer a client, the minute you hand this in, I'm just another person."

"Yes, you will be," I smiled, surprised with my own confidence, "but at the moment you're still a client while you're in these four walls, you're still a client because Michael hasn't wrote you off the list, you're still a client because you only know my work number and every time you call it, you're classed as a client. So I suggest, you go now."

I grabbed my handbag and other stuff, throwing open the door, I went straight to Michael's office.

**~ TTL ~**

Rose and I were on our way to this fancy ball in the Hilton Hotel, all ticket money will be going straight to the hospital and as far as I knew, all tickets were sold. In addition to this, it was like a adult prom according to Rose. She was my +1 because I needed someone to come with me so I didn't look like a total loner and I didn't want to leave her at home alone. She told me why Royce had gone to America, the reason he told her was a rest stop when the truth was, he was going to pick up an old girlfriend and she was going to be living with him in Australia. It had made me furious more so than I already was with a certain Cullen, so I called Royce and I told him if I ever saw him in London again, his balls would be shoved down his throat. Of course, he'd hung up the minute I'd said it or maybe his little whore walked in.

I wasn't bothered because it made Rose smile through her tears.

We were both dressed in our ball gowns. I was wearing a royal blue gown that had no straps or sleeves, with an heart-shape neckline, it didn't puff out, it went straight down and highlighted every smooth curve of my body. I had always been gifted in the bust area, my bum was a reasonable size, the dress fluttered right to the floor with a slight from the bottom going all the way up to mid-thigh in a classy sexy sort of way. There were gems dotted around the neckline and it was backless, the gems went down the seam at the front and Rose had spent hours curling my hair and clipping it over my right shoulder with a bouffant and light makeup. I was wearing platform royal blue heels because Rose said it was my night to shine since I was giving a speech.

Rose was a vision as always, she'd piled her hair on to the top of her head in a mass of curls with two tendrils framing her face. Bright red lipstick smeared across her lips, eyelashes curled and mascara, she was wearing tear drop earrings in gold, they were identical to mine only mine were silver to match the silver necklace around my neck. I leant Rose my garnet necklace to go with her one shoulder red dress, it was slightly ruffled at the bottom with gold gems covering the top, she was a pure vision as the door was opened and we slipped out, Rose first, holding out a gold gloved hand to take my own bare one.

We walked up the red carpet, our pictures snapped a number of times as we stepped into the hotel. We took a glass of champagne each and Rose stared at me. I rolled my eyes, taking off my blue charm bracelet, I took out my silver gloves and rolled them up my arms before she clipped the bracelet back around my wrist, I was surprised she could do this whilst holding two glasses of champagne and not spilling any. I took mine and had a small sip, holding my clutch as we went into the grand ballroom.

"Isabella," Michael rushed over, Jessica on his arm wearing a plain pink dress that was long sleeved, a v-neck and fluttered down to the floor. "Rosalie, you both look stunning this evening."

"He's right, actually Rose, I was hoping you'd be coming tonight, I wanted to discuss if it was possible if I could book another party," Jessica requested, Michael's smile widened at me and I couldn't help but chuckle. What a horny guy, I bet their children were glad to not be living at home anymore.

Rose quickly sorted out Jessica, making a note on her phone before we moved towards our table. I sat down, taking out my speech and trying my best to mesmerize it but it was almost impossible. My heart was racing, I looked to Rose, she squeezed my hand, "Look, calm down, you'll be fine up there."

"What if I start crying?"

"I have your makeup in my bag, I'll sort you out," she vowed.

"I just feel so nervous, I'm shaking," I stated, showing her my violently shaking hand.

"Just relax."

"Bella!" I turned to see Esme Cullen running to me, she was wearing a beautiful teal gown that had thin straps with a thick belt of gems around her waist. She pulled me into a tight hug, this was better than my own mother's. My dad had said that he would be arriving late but he would be here to hear my speech, he would be sitting beside me at our table like he'd requested. He was a very important lawyer up in Manchester, I loved my dad to pieces. He was the most important male in my life because he raised me alone, my mother would drop by but I only really got the odd phone call from her. "I've seen the house, it's absolutely exquisite."

"Thank you," I smiled brightly. I turned to see Rose admiring the woman beside me, "Rose, this is Esme Cullen, Esme this is my best friend, Rosalie Hale."

"Pleasure," Esme ignored Rose's outstretched hand and gave her a tight hug. I turned to see him, he was across the dance floor in a tuxedo, he looked like James Bond, bow tie and all but then I noticed the strawberry blonde on his arm and instantly felt stupid. Of course he would be with her, she was absolutely beautiful in her hot pink halter-neck gown with gold gems and super high gold shoes that you could see because of the two slits up her legs to the mid-thigh. I wanted to cry, Tanya fucking King was going out with Edward and he'd not bothered to tell me.

I turned to Esme before she realised who I was looking at, "well dear, I hear your giving a speech. I didn't know you gave so much to the Cancer trust."

"Yeah, my grandmother died from cancer, I remember all the effort the cancer trust put behind getting her well again," I informed, feeling the tears brimming but I managed to take a deep breath to suppress them. Esme rubbed my arm in a soothingly motherly gesture.

"I'm so sorry," she stated, "cancer is a terrible thing, Edward will tell you that."

I frowned, "excuse me?"

"Edward suffered from a cancer, I can't remember the specific name, it had something to do with his bones, it stopped him from playing football so he went into business and law instead," Esme informed, she glanced at her son and I realised why her she'd portrayed him as a mummy's boy when she first called. She cherished every moment with her son because she actually went through a period of not knowing whether he was going to be okay. She turned to give me a big smile, "I don't like that girl, I don't think my son does either, better go rescue him, it was lovely seeing you and lovely meeting you."

Esme skipped away and I sat in my chair, turning to see Rose staring at me. I wanted to cry but I suppressed the urge too, instead, I was distracted by the gruff sound of my father's voice. "Bella!"

"Dad," I called, hugging him tightly to my chest and accepting his warm arms around me completely. "How are things in Manchester?"

"They're brilliant actually," he responded, I got most of my features from my father, his tightly curled brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, he had a mustache but obviously I wouldn't get one of those. "How are things down here? Rose, it's lovely to see my second daughter looking so well."

"Big daddy," Rose laughed as she hugged him too. I hugged a very shy looking Sue, complimenting how lovely she looked before I sat down just as a stunning blonde male walked up to the microphone to tell everyone dinner is about to be served. Then he took Esme's hand and I knew that had to be Dr. Carlisle Cullen, he'd organised this entire thing so I shouldn't have been so surprised as he sat down beside his son, Esme on his other side, Emmett beside Esme looking very protective and a small black haired girl, she looked about eighteen years old with rosy cheeks and a black dress on, she looked striking and beautiful.

We ate with comfortable conversation flowing with Michael and Jessica being our other occupants at the table. I teased my dad and Sue soon settled, joining in before he brought up embarrassing stories, Michael mentioned how everyone at the office always tried to make me blush. Of course, I'd told them to stop but they continued, therefore making me giggle and blush, Rose, Sue, Jessica and I had a conversation about Rose's business while Michael and my dad talked about football, trying to join out our sexy conversation of course. I shook my head as I sucked in a deep breath as Dr. Cullen stepped up to the microphone. "Sorry guys but can you pipe down?" everyone chuckled but went quiet, "thank you everyone for coming tonight, it is greatly appreciated. All the money spent at the bar, big Dave at the bar give us a cheer," a cheer came from the bar at the back of the room and there were some chuckles, "thank you for all the money you have donated to the Cancer Trust. I see many patients in my occupation coming in and some are lucky enough to be cured while others are not so lucky. It is hard to watch someone you love have cancer and because of that reason I feel that I am lucky myself to have such a brilliant and successful son, when I wake up every morning, I beam with pride to have such an ambitious and determined son. I remember when he suffered from osteosarcoma and the song _The Show Must Go On _by _Queen _pops into my head, the words '_I'll face it with a grin, I'm never giving in_' are actually tattooed on my arm for my son because they describe him perfectly. I remember the day he got the all clear, he told me that he was proud of himself and his parents but all I could think was that the faith he had in himself and the ambition to pursue his goals and dreams was something to be admired.

"When I get a phone call from him, I ask him how is his knee and he tells me, '_don't worry old man, I'm alright_' and those words make me beam because I know he is alright and I thank the Gods above for him." Dr. Carlisle Cullen stopped talking and I looked across the room, I grabbed my napkin to brush a tear away but Esme was crying, hugging Edward who had a smile on his face. He had his arm wrapped around his mother, "I'm gonna stop making everyone cry now," he chuckled, "and it gives me great pleasure to bring someone to the stage. This is another person I admire greatly, my wife has had the pleasure of actually meeting this person and I must admit that I am very jealous of that factor. This person dedicates great time and effort, one such time being August, they weren't on holiday, they spent it in a children's hospice with their best friend, doing a concert as well as organising fun activities for the children, so without further ado, it gives me great pleasure to call Isabella Swan to the stage."

My dad clapped loudly, pride beaming on his face as I held my speech, Rose whooped but I grabbed her hand but she shook her head. I gave her a look but she kissed my cheek as I shakily climbed the steps of the stage, holding my dress before I gave the Doctor a hug. He smiled before moving to the corner as I placed my speech on the podium, "I'm a little nervous, don't like standing up in front of people, makes me feel like I'm going to pee myself," that got a couple of laughs, okay that's good, "As Dr. Cullen said, it is hard to watch someone you love have cancer. When you see someone everyday of your life and you watch them go from good one day to extremely ill the next day. My grandmother was a woman I was very close too, I used to go there every weekend and we'd bake cookies but they'd always taste gross because she would get one of the ingredients wrong and then blame me because I was young," few more laughs, you're on a role Bella. "The day my dad told me that she had cancer, I was only thirteen years old, I was laughing with my best friend Rose but I just remember screaming before I started to cry. I couldn't thank my best friend or my dad enough and I didn't think I'd be able to see my grandmother because I did't want to watch her so instead she came to our house," I paused, swallowing the tears, "she said _you better be coming to see me or I will be kicking your arse," _more laughs and I couldn't help but smile myself as the single tear slid down my cheek, "she slapped me on the knee before we went shopping. It was like normal until that day she died. I remember using my key to get into the house and I found her on the couch, I called my dad but I was shaking so much but you didn't need to check. However, her nurse arrived and told me, she was part of the Cancer Trust and every time I went around, she was there and they were like sisters, laughing and joking.

"The amount of work and effort the doctors and nurses put in as well as the Cancer Trust is overwhelming, you're suddenly swarmed with people that want to help you and it gives me the pleasure to show you the video of my time with the children in Saint Yule's hospice over the course of the summer," I stated, stepping out of the way as the lights dimmed. Doctor Cullen came over to me, he wrapped his arm around me, giving me a squeeze.

"That was brilliant, you are allowed to cry, Esme and I still cry remembering Edward," he admitted, I smiled at that just as the video started rolling.

_"Is this thing working? Bella, I think I broke-"_

_"No Rose, take the cap off the camera," _people erupted into laugh at that just as Rose and I smiled into the camera, _"there you go, let's wave."_

_"Let's get going, I want to play duck, duck, goose before I turn grey," _everyone laughed again as Rose pretended to be what her costume was a waddled into the hospice. I held the camera but walked normally, we went into the main room, _"Cheer!"_

From camera filming it changed to just pictures of the kids with music over the top, Rose and I having a roll over competition with the kids laughing and then to another video.

_"You gotta do it Bewwa," _Lacey had been my favourite, she was jumping up and down in the doorway of the living room, her mum shaking her head. _"You lost the bet."_

The camera moved to me at the top of the stairs, Rose standing behind me trying her best not to laugh, _"Okay Lace, if I do this will you eat your vegetables? It will make you big and strong." _Tears slid down my cheeks as I remembered Lacey, she'd died the week after my birthday and I remember being distraught for a little girl I didn't even properly know but her mum had told me that Lacey had been so happy to have a friend in someone with so much faith.

_"I promise."_

_"Okay, push Rose!"_

I covered my face as the basket went down a first few steps before I went rolling down the stairs and landing funny, I was crying laughing while Lacey bounced up and down giggling her head off. I got up, trying to disguise my pain with a smile as I scooped up Lacey and spun her around, she squealed in delight before it changed to a picture of Rose and Bruce, then me and Lacey, then Rose and Troy and then me with Kian before it went to the concert. Rose and I were shaking our backsides, dressed as Tom and Jerry, I was the mouse because Rose was taller, we were singing the song from the Tom and Jerry movie before we chased the kids around.

I moved back to the podium as the video went off, there was a lot of claps as I brushed the tears away, I checked my gloves but there was no black, I shot Rose a look and she gave me a teary smile. "When I think back to Lacey, the little girl who insisted I go down the stairs in a basket, I remember her asking me a question that I couldn't answer, she said '_Bella, when I die, can I become an Angel or a butterfly?' _I remember the smile on her face when I told her she was my little angel and I would miss her, so we couldn't talk about that right now. She came to my house on my birthday with her mum and a present, she sadly passed the week later and I remember a butterfly landing on her gravestone and it gave me some assurance that Lacey was no longer in pain. Life isn't about money, it isn't about sex, it isn't about presents or personal pleasure. It's about those that love you and care about you, those that are there day in and day out, they are there for you no matter what just like Doctor Cullen and Mrs. Cullen were for their son, like my dad and me for my grandmother, showing someone you love them is the best thing you can do. Thank you."_  
_

The crowd clapped and I heard a few sniffles before Doctor Cullen gave me a hug and I hurried to my table but I could feel eyes burning holes into my head. I sat down at the table as Doctor Cullen started to talk once more, "Isabella donates at least fifty thousand pounds to Cancer Trust a year amongst other charities with her friend Rosalie as well and she's right, tonight isn't a night of free booze, give generously and think, if it was a member of my family with cancer, wouldn't you want others to care for them? Thank you."

Everyone cheered again as Rose got up, "thank god for water proof foundation and mascara, eh," she nudged me with a giggle. "Come and get a drink?"

I got up and went with Rosalie to the bar, then I saw little Bruce with a full head of hair running over, "Rosalie!"

"Oh my god," her bottom lip trembled, she bent down and scooped him up into her arms. I forgot that Bruce got the all clear at the end of August, I got an email but I wanted it to be a surprise for Rose. She kissed his forehead, hugging him tightly. She'd become like his surrogate mother because his had passed away, his father had been so grateful to Rose when she promised him he was going to get better, especially considering Rose paid for most of Bruce's treatment. I got our drinks but Rose was too busy, I smiled and went back to the table, Charlie had Sue up on the dance floor and Michael and Jessica, people were dancing to the music while I took a sip of my drink.

"Bella," his velvet voice called me, forcing me to lift my eyes, I stared at him as he sat down in Rose's vacated seat. He offered me a tentative smile, "I didn't know you cared so much about things like this."

"I don't care for the ball," I admitted, gesturing to it, "People use it as a publicity stunt to make themselves look good when they probably don't donate that much anyway but when it comes to the Cancer Trust, I can't fault them at what they do."

His smile widened and he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "you're very selfless."

I smiled softly, looking away feeling the blush filling my cheeks, "I didn't know you had cancer."

"I keep that to myself, it makes me look weak," he admitted with a distant look in his eyes, I shook my head disagreeing.

"I think it makes you look brave and strong because you're a survivor, you fought it off," my head turned to see Rose was dancing with Bruce, I couldn't help the tear that rolled down my cheek at the thought of Lacey. I felt the electric current as Edward brushed the tear away with his hand, I gulped audibly as I took my bottom lip between my teeth, "I prayed for Lacey to get better but I knew it was inevitable, she had leukemia and I cried like a baby at her funeral."

"She must have had you wrapped around your little finger to go sliding down the stairs in a washing up basket," he stated, I laughed at that and sniffed. He still had that soft smile, not the 'I'm so arrogant look at me' smile, it was genuine and it made me like him. _More than you already do?_

It clear I liked Edward, there was no point denying it anymore because he was no longer a client. I wanted him to kiss me but I could see the conflict in his eyes, I glanced over my shoulder and saw the Ginger Bitch, "shit it's the GB."

"The what?" Edward asked.

"The Ginger Bitch, Tanya King, she's Rose's ex's sister," I informed, Edward nodded with a knowing smirk on his face, he was back.

"Want me to hide you?"

"Edward, there's no time for sexual innuendos, I need to hide before I punch her!" I stated hurriedly, Edward laughed as he took my gloved hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. I felt my entire body become jelly as he got to his feet.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I can't dance," I responded, "I don't want to break your toes."

"Please," he leaned forward and I was surprised when he pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, "it's all in the leading, come on."

I let Edward lead me to the dancefloor, he grabbed my hips and yanked me so our bodies were pressed together as a much slower song came. Edward took my hand, pressing his other to the centre of my back while my other hand went to his shoulder, I let him waltz me around the dance floor, I found myself drowning in his emerald green eyes, my mind became fuzzy of any coherent thought. I felt weird, liquid pooled between my thighs and I knew in that instant, I wanted him.

_He's not your client anymore, _my inner goddess whispered as Edward twirled me away from him and then back again, _you can have him now just like he's been trying to make you._

My heart pounded in my chest before someone tapped my father on the shoulder. Edward turned and he cocked his eyebrow at me before looking to Edward, he had this concentrated look on his face and I could see the wheels spinning in his head, "can I cut in and dance with my daughter?"

Recognition flashed on his face and he smiled that brilliant cock smile of his, "of course you can sir," Edward placed my hand into my father's before he winked at me and strode back to his table. Esme looked shocked as she stared at her smiling son before her eyes flashed to me, I was expecting a look of angered shock but instead she gave me this magnificent smile before my dad started waltzing me around the dance floor, taking Edward's place with such ease and grace, I wondered where it came from.

Carlisle jumped on to the stage, I still hadn't had a full conversation with the man of the night and I really wanted too. "We're about to start the auction for the first girl's dance, we weren't expecting so many of you to get up dancing." Chuckles again and Carlisle beamed with smug confidence, I see where Edward got it from though although Carlisle seemed to be the soft character whereas Edward seemed quite egotistical. "The first girl we are calling up is Miss Tanya King, she enjoys long walks on the beach, modeling bikinis and can speak fluent Italian."

The spotlight when to Tanya who stood up, flipping her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder, Rose was now sat beside me sneering. A couple of men spoke but I could see Tanya's eyes flicking to Edward who seemed to be focused on his father.

"£5000, going once, going twice, sold to Mr. Eric Yorkie," Carlisle announced, Tanya planted a fake smile but you could see the dissatisfaction burning in her eyes as she sat down, I noticed her parents Kate and Garrett King look a little angered by the factor themselves, they appeared to be wanting to go over to Edward but it was clear in that moment that Edward felt nothing for Tanya, it was purely one sided, the entire thing made me amused and I looked to Rose who grinned.

A few more girls were called, including Rose who Emmett won the dance with, that seemed to please Rose as she sat down. I noticed the sneer on Kate and Garrett's faces at their sons ex-girlfriend and the look of distaste on Tanya, it was clear she expected to go for over ten grand like Rose had but it was quite obviously that Rose's beauty outshone Tanya's by miles. As it drew to a close, I wanted to get a drink before the most frightening thing happened in the world, "Miss Isabella Swan, she enjoys decorating houses with a keen eye for fashion and design, she enjoys reading and singing loudly in the shower according to housemate Rosalie but most of the time she spends doing something charitable or cheering someone up."

Rose grabbed my elbow, gently coaxing me to my feet as my heart leapt into my throat. I noticed Tanya smirking before the most shocking thing in the world happened, "Fifty thousand pound," Edward called with this confident look on his, Tanya's jaw dropped at my eyes went to his face to see he had his elbow propped on the table, that confident and arrogant smile on his face while he stared at me. "Sixty thousand," someone called, Edward's smirk grew into a smile, "one hundred thousand."

"One hundred thousand going once-"

"Two hundred thousand," my dad called with a smile, I hit his shoulder with the back of my hand, Carlisle chuckled and Edward was now grinning.

"Four hundred thousand," my dad threw his hands in the air and got a few chuckles, I felt my cheeks burning.

"Four hundred thousand going once, going twice, sold!"

There was an eruption of claps as I sat down hurriedly and took a large gulp of my malibu.

Rose whispered, "Tanya looks like she wants to tear your hair out."

I glanced over to see Kate and Garrett trying to calm their very angry looking daughter but I couldn't help myself, I gave her my own smug smile, waggled my fingers and took a long gulp of my drink before Carlisle called the girls and their buyers to the dance floor. Edward took my hand as the sound of _Private Parts _by _Halestorm _filled the air. I loved this song, it was a rock ballad but it was perfect as Edward held me close to him as we danced, our eyes were locked the entire time, a slight smile on Edward's face before he spun me around and back to him again. I heard Rose squeal to see Emmett lifting her up in his dance, she laughed while he just grinned. "That's the first time I've seen him properly smile."

"He's a good guy," Edward informed, our eyes locking again, "he won't break her heart like Royce did."

"How... how do you know that?"

"You told me he was her ex's sister, she only has one brother," Edward stated, I nodded then wondering if maybe he was something with Tanya. If that's the case, I would be very angry too if my boyfriend spending four hundred thousand pound to dance with somebody else. Edward spun me once before he brought me back, "They were talking about Rose when my mum came over, I told them they're too far up their own arses to call anyone. They didn't like that, especially when Tanya asked me if I wanted to dance and I said no."

"The Ginger Bitch is a slut," I informed, Edward grinned.

"Mouth, Isabella," he scolded teasingly, I poked him in the shoulder but it just made him laugh and bring me closer. "I think I owe you an apology."

"For?"

"How rude I was to you, kissing you in my office when you were persistently telling me no as well as the guest room, harassing you in the meeting room, everything I guess, it must have made you uncomfortable and I am sorry," he murmured gently, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I couldn't help but smile up at him as my hand moved from his shoulder to the side of his neck, I caressed the skin there for a second.

"Apology accepted," I smiled.

He spun me around one last time before Emmett murmured in his ear, Edward scowled deeply, "I'm sorry Bella, I'm gonna have to cut this dance short, maybe we'll have another one later?"

I nodded as he followed Emmett out. I gulped and moved back to my seat, Sue and Charlie were dancing, Michael and Jessica had disappeared as did Rose but then I was on my feet, searching for her until I found her in the foyer having a screaming match with Tanya. _Holy shit._

"... just a gold digging bitch!" Emmett was trying to separate the girls.

"What's going on here?" I demanded, Rose turned to me and I could see the tears. I hugged her, as Tanya scoffed.

"And here's her friend, the two sluts together."

"The only slut I see here is you," I snapped, her jaw hung open, "Rose was faithful to Royce for years even when he slept around in the first year, then he finishes her for some _slut _in America to live his life with him in Australia, I'm not surprised you approve, sluts gotta stick together right."

I moved Rose away, standing protectively in front of her, she maybe taller but I was older and she was like my little sister. "Why you little bitch?!" Tanya scratched me across the face but not hard enough to leave marks, I threw my fist and connecting it with her nose, hearing the deafening crack underneath my fist as she staggered back, cupping her face, luckily she wasn't bleeding. She screeched, "bitch, I'll sue you for assault!"

"What assault?" Edward's velvety voice cut in, "I didn't see any assault, did you Emmett?"

"No, did you Rose?"

"Nope," Rose popped the 'p' as Tanya gasped before she ran straight down the corridor for the elevator. I turned to my best friend, giving her a tight hug as she stopped crying. I smiled at her, brushing the tears away, "I need a drink."

"I think you need a bed," I stated, she nodded.

"That too."

"Come on, let's get you up the stairs and to bed," I informed.

"No, don't let me ruin your night," she argued, I chuckled.

"Don't be daft, that Ginger Bitch did that, come on," I linked my arm with hers but Edward took hold of my wrist, I turned to see him looking at me with a burning desire in his eyes. "I'll meet you here, let me just put her to bed."

"I'm not a baby," Rose mumbled, I rolled my eyes as Edward nodded and I led Rose up the staircase.

When I stopped at the top of the last staircase, Edward was arguing with Tanya. "... not together, I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Tanya. I've never been interested in you, I'm not attracted to you in the slightest, so can you please just leave me alone."

"It's that little slut Bella Swan, isn't it? Why would you spend four hundred thousand on her Edward, she just wants your money, all that bullshit she said on stage is just something to make you let her in your pants, can't you see?" Tanya sounded desperate.

"Then what are you after?"

Tanya gasped, stepping back before she slapped him hard across the face, whirling around and stomping back into the ball room. Edward touched his cheek and smirked, Emmett laughed loudly before Edward's face turned and he smiled up at me, holding out his hand for me to take. "I promised Rose I would go back up in a few minutes," I admitted softly.

"That's fine, just take a walk with me," he whispered, I took hold of his hand and let him guide me out into the back gardens of the Hilton. The beautiful flowers were blossomed but I could see they were beginning to fade because of the cold weather beginning to draw in. It was an usually warm night for late October but it was a nice night, we walked in a comfortable silence, his hand still holding mine tightly. "Did I tell you look beautiful tonight?"

I shook my head and blushed, "you looked dashing yourself."

He smiled softly at that, "thank you."

I turned to him in that instant, "what did you want to talk about?"

Edward suddenly looked nervous, "I'd never had a proper relationship before Bella, usually women just come to me when I want them but not you, you refused me from the get go and I admire you for that, I admire you for turning me down because had you come to me asking me to decorate your home with sexual innuendos, I think I would have let you jump me."

I giggled at that but that didn't take the nervous look from Edward's face as he took my other hand, "can I have another dance?"

I nodded, the music could be faintly heard from here as Edward waltzed me around the gardens before I let go and ran into the maze giggling but he chased after me, chuckling himself before I stopped, spinning around as he caught me wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing our foreheads together as our laughter died, my hands braced on his shoulders before swooped down and crushed his lips to mine. He pulled back, gauging my reaction but there was no point holding back anymore.

So I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers through his hair and holding his lips to mine as he pressed the full length of his body against my own. Our kisses were hungry, completely heated with tongues dancing and teeth clinking but that's from the dominant part of Edward considering he was now holding my thigh, thanks to the slit in my dress, around him, my leg around his hip as he kissed me. I panted heavily as Edward moved his hungry lips down my neck, it was like he was a man starving and I could feel him sucking on the flesh at the base of my neck, where my shoulder met my neck, I moaned loudly as he started grinding his lower half into my own, the feeling was unbelievable, I thought I was going to cum in my panties but I never as Rose fluttered across my mind.

"Edward," I spoke breathlessly, "Rose will be looking for me."

He pressed one last chaste kiss to my neck before placing one on my lips. "Can I come see you in the morning?"

I nodded my head and smiled as he pressed his lips against mine again. "I gotta go before she comes looking."

"Okay," Edward whispered against my lips before he took my hand and led us out of the maze and back into the foyer. At the bottom of the stairs, he placed his other hand on my waist, leaning down to press one final kiss to my lips. I smiled before I started up the stairs, my heart was pounding in my chest as I had the biggest smile on my face.

Maybe there was a thin line but Edward wasn't a client anymore.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Thank you for all your reviews, they make my day, seriously.**

**Edward isn't as big a arsehole as he's made himself look. **

**Leave me a review with what you think and thank you for reading.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	5. Stalker Tendencies

**Name: The Thin Line**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the youngest interior designer in London, when she gets a call from Esme Cullen, she instantly rises to the challenge to decorate the new home of her youngest son. However, when she comes face to face with the man, it seems he has put a permanent imprint on her mind and she's finding it hard to stay professional. **

**Rated: M - Language, lemons and a very possessive Edward. **

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and some of the plot and dialogue belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**So a lot of reviews for the first 4 chapters, keep them coming. Spoil me, I spoiled you all yesterday with four freaking chapters!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Every breath you take,  
Every move you make.  
Every bond you break,  
Every step you take,  
I'll be watching you._

_Every single day,  
Every word you say,  
Ever game you play,  
Every night you stay,  
I'll be watching you._

_Oh can't you see,  
You belong to me.  
How my poor heart aches, with every step you take_

**_~ Every Breath You Take - The Police ~_**

**Chapter 5**

**Stalker Tendencies**

Bright and early the next morning, I jumped from my bed and got in the shower. The water hit the skin on my back, loosening all the knots in my back, relaxing my muscles and cooling me down since I was seeing Edward this morning. I brushed my teeth, brushed and dried my hair before throwing it up into a ponytail. I put a bit of mascara on and a little bit of lipgloss, I didn't want to make a big effort. I wanted him to see me for me, not this made up girl that he'd seen when decorating his home or at the ball last night. When I came out of the bathroom, Rose was just getting up, she cracked her back and frowned at me through her yawn. "Where are you going?"

"To see Edward," I informed, dressing in the jumper dress and leggings she'd packed for me yesterday. I sighed before turning to see Rose had her arms folded across her stomach, causing her boobs to be pushed up a little bit, I held up my hand because they were nearly coming out of her little vest. She giggled, fixing herself before I slowly put my hand down, "What's with the look?"

"I thought you didn't mix business with pleasure," Rose commented.

"I don't," I grinned, "Edward's not a client anymore."

"Oh I see," Rose nodded but then something passed over her face and she suddenly wasn't quite so confident anymore. "Just be careful, yeah?"

I frowned, "You weren't saying that when you were trying to get me to sleep with him when he was a client."

"I wanted you to be a rebel then and I hadn't actually met him properly," Rose stated with a mischievous look on her face but then she turned serious, "But seriously, be careful, I don't know what it is but he's just..." she shuddered, "when you were fighting with Tanya, he just... stood there, he was smiling about the whole thing, like he enjoyed watching you argue and I thought he was gonna jizz his pants the minute you threw that punch."

"What are you getting at?" I asked in a weak voice, realising that I hadn't paid any attention to Edward when I was arguing with Tanya.

"I just don't trust him, he looks like the type to cause trouble," she shrugged her shoulders and turned to her suitcase. "I'm gonna take a shower, just be careful, yeah? You're my best friend and I don't want to see you hurt again."

With that Rose ducked into the bathroom as I suddenly didn't feel quite so pumped. She had a point, Edward had defended me when I went back downstairs, earning him a slap off Tanya but for some reason it looked rather staged. I mean, the smirk on his face the minute she slapped him and stopped off, like he enjoyed the fact she'd caused him physical pain. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, Edward would be faithful in a relationship, right? He wouldn't hurt someone, would he? I didn't know, I didn't want to find out.

Maybe Rose is right, maybe I should go speak to him now and then never meet with him again.

I closed the door to our room gently behind me and went along the corridor to the elevator to find Tanya inside, she was wearing her pink dress. She shot me a dirty look before scoffing, "clearly he's not wrapped around _your _little finger."

"I'm not getting into a petty argu - wait, what are you talking about?" I asked incredulously, she let out a little laugh as the lift was going up, doing what the first command had asked for. One the way down, it would go to a floor on the way but when a command was to go up, it wouldn't change its course. I never understood elevators.

"I'm talking about Edward," Tanya laughed, "clearly you're no match, he prefers blondes."

"You're not blonde," I stated, she turned to give me a look, "You're a ginger slut."

She scoffed as the elevator dinged signaling for her to get off but before she did she turned to me, "yeah but I'm Edward's ginger slut."

Anger boiled my blood and it just made what Rose said solid for me. I clicked for my floor and went back to our room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Rose was still in the shower, I lay back on the bed before I sorted out my garment back, made sure all the diamond pins were in my little bag before I packed up, just as Rose came out of the shower. I didn't even look up but I felt Rose looking at me, my heart was pounding in my chest because I should have known that Edward wouldn't go for a girl like me. I closed my eyes, ignoring Rose as she got ready behind me. We didn't care, I'd seen her naked before and vice versa, just when she's purposely trying to make her boobs pop out, it's too much. She does it to wind me up but when I'm drunk, I always squeeze them and then run before she has chance to hit me.

It's our little joke since university, it's just something we do.

Maybe I shouldn't take Tanya's word for it, she was a slut and could have been with any man. I took a deep breath, grabbing my bag I turned to Rose, "The car should be here right?"

"Yeah, I parked it in the underground car park," she informed as she fixed her makeup, I left the room and decided to take the stairs. At the bottom, I glanced in the lobby to see Edward was chatting with his mother, Emmett was once again wearing the suit, sunglasses covering his eyes, coiled wire in his ear, being Edward's clear security guard. I wasn't surprised, he was a very rich man, Emmett's face was towards the wall but for some reason, I could feel his eyes on me. I gulped but Esme looked angry while she spoke tersely to her son, Edward looked ashamed as he ran a hand through his tousled hair and I had to wonder, was she having a go at him for sleeping with Tanya? I didn't know.

I didn't want to find out.

Instead, I went to the car park, threw mine and Rose's bags inside but when I looked up, Emmett was leaning against the front of the car, arms folded across his chest. "You're a man of few words, Emmett."

"I am," he responded curtly, "you stood him up though."

I stared at Emmett for a second, "Tanya told me."

"A pack of lies," Emmett responded in his deep voice, "Tanya and Edward are ancient history, he dated her for a day, didn't even sleep with her. I should know, it's why he's been to America for the past couple of years, just to get away from her. When he turned up last night, she practically jumped him, I think he wanted to shoot her but of course, Edward is always the gentleman."

I stared at Emmett for a moment before I noticed Rosalie across the park, she was tapping away on her phone, her golden blonde hair flowing freely around her shoulders. Emmett followed my gaze, the corners of his lips twitching a little and I knew he was smitten with my best friend. Especially when she lifted her head but dropped her eyes back to her phone screen once more, her cheeks fuming with blush as she cleared her throat, "hey Emmett."

"Rose," Emmett nodded, "Just having a chat with Bella."

"I can see, tell that arsehole you guard that I'm gonna kick his arse will you?" Rose asked with a sweet smile but it just made Emmett chuckle.

"I will pass the message along," he stated before he straightened up and turned to me, "Bella, Rose."

With that, he walked back to the stairs and disappeared. I turned to Rose who cocked her eyebrow, "shut up and get in the car."

"That was some serious shit right there, the tension was unbelievable, did he threaten you? I'll kick his arse too," Rose stated as she fastened her seatbelt around her. I rolled my eyes as I started the engine and pulled out the car park, I paid the money before we were on the way home but Rose clearly wasn't letting it go. "Seriously Bella, what was that all about?"

"Nothing."

"Clearly-"

"Can you just-"

"No! I'm your best friend, you went out the apartment and came back like five minutes later. What the hell happened? Did he hurt you? Tell you he wanted to make you scream and then you can leave him alone? What? Is he fucking Tanya? I bet Tanya just wants him for his money, I bet the Ginger Bitch would hate to be turned down by the-"

"Rose, will you stop?"

"It's about Tanya, isn't it?" she came to the conclusion, I huffed and felt a tear slip down my cheek. "Oh I'm gonna kill him."

I had to chuckle at her overprotective nature but it really wasn't necessary, Emmett had cleared up my worry by the way he'd followed me down the stairs and into the car park. Although, I wish he would make a little bit more noise, I nearly had a heart attack from just lifting my eyes and him being there, leaning against my car. Luckily, I was good at hiding scenarios like this. In fact, I bet if my dad found out about mine and Edward's little dance in the gardens, he would be making friends with Edward this morning but it looked like Esme was tearing him a new one. "I don't know if Edward has done anything, Emmett said he hadn't, apparently Tanya's the reason Edward was hiding in America to get away from her. Tanya cornered me in the elevator, she called herself Edward's ginger slut."

"She even admitted she's a slut?" I knew Rose would only catch that bit mostly, she loved it when people fell into the trap. "Jeez, I would tell Edward to get checked before he even puts his dick inside of you."

"I stood him up, I doubt he will be coming anywhere near me," I responded softly.

"He will, he wants you, the static electricity and the sexual tension you pair were creating on the dance floor last night, I thought your dad was going to kill him since everyone could clearly see Edward was undressing you with his eyes. Oh my god, when you were on stage, you should have watched him sneer when his dad put his arm around you, I was trying my best not to giggle," Rose admitted with a little giggle, I frowned, not noticing any of this happening last night. When we stopped at the red light, I turned my frown to her, she nodded her head. "Emmett told me that usually if a woman says no, he just walks away but with you, it's like some game to him. Trust me Bella, bet he's like _Christian Grey, _you'll tell me if he has a Red Room of Pain, right?"

I started to laugh at that as the light changed to green and I moved through the traffic again. Our conversation flowed back and forth about the _Fifty Shades of Grey _movie and then she started talking about the way _Ian Somerhalder _was really packing and she wouldn't mind having a go.

Needless to say it didn't distract me from thinking about _him. _

**~ TTL ~**

I had Monday off since the construction guys still weren't finished. Thanks to Michael, he'd invested in a bit of extra cash and decided that we each deserved our own offices just like him. It's why the office was being expanded and we were actually going to be looking bigger so I wasn't technically off, I was working from home in my little office on the ground floor of our home. My office was under the stairs but to the back of the house with a double glass door that I loved to open when it was too hot. I had a book shelf in the corner, my laptop set up on the desk with my huge sketching table in the centre of the room. My little cabinet full of paint pots, paint brushes, colouring pencils, normal sketching pencils, stencils, everything to do with art. Since I didn't have any proper appointments or pressing designing to do today, I would sit and just sketch.

In the other cabinet was some fabrics, mood boards, paint and wallpaper books. This was my office, when Rose had her meetings, she would make sure the house was immaculate so they would follow her upstairs to her office and she would open a drawer and pull out a massive vibrator as a suggestion. You see, Rose had three different types of parties. Hardcore, kinky and vanilla, though I wasn't really into the use of toys when it came to sex, Rose said that some toys spruce up a vanilla relationship.

She had a book of costumes for that. The hardcore stuff including butt plugs and handcuffs while kinky included whips and chains. It was weird how she could separate hardcore and kinky but sometimes she threw hardcore kinky parties. This ladies night was going to be a mixture of all three and she had decided to call it '_Vanilla with Hardcore Kink', _well, that's one of the names she'd come up with. I'm sure she has a stripper that was covering himself in vanilla ice cream or some shit like that.

When I opened my office door I was shocked to find Edward stood there with his hand slightly raised, he had a tub of Ben & Jerry's _Cookie Dough _ice cream in his other hand and two spoons. I cocked my eyebrow, "Peace offering."

I folded my arms across my choice, "why would you need one of those?"

He sighed, "can I come in?"

I thought about that for a second before stepping out of the way, Edward ducked inside and looked around the room with wide eyes. They went to my cabinets, my book shelf, my laptop and then finally my sketching. It was just a rose with a single petal falling from the bud. I bit my bottom lip as I stared at Edward as he moved, running his fingers along the sketched flower before he turned to me. "So you like to draw?"

"Yeah," I whispered, "it passes the time when I'm not busy designing rooms or houses."

Edward nodded, turning back to the sketch before he moved to the seat along, placing the ice cream on the table before he pulled out my chair, gesturing for me to sit down. Carefully, I took my seat, frightened that he'd take it from underneath me but he didn't, he slid it in and then took his own seat beside me. I turned to see him open the ice cream, then he handed me a spoon. He looked like a little boy who was trying to get his sister to forgive him for something he'd done.

_Don't think of him like that! You can't fuck your brother! _My mind screamed at me, I shook my head to clear myself of that analogy and took a spoon out of his hand. "How did you get in?"

"Rose," he stated with a grin, "my little sister wants to play a sex party, I wanted to come see you and didn't want to be present for that conversation."

"You have a little sister?" I wondered, Edward nodded and watched me as I took a little bit of ice cream and scooped it into my mouth. He turned his gaze away, gulping as he took some of his own ice cream, I chewed my bottom lip. "How old is she?"

"Twenty three," he smiled fondly at the mention of his sister, she must have been the small black haired girl, she looked quite young.

This question was whirling around my mind, "Edward," I whispered, he turned to look at me, his emerald green eyes had a soft touch to them today as he cocked his eyebrow, "how old are you?"

Edward smirked, the cocky arrogant smirk, "does it matter?"

I shook my head, "I just wanna know."

"Twenty four," he responded, I hit him with my spoon. He grabbed my wrist, "now Miss Swan, there is no need for violence."

"You infuriate me, Mr. Cullen," his eyes flashed and before I knew it, our lips were crushed together. I found myself moving, my spoon clanging against the top of the table as I straddled his lap, my hands weaving through his hair as his hands went to my backside, massaging it with his fingers before he moved his hands down my thighs and then up my sides to my thin shirt, he took the material between his index finger and thumb while running his middle finger along my skin, I shuddered from the electrical current and pressed down harder on his hardened member.

One of my hands moved on its own accordance to his chest while the other held his lips firmly to mine while our tongues danced for dominance but it was always him that had the control. My hips ground into his hardened member, my heart pounded but I didn't care if he stripped me naked and took me on my sketch table. Instead he rose, keeping me tightly to him, my legs wrapped around his hips so our lowers halves were still connected his hands on my back side without breaking our lips. He surprised me when he slammed me against the wall, breaking the kiss slightly, one of his hands moved up to roughly pull my hair so my head went to the side as he trailed hot kisses down the side of my neck.

I moaned softly at the feeling of him sucking on my flesh, his hand moved to the other side of my neck from my hair, his other moving up from my ass to harshly squeeze my breast. I was never a fan of rough but when it was Edward, I was a big fan. My hips moved harder against him before his hand constricted around my throat, holding me to the wall, I gasped as he locked his eyes with mine, his grip wasn't hard enough to cut off my breathing supply but it was enough, it turned me on as he pressed his lips hard against mine. His hand slowly loosening itself from around my throat and sliding down the front of my body.

There was a soft knock on the door, causing Edward to stop, he helped me to my feet, bringing my hair over my shoulder. I frowned up at him but he just winked, opening the door, "Yes Mary Alice?"

"I'm ready to go," a small voice responded, her cheeks were flushed, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top with a leopard print blazer over the top. Her black hair came to her shoulders and was straightened to perfection, I could see the clips but you couldn't see them unless you were looking for them, she had bright blue eyes like her father but she'd coloured her eyebrows in black to hide what her natural hair colour actually was. She smiled gently at me, "hello."

"Hi," I responded with a wave.

She turned back to her brother and they were clearly silently communicating before she nodded to me and ducked out of the room. Edward turned to me, his eyes glancing towards the table. "Put the ice cream in the freezer, we'll finish this at a later date."

"Finish what?"

"Don't play games," he growled, I shrugged my shoulders, folding my arms across my chest just as my phone started to ring. I ran to it.

"Hello Newton's Designs, Isabella Swan speaking," I answered before I felt Edward's hands coming around my waist, he placed them on my breasts. I felt my eyes widen when he started to palm them.

"Hey Bella, it's Michael," oh no. Edward moved one of his hands from my breast to sit on top of my panties underneath my jogging bottoms.

"Hi Michael," I responded in a surprisingly calm voice but I could feel my panic rising as Edward massaged my breast and my clit in the same motion while he attached his lips to my neck. My hips started to move against his hand, my backside grinding into his hardened member, my heart pounding in my chest. I could feel him smirking while he planted kisses along my neck. Arrogant egotistical arsehole.

"I was just wondering if you could come the office tomorrow, everywhere should be done. Just re-arrange your appointments for Wednesday, I want to have a formal meeting with everybody," he stated.

"Yes that's fine," my voice was slightly shaky now and I had to stop myself from moaning down the phone from Edward's ministrations.

"Excellent, see you tomorrow," Michael hung up the phone and I finally let my head fall back as I moaned, my hand reaching up to tangle into Edward's hair. I shuddered against him, my hips moving quicker as he ducked his hands into my underwear and his fingers went in and out of me quickly, I moaned but he turned my head so he could swallow all of my moans. I wanted to turn to face him but Edward made it practically impossible, tightening his grip on my breast, no doubt I would probably bruise tomorrow.

Then I felt the coil snapping in my stomach, my walls tightened around his fingers as my hips and legs spasmed. I gasped as I came down from my high, he pressed his lips to my hair before he straightened up, removed his hands from my body and just like that, he was gone.

**~ TTL ~**

I was cooked up in my own office in work. The walls were a soft shade of grey, the carpet was a darker shade with the ceiling being completely white. There was a large table in the centre of the room, no chair around it, of course not. Michael had decided that all meetings with new clients would be held here, we weren't allowed to leave the office unless we were going to have look at the houses, start our teams off with the construction and to make sure construction was going smoothly. It also meant all clients would have to come to us to pay their amounts, if they didn't pay by their designated deadline, it meant we would start to add interest before we went to court.

This was now stated in the new contract that Michael had drawn up in the late hours of late night. It was clear that something was wrong. He couldn't possibly know about me and Edward fratenising with each other, could he? I mean, we signed the final contract, it meant if Edward and I wanted to fuck in the centre of the Downing Street, he couldn't fire me for it because Edward was no longer a client.

However, he hadn't looked in my direction, he'd shot one of the other workers, Elizabeth, a dirty look and she didn't look fazed by it. It angered me but then again, I couldn't comment. At least my little sessions with Edward went unnoticed but it didn't matter, he was no longer my client.

However, he hadn't spoken to me since yesterday. In fact, when I got into work this morning, I was expecting him to come waltzing in, he did have these tendencies to stalk me. I'm not kidding, Saturday was the weirdest day in my entire life. I was in the supermarket and I saw a black Mercedes parked outside, again, I couldn't see who was driving or who was sitting in the backseat but it was like they were watching me. I moved to my car, piling everything it before I pulled out of the car park.

The Mercedes followed me home, I parked up and it smoothly drove past, as though it was meant to do that. It was odd and then on Sunday, he just happened to be in B&Q when I was there. Why would Edward need to go to B&Q? He was quite clearly looking for something or someone, he'd entered after me and I ducked behind one of the shelves to get away from him. Clearly, my body had took over every coherent thought yesterday and I stupidly forgot to confront him about it. I hadn't seen him this morning when I went for morning coffee though, which I suppose was a good thing.

Nevertheless, I was anticipating seeing him, I wanted to see him if I was being completely honest.

I sighed as I got to my feet and moved out of my office, I poked my head around Michael's office door, "I'm going to lunch."

"Okay, you have an hour," Michael informed, not lifting his eyes from his computer screen, I wonder what had him so engrossed.

I left the building and instantly spotted the black Mercedes, idling on the curb. I could see the silhouettes of someone sat in the backseat behind the driver. I'd had enough of seeing the same Mercedes everywhere I went. It was beginning to grate my nerves, so without even thinking about it, I stormed over there and rasped my knuckles against the back window. It opened a touch and I saw a pair of amused emerald green eyes staring back at me, I cocked my eyebrow. "Why are you following me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," his velvet voice returned, I stared at him before he wound the window back up and the door opened.

He'd moved along the seat and I slid in beside him, the thick black glass paneling separating the front from the back was closed until Edward slid it across to tell Emmett to drive. I turned to him, cocking my eyebrow as I stared at him. Edward smirked, "Why would you think I was following you Bella?"

"Well for one thing, you followed me when I food shopping and then you followed me to B&Q and don't say you wanted to do some DIY! I know for a fact your house is immaculate, I should know, I decorated it!" I snapped, Edward nodded, all the while this arrogant smirk fixated itself to his face. I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him as he took a deep breath. I glanced out of the window, realising I could look out but no one could look in at me, I turned back to Edward to find his head tilted to one side. "Where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere in particular," he stated, "why are you out of work? Didn't Michael say something about no one being allowed to leave."

I narrowed my eyes, "how do you know that?"

Edward grinned, "because the building belongs to me, Michael rents the building off me. I let him put his name on the door but it is my company."

"You... you own Newton's Designs," I stuttered, he nodded his head, running his finger along his bottom lip with a look of deep thought on his face. "Let me out."

"Oh Bella, why?" Edward asked.

"Because I want to get-"

"If this about you're worrying about you dating your boss-"

"We are not dating," I snapped, Edward's eyes flashed with this unadultered anger. My heart pound in my chest as I stared at him, he took a deep breath before speaking quietly to Emmett, I didn't catch what he said before he lifted the phone attached to his side of the car to his ear. His long fingers tapped against his knee, that was the hand, his left hand, that he'd used to stick his fingers inside of me.

"Newton, Isabella Swan will not be returning to work today," he turned to look at me with this look of sheer determination on his face. "I have spotted a flaw in her work," my jaw dropped and I shook my head frantically, going to grab his arm but he battered me off, holding his arm up that I was now gripping but he just looked completely smug and self-righteous. "Well you deal with them, tell them Miss Swan is indisposed... your name maybe on the door Newton but this is my home, I trusted a worker of yours and they've made a mistake, I want it fixed and Miss Swan can fix it." Michael responded in an apologetic tone, "It's fine, I'm just upset that's all, it will be dealt with, tell Miss Swan's clients that I apologise for any inconvenience _I _have caused."

With that, he hung up the phone and I slapped him hard across the face. Edward growled before grabbing my wrists roughly in one hand, the other pressed against my back, forcing our bodies to slam together in a rough but passionate kiss. I moaned when I felt him lifting me to straddle his lap, slamming me down against his hardened member. He groaned into my mouth from the feeling as my hips moved on their own accord against him. He slowly released my hands and they tangled his hair as he moved that hand to grip my other hip, he was moving me hard and fast against him, I could feel myself building up just as the car stopped. Edward slid me on to the seat beside him as the door opened and he smoothly slid out of the car, holding out his hand.

I felt positively giddy as I took his hand and let him guide me up the stairs of his porch, he unlocked the door and my eyes widened. Marble flooring, black carpeted stairs to match the landing, the black railing was in the same floral design of the railing on his bedroom balcony. My heels clicked against the marble floor, my head turning to see the arch way, chiseled into the paster, another one of Paul's great qualities, it rounded with a face sitting in the centre of the gap of the top with beautiful roses around her and black metal framings around the edge, clearly Paul was channeling his inner artist.

The living room had a soft beige carpet with white walls, the sofa was black in front of the bay window with the chair to its let facing inward and another chair facing opposite around a coffee table. The fire was on the inside of the room, the walnut mantel framing the cut out shape in the centre of the wall with the stone and long fire sitting in the centre. The TV was mounted above it, opposite the sofa giving everyone a free view. There was a silver shelf along the wall as you entered, two of said shelves were full of DVDs and videos, the shelf near the floor held CDS while the top shelf held family photos, one of Edward standing in between his parents with his graduation cap on and a beaming smile, the other picture was of him and Mary Alice, they were grinning and the camera and the one in the centre of all three pictures was one of Edward, his parents and Mary Alice, but she was just a baby. There was one thing I noticed about this picture, Edward didn't have any hair.

"I had just got the all clear," his voice was quiet behind me, I turned to see him watching me closely as I admired the picture. Mary Alice must have been about one or two years, I couldn't make out how old Edward was.

"Edward, how old are you?"

"Twenty five," he responded, I narrowed my eyes and he shrugged his shoulders with a wink.

"So where's this flaw?"

He held out his hand, "Come with me."

I tentatively took his hand and let him guide me up the stairs. Oh of course the problem would have to be upstairs, my eyes widened when he moved us towards his bedroom. I hadn't seen the finished end result but when I stepped inside, my eyes widened. The walls were a deep shade of red, the black carpet, I changed my mind about the curtains, make them an ivory satin with red and black velvet woven into the seams. The four posted bed was made of a ebony wood with a red silk quilt thrown over the top with black velvet that had hints of silver, the pillows were red with the same design and white ones sat below. The mirrored wardrobe doors were on the left wall about two feet away from where the walls met, almost directly opposite the bed. The en suite bathroom door was a further two feet away from them, painted white with a silver brass knob. I didn't spy any problems, "I don't understand why you've brought me in here."

"There's something missing," Edward's voice was husky in my ear, thick with lust as he brushed my hair away from my neck as he started to plant soft kisses to the skin of my throat.

"What's that?" my voice was shaky with anticipation.

Edward's short humourless laughter was low in my ear, laced with lust as he whispered, "you."

The next thing I knew, I was being spun around and Edward crushed his lips to my own. I moaned into his mouth as he backed us up until the backs of my knees hit the edge of the bed. I fell back with him hovering over me, he made out tongues battle in their favourite dance while his hands went to the front of my red blouse, he undone each button with his fingers while my hands dove into his hair, I tightened my hands, yanking on it a little bit as he got to the last button, placing his hands on my hips before I felt him practically ripping the material away from my body.

Edward moved his lips from my own, over my chin and down my neck, he bit hard into my skin and started to suck. I moaned as my back arched into him but then I realised something. He always sucked my neck, as though he was trying to leave a mark but it never worked on my skin unless you actually grazed it with your teeth which Edward had just done. I moaned loudly as he continued to suck, his hands skimming up and down the sides of my torso, my bra between us. I reached up, slowly undoing each button on his shirt, as Edward moaned into my neck as I slid my hands carefully under his shirt, throwing it to the ground before I popped him away from my neck and back to my lips.

It was a hungry kiss, one that demanded passion and intensity as Edward ground his hips into my center, my entire body was alive with sparks. The tingles his touch set across my skin and his kisses made my heart stop beating. My legs were fastened tightly around his waist, my skirt rising up my thighs as Edward and I both moaned into each other's mouths, I felt his hands sliding behind my back to undo my bra as he threw it away from my body. "Edward," I panted.

He grinned, leaning down and engulfing one of my nipples into his mouth. His hand smoothed from around my back to squeeze the other nipple tightly as he bit the one in his mouth. "Oh my god," I moaned loudly, my back arching into his mouth and hand as my hips started to move on their own accord, trying to get some friction while I cried out, "Edward."

Then he kissed down my stomach, along my hips and grabbed the top of my skirt, dragging it down my legs with my panties and throwing them away from me completely. I was naked in front of him, his eyes sparked with a fire and burned with anger when I went to close my legs but he ripped them open, placing his lips on my centre of sucking my clit hard into his mouth. I screamed loudly, "Oh God!"

"Nope, it's all me," Edward murmured into my centre as he dove one finger inside of me. I moaned, gripping the sheets in my hands tightly as my hips started to move with Edward's finger, his mouth on my clit, licking and sucking it into his mouth, when he nibbled on it, my hips jerked some more. The coil my stomach was tightening and I could hear the cries and strange noises I was releasing.

"Oh Edward, ahh," I moaned loudly, my hips bucking but he pressed his hand against my hip, trying to hold me against the bed but it was no good. "Oh fuck!"

"Mouth!" Edward scolded, then I felt his free slap my arse hard, the coil was so close to snapping. "I've let some of your language slip but watch," slap, "your," slap, "mouth."

I moaned loudly as he started moving two fingers roughly in and out of me. My head thrown back, my hands gripping the sheets tight in my fists as I felt the coil finally snapping, my walls clamping around his fingers, "Edward."

But he didn't stop his rough, fast torture, his fingers continued to move in and out of me and then he hissed "yes," his mouth moving and I could feel myself squirting into his mouth. I had never squirted before in my entire life, my hips were moving violently but Edward grabbed my hips, dragging me down the bed so his could take it all in his mouth as I fell back against the bed, a light sheen of sweat coating my body as my chest heaved, my heart almost trying to pound its way out of my chest.

Then I felt Edward slowly crawling up my body, his lips crashed to mine, I could see stars behind my closed lids as our tongues danced together. My hands went to his pants, I undone the button, lifting my feet to push his pants and boxers down his legs, I could taste myself on Edward's tongue. He moaned into my mouth when my fingers brushed over the head of his cock. I whimpered when he took his lips from mine, he had that arrogant smirk on his face, as he slowly slid himself into me. I gasped, my mouth making an 'o' shape but Edward took that as his chance to put his tongue into my mouth as I moaned, feeling him enter me completely. It hurt a little because I hadn't done it in a while but once I was used to Edward being inside of me, he groaned, "you're so tight."

I hummed bringing his lip back to mine as he started to thrust in and out of me. The coil was building up again, my head fell back against the pillows as Edward started trailing his lips down my neck, his hands on my hips as he moved his own harder and faster. "Edward, oh!"

"Do you want me to go harder?" Edward's voice was husky as he growled into my neck, I moaned loudly wrapping my arms around his shoulders and burying my head into his neck. He started going harder and faster, my heart was pounding as he kissed my neck and shoulder, when I felt the coil close to snapping, I could feel Edward rubbing my clit while he pounded into me. As the coil snapped, my teeth sunk into his shoulder and Edward let out a roar, "Bella!"

While my head fell back and I emitted a loud scream from how hard and fast he was going but he pressed my face back into his neck to muffle the sound. His arms tightly around me as I felt my chest rising and falling, my hands tangled in his hair and he crushed my lips with his own, I could feel some dripping on me and when I looked, I noticed I'd broke skin, "Edward, you're bleeding."

He glanced at his shoulder and grinned, turning to me with that same grin, "So I am."

**~ TTL ~**

"So you fucked?" Rose asked while we stood in the hallway getting ready to go out for dinner. She decided that since she was still not over Royce and because I was a boring arse, we would go out and have dinner in some fancy restaurant across town. The restaurant was called SushiSamba and it served the best lobster so since Rose was paying, that's what I told her I wanted.

"Yes, have you got to be so crass about it?" I retorted, Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"I wasn't being crass, I just wanted to know," she informed, finishing with the curling tongues and unplugging them from the wall. I'd thrown my hair up into a ponytail and was wearing a black dress that had a nude band around the waist, it clung to my body like a second skin with long sleeves paired with my nude platforms. Rose was wearing a red salsa dress, it came to her knees and was an halter-neck dress, she loved getting up and dancing with some of the male dancers they had out. They always tried to get the customers to dance with them. Rose was not one to deny them that opportunity.

We got into the waiting taxi, I turned to Rose who looked like someone who just stepped off Strictly Come Dancing with her black heeled sandals. The journey was done in silence with only Rose snapping 'eyes front' to the driver. It was quite obvious he made her uncomfortable, the way he kept glancing in the rearview mirror at our legs. He was old enough to be our father. However, Rose threatened to gauge his eyes out if he looked at us one more time. I had to suppress the urge to laugh and I'm sure he doubled the fare.

I slid out and linked Rose as she strutted into the building, "Reservations for Hale."

"Yes ma'am, follow me," the man had olive toned skin with a white frilly shirt on that had a plunging neckline, revealing a slither of muscled torso, he had them tucked into a pair of black slacks. We followed him silently before we sat down and Rose ordered quickly, ordering both a glass of red wine. He grinned at her when she gave him a ten pound tip before turning to me.

"God, he was hot," she informed, I chuckled as he looked over his shoulder, clearly hearing Rose's outburst.

"You were practically fucking him with your eyes," I pointed out, Rose shrugged her shoulders.

"What's your point? I'm young and single, I'm allowed," she informed, glancing over her shoulder to see him waiting at the bar for our drinks. She turned back to me, "How long do you think it will take me to get him to fuck me?"

"Rose-"

"No, you've been thoroughly... Jesus Christ Bella, what the fuck is that on your neck?"

"What," I reached up to my neck before Rose took out her mirror. "It wasn't there in the house.. was it?"

"Nope, I would have saw it, it must be the water from your shower actually getting in and the air outside, I have foundation in my purse," Rose informed, where my neck and shoulder joined together was a huge purplish bruise with red swelling, that must have been from where Edward bit me. I scrambled to my feet, hurrying to the ladies room as I quickly coated my neck in foundation, happy that this stuff wouldn't get on my clothes as I rubbed it over the bruising.

I did my best and when I closed it and turned, a bubbly blonde was giggling as she entered. "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I stated, she eyed my neck then her eyes flickered to my face.

"You should get some blending powder, it will cover it completely then," she offered, I gave her an embarrassed smile before I got the hell out of there and went straight back to our table. Rose was drinking her wine, while the guy who got our drinks was talking to the table behind Rose, you couldn't see them because the seating booths were so high up.

That bubbly blonde came running past giggling, "sorry about that."

"What a air head," Rose muttered, I started to giggle.

"It's okay Jane," that velvet voice could not be mistaken anywhere. I felt my entire frame stiffen, Rose's eyes widened in shock as she stared at me, her glass hovering near her lips and I knew instantly who it was.

He was on a date after fucking me senseless no more than four hours ago.

I felt my chest become heavy as Rose reached across the table, holding my hands to keep me staying put. I stared at her, my eyes wide, "it's okay," she whispered, "he's a prick, you don't need him."

"... house is lovely," I heard that air head say.

"Thank you, a friend decorated it," Edward responded, I went to get up but Rose shot me a look, shaking her head as I inhaled a shaky breath.

"I see," Tina, that was her name right? I looked to Rose, trying to calm myself but I wanted to rip the blonde hair from her head. "Did she decorate your bedroom too?"

That was it, I needed another drink. I downed my glass and turned to Rose, "another drink, yeah? Good."

I got to my feet, carrying our glasses and walking confidently to the bar, completely ignoring the fact I felt two pairs of eyes staring holes into my back. I knew Rose was sat there, she was probably watching me as I placed the glasses on to the bar and smiled as the barman came running over, "same again, love?"

"Yes please," I flirted shamelessly, he gave me this dazzling smile as I waited, tapping my nearly done nails against the bar.

"On the house," he stated, I smiled brightly.

"Thank you," I felt my inner goddess rejoicing at the fact I was flirting with another man, I hoped he was watching now as I flipped my ponytail over my shoulder, "so what's your name?"

"Sorry how rude of me, I'm Stefan," he informed, taking my hand and planting a kiss to the back of it. He had ash blonde hair, pale skin and big brown eyes. He was muscular with a red v-necked shirt on much like the guy who had showed us to our table tucked into a pair of black slacks, there were other men at the bar, flirting with the women and complimenting the men, keep the customers happy. "And you?"

"Bella," I responded before I gave him a smile as I took the two glasses and walked back to our table. I didn't even glance at Edward, who's eyes were watching me closely as Rose had to cover her mouth to muffle her laughter as I sat down. I leaned around to see Stefan still watching me, I waggled my fingers and he chuckled, shaking his head and moving away.

"What was that?" Rose demanded.

"He's cute," I ignored her question before I took a long gulp of my wine, "it's on the house, I think I might keep going up, he might keep giving me them on the house."

"Maybe," Rose responded just as the host came over with our food. I leaned back before I started to eat, Rose and I had light conversation with Stefan continuing to bring us drinks. Rose turned to him when he came the third time, "I think you're trying to get us drunk, mister."

"Maybe I am," he winked before placing the glasses on the table and moving back to the bar. Then the lights went low, a few patrons including Rose cheered just as the men behind the bar were now replaced with women as the blackflipped down the middle aisle. Stefan straight to our table, he held out his hand for mine but I shook my head, Rose slipped ten pound into his shirt, winked at me and let him take her to the dancefloor. I was happy when Edward's date took the hand of one of the dancers, I moved to Rose's seat.

"So why are you here?" his velvet voice got to me over the music, my back was to him.

"I could ask you the same question," I snapped.

"Well, you made quite the show," he responded.

"I'm sure I did," I answered harshly, smirking when I could hear the undertone of jealousy in his tone. "Why? Jealous?"

He didn't respond to that question and I knew I hit the nail on the head, I smirked to myself, turning to see Jane seemed to be having a lot of fun with the black haired male and Rose was grinning at Stefan who seemed quite happy. I sighed, knowing full well that my trickery would no longer work, he looked my direction and winked, Rose whispered something in his ear and he chuckled, continuing to dance with her. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Why?" I asked.

"I wonder how he would react if he found out what you were doing a few hours ago," Edward sounded arrogant.

"I'm sure your little blonde, what's her name? Would be happy to also find out," I retorted sourly.

"I don't think she would," Edward's voice was full of arrogance and amusement, "she's my cousin."

I felt my blood run cold as the blood drained from my face and I pressed my back against the seat. I felt sick, I wanted to crawl under a rock and die. I snapped, "why did she ask about your bedroom then?"

Edward chuckled, "she went investigating around my house and then told me she wanted it, we were talking about it until she needed the ladies. She's only eighteen."

I felt sick, I released a long breath before I felt Edward's hand on the side of my thigh, my entire body turned so I was facing the aisle, I was happy that there wasn't any other people sitting on the two tables on the opposite aisle. I gulped audibly, as I felt one finger slip under my skirt, "remember Bella, you're mine."

I shivered just as the music stopped, Edward's hand was gone, my heart was pounding as I moved back to my seat on stiff legs as I sucked in a deep breath.

Oh man, I'm in trouble.

* * *

**So?**

**Comments? Did you like that chapter? Why did Edward pick the specific restaurant? Hmm, I bet you all know why.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, you seem to be enjoying the story so far which I greatly appreciate. **

**Leave me a review and thank you for reading.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	6. Private Affair

**Name: The Thin Line**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the youngest interior designer in London, when she gets a call from Esme Cullen, she instantly rises to the challenge to decorate the new home of her youngest son. However, when she comes face to face with the man, it seems he has put a permanent imprint on her mind and she's finding it hard to stay professional. **

**Rated: M - Language, lemons and a very possessive Edward. **

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and some of the plot and dialogue belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**So..**

**I was gonna spoil you last night with two chapters but halfway through this chapter, my eyes lids started to droop and I had to stop otherwise my laptop would have turned itself off and then the chapter would have been lost forever. We couldn't have that, so I'm going to spoil you will a possible 2 chapters today. I did write a full chapter for** _Careless Whisper _**until my laptop decided it didn't want to save it and shut down on me. So I got so annoyed that I decided I'm going to leave the chapter until I have time because after the updates, I might not update until Monday because I have so much college work building up. I do live in the UK so my college is the equivalent of High School in the US, I think? I'm not sure.**

**Moving on, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too.**

* * *

_I don't wanna know your name.  
And I do want your private number, baby.  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your loving arms  
Hear what's up, what's up._

_I set my sights on you (and no one else will do)_  
_And I have got to have my way now, baby_  
_All I know is that to me_  
_You look like you're having fun_  
_Open up your loving arms_  
_Watch out, here I come_

_You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round round round_

_You spin me right round, baby_  
_Right round like a record, baby_  
_Right round round round_

**_~ You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Dead or Alive ~_**

**Chapter 6**

**Private Affair**

I ran my hand down my face in the middle of the phone call, I didn't like this client. She often rang me because she liked to move homes often or maybe she just liked to redecorate, I don't know. She was a widow, a rich one, her name is Heidi Jones, she doesn't like her husband's last name and that's why she went back to her maiden name after her died. She often expresses that since he's died, she now has enough money for the rest of her life, she may have a salon business running up and down the country but that didn't stop her from spending all her money so she had the money of her husband's to spend on other things. She didn't seem like a widow, she seemed more like a money whore. I bet she's the reason her husband was dead. She was currently complaining because I was booked up for the rest of the week. "... to the office, I don't understand, how ridiculous is that? Can you put through to someone who will be _able _to _deal _with my problem then please?"

"Of course, Ms. Jones," I responded, perking up as I pressed line one, diverting the call straight to Michael. I was angry with my him because he'd made it seem like Edward and I had been dating when he became my client but I set him straight. I told him that if he really thinks that low of me, then he might as well fire me now. Of course, Michael had gone pale from the idea and I knew that he'd clearly hadn't anticipated my next move. I could quit if I wanted too and invest in my own business, I would become an independent worker and I don't know why I didn't.

I adored my job here, I had regular clients but it wouldn't take long for me to clear it up with them that after a certain date I would no longer be working here, my place of work would move. I'm sure the loyal clients would stick with me, at least I'm hoping since they hoped to have a modernised edge to their homes.

However, I don't know how Edward would react. After my stupidness last night, I still couldn't get the statement Edward had made. _You are mine. _Yes, I would be his but I don't know how I would be able to deal with arrogant arse on a daily basis. I'd probably end up slapping him and since Edward seemed to enjoy kink, he probably would enjoy it, slam me against a wall and we'd go at it roughly with his hand around my throat.

I should be thoroughly disturbed by the idea of his hand around my throat. I should thoroughly disturbed by the way he won't tell me how old he is. I should be thoroughly disturbed by the way he exerts cool and calm, even when he seems to be the most angriest man.

He was just the image of the Devil.

I'd seen him at work. Last night in the restaurant, Edward had greeted Rose as though he had no idea she was there. She'd smiled politely before he introduced her to his cousin and then Rose grabbed my hand, giving me a terse look when she worked out that the woman Edward was with, was in fact his cousin. However, Jane had been on my arse fast, she pointed at Edward then at my neck before she'd slapped Edward and told him if he was going to mark a lady, make sure it was easy to hide. Of course, Edward was confused until Rose flirted her way through Stefan for a free glass of water and a clean cloth so she could clear my neck to show Edward what he'd done.

He'd just chuckled.

He was a possessive arse.

And the thought made my panties wet.

I shuddered delicately, shaking my head as I got to my feet. I'd straightened my hair today so it flowed down the front of my shoulders and down my back. I went to the mirror hanging on the wall, moving my hair and letting out a groan at the side of the mark on my neck. The red swelling had gone down to show where his teeth marks had actually dented my skin. I touched it with my fingertips but even that caused it to ache. I moved to my bag, grabbing the cream Rose had given me and put some on, it stung when applying but at the end of the day, this was Edward's doing.

Scratching my forehead, I slumped back in my seat, spinning around and looking out of the window. Since Michael had replaced my wall with glass that I could look out but see no one looking it at me. Nevertheless, it didn't escape my attention that there was a black Mercedes parked on the opposite side of the street. My head was spinning around, didn't he have contracts to sign, things to do? I mean, he was a CEO of a big company, he should be looking over the other companies he run instead of stalking me.

I slid out of my seat and decided that I would make it known that I was aware of his presence. I dialed his number on my mobile and he picked up almost instantly, "Bella, what a nice surprise."

"Why aren't you in your big fancy office?" I demanded.

"I just wanted to see how you were," Edward responded but he sounded off. "I'm actually picking up a friend of mine."

"And it just so happens to be opposite my place of work?" I asked.

Edward chuckled, "I'm not out front, so how can you see me?"

"Because Michael replaced my wall with that fancy glass you have for windows on your Mercedes, that's how I can see you," I stated but then I watched as a very irritated woman with pin straight black hair slid into the back of the Mercedes, I could see her lilac eyes from where I stood in my office. "Edward?"

I moved the phone away from my ear to see he'd hung up the phone. Angrily, I slammed my phone into my hang bag and waited. But the car never pulled away from the curb, in fact, I leaned against my desk, arms tight across my chest. I sucked in a deep breaths, trying to calm myself down until I watched the door open and Edward slipped out, his expression was murderous but to others it would look completely blank, the picture perfect calmness.

I sat in my chair and shook my head, trying to clear it before I reached into my top drawer, taking out my diary. I had an appointment in an hour, Miguel had bought a salon and he wanted me to design it so there was a waiting room with the typical nail section, hair section, then the private room for waxes and other stuff but then on the floor above, he was a tattoo and piercing parlor. I told him that the two would not work together, his best bit was turning the first floor into a flat, having the ground floor as the salon but then having an underground for tattoos and piercings. However, Miguel said he was bringing the floor plans today so I guess we'd see.

The door opened but I didn't lift my eyes, I turned to my computer, checking that my order for the Italian dresser had been dispatched before my diary was ripped out of my hands.

My eyes went to him, he closed the book in one hand with a small smile. "What are you doing?"

"Working," I deadpanned in response, taking back my diary to see his smile downsize slightly. "Shouldn't you be?"

Edward cocked an eyebrow before he sat in the chair opposite me, he placed his elbow on the arm, amusement dancing in his eyes as he leaned his face into his hand, one finger up the side of his face, thumb under his chin and middle finger brushing along his bottom lip. My eyes went to my computer screen, minimizing it as I ordered a sample of soft blue paint. "I'm surprised."

"Why's that?"

"You've not asked who she is," Edward sounded confused, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not your girlfriend, I have no claim on you," I retorted.

"The bite mark on my shoulder says otherwise," Edward sounded bored, I remembered our sexy time yesterday. The fact he's the reason I'm pissy with Michael because he'd kidnapped me to fuck me thoroughly. Well no, he spotted a flaw in his bedroom but there was no flaw, it was his way of luring me back to his lair. A clever strategy, attack the most important thing - after my father and Rose of course - in my life. I shrugged my shoulders again, trying to act completely unbothered by his obvious goading. "Her name is Carmen."

"I don't care," I chuckled, looking at him and trying to keep the fact I did care squashed down. He searched my eyes, "I'm a busy woman."

"I know," he answered, then he crossed his leg, resting his ankle on his knee in an obvious posture to suggest he wasn't moving. I stared at him, waiting for him to get up and say goodbye but he didn't. Edward remained seated, our stare locked and intense, my heart had built its stone wall, I was prepared, I wasn't going to cry because he obviously enjoyed winding me up and teasing me. Edward clearly loved enjoying the fact he could have any woman he wanted with the way he flaunted them in front of me. The charity ball, Tanya had tried to dissuade him but he'd told her the truth, Jane didn't count because she was his cousin but that woman, Carmen sure did. She looked angered when she slid into the backseat of the car, Edward had looked murderous when he slid out, obviously hoping she'd get out but I didn't watch long enough to see. "She's an old friend."

"Why are you telling me this?" I demanded finally, "it's like you want me to care. So we had sex once amongst other things, we've never been on a date so we're not dating. I'm my own person, we don't have some claim on each other. We're marked by one another because we got a little overwhelmed, end of."

His eyes narrowed and I noticed his heated anger returning but this time it was aimed at me. "_We _don't have some _claim _on each other. I think you're wrong in that statement, want to rephrase it?"

I quirked my eyebrow, "how am I wrong?"

Quicker than I could blink, Edward hands were on my hips, shoving me roughly up against the floor. My hands gripped the lapels of his suit as his lips crushed mine. He pressed the full length of his body against mine, I could feel every plane, every muscle, every curve against my body and it made my panties wet but it wasn't that. The way Edward had the power to make me feel like I was the only beautiful woman in the world was absolutely unbelievable. My heart was pounding so hard against my ribs, I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. My hands smoothed the front of jacket and went around his waist as the kiss slowed to gentle, almost caring and soft.

Edward lifted one hand to cup my cheek in his palm, I found myself strangely leaning into the soft touch, our locked together as Edward smirked. "I think it's safe to say you are _mine._"

"And if I argue?" I taunted, Edward pressed his forehead to mine.

"That means punishment Miss Swan," he responded before capturing my lips again in one of his amazing kisses before he broke away. "What time do you get to go for lunch?"

"I've had it already," I stated, Edward nodded.

"Come my house for dinner tonight," Edward commanded softly.

"If I refuse?"

Edward chuckled against my lips, "You won't."

**~ TTL ~**

"Come on Rose, it's just dinner," I shook my head at her.

"At his place, you're gonna have your dinner and then you're gonna get freaky in his bedroom, no doubt about it!" Rose stated, I was in my bathroom brushing my teeth, she was leaning against the doorframe of said bathroom. I shot her an incredulous look and she held her hands up in the air, "Hey do you think he will let Emmett have a night off to ask me out? Oh wait, Emmett won't do that because he doesn't freaking talk!"

"He does," but it came out sound like a bunch of babbled nonsense since I said it around my tooth brush.

"Remove your brush and spit, it's unattractive for you to talk with a mouth full of cum just as it with a mouth full of toothpaste," Rose stated, I shot her a disgusted look as I spat the toothpaste into the sink before filling my mouth with water, gargling and spitting that down the sink. Rose clapped her hands, I rolled my eyes at her as I moved back into my bedroom, wrapping my dressing gown with a towel on my head. I'd got in from work approximately forty minutes ago, I'd told Rose I would love to stop and chat to her but I needed to get ready because I had a date at the mansion.

Of course, she'd sat on the toilet in the bathroom while I was in the shower, asking if she could drop me off at the mansion so she could borrow my car for this party that was round the corner from Edward's house. I didn't get a choice in the matter because she answered before I could for me. I rolled my eyes but knew she wouldn't fully sex up my car, I might get in it tomorrow and find a dildo or something under the passenger seat but then I could give it Tyler, he'd find some use for it.

"What are you going to wear for him?"

The dress Rose laid out for me was a crossover black sequin dress with short sleeves and padded shoulders. It came about a quarter down my thigh and V-ed upward in the centre. It had a v-neck and showed a reasonable amount of cleavage. When I'd purchased it off Missguided, Rose had made the instant connection with the fact I channeling the inner goddess within me because the dress oozed sexy but classy. She'd paired with my oversized black clutch with the gold detailing and a pair of super high nude platforms, I was surprised I could walk in them but I could and they were comfortable. She refused to let me wear tights. "You want to get some tonight, right?"

"Rose, it's a work night," I retorted, Rose rolled her eyes.

"Pack an overnight bag and call me if you need me to bring you it," she suggested with a beaming smile, I rolled my eyes.

"Rose, I am not going to be staying over and if I do, Edward will be dropping me off bright and early in the morning so I can get ready in the morning," I informed. Rose clicked her tongue with a smirk.

"Why doesn't he stay here? Or is our house to small for the big mansion man?" Rose retorted, I rolled my eyes but she giggled, "Does Emmett live with him or what?"

"Emmett is security," I answered, "can't you tell by that wire he has in his ear and the sunglasses and I think I've only seen him smile like twice."

"Yeah but he's a hot security guard," Rose stated, holding out her arms and shaking her body. I laughed as she switched on the hair drier, I could see her mouthing the words of the song _Sexyback _while she shook her arse whilst drying my hair. I shook my head at her but she was a saint at making me look good. She ran the brush through my naturally curly hair, it flowed down my shoulders before she spun me around and nodded. "You can do your own face, I need to get ready."

I chuckled at that as I turned back to my mirror, applying foundation, tinting my eyebrows a little before putting on a thin line of eyeliner, mascara and then some nude lipgloss. I was dressed by the time Rose had run the straighteners over her hair, touched up her makeup and put on her black trousers, red blouse and black blazer. She looked quite executive with her black plain suitcase behind her, no doubt full of toys depending on the party she was doing tonight. I slid into the passenger seat of my car while she turned up the radio, dancing in the driver's seat.

"Why couldn't you take your car?" I wondered.

"Well I was going to but then your car is so much nicer," she stated.

"What's the real reason?" I asked, Rose remained silent and I could see the muscles in her neck tighten and I knew because it probably smelt like Royce or she was remembering something to do with Royce in that car. I stayed quiet for a few minutes before I offered her a small smile, "shall we clean it at the weekend? Get one of those air fresheners that old people have."

Rose giggled at that as she turned out of our street, "you know we're old and you have sixty grandchildren, will we still be going clubbing?"

"Erm, Rose, how will I have sixty grandchildren?" I blurted, Rose grinned.

"Because the way you and Edward are going at it, you're probably gonna have like ten kids and if they have six kids each because they're gonna have your and Edward's sex drive, then you'll have seventy kids to deal with," Rose thought about that for a second before she giggled, "no wait, make that seventy two because you'll have to deal with me and Edward."

"I see you've planned my life out for me," I retorted, Rose giggled and I shook my head as she pulled up to the gates of Edward's mansion. She pressed the button.

"Hello?"

"Can you open the gates please hot stuff?"

"Erm... give me a second," Emmett sounded unsure and then the gates opened. Rose looked to me with a scowl on her face, we pulled up and Emmett was standing on the front porch. I walked up the stairs, Rose close behind me, looking much like a security detail herself but she didn't have the coiled wire or sunglasses. Emmett nodded at Rose before turning to me, "is he expecting you?"

Edward didn't tell Emmett I was coming tonight? I nodded my head and Emmett opened the door, I heard the sound of a heated argument coming from the kitchen. "... long time, I told you."

"It doesn't matter Edward," the female voice retorted, "this is your problem too, you have to deal with it now."

"It isn't my problem because we didn't have sex," Edward yelled, throwing his hands up into the air as I stood in the entryway since the corridor leading from the foyer led into the open kitchen, the utility room door was open so I knew someone had been doing dirty washing. Next to that was the closed dining room, Edward's eyes went straight to me but mine were focused on the black haired beauty, it was that woman before with the lilac eyes who'd slid into his car before. She turned her head, her expression turning from murderous anger to shock and then she turned back to Edward.

"Who's this?" she hissed.

"My girlfriend," Edward retorted, glaring at the woman, Carmen.

"Both of them?" I hadn't been aware that Rose was now standing directly behind me.

"I think you better leave now, Carmen," Edward sounded seriously angry, his patience was thin and I could see he wanted to slap the bitch. "You can come here trying to give me orders but we both know that baby inside you has nothing to do with me because we didn't have sex."

Carmen sneered, "no we didn't but you let go close to me."

I felt the air leaving me as I spun around and wanted to leave now. Rose followed closely behind me but Emmett was blocking the doorway. Rose narrowed her eyes at him, standing in front of me as Edward came chasing after us, Carmen followed at a much slower pace. A smug look on her face before she trailed her fingers along Edward's shoulder, he jerked his shoulder away from her touch, his expression turning pained before he turned to her. "Get. Out."

Carmen didn't say another word, she just lifted his chin, I moved around Rose and slapped her hard across the face. She staggered back in shock and turned with a gasp before she ran from the house. Emmett let her go, while Rose held me back, "Come on Bella."

"Bella, wait-"

"No, I think you've done enough," Rose snapped in response.

Edward looked pleading, "just let me explain, if you still want to go home, I'll drive you myself."

I took my bottom lip between my teeth before I turned to Rose and nodded. She shot Edward a dirty look before she stormed past Emmett. He shut the door quietly behind them as I stood near the door, keeping my eyes on the floor while I rubbed my bare forearm. Edward stood wearing a buttoned up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow and a pair of jeans. He looked ready for a date as he cleared his throat nervously, "you look beautiful."

I didn't respond, I just stared at him.

We stared at each other before he sighed and clicked his tongue, "do you want a drink?"

"Cut the bullshit and tell me who she is," I commanded, surprised at the hurt in my voice as I glared at him. Edward sighed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"She is... was my assistant, she flew to America about five months ago went over, however she came home four months later. We did some... stuff, we didn't have intercourse though, nothing like that," Edward stated and I could tell he was telling the truth, the hurt and fear burning in his eyes was clear enough to tell me that. I took my bottom lip between my teeth, "nothing happened. She's just trying to cause trouble, she is like that, I called her husband and told him what happened and he told me that she'd already told him. However, now she's pregnant and it's my baby? We didn't have sex and she's only four weeks, how could it possibly be my baby?"

"So she's a bit psycho?" I whispered softly, Edward smirked and came closer, taking my hand and lifting it to his lips.

"Yes, she's a bit psycho," Edward murmured, "trust me."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty six," he responded, I cocked my eyebrow and his arrogant smirk was back. "Why does it matter so much?"

"Just tell me," I whispered, "it won't change anything."

He stroked my cheek with his thumb and pressed his lips to my forehead, we were standing in the doorway of his home but Edward didn't seem to mind. I pressed my hand to his chest, causing him to walk backwards in case Emmett needed to come running in, his other arm went around my waist, holding me to him like I was the most important thing in the world. "Twenty six."

"You're lying," I laughed, Edward shrugged with a cheeky smile. I shook my head and him, going into his living room but I could feel him watching me. I sat down on his sofa, slipping my heels off and lying across it. My dress rose a little up my thigh, Edward's eyes went directly to it, he sat on the floor, placing his hand on my knee and running it up my leg, higher and higher up my thigh before he ran it back down. I closed my eyes and hummed, "so what's for dinner?"

"What would madam like?" Edward teased, I smiled.

"I don't know, what would master like?" I heard a growl in my ear.

"You," then Edward was hovering over me, his lips crushing my own, pinning me into the sofa. My hands tangled themselves in his hair, my legs going around his hips causing the dress to rise up even higher.

I was a slut.

A big slut.

I didn't care when it came to Edward.

He ground his hips into my centre, my panties were instantly wet and I could feel myself building up. My hips ground back into his, getting the friction they wanted. Edward's kiss turned from dominating and teeth clashing to soft and gentle, almost careful and loving. My hands tangled in his hair, holding him to me and I could feel my blood tingling, my skin sparking as he lifted me from the sofa to straddle his lap. My hands moved from his hair to his neck, Edward's hands went to my face, one slid to the side of my neck while the other cupped my cheek as he broke the kiss. "Do you see what you do to me?"

I stared at him, not quite sure how to respond but he went back to my lips, pressing ours together.

"I made lasagne," Edward whispered against my lips, our foreheads pressing together as we panted.

"I don't care much for food," I admitted sheepishly.

"We could eat and watch a movie, if you prefer?" Edward suggested just as my stomach growled loudly, "it sounds like you do care for food."

I giggled with his chuckling before he pressed another soft kiss to mine. Then he slid me on to the sofa and hurried into the kitchen, coming back with two plates that he set on the coffee table before he went to his shelf. "Think of a film, any film."

"Pirates of the Caribbean?" it was the first thing that came to my head. Edward's grin was massive, it was beautiful and I felt my heart threatening to break out of my ribs as he held it up in the air. I giggled before sinking to the floor as he put the DVD in and came and sat beside me.

**~ TTL ~**

The alarm was too loud as it blared. I reached over but it wasn't there. I scowled, lifting my head to see a black bedside table and a dark red wall behind it. Then I remember where I was and a faint smile came to my face as I rolled over to find Edward was still asleep. He perfect flawless torso was right next to me, hairless and bare as I ran my hand over his perfect muscles and smiled to myself. He was wearing a pair of boxers much like I was wearing my knickers and bra. Edward's hand seized my wrist as he slowly opened his sleepy emerald eyes.

"Good morning," he murmured, his voice thick with sleep.

"Mornin'," I responded, he leaned in but I covered my mouth, "mornin' breath."

"I don't care," Edward informed with a chuckle, moving my hand so he could kiss me softly. I'd fallen asleep sat on his sofa, head on his shoulder and only woke up as he was carrying me up the stairs. He'd laid me down, carefully removing my dress from my body before I nestled on to my side, my eyes drooping with the quilt pulled up to my chin. Edward had slid in behind me, running his hand over my back before spooning me, pressing a soft kiss to my shoulder before he rested his head against the centre of my back and fell asleep.

I have to admit, it was the best nights sleep, I'd ever had. Edward cuddled me closer to him, our lips collided again in one of those ground breaking kisses of his before he groaned as I heard the sound of a horn honking outside. "We better get ready if you want to get home and ready in time for work."

"Hmm," I responded, resting my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Is my baby tired?" he whispered softly in my ear, the sound of his voice shot sparks right through to my toes. "I have important business today, maybe we could spend the day in bed together tomorrow?"

"Ooh, it's Friday tomorrow," I responded, jumping out of bed and grabbing my dress from last night. I threw it on and ran my hand through my hair. I turned to see Edward propped up on his arm, eyebrow cocked while he stared at me. I smiled at him before I ran from the room, I slid my heels on and fell against his comfy sofa. My eyes drooped closed again and I was surprised when I felt like I was floating, my eyes flew open to see Edward dressed in his suit, hair appearing as though he'd tried to styled it into a more suitable do as he carried me out to the car.

"My baby is tired," he whispered as he sat me in the backseat of the car, closing the door and speaking tersely to Emmett, who nodded his head before Edward practically glided around the car to slide in beside me. I sighed heavily, he held out his arm and instantly I was across the two seats, snuggling into his side. He chuckled silently, the only indication I had was the little jerking movement it caused his chest as he stroked my arm gently. "Maybe you should stay at home."

"I don't know how I'm so tired," I responded, scratching my forehead as Edward hummed, his eyes were closed, his nose buried in my hair while his fingers drew patterns on my arm. I was in heaven and it ended too soon as the car slowed to a halt. I sighed heavily, surprising Edward with a peck on the lips before I bolted out of the car and into my home with Rose, shutting the door and leaning against it with a shit eating grin on my face.

I sighed, my heart pounding in my chest before my eyes caught sight of the clock. I flew up the stairs and into the shower, letting the water fall over my body, I was expecting for the door to open and Rose be stood there, eyebrow cocked, arms folded across her chest as she stared at me, waiting for an explanation. "I'm gonna be late, no time to gossip."

"Well I bet get ready because I need to go shopping so kill two birds, one stone."

"Rose-"

"Relax, I will walk from _Newton's Designs _car park to the town centre," Rose responded but then she smirked, "or should I call it _Cullen & Co Designs_?"_  
_

I shook my head, "I am not letting him get involved with my work affairs, it has nothing to do with him."

"Bella, I don't think you understand the severity of this situation," Rose informed, I shut off the shower, wrapping myself in my towel as I got out of the shower. She was sat on the towel, playing with her hair and staring off into space before she gulped. I watched her for a second, she was wearing jeans and a black jumper, no makeup and it was obvious she hadn't brushed that bed head she was sporting. She sighed, lifting her eyes to mine, "He sighs your wages, he's the reason you have a job, don't you see?"

"No, I don't-"

"Wake up and smell the fucking roses!" Rose snapped finally, getting to her feet, I could see her she'd painted her toes blue. "Edward obviously had intentions from the start! He could watch the security cameras, he would often go into Newton's Designs and don't deny it! I've seen him go in there but you were always so happy, texting Jacob that you'd walk straight past him, you wouldn't even notice the way he would watch you walk away!"

I shook my head, "you're wrong-"

"No, I'm not, Esme called _Newton's Designs _because her son owns the firm, she wanted you because of others opinions. The minute Edward walked into that coffee shop and spotted you-"

"Edward's been in America for three years-"

"Don't you think I know that?" She snapped finally, throwing her hands up in the air. I stared at my best friend as she huffed before shaking her head. "I spoke to Emmett last night, he told me that Edward would come home and often notice that _your _the reason money comes flowing into that business, Edward would go back to America, deal with affairs and then come back. Towards the end of the three years, Edward was coming home two weeks every month and going into _Newton's Designs, _he moved back two weeks ago and low and behold, the woman that he used to go into _Newton's Designs,_ purely just to "check the books" and "see finances", was standing in the coffee shop awaiting his mother's arrival."

"I don't believe you," I retorted, striding past her into my bedroom. I opened my wardrobe door, pulling out a pair of black pants and my teal blouse with the pretty flower with black trimming on the right shoulder. I turned but Rose was standing in my doorway, she was leaning against the door, running a brush through her hair with her eyes focused on the floor. I ran the hair drier over my hair, throwing it up into a bun on the top of my head, two tendrils framing my face. She stood behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her chin on my shoulder as a lone tear slipped down my cheek. "I need to quit, don't I?"

"I don't know what you can do Bella," Rose admitted honestly, then she gave me that dazzling smile, "help me with the sex parties."

I chuckled at that, "What time is it?"

"Oh you can be late for one day, it's not like Michael is ever on time," Rose stated, "I want a cuddle off my best friend, I've not had one for ages."

I laughed, turning in my seat and wrapping my arms around Rose as she buried her face in my neck. I remember in university, Rose had been out all day with Royce, only to come back with a tear stained face because they had had an argument. I'd hugged her tightly and then she'd fell asleep, head on my chest, while I just lay there. Needless to say, I had a good nights sleep but it was awkward explaining to Royce when he came around the next day to apologise. I quickly told him, she'd come back upset and I was giving her a hug, I disappeared into the bathroom just to get out of the tension and stayed in there for three hours before I peeked to see our room empty.

In that moment I knew.

I knew what this was leading too.

It was a tunnel of doom that made me spin around in wild circles, like a record on a broken player.

Edward would never want me for anything more than just sex.

Maybe I was overreacting to the entire situation.

Or maybe I was finally realising that in order to get anywhere in life, you had to do things your way and on your own.

In that moment, I had drawn up what I was going to say and what I needed to do today.

Sucking in a deep breath and rising to my feet, I grabbed my handbag and walked out of my home with purpose.

Today, I would quit my job.

* * *

**Okay, you find out the full details on how much Edward actually has to do with _Newton's Designs. _Just a word, I have never been to SushiSamba, so I have no idea if they actually get people up dancing on the dance floor like something out of Strictly. I've never been inside so I don't know the layout and I know there is no such designer in London called Newton's Designs.**

**SushiSamba is a real place.**

**Newton's Designs is made up for this story.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave me a review and thank you for reading.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	7. Truth Be Told

**Name: The Thin Line**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the youngest interior designer in London, when she gets a call from Esme Cullen, she instantly rises to the challenge to decorate the new home of her youngest son. However, when she comes face to face with the man, it seems he has put a permanent imprint on her mind and she's finding it hard to stay professional. **

**Rated: M - Language, lemons and a very possessive Edward. **

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and some of the plot and dialogue belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Here's chapter 7.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ooh hey, yeah_

_Hush, just stop.  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby.  
I've had enough,  
I'm not your property as from today, baby.  
You might think that I won't make it on my own,  
But now I'm..._

_Stronger than yesterday.  
Now it's nothing but my way,  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more.  
I'm stronger_

**_~ Stronger - Britney Spears ~_**

**Chapter 7**

**Truth Be Told**

Walking straight past Tyler and Angela, they noticed my stiff posture and the envelope in my hand. It was no secret that Bree had seen me carrying boxes to my office this morning with Rose. Everything was packed and in the backseat of my car, Michael hadn't been here, in fact, no one had but Bree and she didn't mind that fact that I strolled in five minutes late. She noticed me coming in carrying the boxes and asked if she could be of any help, Rose thanked her but only asked for a cup of tea. Of course, Bree complied instantly with my usual cup of coffee, whipped cream and a dash of chocolate. She stayed in my office, helping Rose fold up the sketch boards and put them in the box, I'd left the door ajar so I could see Michael coming in.

That's why I was now lifting my hand and rasping my knuckles against the door. I stepped inside, his room was much bigger than mine and the other workers but of course, he was the manager. He was the puppet to Edward, that much was clear, I bet Edward lied about the percentage he had to with this business. I bet he had more to do it than Michael did and Edward just used him as his little watchdog. Come to think of it, Michael went out rarely to do jobs, I'd seen Heather, the girl who filed all the money, go out more times than Michael ever did.

He lifted his head, surprised to see me as he placed his pen down as I handed him the envelope. I turned to leave, hearing the rustle as he opened it before he called me back, "Bella, what is the meaning of this? What's brought it on?"

"Michael please cut the bullshit," I requested, my voice on the verge of breaking as I turned to face him. "I know about Edward, I know about him coming here purely to see how _I _was doing. What does he want? Why does he focus his attention on me? I'm not complaining when it comes to some things but-"

"Bella," Michael stopped me, he gestured for me to sit down. "You know you have to give two weeks notice before you leave."

"My contract ended when I finished my work experience," I paused, Michael's face drained of colour. "If I remember correctly, you said there were no bounds around my wings."

"Is this what you really want?" Michael asked softly, I nodded my head, "can I ask what's brought it on?"

"_Him,_" I responded simply, Michael nodded his head thoughtfully and then I continued, "I've invested in a small office building across town. I'm going to call Paul and tell him, I would prefer it if you let me keep my team of workers. I have grown close to them."

"How will you sort out finances? Where have you invested in all this money?" Michael asked, he sounded shocked that my ambitions were laid out on the table.

"My father," I smiled, "he set up a trust fund for me to use it in anyway I want. He always tried to push me into getting my own business and now I have decided that is what I want."

Michael sighed, he rubbed his chin with a pained look on his face. He handed me a grey envelope, which would be my payment for this month. He'd told us that there was trouble with the bank and he'd have to pay us upfront in cash this month. Clearly he'd sorted them out and that's why they were all on his desk tray, he smiled at me softly. "Okay, I will let all your clients know, when will you be opening up shop?"

"When it's decorated, that's another reason I need to call Paul," I admitted softly, Michael nodded. "I'm sorry for making it uncomfortable for you."

"I have a meeting with him in two hours, are you leaving straight away?"

I nodded, "I've packed my things so I will be out of your hair as soon as we're done here."

"Good luck Bella," Michael held out his hand and I shook his with a small sad smile. Tears were brimming in my eyes, Michael got to his feet as did I and he came around to give me a tight hug. I closed my eyes, feeling a single tear rolling down my cheek but we both knew it was for the best. He held me at arms length before lifting his finger and brushing my tears away. "You're a strong woman with big hopes and massive dreams, you will go far and anything you need, my door is open and you know my number."

I nodded as I sniffled, he kissed my forehead and then hugged me once more before I broke myself away from him and walked straight out of the building to the car park. Across the road, I noticed the black Mercedes, Rose was leaning against my car, when she saw me coming, she hugged me tightly before we both got into the car, I let her drive as I noticed Edward slide out the back of his car. He frowned at my car as Rose pulled out and drove off, his figure shrinking as we left him in the distance.

I take out my phone, Rose is quiet as I dial my father's number. I really should have done this the minute I decided but I knew if I played it right, dad would be proud of his little girl. I loved my dad, he was my best friend in a way, when I was growing up, it was hard since he basically raised me alone and juggled his trying job but he managed it with help from Grandma Swan. Of course, when she died, dad quit his job and stayed with me 24/7, he made sure I was looked after and taught himself to cook while I grieved before I realised he hadn't grieved for his dead mother. I remember that night I found him in the back garden, he had engraved his mother's name into a tree, so that it could be our private memorial for her. He was kneeling, an empty bottle of beer left at the bottom of the patio steps as I went to him, I must have been about fourteen. I knelt beside him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders while he cried for the loss of his mother, my mother divorcing him and then remembering the loss of his father.

"Hello?" his gruff voice always made me smile.

"Hey dad."

"Alright kiddo, what's up?" I could hear the rush in the background, clearly signaling he'd just left court.

"I quit work."

Dad was silent before I heard him clear his throat, "run that by me again."

"I quit work," I repeated before I decided to elaborate, "I've bought a building and I'm going to open my own business."

Charlie Swan was a man of few words on occasion, he would speak when spoken too when he felt shy but sometimes you couldn't get him to stop talking. That was one of those times. "You're serious? Bella, that is amazing. I'm so proud of you, my baby girl opening her own business, you hear that Tony? And you say your son owns a restaurant, my daughter is gonna own her very own interior designing business. Do you need me to come to London? We can go over all the contracts with the bank, of course you need to register! Oh I bet Sue would love another trip to London-"

"Dad," I stopped him, he went silent, "you're getting ahead of yourself. It's the building that's already registered, remember?" I paused before I sucked a deep breath, "the one grandma left me in her will."

"You mean London's biggest sweet shop?" he chuckled, it wasn't a full sweet shop, there were a bunch of different shops inside of one building. It wasn't like M&M world, I loved it in there. Rose would always wait outside while I would go in and practically bathe myself in all different types of M&Ms. Maybe I was sad but I didn't care, it made me cheerful.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Well, you better get decorating! I will come down next weekend and take a look, we'll get some contacts drawn up, set up some ads in the paper and we can get some interviews done the following Monday," he stated, my dad, the big bad lawyer was going to be doing interviews with his only daughter.

"Okay dad," it would be good to see him again, he always knew how to cheer me up and I knew that if Edward and I still hadn't sorted out what was going on between us, my dad would have something to say.

"Love you kid."

"Love you too," I hung up and turned to Rose.

"I miss my dad," she didn't speak to him often, he lived in Germany with his new wife. She was a hot shot politician in Germany and refused to move when she had a life. So he decided to move over there, Rose couldn't blame him considering her mother had died when she was four because of a car accident. Her brother, Jasper Whitlock Hale was part of the marines, he always had been and was about four years older than Rose and I. He had gone to a different school to Rose and I, grew up with a bunch of rich stiffs but Jasper wasn't conservative in his views.

I used to have a crush on Jasper but then it dissolved when I saw him fucking that girl in his bunker that time we went to visit. I think her name was Maria or something. He'd been very apologetic with his southern accent, he pretended to be like a cowboy because it had always made Rose giggle. Truth be told, the black haired beauty he'd been fucking turned out to be the sergeants wife and she the colonel, I wonder if said sergeant ever found out but I think that's the reason Jasper got moved to a different base.

Anyway, I dialed Paul's number next.

"Talk to me."

"Hey Paul."

"Bella," Paul sounded amused, "another job?"

"No," I stated, "actually Paul, I've quit."

"What?" he sounded completely flawed by that, "what do you mean? Does this mean I'm out of a job? You just spring this on me like-"

"No Paul, can I explain please?"

"You better had," he had me on loud speaker and I knew the other boys would be there.

"Can you meet me at B&Q in like ten minutes?" I requested.

"The whole team because we all want an explanation," that was Jared, he sounded furious, like his blood was boiling to the point of no return. I sighed.

"Look guys, my grandmother left me this building, so I've decided to leave _Newton's Designs_ and set up my own place," I paused, hearing the silence, I continued. "I need your help though, I have no team to start up and I have no workers. So I was wondering since you guys get paid through Michael, and then Paul divides the payment that instead of it being like that, you can all be independent constructionists. By this I mean you will all have a contract to sign and then I will pay you."

"I'm guessing you're buying all the shit and then you're gonna ask us to decorate it too?" That was Embry's amused tone, he could read me like an open book.

"Meet you guys in ten minutes?"

"See you then."

**~ TTL ~**

"You see if we make the sign out of the acrylic plastic, we could have it above the door by tonight," Jared told me, he was leaning on his table since we'd bought all the stuff. Rose had done a floor plan, she was standing beside me since she'd become my business partner in a way. I was wondering why she wasn't at home, taking calls but Rose was secretly a tech nerd so it was no doubt in my mind she'd hot wired the phone to her mobile. I stroked my chin as Paul was delegating posts to everyone.

"No, stick the sign up last because then we can have everyone waiting in suspense," Rose suggested, Jared clicked his fingers at my girl before he turned to Paul.

"Bella, I assume you'll be doing the carpets?" Paul cocked his eyebrow.

"It's what I do best," I winked, Paul chuckled.

"Right well here's the game plan for tomorrow then, Bella will be here for eight, right? We will start with the entrance first, we have all the tiles, we just gotta put them down. Furniture is being delivered tomorrow, then we'll start on the head office so Bella can start with the preparations of getting the contracts drawn up and stuff like that but we won't be signing the contracts until next Monday, right?"

"My dad is gonna come down next Saturday and check over them but remember, this is not a job that needs doing in a week," I informed, they all exchanged a look, "in other words, take your time and relax because I don't want to jump feet first with no workers. Once contracts are drawn up, you can sign them and I have my first team. You will be my team as always, I will get some people, do a few interviews and then we can open up shop and start taking on clients."

"Right, so what's after head office?" Jared wondered.

"The toilets, Jared, myself, Seth and Embry will be doing ladies, Collin, Brady, Sam and Quil will be doing mens. After that we move on to. I'm gonna do all the electrics tomorrow, get those sorted out so we have some decent lighting in this place," Paul stated with a grin, I felt like it finally meant something before I heard the sound of formal shoes hitting the concrete floor of the old building. I could sense him so it was no secret who it was, I just knew it was him and my heart nearly leaped out of my chest as everyone straightened and looked in his direction.

I had changed since the office into my full dungarees, my flip flops and a jumper. I took my bottom lip between my teeth as Edward took us all in before he clicked his tongue, he looked formal in his suit with the huge black coat over the top. He was holding a white envelope in his hand, I could see the flames dancing in his eyes, he looked like he was going to kill us all in one blood curdling massacre but I knew he wouldn't because his anger was aimed at one person.

Me.

"What do you want jackass?" Rose sneered.

Edward's eyes went to her and then they went to my face, "Bella. A word."

I paused as everyone turned to me before I went, "can't right now, rather bu-"

"I wasn't asking," he snapped, grabbing my elbow, he drags me into one of the rooms to the side of the entrance way. This place was exactly as my grandmother intended it to be, there were four rooms on the ground floor and then on the floor above there were three rooms. The centre one would be my office with the meeting room to the right and the staff lounge and kitchen to the left. Under the stairs was another room which will become the filing and photocopying room while the two rooms to the back of the building would become the sample room and the room for the construction guys to take a break when they weren't making suggestions.

I had big hopes for this place. I had every intention on letting staff's teams come to work, which is why they would be sharing an office. Each working together to work with their schedules so there be none of this on call business that Paul hated so much.

"What is the meaning of this?" Edward hissed.

I stared at him, "this is me being independent. My grandmother owned a precinct of sorts, she left it to me in her will but because I was only thirteen, the place had to be shut down until I could have it again when I was 18. The building has just be sat here rotting away, so I decided to take decisive action."

"And open a rival company?"

"It's not a rival company," I scoffed, "it's just another interior designer firm in town, it's not like _Newton's Designs _is a failing business. It's thriving at the-"

"Yeah because of you," his face was so close to mine now, "because you brought a new edge, one that none of us could even comprehend. It meant more business and more profit but now it's all going to go to pot."

"Do you not like competition?" I asked, my smile was sweet and I could see my reflection in Edward's murderous eyes. I finally yanked my arm from his grip and took a step back away from him. "I don't want to be shagging my boss, I don't want people to look and point fingers at me like I'm some sort of slut, I don't want clients to instantly fear that I'm going to jump them so they keep coming back for more and I certainly do not want to work for someone who _stalks _his employees and then pretends that he never met them when they actually speak to one another. So pardon me for wanting be independent."

His eyes were full of fire, before I knew it, he grabbed my throat and was holding me to the wall, next to the closed door. I gasped, his hand again not tight enough to cut off my air supply but it was tight enough to cause tingles to shoot across my skin and my heart to leap out of my chest as I stared at him. He moved his lips to my ear, "you think that this makes you independent? But make sure it doesn't make you forget Miss Swan, you. Are. _Mine._"

With that he releases me and storms out, slamming the already broken door and causing it to fall off its hinges. My heart is leaping, trying to jump out of my throat as I slowly wander into the foyer. Rose is over to me in and instant, her arm around my shoulder while Paul is still glaring at the Mercedes waiting outside. He's not drove off yet but I wait, he never does.

"What do you want us to do?"

Feeling my head snap up, every bone in my body coil as my muscles tense around them while I engulf a large amount of air into my lungs and turn to look at Jared.

"We keep planning."

**~ TTL ~**

It was 6:05pm...

... Rose and I were drunk in the living room watching our university concert.

It was the biggest event of our last year of university. It was more like a talent show with multiple number of acts that Rose and I had strung together thanks to the music department actually thinking it would sell the university. It was a success and there were famous people in the crowd, watching Rose and I belt out the songs. We were giggling like crazy at home my hair was in corn rolls and I had the biggest pair of hoop earrings in my ears with this tight boob tube top with long floaty sleeves and a pair of white leather pants to match.

To think it was only two years ago.

I looked like I'd just stepped out an 80s reggae video.

"Oh my God, look at you!" I laughed hysterically, Rose's jaw dropped, she was wearing a red leather dress with a black whip in her hand, she was grinning like a Cheshire cat with her hair curled tightly over her right shoulder and she was singing _For Your Entertainment _by Adam Lambert, she had this cute little smile on her face. I think I was getting ready to sing _Innuendo _because Rose had insisted that I do some gymnastic shit and I agreed so I had to learn how to tango dance, do back flips and those gymnastic things when you have the two poles horizontally being held by strings.

Anyway, I pour myself another glass of cold wine. Rose wraps her arm around my shoulders, leaning her head against it as she sniffles. "I bet if you called him right now, he'd come running."

"Don't be silly," I giggled, Rose looked at me, "I don't have his phone number."

Rose and I both started to giggle before she sighed heavily, "I don't know, there was something about him."

"Yeah," I sighed, "he's a control freak."

Rose frowned, "what?"

"It's like he has this obsession with touching me. He likes me pinned up against the wall, wet and ready for him just to leave me hanging." I take a sip of my wine, Rose looks interested as she turns to me, "You know Rose, he likes kink, he holds my neck and it sends Niagara Falls between my thighs. He has this sexiness about him that just controls you completely and if that's not enough, he tells me in that deep sexy voice of his," I turn to Rose, narrowing my eyes slightly with a smirk on my face while I'm trying to suppress laughter and put on a deep voice, "you are _mine._"_  
_

Rose and I both burst into a fit of giggles and almost fall off the sofa in the process. It was quite obvious that Paul wasn't going to get started tonight and since I also told him not to start with the decorating until Monday, he'd took my word for it, giving us both a weekend of relaxation and to spend doing whatever we wanted. However, my fear was that I'd run into Edward, he'd seduce me and then I'd fall into bed with him. I didn't mind, I hadn't told him that Rose had told me about his intentions, in fact, I didn't tell him that Emmett is the reason she knows about those intentions. I didn't tell him about Michael's promise to help me and keep the door open, I didn't tell him anything really and for some reason, the words '_you are mine_', almost seemed like a threat to me.

Rose gasped, turning to me, "Imagine if we threw a party, a congratulations party of some sort, we could invite all the guys from university and then we could show Edward."

"Show him what exactly?"

"Show him that you don't need him," Rose informed, she pouted her lips and put on a stereotypical posh force while closing her eyes, "we could even invite Knicker Twist and Gobbling Goose King with their daughter Botox Annie King."

I started laughing at the stupid names she gave for the King family, her ex-boyfriend's family to be precise but Rose didn't seem to care. She was actually letting her hair down and whilst looking at her, I could see no trace of pain or hurt in her eyes at the fact that Royce was no longer around. Royce was now living it up in Australia with his little slut while Rose and I were shit faced off wine on our sofa with old university videos on and giggling like two teenagers just as the doorbell rang. "I bet you that's the pizza!" I yelled, Rose laughed boisterously as I got up, staggering to the door, "I'm telling you it's been four hours, that pizza is free!"

I threw open the door to find Emmett stood there, he was wearing a suit and looked quite surprised to see me answering the door. I cocked my eyebrow, scratching the side of my face and groaning, "Can I help you?"

"Mr. Cullen sent me to give you this," Emmett handed me the brown envelope, I took it from him with pursed lips just as Rose came staggering up behind me. "Rosalie."

"Emmett," she threw out her arms before she hugged him tightly. Emmett looked shocked but then gave her a hug in return. I giggled as I turned back into the house but Rose dragged Emmett into the house. "What brings you here, darling?"

"Mr. Cullen sent me to give Miss Swan something," Emmett informed, Rose nodded.

"Can you tell Mr. Cullen that he needs to remove the stick from up his arse because he's a stuffy bastard," Rose retorted, Emmett's eyes widened in shock at her words and I pulled out the letter from Edward but my eyes were blurry so I couldn't read it. I turned to Emmett, putting the letter back into the envelope as I sucked in a deep breath and tried to pretend to be sober.

"Mr. McCarty can I ask you something on a serious note? I want you to be completely honest with me and since Edward is your employer and is obviously interested in _sexual relations _with me, you will answer it," I requested, Emmett was suppressing a small while Rose just started giggling, I straightened my back and inhaled deeply. "How long has Edward known I work for _Newton's Designs_?"

"The minute you got the internship, Edward is the one that signed the document and sent it to Michael Newton for him to contact you," Emmett responded, "he was there the day you started, he didn't introduce himself because he's a silent partner. He got into his car and was planning to fly to America the next day, he suddenly didn't like the idea of going away but he didn't want to look suspicious, so he went but he would return every two months to spend a week with his mother and check everything was in order at _Newton's Designs._"

"So that doesn't exactly me he had any intention of pursuing me, correct?"

"No but Edward did have every intention of pursuing you. When you were in work, he walked right past your desk but would always comment on something different about your appearance, he would look forward to when he would come home from America, purely so he could go to Newton's and see you."

"He's a fucking stalker!" Rosalie hissed, Emmett shook his head.

"When Edward wants something, he gets it, it was only a matter of time before he came back with every intention of sleeping with you once and he'd be over his infatuation with you," Emmett stated truthfully, "Mr. Cullen gave me full instructions to tell you the full truth and the truth is that he didn't expect to be denied, he didn't expect you to tell him where to go until that day in his office and at his home."

"Then he tricked me," I whispered, Emmett nodded. I sighed heavily as I turned to Rose who wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "What does he want with me Emmett?"

"I don't know and quite frankly, neither does he. Edward doesn't do relationships, in the past six years of working for him, I have never known him to have a girlfriend," Emmett stated before he nodded at the both of us and walked out of the front door. I went straight to the window, noticing the black Mercedes parked on the road side and I started to wonder.

Was Edward sat in the back seat?

Had he wrote this letter in hopes of me returning to _Newton's Designs_?

I don't know but I would read it in the morning. I placed it on the coffee table, face down as I slumped back on the sofa, picking up my glass of wine as Rose chewed her bottom lip before she sat down beside me. I sighed, leaning back against the sofa and letting myself be comfortable but for some reason, I had the nagging feeling at the back of my brain.

One simple word.

Why?

**~ TTL ~**

Monday came far too quickly and I found myself waiting in the line at Starbucks. I had put Edward's letter back into the brown envelope, where it now sat at the bottom of my handbag. I didn't want to take it out and see what he's said because I feared that it would break my heart. I don't where these feelings are coming from but I'm frightened of them. Since I hadn't seen Edward all weekend, the very thought of never seeing him again punches a huge hole in the centre of my chest.

Sucking in a deep breath, I ordered the coffees. Rose was currently putting down a carpet in one of the offices, she did it smoothly but I knew something was off with her. Her shoulders were tense and her entire frame was stiff, it was almost like something was harboured deep within her but I wouldn't pester her about it. I would remain quiet and when she was ready to tell me, I would listen to what she had to say.

I'd put the wallpaper up on the wall in my office, fixed the carpet and then let Paul and Jared put my new desk together. My office wasn't massive but it wasn't tiny either. They'd replaced the entire wall with glass and I had a perfect view of London city below. It made my heart pound because I could see CEA from where I stood in my office. Embry brought up my chairs, sitting the comfy one with its back to the window and then putting the other on the opposite side. Along the left wall was a comfy red leather sofa with a coffee table and two black chairs that were also leather but spun around facing inward. To the right was my table with about two inches around the outside. In the opposite right corner was a cabinet with three drawers, the top one held pencils, the second one held normal A3 paper, the third drawer was full of paints and then the bottom held my sampled material and paints.

In the opposite corner was a cabinet with glass doors, it had three shelves. The top shelf held pictures of me and my dad, me, my mum and Phil and then the final picture was me, Rose, my dad and Sue smiling brightly at the camera. On the shelf below were books, the third shelf held empty folders that would hold everything to do with the firm while the final shelf would hold client information. I knew one shelf wouldn't be enough and I would probably be investing in a filing cabinet if we were as popular as Edward made out we would be.

I moved to my handbag, the glass chandelier hanging from the centre of the ceiling created a reasonable amount of light in my office besides the light that streamed in from my large window. I felt rather arrogant in this office, maybe it was because I owned this place, regardless of the fact the lads and Rose were still working, I was content with just staying in here. I started out of my office and down the stairs, looking for Paul to find him admiring his own office. We'd found another room that Paul had decided would be his office, since he was now becoming my head of all the DIY teams. He needed his office for me and him to sit down and discuss but he would also be the one to make sure that all teams were being treated fairly, if their name wasn't in his books, they weren't getting paid, simple as that.

I sorted out wages, when it came to teams wages, I would send them to Paul and he would divide them the way they should be divided.

"Guys," I yelled, Paul turned with a grin at me. "I'm going out for a bit, I need something to fill up my wall, it looks bare."

"Okay Bella, we'll finish up this room and move on to the next. I think we should be done by Thursday," Paul informed, I grinned happily before I ducked out of the house. It was clear they could read me like an open book.

I nodded as I headed out of the front door, handbag over my shoulder as I headed for the shops down the street. I was buying a whole new wardrobe for work in the middle of Debenhams, I was rather happy actually to know that my own business would be up and running by next month providing we had some people working for us by then. I left with six shopping bags in the end and stopped, well more like froze in the middle of the pavement as I looked across the road at the black Mercedes. Emmett was leaning against it, his back to me but I knew that meant he was waiting for _him. _

I waited, moving along the pavement but my eyes focused entirely on what was going on across the road. My heart pounded until I saw him. He looked a little tired but he looked dapper in his suit and tousled bronze hair. I wanted to drop my bags and run across the road until I saw the woman he was standing with. My heart practically stopped beating as she beamed up at him, twirling a piece of hair around her finger but he just smiled politely, did that mean anything? I didn't know.

Her hair was long and dark brown, it came to the top of her waist. She looked to be in her mid-forties or something like that but she was a stunning woman. What hurt the most was when Edward leaned down, pressed a kiss to her cheek before she gave him a bright smile, turned and strutted away, adding an extra sway to her hips. I watched her go, my eyes going back to Edward who watched her go and then, as if he could sense my gaze, his eyes moved to my face and I could see the colour draining from his face. I shook my head.

Quickly, I hurried off back down the street.

"Bella!" he called after me but I ignored him, storming into the nearest shoe shop that was selling really cheap but nice shoes. I started to have a look, passing all my bags into one hand as I looked over each pair of shoes but then I felt his hand on my waist. I grabbed it, tearing it away from my body and glared at him, my chest heaving with the fueled anger. "It's not what you think."

I shrugged my shoulders, "it has nothing to do with me."

He frowned, "are you dense?"

I scoffed, "fuck off."

He grabbed my wrist, "watch your _fucking _mouth," he hissed at me. I glared through narrowed eyes at him before I let him smooth his hand down what little skin was left of my arm so he could grasp my hand and I let him. "Come with me."

"I can't," I argued, "I have work to do."

"Shopping?" he asked amused.

"Yes," I responded, he clicked his tongue before taking his phone from his pocket and holding it to his ear.

"Emmett, park the car, I will call you when I need picking up," Edward stated smoothly, Emmett responded as Edward smiled confidently at me, "I'm doing some shopping."

I felt my eyes bulging as I stared at him before I shook my head in my understated anger, "You are not coming shopping with me."

He hung up his phone and grinned arrogantly, "Looks like I am Miss Swan, I like these." He held up a pair of black boots with a gold zip up the spine, the heel was at least six inches high covered in gold spikes that looked like they could poke someone's eyes out. I stared at him for a second, he read the price tag before handing the shoe to me.

"No."

"Oh come on-"

"Edward, leave me alone."

I turned and walked through the other exit but I was well aware that he was following me. I folded my arms tightly across my chest, staring at the floor, my bags sitting under my armpits until I felt him grabbing my wrist and turning me to face him. His hands clasped my face as he crushed my lips with his own, I gasped and he seized his chance to stick his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back, my bags dropping to the floor, well apart from handbag that remained on my shoulder as I tangled my fingers through his hair.

When he broke away, I staggered a little but his hands moved to my waist, stopping me from falling over. "You're a very infuriating woman, Miss Swan."

I stared at him, my heart pounding and I could still feel the electric surging through my body. Edward slowly released my waist as he leaned down, picked up my shopping bags in one hand with ease and turned to me. I cocked my eyebrow, "You're not-"

"Accept that I am shopping with you and stop arguing," he commanded through clenched teeth, we walked in a slow silence up the street, people passed us in their blind hurry but Edward kept a steady pace. I looked at each shop, not fully knowing which one to decide up considering Edward was watching me like a hawk. I took my bottom lip between my teeth before I finally found my voice.

"Who is she?"

"No one to worry about."

"Why would I be worried? I'm not your girlfriend," I retorted.

"No but you are mine, or do I need to keep reminding you of that factor?" I turned to see his smug smile. I wanted to slap it right off his face but I kept my cool and shook my head, averting my eyes.

"How old are you, Edward?"

"Twenty seven," he answered too quickly. I sighed heavily and let out a little chuckle.

"Will you ever tell me?" I questioned.

"Maybe one day," he responded. I rubbed my arm nervously as I ducked into River Island, Edward followed closely behind me. When I stopped to look at a dress, he rested his chin on my shoulder while I searched through dresses but my mind started to wander.

Whenever we were together, he'd smother me with this affection or he'd smother me with control. I had no idea which he really was and his emotions were giving me a bad case of whiplash. At his home last Wednesday, he'd been a gentleman, made dinner, sat us in the living room while we watched Pirates fighting on screen and planting the softest kisses along the column of my neck and across my shoulder until he just let me fall asleep on him. That night I met Carmen, a strange woman who clearly had it out for Edward because now she was pregnant with a child that wasn't his and she was trying to trap him in something he obviously didn't want with her. However, when it comes to this mystery woman, he won't tell me her name or anything about her.

My shoulders tense and he feels it. "What's wrong?"

"Tell me who she is," I demand, wondering maybe if it's his wife and she had stayed in America a little longer and now was bored without her husband and decided to come back.

But why would Esme, Carlisle and Alice allow him to kiss me at the charity ball if that's the case?

_Maybe she's like Mrs. Robinson? _My inner goddess was currently noticing similarities between the strange woman and 50 Shades of Grey, how good of her.

"Her name is Cynthia, she's a friend of my mother's," Edward murmured in my lips, he pressed a kiss behind my ear. "Don't worry."

"Why would I?" I scoffed, "I'm not your girlfriend."

Edward was silent for a moment before he wrapped his free arm around my waist, "I want you to be." My head snapped around for our eyes to lock, we stared at each other for what felt like forever before he gave me the most timid smile in the world. I felt a small smile take residence upon my own face before he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to my lips. "I'm still mad you no longer work for me though."

I giggled at that, moving away from him to look at more dresses but Edward was there, following me.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Do we love Edward?**

**No, we are suspicious of him, who is Cynthia? **

**She isn't Alice's mother, she has no relation to the Cullens what so ever and she is not _Elena Lincoln _either for all you 50 Shade lovers who knew who the inner goddess was talking about.**

**EDWARD IS NOT A DOMINANT! **

**He's just possessive of Bella and you will find out why in chapters that are yet to come.**

**Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I would love a review.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	8. Life of a Stranger

**Name: The Thin Line**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the youngest interior designer in London, when she gets a call from Esme Cullen, she instantly rises to the challenge to decorate the new home of her youngest son. However, when she comes face to face with the man, it seems he has put a permanent imprint on her mind and she's finding it hard to stay professional. **

**Rated: M - Language, lemons and a very possessive Edward. **

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and some of the plot and dialogue belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Okay, chapters 6 and 7 but I'm going to give you chapter 8 as well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_He drowns in his dreams,  
An exquisite extreme I know.  
He's as damned as he seems,  
And more Heaven than a heart could hold.  
And if I try to save him,  
My world would, could cave in.  
It just ain't right,  
It just ain't right._

_Oh and I don't know,  
I don't know what he's after.  
But he's so beautiful,  
Such a beautiful disaster.  
And if I could hold on,  
Through the tears and the laughter.  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster?_

**_~ Beautiful Disaster - Kelly Clarkson ~_**

**Chapter 8**

**Life of a Stranger**

Once I had finished shopping, I let Edward come with me back to the now half done building. I looked around and found Paul drilling a hole in the wall so the wires could run along the wall but be hidden against the skirting boards which Embry was going to paint once all the wires were done. Rose was hanging a painting up on the wall of a sunset over Manhatten, she was hanging it on the nail sticking out of the wall when she turned and caught sight of Edward standing behind me carrying my shopping bags. She quirked her eyebrow, "Oh so you left us to shop, did you?"

"I did," no point lying, Paul chuckled, shaking his head but he knew I was going to do that anyway.

"You guys have done well," I congratulated, "you can pack up and leave, start fresh tomorrow it's nearly four, I have some things that need doing."

"Bella, you haven't even opened yet," Embry was eyeing Edward standing behind me as he spoke but I shrugged.

"I want to get the books started, I bought a few so I could add up how much everything cost and then work out how much I need to pay you guys," I informed, Paul looked shocked.

Embry exchanged a look with Jared, "Bella, we didn't think we were getting paid this time."

"Of course," I scoffed before I sucked in a deep breath, "what I need you guys to do now is get your tools and stuff and go home. Put your feet up and we'll start about dinner time tomorrow?"

"Even me?" Rose grinned.

"Go home and have a glass of wine," I instructed with a grin.

"I will when you tell what _he _wants," Rose demanded, glaring over my head at Edward.

I knew that was coming and sighed, there was no point avoiding it anymore but it appears, Edward had other ideas. "Bella and I are going to discuss financial business."

"You're not going to go into business with _him, _are you?" Jared demanding, clearly they didn't like Edward but I could see the humour dancing in Jared and Paul's eyes. They were trying to get a reaction out of me, I shrugged my shoulders but Rose didn't look convinced, she looked at Edward with a frosty glare before she turned her attention to me.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

I shook my head, tossing her my car keys, "I'll get a taxi, I just want to get some things do while I can be alone, you know."

Rose nodded, "okay."

I smiled before turning and heading up the stairs to the door opposite the top, I opened the double doors and stepped inside. Edward set my bags on the sofa, being the perfect gentleman, he'd carried them all around while I shopped my arse off. I watched as he strode confidently up to the doors and closed them with a gentle sound before he turned around to me. I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow before I rummaged through the _Ryman _bag for my book with the pages covered in squares, you know like those maths books you have?

I took all three of them out of the bag with the hole punch and moved to my big comfy chair, I would use my laptop and soon my desk would look like an executive desk. Edward sat on the chair opposite me, resting his ankle on top of his knee while he stared at me as I started to hole punch each book for the ring binder they would go in. Once I was done, I lifted my eyes to find Edward run his index finger along his bottom lip, back and forth.

"What?"

"One of your friends has sparked my attention for a business deal," he informed, he was still wearing his suit although in the time I was hole punch, he'd removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie. I knew what he was getting at and with a sickly sweet smile, I shook my head. "Oh come on Bella, you can't possibly be able to afford this."

"What makes you think that I can't?" I demanded, glaring at him and he narrowed his eyes. I smiled at that instantly, "You signed my wages at the end of every month, so you knew how much I got paid yearly, you should ask your father how much the last check was that I delivered at the Cancer Trust and MacMillan because it was more than you think Edward Cullen. My father has been a lawyer for the past twenty four years, setting up a private trust fund for me that I got at the age of eighteen and all of my grandmother's money was left to me because dad didn't want it, so when it comes to how much money I have, you will be quite surprised."

Edward cocked an eyebrow, giving me that crooked smile that made my panties wet. "But you aren't arrogant about it."

"No," I responded, "Unlike you."

"Bella, you've spent over two hundred pound today because you refused to let me pay for anything," Edward growled, he was still very angry that I wouldn't let him buy any of the clothes I had bought but that wasn't my fault. I had more than enough money, I didn't need his. I sighed, rolling my eyes and opening the first page of my new wage book. I wrote on the inside cover WAGES, then closed the book and grabbed the second book, my eyes lifted to his face to find he was watching me closely. "I'm your boyfriend, you should let me take care of you."

"How is becoming a silent partner taking care of me Edward?" I snapped, "so you can exert more of your possessiveness on me?"

The last part I sort of blurted out and it made his eyes flash. He got to his feet and I half expected him to leave so I was pleasantly surprised when he picked me up, sitting me on the edge of my desk, shoving the books away so I wasn't sat on them. He opened my legs, standing between them while he pinned my hands to the desk. I stared at him, fright filling my eyes as our eyes were locked in a look that could make a lion collapse. "What was that last question, _honey_?"

"You don't own me," I snapped, trying to get my hands from underneath his but he was having none of it. His smile was conceited, it looked victorious as I kept my eyes on his face while he moved his own over my body and then back up to my face, he scoffed and lifted his eyes back to my face.

"You see that's where you're wrong," he moved his face closer to mine, I could feel his breath blowing on my lips and they parted with anticipation. I wanted him to kiss me, he needed to kiss me but instead he released a little chuckle, my eyes moved from his lips to his and they were dancing with wild amusement. "I don't know why you resist because you and I both know that you are mine. You are forgetting that small fact, should I give you a _prompt fuck _so you remember?"

I gasped but Edward didn't let me respond, he clamped his lips down over mine, taking my shocked state as his chance to jam his tongue into his mouth. I moaned, my tongue seeking his own like that's what it's been craving for as his hands took a tight hold on my waist while mine gripped his shoulders as I felt his hands slowly slipping underneath my red t-shirt, they didn't stop on their travels as they went up my body to my breasts and he squeezed. I moaned into his mouth before I felt him take hold of my jeans, he undone the button and zip, throwing them my legs so they were around my ankles, my panties also there. Edward didn't give me a chance to register because the next thing I knew, he had his own pants around his ankles, his bare arse open for the world to see if they could actually see through that glass that is but luckily they couldn't.

Then he was inside me, he was rough. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back as he grabbed my hips, slamming into me slowly, over and over and over again. I was moaning louder with each thrusts, digging my fingers into his shoulders Edward trailed kisses down my throat, then he ripped my shirt over my head, throwing it to the floor, ripping my bra open and letting it join my discarded piece of clothing as he slammed into me but joined out lips together at the same time.

"Oh my God," I moaned, burying my head in his neck as my arms went tightly around his neck. I could feel him smirking into my shoulder before he did it again, he bit down hard into my skin and sucked it into his mouth. It elicited a loud yelp from me but Edward didn't care as he licked across the would, dragging his tongue up my throat before blowing on it, it created sensations I'd never felt before. This was like nothing I ever experienced while he fucked me hard and fast on my desk, I moaned into his neck.

"You're not coming yet, do you hear me?" he commanded, his voice slightly breathless in my ear.

"But Edward," I whined, I could feel the coil straining inside of me, it was so close to breaking, I wanted it to so I could ride out my high but Edward was having none of it.

"Control it Isabella!" he snapped, I moaned, tossing my head back as Edward started pounding into me harder and faster. I could feel my entire body come to life, electrical sparks shooting across my skin as I tangled my hands in Edward's hair, my hips meeting his every thrust while I pressed his mouth down against my breast. "Now!"

The coil snapped and I bit down hard on his shoulder, Edward groaned and I felt him shoot his hot spurts into me as he buried his face into my neck, still thrusting into me as I rode out my orgasm. I sucked on him before kissing the mark, now he had two. A scar from my prior biting him but this one hadn't penetrated his skin. I rested my head on his shoulder as I tried to regain control of my breathing.

"Who do you belong too?" Edward asked with a hint of superiority to his voice.

Chuckling as I tried to control my panting, I whispered, "You."

**~ TTL ~**

The week was rather boring after my _prompt fuck _in my new office. I had scrubbed my desk for ages on Tuesday because my room smelt of hot sex and I had to sniff the books that I'd bought to make sure they didn't smell. It was Saturday and I was patiently standing in the centre of the train station, eagerly awaiting for my father to just magically appear before my eyes. Rose had decided that she wanted to expand her business up north and had took a trip to Newcastle. She was currently seeing if she could set up a shop and see if she could find any clients. She was going to be there for two months which meant I would have a free home.

I would also tell my dad about mine and Edward's relationship when he got here. It was no secret that Edward and I were no officially together. I remember his mother calling him as he was putting his bags in the boot of his car. He got into the back while Emmett climbed into his usual seat as designated driver. The minute the word '_girlfriend_' left Edward's lip, I heard the flurry of Esme's questions from across the car. Edward held my hand tightly, as though I would disappear if he let me go for a single second.

Of course, Edward explained to his mother about how I'd quit and now got my own business that was set to open in a few weeks. I didn't hear her reply but Edward's laugh clearly gave me some indication.

If I was honest, I was getting lonely in my home since Rose had gone yesterday. She'd give me a hug, told me to be careful and then disappeared in her car on her way to Newcastle. There was something clearly going on with that girl and she was keeping it from me. I had to live now without Rose for two months, I don't know how I would survive.

Then I spotted him, my father's thick curly brown hair and his mustache twitching as he searched for me. Sue close to his side her her short brown hair and big hazel eyes set in a russet face, she was a beautiful woman and perfect for my father. There arms were linked and dad was pulling a single suitcase that I knew would be holding clothes for both of them. I decided to go to them.

I pushed my way through the people that got in front of me before Sue spotted me, she pointed in my direction while I stopped, letting them make the rest of the way. Sue engulfed me in a big hug before my dad followed suit. I smiled at the pair before heaving a big sigh.

"How are you kid?" Sue asked.

"I'm good, the place has been refurbished and we're just waiting for my dad to have everything ready before we can actually open our doors," I informed, he grinned.

"Have you wrote up a contract?"

"It's at home, which we really need to get too," I stated, Charlie and Sue both smiled as I got in between them, linking our arms as we walked together out of the train station. I led them to my car, opening the boot as dad slid into the passenger seat and Sue slid into the back, as I slammed the boot shut it didn't escape my attention that there was a black Mercedes parked on the other side of the car park. I stared at it for a second before shaking my head and sliding into the driver's seat, key in the ignition and I peeled out.

The drive to my home had an easy flowing conversation, not one that held any real value just Charlie telling me about court cases, Sue telling me about how one of the ladies at Slimming World was now measuring herself and because she kept wearing spandex that made her skinnier, she was losing weight when really she enjoyed one too many cakes. I had to laugh at Sue, she did make me chuckle. I wanted to tell dad now about my relationship with Edward but I was scared of his reaction.

It was no secret that he did attend a lot of charity events but he only had distant conversation with Esme and Carlisle, it was no like they were close friends. I took my bottom lip between my teeth as I turned into my street, driving to my favourite parking spot and getting out. The black Mercedes drove past, taking the exit at the end of the road and veering left, probably to get back to the road they just pulled off. My dad didn't notice, he had the suitcase as Sue went up to the door. I locked the car over my shoulder and unlocked the front door, gesturing for them to enter.

Dad wrinkled his nose at the empty wine bottle sitting on the coffee table, one that Rose had drank alone on Thursday evening because Edward was here with me in the kitchen, baking cookies. I don't know whether it was because she was bitter about Edward and I or because she missed Royce, but she drank the entire bottle before stomping upstairs and hiding in her bedroom as though that would make any difference. I knew when she got back, we would be having a very long conversation about this whole thing.

"Where will we be staying, Bella?" Sue questioned, I could see the exhaustion weighing down on her as I showed her up the stairs and to the guest bedroom at the far end of the hall. I checked Rose's office door was locked on my way back, leaving Sue lying on the bed with her fingers rubbing her temples. Sue was prone to headaches, it wasn't anything to be concerned about she said but I knew Charlie was concerned about his wife.

I went back downstairs, finding him sitting on the sofa with the football on. I smiled gently, "here's that contract."

He took his eyes from the football to look over it, reading through it with a keen eye before he took his pen out of his coat pocket and drew a long line through an entire paragraph. "Don't let them see the terms and conditions until the end because if you are putting your terms at the top, it sort of says _these are the rules, don't try to change them._ You want your employees to feel like when there's a problem they can come to you."

"What about the holiday clause? That's the one that's been confusing me most."

"You see, your employees can't change this holiday clause because it's your term, your setting them a rule and the only way they can change it is if they are really ill, they still need a doctors note though to prove that. In cases of bereavements, you can't stop them because some employees may fall into deep depression because they've lost a family member that is close to them," Charlie explained, I nodded my head as he flipped over the page and continued to read, he pointed out a few more flaws before he sighed. "It's a good employee contract, you make sure that every single employee you hire signs one and keep them in a file. Have a picture of them with the contract, keep all their details in a poly pocket and get background checks Bella. I know a guy that could do those for you."

"Okay got it," I responded, he put that one to one side and I went to get my laptop as he grabbed the second contract. Charlie had his lawyer head on, my father was a very good lawyer, he knew exactly what he was doing when it came to things like this. He'd been the prosecutor on murder cases and got an innocent man jailed, even when that usually happens, no one is to blame but the defendant for not doing his job well enough if an innocent man got put in jail.

I came back with my laptop, instantly making changes to the first contract as Charlie hummed.

"The client one is okay but I bet you took some hints from the contract you used at _Newton's Designs,_" he smirked as he said that and the placed it on the table, making a perfect pile while I edited this one. He came and sat beside me on the floor, looking over my shoulder, "right with those terms and conditions, they are far too rigid, it's like you are saying if you break them once, you're fired. No one wants to work for someone if they can't make a tiny mistake. The best order of business it make them so that they have to understand the terms and conditions but tell them there are three stages, referral to your second, then referral to you and then a suspension."

"I'm not having a second," I admitted softly.

"Then two referrals to you and a suspension, like I said Bells, keep a folder and make a sheet for when you have to give them a written warning, a verbal warning and a suspension. Make sure they are clear on everything before they sign that contract," my dad commanded before there was a knock at the door. My heart leapt into my throat and I knew who it was instantly, dad frowned, getting to his feet, "you expecting someone, kid?"

I shook my head, slowly typing as I heard my dad opening the front door.

"Hello sir," I heard the velvet voice, I wanted to kick myself.

"Hello?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, we met at the charity ball," Edward introduced himself, I bet he was shaking my father's hand and giving him that cunning smile he used purely for when he wanted a man to do his bidding. I wanted to slap him.

"Oh yes, you're Dr. Carlisle's boy, right?" my dad questioned, still not asking Edward if he wanted to come in.

"Yeah that's me," Edward sounded amused, "I'm actually here to see Bella."

"Oh she's in the living room, would you like to come in _Edwin_?" my dad asked, I knew Edward would be suppressing the urge to chuckle as my dad came into the room with a quirked eyebrow. I opened my mouth until Edward appeared in the doorway, he smiled but his eyes were tense as he looked to my dad and back to me again. "Did you fix it?"

"Yeah, will you take a look?" I requested softly, moving towards Edward like a magnetic pull was dragging me to him. I grabbed his hand, dragging him into the hallway before I turned on him, "what are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to see my girlfriend," he responded with that gleam to his eye.

"A little warning would have been nice."

"I don't know why you're so angry, you've told him, right?" I stopped, Edward's tense eyes narrowed and I could see the fire beginning to start in his emerald irises, "you have told him you are now in a relationship, haven't you?"

I shook my head, Edward's expression turned to one that said 'start explaining!' but I could tell he wanted to swear really loud since we were hissing and whisper-yelling at one another. "It never came up and then I got excited about the contracts, it slipped my mind."

"Bella, this isn't a little thing," Edward retorted tersely.

"What isn't a little thing?" my dad's voice cut through our argument, his eyes flickering from Edward to me. "Are you pair having a domestic?" My eyes widened at my father's words. "Oh please, I'm not blind, Bella, I saw what you pair were like at the ball, you were making goo goo eyes at each other all night and when he spent four hundred thousand on you, I knew."

"Yeah but we haven't been together that long," I blurted, Edward shot me a 'shut your mouth' look but I ignored it, staring at my father who cocked his eyebrow. "We only got together properly on Monday."

"I see," Charlie nodded, he turned to Edward, "do you want a beer son?"

My jaw dropped and Edward smiled, "yes please sir."

"It's Charlie, none of this sir bullshit."

**~ TTL ~**

Edward was hovering over me in my bed, it was Monday night and I'd done seven interviews today with my dad, he'd handed them the same contract and they'd read it thoughtfully. There were a couple that I liked but until my dad could send off for the background checks, I wouldn't be able to know if I could hire them or not. Edward leaned down, pressing a kiss to my lips and I reveled in the pleasure his kisses brought me. I smiled softly, "What's up with my baby tonight?"

"I'm tired," I whispered in response, he nuzzled our noses together before pressing another kiss to my lips. "How old are you?"

"Twenty eight," he responded, I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Edward," I groaned, he shrugged his shoulders and I forced him to roll over so I was straddling his hips. I reached for his hands as he moved them over the top of my tank top, I wanted to roll my centre against him but I knew it would start something we couldn't finish, especially with my father downstairs with Sue. It was only six but Edward had turned up at my new business wanting to see me and he'd decided that he would follow me home and viola, that's why he was here now. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because there's a load of bullshit that comes with one's age," Edward retorted softly.

I tilted my head to one side but it was like he was refusing to look at me. I ran my hand down his chest, he didn't have a shirt on and my bare touch to his chest caused a bunch of sparks to shoot through my fingertips. Edward closed his eyes, leaning his head back with a pleasured look on his face. I got an idea, the only people that had a keys to the two locked rooms in this house where me and Rosalie. I smiled to myself before I leaned down to press a kiss to Edward's lips.

"Bella," my dad called up the stairs, I could hear Sue trying to calm him because he probably was thinking the worse. "We're going out now, we will be back by ten."

Edward stared at me with a cocked eyebrow, I giggled, kissing his lips before I jumped off his lap and ran to the top of the stairs. "Stay out longer, we'll be fine."

"I'm sure," there was no disguising the sarcasm in his tone as Sue pressed a hand to his chest and a soft kiss to his lips. I reached into my jeans pocket, taking out my keys just as they shut the door behind them.

I ducked silently into Rose's office, searching before I found what I was looking for with a big grin, I went into another drawer and picked out the one she'd suggested the other week. I left, locking the door and hiding it outside the door, I poked my head around to see Edward had his eyes closed, holding on to the railings of my bed frame. Grinning I approached, placing my item on the mattress as I leaned down, holding his hands to the railings while I pressed my lips to his, straddling his hips again but this grinding myself into him. He groaned, eyes flashing open, "what are you doing to me?"

"I have a surprise," I whispered against his lips, his arms went around my waist.

"What sort of surprise?"

"You'll have to close your eyes," I murmured, Edward did and lay back against the bed, placing his hands back against the head board. I reached up with my hand and clip.

Handcuffed one hand to the bedframe, his eyes flashed open and clip.

His second hand to my bed.

I got up off him, he went to move but his hands were cuffed to the bed. I smiled brightly, dangling the key in the air, his eyes narrowed. "Bella, what the _fuck _are you doing?"

"I've handcuffed you to the bed," I mused innocently, Edward growled, yanking on the cuffs. "I wouldn't you'll hurt yourself."

He turned his smothering green eyes to my face, "then uncuff me!"

I shook my head, "no can do." I stripped down out of my clothes to my naked body before I grabbed his jeans, unbuttoning them and dragging them down his legs with his boxers. His cock was standing to attention, I smiled reaching out and running my fingers up and down his hardened length. My smile widened before I straddled his legs and took him into my mouth.

"Bella, fuck!" Edward groaned, letting his head fall back. I licked up his shaft, swirling my tongue around the top before taking him into my mouth. "Jesus Christ, Bella, un-fucking-cuff me!" he was yelling now, I popped off him and shook my head before I took him back into my mouth again, bobbing my head up slowly as my hands squeezed his balls. Edward groaned, "Bella, you're killing me here!"

I hummed around his cock and he thrust his hips upward into my mouth, he was fully inside of my mouth before I felt him groan some more. "Bella, fuck!"

"Edward Cullen, watch your mouth," I teased, he shot me a sneer and I licked up his shaft, his sneer crumpled to a look of pure desire and I smiled as I engulfed him in my mouth. Bobbing my head a few times before he let go in my mouth., I swallowed everything while continued to thrust his hips into my mouth before I popped my mouth off him, crawling up his body to give him a long kiss, tangling our tongues together, he bent his knee slightly to give me some friction that I desired against my core as my hips started to move of their own accord against his knee for the friction I so desired.

"Bella, let me touch you, baby," he whispered pleadingly but I shook my head, climbing off his leg I went to get the vibrator from the hallway.

I brought it into the room and powered it up, it let out a soft buzzing sound as I held it up to my lips.

"Bella, get that thing away from your mouth!" he commanded, I could hear the venom in his tone and the very thought of another penis being near my mouth. I smirked.

"How old are you?"

"Oh my God!" Edward groaned, "is that what this is about? Just so you can find out my age?"

"Yes," I snapped in response, "because I want to know how old the man I am dating is, it's not like I'm going to leave you," I straddled his waist, running my hand down his chest while I placed the head of the vibrator dick against his own head. Edward groaned, squeezing his eyes tightly, clearly enjoying the sensations the vibrator created as I removed it, scratching my nails over his chest with a soft smile. "So Edward, tell me how old you are."

"Twenty nine," he responded, his eyes opening to smirk at me. "Bella, get it away from your mouth!"

I shook my head as I engulfed the still vibrating dick into my mouth. Edward groaned, jerking upward but I could see the ferocity burning in his eyes before I stretched my legs so my centre was so close to Edward's dick, my toes brushing under his arms. He was muscular, more so now that he was tensing his arms, showing off his tense pectorals and clear six pack abs. I smiled as I took the dick from my mouth, he growled, I moved it towards my centre, "how old are you?"

"Bella I swear to God, the minute you uncuff me, you'll regret it," he growled, I smiled brightly at that, hovering the vibrator over my clit. "Jesus Christ, Bella, that is mine, you dare put that thing anywhere near it and I will not be held responsible for my actions."

I jumped off the bed, standing at the bottom as I smiled brightly before pressing the vibrator against my clit, my head fell back and I moaned loudly at the felling of ecstasy it created, my hips started to move as I pressed it harder against myself.

"Bella!" Edward roared, I looked to him, moving the vibrator but he didn't continue so I pressed it back. "Fucking hell! I'm thirty four, okay? I'm thirty fucking four!"

I removed the vibrator from my clit although my body screamed at me to put it back, I moved to him as I smiled, he tried to move his head away but I grabbed his chin, forcing him to kiss me. I could see the fire but also the amusement, I pressed my lips to his briefly before I strutted away to the chair in front of my dressing table, separating my legs so he had a perfect few of my dripping pussy. "You were telling the truth, weren't you Edward?" He slowly turned his head to look in my direction, I waved the vibrator, "You wouldn't want this _inside me, _would you?"

Edward growled and I think I even saw him twitch slightly, "put that anywhere inside of you and there will be consequences."

"So you are thirty four?"

Edward's eyes locked with mine and he released a long breath, "I swear to you."

I nodded with a smile, turning off the vibrator and placing it on to my dressing table as I moved towards the bed. I straddled his stomach, I could feel his hardened member pressing into my backside as I ran my hands down his chest once more while I stared at him with a small smile on my face, "Now, tell me who Cynthia is."

"Bella-"

"Edward," I interrupted with a serious expression, "I will remove the handcuffs if you tell me."

Edward closed his eyes, "she's my ex-wife."

My heart stopped and I choked a little bit, freezing my entire body as I gulped audibly before I actually managed to find my voice. "Excuse me?"

"She's my ex-wife, happy?" he snapped, glaring at me while I stared back at him. "She was thirty three, I was twenty four, I thought I loved her but I didn't. I just enjoyed sex so I divorced her, let her open a stream of salons, I'm a silent partner and everyone was happy. She understood that I married her purely for sex."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" I spat through gritted teeth, I took hold of the keys and quickly undone the handcuffs before shoving myself away from him and striding into the bathroom. I slammed and locked the door behind me as I moved towards the sink. I could feel my chest heaving as I panted, I was furious but I needed to control him, I wouldn't let him see me cry. I was his girlfriend, his current girlfriend, I couldn't change his past because it was fact, it had happened and there was no time machine that would allow for me to change it.

But this was different, he'd lied.

I closed my eyes for a second, hanging my head.

"Bella," his voice was gentle. I didn't respond, I remained silent, keeping my head bowed and my eyes tightly closed. Then something crossed my mind as my head snapped up. Jane, was she his eighteen year old cousin or was she his daughter? I worked out the dates in my head, if he'd married her at twenty four it would mean that she was only ten and he would have had to knock someone up when he was sixteen, which I doubt he did. I kept my eyes squeezed shut as I tried to process it but my heart was building walls around itself that were so high, I wanted to smash my mirror. "Bella can you open the door, please?"

"Go home," I yelled back, hearing my voice crack and I wanted to hate him but I couldn't.

"Bella, please, let me explain," Edward pleaded through the door, I grabbed my dressing gown off the rack, wrapping it around myself so I was wrapped in its warm, thick coverage. I slowly unlocked the door, lifting my eyes to his face. He'd pulled on his boxers and he looked extremely guilty while I stared at him, feeling my eyes tearing up before he pulled me into his tight hugs. I felt my hands smooth up his back, holding him under his arms so my hands rested on his shoulder blades. Edward lifted me, bridal style and carried me to my bed. He kept his arms around me as he slid into the bed beside me, pressing a kiss to my hair. "We were married for two weeks and I filed for divorce."

"Why?"

"She was cheating on with me with her current husband," Edward laughed sardonically, my head snapped back and I stared at him in shock. He cupped my cheek in his hand, "I found out by walking into our bedroom to find him _fucking _her on _our _bed."

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" I whispered softly, rolling to lie on my back. Edward propped himself on his elbow as he brushed my hair away from my face.

"I'm nine years old than you Bella, what would have done if the minute you asked me my age and I turned around and told you the truth?" he asked, he didn't look 34, he looked much younger but that be because he was dazzlingly handsome. Edward wouldn't look me in the eye but it disguise the shame in his eyes, I reached up, cupping his cheek in my hand, he instantly leaned into it. "I just grabbed my coat and car keys and left, I already had my business and I was already rich, I knew that it might have been the only reason she married me. Luckily, my dad got me to sign a prenup so she got nothing and I kicked her out of my house but I didn't want to stay there, so I moved out into a nice penthouse."

I stared at him while he brushed his fingers across my collarbone, "there's more, isn't there?"

Edward nodded his head slowly, "I turned to drink, whiskey and brandy mainly, then I would go out, use my looks and charm to seduce women to let me come back to their beds. I was always cautious, I'd wear condoms and then I would get tested the week later to make sure I didn't catch anything. It was only when my mother stepped in did I realise I couldn't continue my ways, so I went to rehab, stopped drinking and stopped having sex. Then I moved to America, I looked down at women, didn't even acknowledge them. They touched me, I would move out of their grasp. When I met Carmen she told me straight up she was married before we got drunk together, I woke up the next morning and realised I'd made a terrible mistake, so I told her to leave."

"But you never had sex with her?" I asked softly, Edward smiled gently.

"No," he stated, "I wouldn't have done anything with her if I had been sober." He sighed heavily, resting his cheek against my shoulder. "When I came back, I confronted Cynthia, told her that I wanted to move on, find someone I could be happy with and she urged me too. I met her for lunch last week."

"Why?"

"To tell her," Edward murmured, turning his head to look at me, "about you."

I felt the corners of my lips turning upwards as I stared at him, urging him to continue. He leaned in and I allowed him to press his lips to mine. I opened my mouth, letting our tongues meet in their passionate love affair, Edward's fingers moved from my collarbones to the back of my neck at the base of my head, holding my lips to his while my hands smoothed up his chest, one holding his shoulder while the other tangled itself in his hair, he continued to kiss me for a few more minutes before he broke away, resting his forehead against mine, his eyes were closed and I watched. His face was not contorted in the rage it had been when I had him handcuffed to the bed, it was not sad or pained or worried, it was clear of any emotion, smooth and relaxed as he trailed one of his hands down the side of my body before he rested his cheek against my chest, wrapping both his arms around my body, pinning me to him.

"I don't want to get hurt again," I heard him whisper.

I closed my eyes, knowing that that meant he didn't want me to hurt him. "I won't hurt you Edward."

He turned his head so he could focus his eyes on my face, "I don't want to hurt you, either," Edward paused before he sucked in a deep breath, "but I don't think I can stay away from you anymore."

"Then don't."

* * *

**I bet you weren't expecting that, were you?**

**Edward is still going to be very possessive and there's more to our little womanizer. He isn't that bad, he's told her about Carmen, he never had sex with her and I can promise you that he didn't. Cynthia, hmm.. now what are we going to do about her?**

**What do you think? Problem or do you think she'll be alright?**

**We'll just have to wait and see won't we.**

**I am updating this story fast and furiously according to** _JorxxHen,_ **but do not fear, I have not forgotten about Careless Whisper and I vow that I will not be deleting that story. I have just not updated it because I did write a full chapter for it, my laptop decided to turn itself off and it didn't save so now I will have to rewrite the entire chapter and I have just not got the patience at the moment so that's why this story is getting so much attention.**

**I have spoiled you today with three updates, you'll be lucky to get another update tomorrow, we'll see how I am. If I get all my college work done in the day time, I may update. If not, you will have to wait until Monday or Tuesday to see updates for both stories.**

**Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, some background information about Edward there and Charlie Swan is quite a nice man. I decided that my Charlie would give Edward such a hard time. Renee is a bit of a bitch in this story, she will soon be getting an introduction, so be prepared.**

**Thank you for reading and leave me a review.**

**Love you all **

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	9. Priceless Facts

**Name: The Thin Line**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the youngest interior designer in London, when she gets a call from Esme Cullen, she instantly rises to the challenge to decorate the new home of her youngest son. However, when she comes face to face with the man, it seems he has put a permanent imprint on her mind and she's finding it hard to stay professional. **

**Rated: M - Language, lemons and a very possessive Edward. **

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and some of the plot and dialogue belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hi guys! I love all your reviews, thank you so much they mean the absolute world to me.**

**Turns out that I actually didn't have that much college work to do so I decided, let's update this story. I think by the time I do this update, I might do an update for _Careless Whisper. _I love both these stories, I think they are good in my opinion. Not amazing but good.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_My eyes are open wide,  
And by the way, I made it through the day.  
I watched the world outside,  
By the way, I'm leaving out today._

_I just saw Hayley's comet,  
She waved,  
Said: "Why you always running in place?"  
Even the man in the moon disappeared,  
Somewhere in the stratosphere._

_Tell my mother,  
Tell my father,  
I've done the best I can,  
To make them realise,  
This is my life,  
I hope they understand.  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying,  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance._

**_~ Second Chance - Shinedown ~_**

**Chapter 9**

**Priceless Facts**

"Well Bells, I think you're ready to open," my dad told me, Edward was stood close to me with his hands shoved into his pockets. We'd had a full week of interviews amongst other things, Edward had stepped in and said he could do background checks on everyone for us and have them back by Friday. We interviewed everyone who applied for the job, the background checks came back on Friday. Edward helped my dad and I pick the people we were going to hire and I was going to be sat in my office tomorrow ringing those lucky people up who have been successful. The others were going to get emailed.

"Great," I enthused, spinning to see Edward smiling gently but I could see the distant look in his eyes. After his admission earlier in the week, we'd become quite close, he took me out last night for our first proper date and we ended up back in his home.

Nothing happened, we just lounged about on the sofa while he asked about my life. Nevertheless, Edward still quite closed off. I knew about his age and his ex-wife, when I asked about other things, Edward would give me a one word answer before changing the subject. It confused me. Did he trust me? I didn't know.

"I think your best bet is to get calling all the lucky people and then we can go out to celebrate," my dad rubbed his hands together with a wide grin on his face.

Edward piped up then, "I'm gonna have to take a raincheck."

I frowned, "Why?"

"I promised Mary Alice that I'd take her out," Edward admitted softly, he checked his gold Rolex then. "I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to go, I'll take you out tomorrow."

"Okay," I answered, in my quiet defeat. Edward pressed a kiss to my forehead before he smiled at Charlie and just walked straight out, veering left where I knew Emmett was parked further up the road. Or should I say Liam? Since Emmett had gone on a training course to get a level up, it's strange the fact Emmett's gone away the same time Rose has. I didn't ask questions and I didn't point it out to Edward, no doubt he already knew the truth because it's not like Emmett could hide it from his employer.

Why would Edward lie though?

_He's done it before, _a voice whispered in the back of my head. I sighed, turning to my dad who had a frown settled on his face.

"He's a mystery," my dad pointed out, I smirked as I took my bottom lip between my teeth. I turned and headed up the stairs, I knew he was following me up the stairs to make sure I was okay but I was pretty good at squashing the tears down. I had done it with Jacob when I'd confronted about him cheating on me, I wanted to scream and cry, make it clear how much he'd hurt me that he couldn't go without getting his dick wet with some other girl but instead, I kept cool, calm and collected as I picked up the things that I'd left there and said goodbye.

I cried when I got home until Rose broke out a bottle of wine. It was her answer for everything.

"What's up?" my dad wondered, sitting in the chair opposite me as I started up my laptop.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Bella," my dad said in that warning tone he used when I was a teenager. I shrugged my shoulders, "you seem alright before you both got here, why his sudden departure?"

It was no secret, my dad made it clear that he liked Edward. He thought he was good choice for me, even when I told him how old Edward was, my dad had been a bit startled at first before he shrugged his shoulders and said 'as long as he treats you good, I don't care about his age'. I didn't tell him the small detail that Edward had an ex-wife who he'd married to for two weeks because he walked in on her cheating on him. I left that part out since it isn't what every father wants to hear about his daughter's new boyfriend. "Nothing is going on with us, not that I know of."

"He just ran out of here like a bat outta hell," my dad argued softly, I shrugged my shoulders.

"He has to pick up Mary Alice," I responded, I don't know why Edward referred to his sister by her full first name. I'd heard Rose mention her but she referred to her as just Alice. It was strange but I wasn't going to ask him because he probably wouldn't answer me.

He was evasive, seductive, I'd give him that.

He knew how to charm a pair of panties down a woman's legs with his dazzling good looks and arrogant charm. I knew a few women that wouldn't mind if he charmed their panties off.

He was the elusive bachelor, Edward Cullen according to the media.

"And she's his sister, correct?" I nodded, "why would he leave his girlfriend when she's opening her business on Monday for his sister? I know full well I wouldn't leave Sue for Victoria."

Ahh, Victoria, my father's younger sister. She was a nurse in Warrington hospital, she was married to James who was a year older and gave me the creeps. He was really slimey and strange too, they had a son, Riley. My cousin wasn't like them, he was much nicer, he treated me like his cousin and would often come to our house for a play date with me. He didn't like staying at home because when Victoria and James were both home, they'd spend some time with their son but the minute he'd be out of the room, they'd be arguing and it usually led into rough sex. Riley would only hear the name calling before the soft whimper of his mother saying 'I love you'.

It was weird because Riley had no idea what they were doing until he turned sixteen and then he realised what preferences his parents had in the bedroom. I remember the night he came around to our house, I'm a year younger than Riley and he told me all about it before he had to try to think of something to scrub it from his brain. I was close to him, he was like my big brother but he lived in Plymouth, so I hardly got to see him.

"They're close," I continued.

"Bella," dad retorted sternly, I threw my hands up in the air.

"We haven't had an argument, Edward doesn't break his promises," I stated, dad nodded as I sighed and picked up the phone, dialing the first number on my list. Dad took out his mobile number, putting 1-4-1 in front of the person's number to make it so they wouldn't know who was calling. He was smooth, cracking jokes with whomever he spoke to first before he moved on to the next person. At the moment, I would only have four people working for me but four people was better than none.

When I got home, I didn't feel like going out, my mind kept wandering towards what Edward was doing. Instead, I ushered my dad and Sue out while I curled up in bed and thought long on hard about whether I wanted a relationship with a secretive person or whether it would be better for me to walk away before I got hurt.

_Is it worth it? _Flittered across my mind as the first tear rolled down my cheek.

**~ TTL ~**

By Wednesday, I was fidgety. My team, Peter, Charlotte, Kim and Demetri were all sat waiting for me in the meeting room while I paced my office. They were all older than me and I didn't know how they felt about having a boss who was younger than them, it made me quite nervous. Paul had told me that he'd checked all their constructionists, Edward had given him the contact number to his background check guy so Paul could look into them and found them all to be clean.

However, Edward hadn't contacted me since his running off to supposedly pick up Mary Alice.

I tried to not let it bother me as I picked up the signed contracts, the wage book and my notebook as I strode into the meeting room. They all stopped talking instantly, looking in my direction. My receptionist, Kebi smiled brightly at me. She was of Egyptian decent with her olive toned skin and long black hair, her eyes were an electric amber colour, she was in her late twenties but she looked much younger, she was only small but slender and very beautiful. Charlotte had a quirked eyebrow with a determined look on her face, she had shoulder length curly blonde hair, crisp blue eyes and pouty red lips while Kim sat beside her, shoulders hunched a little with a nervous look to her hazel eyes. She was Paul's niece but I hadn't found that out until the background check came back, she had russet skin, black hair cut into a bob and small brown eyes.

Peter had messy cropped brown hair and vibrant grey eyes in his snowy white face, he was the muscular one out of the two men, lean and stood at about 6'. Demetri beside him was muscular but not as much as Peter, he was about two inches smaller as well, with charcoal brown eyes, they were so dark that they almost looked black much like his messy brown hair. His skin was peach but it looked rough around his jawline, he had slight stubble but you could see he was clean cut.

I smiled at them softly as I sat at the head of the table, "I have all your contracts here, I called this meeting so I could tell you what I expect from you."

"I have a question," Charlotte spoke once I'd finished, I nodded for her to go ahead and ask it. "How are we getting paid?"

"Give her a chance, Charlotte," Peter muttered, clearly disgruntled by the girl's keenness.

"I'm just asking a question, Peter," Charlotte spat in response.

"Well, I need all your bank information and then I'm going to connect your details to the company account and at the end of every month I will deposit your wages into your account," I stated, Charlotte nodded with a small smile, she clasped her hands on top of the table, waiting for me to continue. "Basically, what we need to establish is that we're all friends here. Your calls depend on who they ask for, the call will be diverted straight to Kebi and she will put a call through to one of you and that's how you get clients. Sell yourselves in a way that the the receiver of the call thinks '_they have a keen eye, I want them__'. _Clients who have already had you before may request you again, so it is best to keep a log of each client. You then take you construction team to the site, however, the client must sign a contract before you start any work."

"What is in the contract?" Demetri questioned.

I smiled gently, handing each of them a copy of the client contract. "The contract basically sums up that the client understands fully that before any work is done, they must make their first payment, any damages will be dealt with in a way the construction team deems fit and they must accept that the construction team know what they are doing. Once you have collected the first payment, do not let the head of your construction team collect the payment, it must be you and you bring it to Kebi." Kebi waved at the opposite end of the table, we chuckled at her little wave before I sucked in a deep breath and continued. She will then bring me the first payment and I will deposit into the company book," I held up the first orange book, "you must make sure to catalogue all of your clients with Kebi on a sheet of A4 paper, I will then put them in _your _company book, it helps not only me but you keep a track on how much the client has paid. When the work is done, you then go to them or they come to you to pay their final payment."

"Do they have a select amount of time to pay this?" Kim whispered softly, everyone turned to look at her, shocked that the obviously shy girl had finally piped up.

"Yes, they have three working days to pay, if they do not, we add interest fees, if then they still have not paid after two months, we take them to court," I informed, Peter looked happy with that conclusion as Charlotte's back straightened, I could see she was eager to get going. "In addition, your construction teams get paid through Paul. They must all register their names with Paul, he will then ask _you _for the amount of hours they have worked, they are not allowed to do over six hours a day and they're not allowed to work weekends, give them a break, that sort of thing. If the work takes longer than one week, they must make sure that Paul is awake of this so then at the end of the month, they are paid the correct amount of money."

"Is that healthy and safety reasons or other factors?" Demetri questioned.

"These are Paul's rules, he's the constructionists boss. Any trouble from the teams will be dealt with by Paul," I informed.

"So our teams report to Paul if they have a problem?"

"Yes, they can report to me if they have a problem but Paul is their best bet and Paul will come to me with the problem regardless. You're job is to make sure the clients stay happy, you come to me if you guys have a problem," I paused then, noticing them all staring at me as I sucked in a deep breath, "I know I'm younger than all of you and I know that I'm not as experienced as some of you. I've been doing this job for three years, I do have some clients that are already waiting for me to get this place open and will probably request me but I have no problems with you going back to your old places of work and telling them to divert your old clients to you."

"Can we see our offices now?" Charlotte asked, clasping her hands together as her face beamed with excitement. I chuckled, getting to my feet on my super high platform Christian Louboutin peep toe shoes with the strap around my ankle, they were patent leather but I loved them. They followed me out of the room, I gestured to Kebi's desk at the bottom of the stairs, she sat in her seat with a beaming smile on her face before I went to the front office.

Charlotte rushed inside with a beaming smile on her face, she looked around in awe at the room that Paul and his team had decorated. I was happy that she was pleased with her room and had no doubt in my mind that they all would be happy with their offices. When I returned to mine, I put the books back into the folder, sorted out my desk before I went downstairs to flip on the sign light and stuck the banner on the glass door. It was no secret that clients were allowed to come in to make appointments with my employees but I knew some people preferred to do it over the phone.

By three o'clock, I knew that my business was booming, I went to the staff lounge to find Charlotte making herself a cup of coffee, her wireless phone attached to her ear as she made an appointment with a client over the phone. She gave me a thumbs up and a big smile as I moved to the fridge, taking out my chocolate milkshake before I turned to see Kim, quietly chatting with Paul who was chuckling as she spoke. I noticed Jared's eyes flicking in Kim's direction and wondered about that but I wouldn't ask yet.

When I left the staff lounge, I could see Kebi was getting very distressed by someone standing at her desk.

"... want to see her."

"I'm sorry sir but Miss Swan is very busy," Kebi responded, trying very hard to keep her voice polite.

"She won't be busy enough to see me," that velvet voice made my heart pound as I started down the stairs.

"Kebi, is there a problem?" I asked softly, she turned to see me before gesturing to Edward who was drumming his fingers against the main desk, his eyes hungrily looking over my attire. I was wearing a black pencil dress with capped sleeves and a square neckline with a red belt around my thin wait. My hair was straightened down my back as I turned to Kebi. "I will see Mr. Cullen, Kebi, it won't take long. If Mrs. Henderson comes, could you just tell her I'm in a meeting and I will be with her shortly."

"I will send you an email," Kebi informed with a wink and a smile, I chuckled as I turned to Edward and inclined my head up the stairs. I kept a tight grip on my milkshake as I opened my office door and gestured for him to go inside. I shut the door quietly behind me, noting the way Edward went straight for the guest chair while I walked slowly to my seat, sliding into it and placing my milkshake on to the table. I clasped my hands and cocked my eyebrow.

"Can I help you?"

"Don't be cute," he growled at me, "where the hell have you been?"

I scoffed, "Where the hell have I been? Where the hell have you been? I've been setting up here getting ready for today! This is everyone's first day, I thought we could open on Monday but I had to call them on Sunday to tell them that we wouldn't be able to start until today because of electric faults. I've been waiting for _you _to call since _you _abandoned me on the day. I saw Alice downtown on Sunday, she told me she hadn't seen you since the charity ball, so enlighten me Edward, where did you go?"

Edward was silent, he leaned back, clasping his hands on top of his stomach while he stared me. His face held no expression, no indication of an answer. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes. It. Does," I was trying to keep myself as calm as possible but I could feel the anger boiling in my blood. "This matters very much, you spring on me that you were married and then the weekend following you ditch me. Where the hell have _you _been Edward?! Or are you not going to tell me since you never tell me a goddamn thing!"

Edward's eyes narrowed at me as I tried to calm myself down. He didn't speak, didn't even look like he was going to continue with this conversation. Instead, he relaxed his expression, turned his head and started to pick imaginary dust off his knee. I didn't speak, didn't breathe, wanting him to tell me the truth for once in his goddamn life, I wanted him to tell me where he'd been. I wanted him to tell me what he'd been doing so I knew and then we could carry on.

But I knew he wouldn't. He would remain silent and not tell me anything because that was Edward.

And I couldn't cope with it anymore.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out," I ordered, storming over to the door and grabbing the handle but he grabbed my wrists, both of them, pinning me to the wall before he took hold of them with one hand. His other hand tightly around my throat, tighter than usual. "Edward-"

"Some things in my life are better left secret, Bella," he snarled at me, "that's why I'm not telling you, okay? Don't you ever push me away, I am yours and you are _mine."_

"Edward, you're hurting me," I whimpered, it was like someone had hit him over the head. His eyes widened, his hands released me and he staggered back, his face was an expressionless void as he stared at me before he grabbed the door, practically ripped it off its hinges and was gone, leaving it to slam behind him. I breathed raggedly, trying to control it as my hand reached up, but it was sore.

I moved towards my desk, having a sip of the cold chocolate milk but it only made it more painful. I winced when I touched it again, the door flew open and Kebi smiled. "Mrs. Henderson is-Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I croaked but it hurt to speak.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked, shutting the door quietly behind her. "Your neck is turning red, do you want me to call a doctor?"

"No I'm fine," I responded, grabbing my hair and yanking it over my shoulders in an attempt to hide the marks. Kebi didn't look convinced, I downed the rest of my drink, throwing the empty bottle into the waste basket in the corner of the room before I turned back to Kebi. "Send her in."

Kebi opened her mouth to say something but then decided against it, leaving me in my office while I suppressed the urge to cry.

**~ TTL ~**

When I got home, I was surprised the house phone hadn't leapt off the kitchen wall and started dancing around the kitchen floor since it was ringing so much.

"Hello?"

"Finally!" Rose yelled down the phone, excitement drowning in her voice.

"Hey, how's Newcastle?" I wondered, taking the cordless phone into the living room, plonking my handbag onto the coffee table as I slumped against the sofa.

"It's amazing," Rose responded, "it's not that sunny and it's a bit cold up here but it's so nice. I've opened a shop, I have three girls working in it and one of them is going to start organising parties. The bank connected everything up, they have to cash up at the end of the night and then tell me how much they've cashed up by, I trust these girls. I called your dad and he did background checks on them so I am trusting them since I am going to be signing their wage slips."

"When are you coming home?" I blurted, I missed Rose more than I expected too. Since dad had to leave on an urgent matter concerning Sue's mother on Sunday, I was left in our home alone. I heard Rose sigh.

"I should be home by the end of the month, Bells, don't worry, I'll be home quicker than a blink of an eye," she responded, I could hear the hint of a smile in her voice, knowing that Rose would keep that promise, even without actually labeling it as a promise. "How are things in your new business?"

"Things are great," I enthused, "Charlotte has got two meetings this week but she said one of them was from her old firm, her construction team just need the signed contract and they're going to start working on Friday. The second appointment is mostly drawing up some designs and plans. Peter has three appointments next week, his team started working on this building today, they should be finished by Friday since it's only small so he's getting the final payment next week. Demetri has an appointment this week, his team said that once his designs are done they should set to work on Monday and Kim got her first appointment today."

"Sounds hectic," Rose responded, I knew for a fact she lost track of what I was saying halfway through, considering it wasn't really interesting stuff and Rose had no idea who any of these people were. "How are things with _The London Stalker_?"

I sighed.

"Uh oh, trouble in paradise?"

"Worse," I muttered, "he told me he was married."

Rose gasped, "do you know how old he is now?"

I grinned to myself at the memory of finding out how old Edward truly was, "yeah, I owe you sixty pound by the way."

"Ooh, do tell," Rose suddenly sounded very interested and I had to giggle.

"I handcuffed him to my bed," I admitted, Rose started to giggle herself then. "Then I got that vibrator, you know the really powerful one?"

"Oh my God Bella, you didn't tease him, did you?" Rose was laughing harder now, we both fell about in our fits of giggles, me lying across the sofa while I couldn't help myself as I giggled, resting one of my arms behind my head as I sighed from my fit.

"He told me and because I'd seen him with some woman, I got that little tidbit out of him too."

"Whoa, so found out anything else about our elusive millionaire bachelor?"

I sighed heavily, "no, he's so... I don't know, it's weird. It's like he doesn't trust me, when my dad told me I was ready to open on Monday and we should celebrate, he told me he was going to pick up Alice but then I saw Alice and she hadn't seen Edward since charity event. Why would he lie to me? Then he turns up today, I haven't seen him for four days and here he is."

"What did he say?"

"He wanted to know where _I'd _been," I sneered.

"So?" Rose responded, I waited in silence. "A phone works both ways Bella."

"Yes Rose, I called him three times on Sunday, he didn't pick up once. So I left out Monday and then tried again yesterday but it was like he was just ignoring me or something," I murmured, Edward was hard for me to figure out and if I was honest, I was scared of this breaking me again like Jacob had done. My head was spinning, I felt a little sick but I heard Rose sigh.

"Maybe you both just need to sit down and talk it out? It's obvious he likes you."

"You've changed your tune," I commented.

"Oh come on, I just wanted to point out your policy, you don't mix business with pleasure but you were and you didn't even realise you were. I just set you straight and now look, you have an independent business and he's your boyfriend, you've won both ways, Bella," Rose concluded, I knew she had a satisfied smile on her face because she was right. If it wasn't for Rose, I think I would still be working at _Newton's Designs,_ I would still be working out Edward's age, I wouldn't know about Cynthia and I certainly would not be his girlfriend.

Cynthia. The very mention or thought of her name made my blood boil.

"I guess I should be saying thank you then," I said dryly, just as the sound of someone knocking on the door caught my attention. I got up, swiping my keys off the coffee table, kicking my shoes off and padding down the hallway.

"You should, I expect a fruit basket and next time we have take away, you're paying," Rose commanded, I giggled as I opened the front door.

Edward stood there, pupils diluted, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, tie gone, top two buttons undone and his dress pants and work shoes. He stared at me through his emerald green eyes, lips slightly parted. I could smell alcohol.

"Rose, can I call you back?" I requested.

"Why what's up?"

"Nothing, I just need to call you back."

She sighed, "Okay. Love ya."

"Love ya too."

I hung up and grabbed Edward's hand, yanking him into the house as I turned back to the door, shutting and locking it behind him. But while I locked it, Edward trailed one hand down the centre of my spine, slipping the other around my waist to the centre of my stomach, pushing me back into him so I could feel his hardened member against my backside. I took my bottom lip between my teeth and turned in his arms, pushing him back gently but Edward was having none of it, his hands grabbed my waist and he slammed his lips down to mine.

I moaned against his mouth, letting him slip his tongue inside. I could taste drink on his tongue and I knew I shouldn't let him until I felt wetness on my cheek. His arms tightened around my waist and he buried his head into my neck, letting out a little whimper. My hand massaged his scalp while my other hand went around, rubbing his back as I shushed him gently.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm so sorry," he cried into my neck.

I shushed him, "let's go sit in the living room, I'll make you some coffee."

When we got to the sofa, I sat Edward down and went to go into the kitchen but he tightly gripped my wrist, "don't leave me, please don't leave me."

"I'm just going to get you some water," I brushed his hair away from his face, he took hold of my hand, pressing it to the side of his face and closing his eyes, relishing in the feeling of my hand against his face. I frowned gently, it was quite clear something was bothering Edward that much that he'd turned to alcohol. "What have you been drinking?"

"Bourbon," he answered after a moments hesitation. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm only going in the kitchen, I will be right back," I leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead, his body visibly relaxed as I rested my forehead against his. "I promise."

Reluctantly, Edward nodded as I straightened up and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass, rinsing it for a moment before I filled it with water and then I hurried back to Edward. He took the glass from me, having a sip before taking a big gulp and putting the now half full glass to the coffee table. I sat down beside him but that wasn't good enough. He wrapped his arms around my waist, dragging me so I lay on him, he bent one leg against the back of the sofa, setting me in the centre while he let his other leg go straight along the length of my body. One arm tight around my waist, his other hand caressed my hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I hurt you earlier."

"It's okay," I murmured, "you didn't hurt me enough to leave marks, usually I don't mind it but... you scared me."

"I'm sorry," he repeated, kissing my hair and I could feel his tear touch my hair. "I was scared on Saturday, we were becoming closer than I'd ever been to a woman, it was... different for me. I panicked so I went to the bar."

He stopped, he was telling me. I tilted my head back, looking up at him as I reached up with my hand, cupping his cheek in my hand. He closed his eyes, leaning his cheek into my palm, "I met this woman, she was... very pretty."

I felt my heart stop in my chest, _you will not cry. _

"Go on," I spoke warily as Edward's eyes flashed to my face.

"I went to her house, she went to kiss me and I was drunk but I knew what I wanted. I pushed her away and told her, _I'm sorry but no, _I ran from her home. When I got home, I sat in my room, contemplating what could I do. Then Sunday night, I thought I was stupid for letting you dictate what I did, so I went out again and met another woman but it was the same thing, I ran out on her. I did it again on Monday and then on Tuesday, I told myself that the only person that mattered," he paused, his eyes locked with mine as I slowly sat up, his hands seized my waist, holding me close so I couldn't run away but I knew what he was saying. He'd rejected every woman for one and somewhere in my heart, I feared that it wouldn't be me. That maybe his apology was a goodbye, that he was still in love with Cynthia and she'd divorce her husband so they could be together again. I don't know, I stared at him, waiting, "the only person I wanted was you and I'd hurt you so badly by just running out of there, by not actually grabbing you and saying Bella I... I want you."

I stared at him, our eyes locked, he'd sobered up a little bit now, he wasn't as drunk as he'd obviously been just moments ago but that was the power of water. My eyes stayed locked on his face, looking for any hints that he was possibly lying but I couldn't find any traces and before I even clicked on to what I was doing, my lips were pressed against his.

Edward groaned into my mouth and I took this as my chance, swirling my tongue around with his as they did their passionate dance while he pressed my body against his before flipping us over so he was on top of me. My hands tangled in his hair, my legs wrapping around his waist as he pressed me into the sofa, our kisses growing much more heated and needy. Teeth hitting each other and I could feel every contour of his body as he pressed us together.

When I needed to breathe, it was like Edward could sense it, he trailed his kisses down the column of my throat and back up again so he could capture my lips with his again. I sat up slightly, guiding one of his hands to the side of my dress so he could unzip it. Edward took the hint as my fingers moved to his buttons, undoing each one as he continued to kiss me, my zip was down but Edward didn't make a move to take it off me, he slid one hand underneath it and pressed my body into his. I ran my hands down his bare muscled chest before sliding it off his shoulders, Edward removed his hands from my body and practically ripped the shirt away from his body and dropping it to the floor. He put his hands back where they were but I took his hands away, separating our lips as I got to my feet, slipping my arms from the dress and letting it drop to the floor.

Edward stared at me in just my black lace underwear, I smiled gently as I held out my hand for him. He took it and I pulled him towards the stairs, once we were in my bedroom, Edward spun me around, taking hold of my hips and crushing his body to mine so our lips would meet again. My arms went around his neck as he forced me backwards, the backs of my knees hitting the edge of the bed so I fell back. I moaned into his mouth when I could feel his hardened member pressing into my centre. His lips moved to my neck, one hand squeezed my right breast while his other stroked across my hip to my burning centre when he ran his fingers over my clit through my panties. "Edward."

"You're so soft," he whispered against my skin, moving his hands again so he hovered over me and crushed his lips back to mine. My hands went to the button on his pants and once they were undone, I pushed them down with my feet, never breaking the kiss as Edward kicked them off the rest of the way. "I love lace on you."

I smiled against his lips, letting him press them harder against mine as his hands went around to the clasp of my bra, he undone it with ease and ripped the offending item away from my body. "I like it better when it's on the floor though."

I giggled but it quickly turned into a moan when he engulfed one of my nipples into his mouth, my back arching up into his mouth. Edward's hands were on my hips, pressing me into the bed before he moved his lips to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment by swirling his tongue and the softly biting it. My legs spread, wrapping around and pressing into the bottom of his back before he slid the rest of the way down my body, pressing kisses against my stomach, dipping his tongue into my belly button. I moaned slowly when he ran his nose over my burning slit, I took my bottom lip between my teeth, sitting up slightly to watch him hook two fingers under my panties and slowly drag them down my legs.

Edward smiled evilly up at me before he dove his tongue inside me. I moaned, "Edward, God!"

He hummed against me, eliciting another moan from me as my back arched from the pleasure the spasmed across the lower half of my body. He pressed my hips down against the bed as my legs moved, wrapping around his neck, my thighs on either side of his face he curled his tongue upward, grazing my g-spot. I let out a little scream at that, letting my head fall back before I sat up a little bit, tangling one of my hands into his hair, pressing him further into me as I moaned again, but Edward just smiled, I could feel it before he moved one hand to rub his tongue against my clit.

My hips jerked before I fell back, releasing Edward's hair as my entire body arched, my feet flat against the bed as my lower half lifted while the coil snapped and I felt my orgasm as I screamed, Edward held me to his mouth while I panted, my chest heaving before he gently set me back against the bed.

Edward crawled up my body, my eyes were closed but I could feel him as he brushed some hair away from my face before chastely kissing my lips, once, twice and then deepening it when I responded. My hands slowly lifting to tangle themselves into his hair before he slowly inserted his large member into me. We moaned into each other's mouths, our tongues fighting in their soft dance, Edward's hands pressed into my back before he sat up so I was straddling him. I moaned when I felt him go deeper, our mouths did not disconnect as his hands went to my hips.

He lifted me up and down, with every thrust I whimpered before my head fell back. Edward's lips trailed down my neck, across my collarbone and back up again to my own. The coil in my stomach started to strain, my entire body was vibrating, shaking slightly, I groaned as I moved my face, burying it into Edward's neck as one hand tightened in his hair while the other gripped his shoulder. "Wait Bella."

"I... I can't," I panted, feeling my body begging me for release.

"Control it!" he commanded, I moaned but he connected our lips, swallowing all my moans, "Now!"

I felt the coil snapping, my walls tightening around him as Edward slammed me down harder against him, I screamed as he dictated me until he roared my name and I felt hot spurts shooting inside of me. I was shaking violently as he slowed down his thrusts, his face in my neck, he planted a soft kiss while we both panted before I moved to capture his lips in a kiss. The was a thin sheen of sweat covering our bodies as I cupped Edward's face, staring into his eyes while we stared at one another as he slowly smiled at me.

"Stay," I whispered.

Edward shushed me gently, pressing his lips to mine, "Where else am I gonna go?"

**~ TTL ~**

"Morning Bella," Kebi greeted as I walked into the building, holding my Costa cup. I smiled brightly.

"It's a very good morning," I corrected with a big grin. Kebi chuckled as I headed up the stairs. Edward had spent the night, me half lying on him, half off while we talked about nothing in particular. We'd showered together before this though, where he fucked me again before he carried me into my bedroom, patting me down with the towel and then pressing a kiss to my lips. I couldn't help the shit eating grin that covered my face, especially when I woke up to my face being covered in sweet kisses.

I'd dressed in a wrap dress today, it looked like a red short sleeved blouse that was paired with a black pencil skirt. Edward picked my red platform shoes with the extreme heel to wear, I'd put skin coloured tights on but they were soon ripped from my legs and before I knew it, I had to shower again. He'd asked Liam to drop some clothes off so he could get ready at my house, when I'd fixed his tie, he'd kissed me to distract me but I'd giggled, fixed my lipstick, ran my hand through my curly hair before letting him practically drag me from my bedroom.

It's why I was here so early, since he'd took me Costa for a hot chocolate and then dropped me off here, promising to pick me up at six. I was a very happy bunny. Once in my office, I placed my cup down on to the desk, grabbed my diary to see I was meeting with Mrs. Henderson to go over colour schemes since she'd had to run out on me yesterday because her son's school called.

It got me thinking, would I ever have kids.

Suddenly, a little boy with bronze hair and vibrant green eyes popped into my head. I quickly shook that thought away, gulping down some of my hot chocolate. I couldn't think like that, I'd only known Edward for a handful of weeks, it wasn't that serious.

Although, turning up on my doorstep drunk to tell me that he only wanted me, isn't that too soon as well?

I didn't know but I didn't care, he'd let me into something. Even if I didn't know everything about his life, I had found out something and it had made my day that much better.

"Bella, there's a Mrs. George to see you," Kebi's voice came through my phone.

"Okay, send her up," I requested, I was in a very good mood as I leaned back in my seat, turned on my laptop and opened my diary. I didn't know a Mrs. George, never heard of one or worked for one in my life so this could go one of two ways until she stepped into the room.

Her dark brown hair fell in thick ringlets over her shoulders to the top of her waist, her eyes were the colour of the darkest sapphires in her peach face, she was slightly rounded with large breasts. She was wearing a grey pencil skirt with a white blouse and matching grey blazer over the top. Skin coloured tights and a pair of grey court heels as she quirked her eyebrow, her lips set into a smirk.

"Cynthia."

"So he told you about me then?" she asked, her smirk widening slightly and I could see the smug glint in her eyes.

"Yes," I answered and got to me feet, "he told me that he got you to sign a prenup and I congratulate him for that factor, he also told me that he walked in on you sleeping with another man when you'd only married him two weeks prior to that."

She looked momentarily shocked but then she just let out a small hum as she approached me, holding out a gloved leather hand. I took it and shook hers firmly before I sat back in my seat, bringing it closer to the table and picking up a pen, I stared at her.

"I assume you're here on another matter, not one concerning any interior decorating," I stated, she nodded.

"You are a clever girl, aren't you?" she retorted sarcastically, I restrained my eyes from rolling and continued to just look at her. She was wearing a full face of makeup, her lips looked as though they'd had some junk pumped into them and you quite clearly tell she'd had work done, especially to her nose. I wanted to laugh and congratulate her on being the Barbie of the year but again, I stopped myself. "You're very young, considering Edward is thirty four years old."

"Age is just a number."

Her head tilted to one side, "so he told you that too?"

"Why? Did he not tell you his age until he divorced you?" I sniped.

She laughed, "my, my, it looks to me like you still have some growing up to do."

I scoffed, "I think I'm grown up enough to know a snake when I see one. Now what do you want, Cynthia, I'm a very busy woman."

"It's simple really," she cocked her eyebrow before narrowing her eyes, her smile disappearing completely as she grabbed my hand tightly in hers, pressing her fingers into my skin. It hurt but I wouldn't show her that, "stay away from Edward."

I yanked my hand from her grip, "I think you lost the right to order women to stay away from him the minute you slept with another man."

I got to my feet and so did she, "Edward isn't like any other man, he's very rich, very powerful and does not need some gold digging _child _around him."

"Gold digging child?" I repeated it like a question before I asked, "in case you haven't realised, I'm a twenty three year old woman with her own business, which I might add that I paid for all on my own and Edward isn't a silent partner. In case you're not aware of the facts but I recently found out Edward was pursuing me even when he was America, why do you think he kept coming back? Let me assure you, it wasn't to check on stats because not only has my best friend told me this information, Edward made it _Emmett's _job to tell me. So why you're busy here telling me to stay away from him, I think you should go speak to him!"

We glared at each other until I heard the door opening. I wanted to scratch her eyeballs out but her ex-husband was standing in the doorway, staring at us glaring at each other. Cynthia didn't respond before I straightened myself, "I think you better leave."

"What's going on?" Edward asked, Cynthia's head turned around and Edward cocked his eyebrow at her before he looked to me.

"Nothing, Cynthia was just leaving," I spat through gritted teeth, Edward could quite clearly see I was angry.

Cynthia turned back to give me a sneer, "yes, I was just leaving. Isabella, Edward."

Without another word, she stormed out of my office, Edward closed the door behind him before he turned to face me.

* * *

**Oooh, show down between Cynthia and Bella.**

**I've left it on a cliffhanger, how evil of me. ;D**

**So Edward let Bella in a little bit in this chapter, he's learning, we just got to give him some time. He isn't as bad as we all think, he tried it on with different women to see if his feelings for Bella were true or just a phase and look what happened, he ended up rejecting a lot of women for one girl and they had passionate sex in her bedroom and the shower and then he bought her a Costa to say thank you. What a guy!**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I promise no cheating, nothing like that. Edward's womanizing ways are about to change and you better put on your seatbelt because the rollercoaster is about to start.**

**Thank you for reading and leave me a review.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	10. Doomed Choices

**Name: The Thin Line**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the youngest interior designer in London, when she gets a call from Esme Cullen, she instantly rises to the challenge to decorate the new home of her youngest son. However, when she comes face to face with the man, it seems he has put a permanent imprint on her mind and she's finding it hard to stay professional. **

**Rated: M - Language, lemons and a very possessive Edward. **

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and some of the plot and dialogue belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I just want to clear something up, this story is NOTHING like 50 Shades of Grey/Master of the Universe. For one thing, Edward is not adopted, another thing is he didn't have a horrible childhood, Christian Grey didn't have an ex-wife, Ana Steele didn't have her own business or even work in Interior Designing, so please explain to me how this story is like 50 Shades of Grey. I will admit, okay, Edward likes to exert control like Christian Grey does but if I am being completely honest, this story is more like the _This Man _series, which I did mention at the start of the story that that series is were I got my ideas , Edward has a similar business name to the one in 50 Shades of Grey and Edward gives Cynthia salons but he can't exactly giving her shopping outlets can he, besides, you don't even know whether they are really salons so please tell me how this story is exactly the same?**

**Okay, rant over and I've given a spoiler! Thank you to all the LOVELY people that left me LOVELY reviews, they are greatly appreciated. I'm all for constructive criticism but when some one blatantly says something that is completely untrue and irrelevant, it really grinds my gears. **

**Yesterday, I tried to update but FanFiction would not even let me see my story list so I sent a nice email to FanFiction support and today I can. It might not have been just me but I was a little upset that I couldn't update for you all.**

**This chapter is carrying on from where we left off in the last chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Woke up with you back in my bed,  
We broke up, how'd this happen again?  
I always end up letting' you in,  
When I start drinkin', not thinkin'._

_I should've listened to all of my friends,  
Same road and the same dead end,  
I'm lovin' while she pretends,  
So I keep drinkin', not thinkin'._

_First love is hard enough,  
Even worse to give it up,  
I can't forget her when she's gone,  
But she can't leave when I'm holdin' on._

_So what can I say?  
I made a mistake this time, you'll never change,  
You're nothin' but trouble and I should've known better.  
It's always the same,  
I'll take the blame this time, I'll never change,  
You're nothin' but trouble and I should've known better.  
Girl, you're nothin' but trouble and I should've known better._

**_~ Should've Known Better - Hinder ~_**

**Chapter 10**

**Doomed Choices**

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, my heart was pounding against my breastbone as I feared Edward heard the tail end of our argument. I wouldn't be surprised but I would make it clear to him that he had the choice. If he chose her, then I would ask him to leave my life, no matter how much it hurt. In reality, I shouldn't have too but it was quite obvious by the way she just turned up here, she still wished she had her claws deep in Edward and she was jealous that he had finally found someone and moved on. She was married for god's sake, what could she possibly want from him.

"What was that all about Bella?" Edward questioned, his voice held no signs of fury, he sounded a little anxious if I was being honest.

"Nothing," I sighed as I flexed my fingers, slowly sitting down in my chair. "Is there any reason you're here?"

"I just came to see you," Edward informed, he moved to sit opposite me, eyeing my skeptically. "You're a shit liar, so just tell me what she wanted."

I released a long breath, letting my head fall back against my chair as I did a little spin. My eyes went to Edward, he had a little smile on his face, eyebrow quirked as he waited. I turned my chair away, so I was side on and used my right hand, lazily clicking letters on my laptop before I felt his hands on the base of my neck, smoothing along my shoulders before he dug his thumbs into my tense back. I let my head loll back as I let out a small moan, I heard his husky chuckle.

"You're not fighting fair," I retorted weakly.

I felt his hot breath on my ear as he whispered, "never said I did, Angel," then he pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin behind it. I let out another moan as he trailed his lips along my neck before I huffed, realising I was partly angry with him and got to my feet, spinning around, holding out my arm to make sure he stayed back.

"I am angry at you too!" I called, Edward started to advance on me with that determined look in his face, an arrogant smirk on that beautiful face. I narrowed my eyes until I felt my back hit the wall. I gasped as Edward pinned me against it, placing his hands on either side of my head and thrusting his hardened cock into my aching groin. I moaned softly, my head tilting back so I was looking up at him.

"Now, please tell me why my ex-wife was in here?"

I stared at him before I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist, Edward froze before I felt his hands trailing down my back before he placed a single finger beneath my chin, tilting my head back so he could look into my eyes. "She wants me to stay away from you."

Edward's entire body tensed and he nodded as if soaking up the information. "I see."

I waited for him to elaborate but he said no more, he just stared at me, keeping his face blank while I waited before I scowled. "That's all you're going to say?"

"What more is there to say? I am, of course, going to contact Cynthia and tell her I'm not happy with her coming to your office and I will make sure she understands not to come near you again."

"_Us _again," I stated, Edward narrowed his eyes. "She obviously has no purpose in your life, okay, she runs some salons. Although, I can't figure out for the life of me why you would even give her anything after _she _cheated on _you. _That's like me going out, finding some bloke, sleeping with him and then saying 'hey Edward, I cheated on you, we've broke up but can you give me some money please?"

"What would you like me to do then?" Edward asked as I ripped myself from his arms, moving to the opposite side of the room to put some space between us.

I turned to him, staring at him but seeing that he was determined. After his little drunken visit the other night, I think Edward was willing to give me anything. I sucked in a deep breath, could I really ask him of this? The point of the matter was, I kept seeing Edward with different women, first Carmen and now Cynthia. However, I had to let Jane pass since she turned out to be his cousin. "I don't know, stay away from her? Ask her to stay away from you? Every time I see you, you're with some woman, first Carmen and then Cynthia. You looked like you were going to have a heart attack when you spotted me when I saw you with her-"

"Okay."

My eyebrow lifted, "okay what?"

"Okay, I'll stay away from her and I will make sure any business arrangements go through Irina," Edward responded, I narrowed my eyes, Edward stared at me like a lost puppy.

"Who are you and what have you done with Edward?"

Edward grinned, "Sarcasm doesn't suit you madam." I giggled before squealing as Edward lifted me, throwing me down on to the sofa with him on top of me. I ran my hand through his hair, using my nails to massage his scalp as he leaned down to press his lips to mine. His hands trailed down my sides to my hips, he thrust into me, making me moan into his mouth as he weaved his fingers through my long hair as he deepened the kiss. Then he rested his forehead against mine, "_you _are _mine_."

I sighed heavily, trailing my fingers down the side of his face, "that maybe," I paused, Edward tilted his head to one side, catching eye contact. "But when I can I say you're mine."

Edward leaned in to press his lips to mine once more, "silly Bella," he murmured against my lips before he added more pressure to the kiss. I tangled my hands in his hair before he sat us up so I was straddling his legs, he ran a hand down the side of my neck, over my shoulder and then he continued his trail over my breasts, down my stomach to my hip. I took my bottom lip between my teeth but he smoothed it out with his thumb, cupping my face with his free hand, "I've always been yours."

My eyes locked with his and I frowned, "what?"

"No woman has captivated me much like you have," Edward murmured softly, he reached up to press his lips to mine. "I don't need any other woman, as long as I have you." He started to make patterns on my forearms with his fingertip, twirling around to make different shapes on my skin while I stared at him, he lifted his eyes to my face, "it may seem like other women attract my attention but you are like a book that I can't put down, I always need to find out more."

**~ TTL ~**

Saturday morning saw me wake up from a blissful slumber. I was curled up into Edward's chest, one of my legs flung around his naked hips while his arm was tightly coiled around my waist, his cheek pressed against my breasts. I smiled to myself, running my fingers through his hair, he hummed, snuggling closer into me as he trailed his hand down my back to my bum, he rubbed it in circles with his hand before giving it a hard whack, causing my hips to jerk forward before I felt him kissing down my stomach, his hand curving around my thigh, sliding down to my knee to hoist my leg around his waist.

"Mornin'," I whispered softly, Edward hummed against my skin before he straightened up beside me, curling his arm back around my waist and pressing the length of my body to his as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Very good mornin', indeed," Edward murmured with a big grin, then I felt him slide himself into my wet core. I moaned as he rolled us over so he was hovering over me. Gently, Edward thrust in and out of me, it wasn't hard or fast, it was soft and gentle while he connected our lips.

I tangled my hands in his hair, accepting the gentle rhythm our hips made as they met as he thrust in and out of me. I moaned into his mouth as Edward trailed hot, wet kisses down my throat. I could feel the coil beginning to strain, Edward's hands smoothed up my body, gripping my waist for more leeway as he started to pick up the pace but it was still gentle, nothing hard or rough about it. The feelings shooting through my body were heavenly, I wanted to cry from the feelings of raw, unhinged pleasure raging through my body as I brought his lips back to mine, "Edward."

"Bella," he murmured in response, pressing his lips harder against mine, "I love sleepy sex with you."

"Me too," I responded as Edward littered kisses down the column of my throat before I moaned louder, "I'm gonna come."

"Control it, baby," he whispered, hot and low in my ear, his voice thick with sleep as he continued to move his hips. I closed my eyes, my arms around my neck before he moaned, "now."

Then the coil snapped, I could feel myself tightening around him before Edward let out a long moan into my ear and I could feel the hot liquid he shot into me. We panted into each other's ears, the full length of his body pressed against mine. I tangled my hands in his hair, hoping he'd get the picture and stay where he was, I didn't want him to move as I closed my eyes, massaging my fingers into his scalp. He groaned low in my ear, I kissed his shoulder, his arms tightening around me, hands against my back even if I did press them into the bed when I relaxed.

I could feel Edward's heavy breaths and knew he was asleep. I smiled to myself, for once letting myself feel completely content. I pressed another kiss to Edward's shoulder. Since the whole argument with Cynthia had gone down, Edward had made it quite clear that he was mine and no one else. He would come to the office, greet Kebi and then come to me, demanding that I let him take me to lunch. I couldn't argue with that, he'd hold my hand, practically dragging me from the building before he wrap his arm around my shoulders, kiss my hair and I'd even feel him inhale deeply, it was like he was checking I was real.

Either way, I didn't mind.

Yesterday, I came to his house straight from work, he'd come running to front door, lifting me and spinning me around as if I was the best thing in the whole world. He made me feel electric, especially when he gave me a key to his home. His words were '_since I am yours, what is mine becomes yours,_' which meant his home. I'd shook my head, trying to tell him he didn't have to do this but he'd kissed me to shut me up. It's what led to me being in his bed at half eight, thoroughly fucked but that didn't mean Edward was going to stop, he continued with the sweat pumping out of the both of us before he carried me into the shower, where we did it again against the wall before we fell into bed, both curled up around each other as we fell asleep.

I sighed heavily, I felt Edward move his head, "that was a heavy sigh, what's on your mind?"

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Last night," I responded, running one of my hands down his back, Edward shuddered lightly, reaching down and dragging the quilt over us as he slowly pulled out of me. The minute he was gone, I felt like I'd lost something but that didn't stop him from rolling us on to our sides so he could press his ear against my chest to feel the steady rhythm of my heartbeat. I stroked his hair, "are you tired?"

"Very, a little vixen kept me awake," Edward teased, pinching my nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's okay though," he lifted his face, so he could look up at me, "I belong to her."

I let out a little laugh and shook my head before I was involved in a deep kiss. I gasped and Edward's tongue sought refuge inside my mouth, tangling with my own in their sordid love affair. My hands gripped his hair tighter a he slid his body up mine, bracing his hands against the bed so he hovered over me. I shuddered lightly, feeling the warmth spread through my body as Edward kissed me.

Eventually, we managed to extract ourselves from bed and I had a shower. Once I was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved red shirt, I padded bare foot down the stairs to find Edward sat in the living room, flicking through the TV channels. I sat down beside him and he threw his arm around my shoulders, dragging me into his body as he lay across the sofa, one leg bent leaning against the back, while the other was straight, my head against his shoulder while he made patterns on my arms as I could feel my eyes beginning to droop from the exhaustion I felt.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You will come here most nights, right?" Edward murmured against my head, I tilted it back to look up at him, "I like it when you stay."

Another piece to my puzzle was joined. I'd found something out, Edward could be a sweetheart.

I smiled gently, "I'll see what I can do," I reached up to kiss him, he closed his eyes letting me taking control as I sat up on my knees, his hands going to my back, pressing my closer to him as one hand tangled in his hair, the other pressed against the side of his neck as our tongue started to dance. "I might have work to do some nights."

"You can do it here," he murmured softly, reaching one hand to cup my cheek, "don't leave me."

I smiled gently, leaning to give him the softest of kisses, "I won't."

**~ TTL ~**

Wednesday morning saw me bombarded with calls, checkups, payment deadlines and designing. I was stressed out by lunch time and decided to pass on going out. Instead, I sat at my arts table, sketching out a living room as I felt him pepper kisses up my neck. He'd dragged the chair away from my desk, my stool was backless so he opened his legs so they were around me along with his arms, his chin resting on my shoulder. I hummed, accepting his kisses as I dipped my paint brush into a soft pale pink, shading in the walls. "You're so soft."

I smiled, "you haven't shaved."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, feels nice," I responded, Edward hummed, kissing my shoulder. I shuddered delicately.

"Why couldn't we stay in bed this morning?"

I huffed, spinning in my chair and wrapping my arms around his neck as he leaned down, capturing my lips in one of those searing kisses. My entire body was alight, I wanted him to throw me on the floor and fuck me into oblivion but of course, that would not be possible because I was busy. However, Edward had become a permanent fixture in my life, he refused to leave me and I would often look out my window and see that the black Mercedes was idly waiting for when the clock struck one and Edward could come up to my office, cuddle me and distract me before he'd drag me away for some lunch and a possible smutty time in the back said Mercedes.

Of course, I felt sorry for Liam, Edward's temporary body guard and driver. He had to endure my screams and sometimes Edward would lean on the button, so Liam would hear everything that was going on. I knew perfectly well that's the reason he always wore those sunglasses, so he could make it look like he was staring at us, when in reality, he was looking everywhere but us. It wasn't like he complained though, Edward must have had tons of women in the back of his Mercedes.

"You are overworking yourself," Edward scolded.

I shook my head, "I used to do the most clients at _Newton's Designs, _Michael used to go crazy."

"Because I was going crazy," Edward stated, "I'm serious Bella, you're putting far too much pressure on yourself."

"Edward, I'm fine," I kicked off my heels and straddled his lap, grinding my core into him slowly, once, twice and then a third time before he took hold of my hips. I slammed my lips down against his, causing us both to moan into each other's mouths as he started to thrust up while my hips ground into him. I could feel the electric fluttering across my skin, my entire body felt as though a thousand little sparks were littered across my skin. When I needed to breathe, Edward pulled away.

"I'm sure you're only using me for the sex," Edward commented teasingly.

"No," I argued, "I'm using you for your fancy house."

Edward threw his head back and laughed, I trailed my hands down his button shirt, taking hold of his tie and pulling him forward. I moaned into Edward's mouth when he palmed my arse. I wanted him to take me now, I got up from his lap, going over and locking my office door before I turned back to him, only for him to lift me, pinning me against the door as he took hold of my chin, roughly tilting my head back so our lips connected in a passionate kiss. I moaned softly into his mouth as Edward ground our groins together.

My skirt lifted to around my waist as Edward undone his fly, before he thrust himself inside me. I screamed slightly but Edward slammed his lips down on mine, shushing me gently. He moved away from the door, towards the sofa, sitting down as I bounced up and down on him. My head fell back, the moans leaving me vibrating off the wall, Edward gripped my hips, moving me harder and faster, slamming me down on to him repeatedly as I tangled my hands in his hair.

Edward grabbed the back of my head, his fingers clumping my hair into his palms as he thrust his tongue into my mouth. I screamed from the pleasure in me, I could feel the string beginning to snap. I was going to come, hard and I knew that Edward could feel it as he rasped, "wait for me."

"I can't."

"Yes, you fucking can, control it," he commanded. I moaned as he trailed his lips down my throat before I felt him bite me hard but not hard enough to leave a mark.

I felt my moan be on the verge of a scream as I yanked his head to the side, sinking my teeth into his skin. Edward groaned before he wrenched my head away, smacking our lips together again.

I screamed into his mouth when I felt myself tighten around him, my chest heaved, my hips grinding on to him as I rode out my orgasm, feeling him shoot his load inside of me. I nearly fell back but if Edward hadn't been holding on to me, he made it so I fell against him. "Don't let me go."

I felt his chest rumble with his silent laughter as he moved my hair away from my face, I straightened my head and smiled shyly, "hi."

"And she's back," he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss me softly. "What time is it?"

"Nearly two," I murmured, checking his Rolex.

"Hmm, when's your next appointment?"

"Three o'clock," I responded gently, Edward hummed, tilting my head back so he could press his lips against mine. "I need to finish those designs though."

"I have a meeting I'm going to be late for," Edward commented with an uncaring shrug, I giggled as he grinned, leaning down to press his lips to mine. "I'm rather comfortable sitting here."

"Ditto," I answered before carefully extracting myself from him, heading over to where he'd threw my underwear down my legs and onto the floor. I slid them up my legs before smoothing my skirt and myself out as I turned to give him a big smile. "But I'm a very busy woman, Mr. Cullen."

Edward chuckled before gesturing to his dick, "you need to sort out my problem first, Miss Swan."

**~ TTL ~**

By Friday night, I was exhausted. It was quarter to seven and I was going to drive to Edward's, since we'd spent the night apart last night, me leaving his house at nearly midnight, I got in and collapsed on the sofa, sleeping there for the night before I trailed in late for work this morning. If I was being completely honest, the only person that noticed was Kebi and she just winked, clearly she knew about my extracurricular activities with Edward when he came to the office. It wasn't like we were keeping our relationship a secret from my employees, in fact, most of them spoke to Edward now.

As I slid into my car, my phone started screaming for me to answer. I routed through my bag until I tossed it on to the passenger seat and answered, "hello?"

"Bellarouski!"

"Hey Rose," I giggled, I'd spoken to Rose four times this week because she was missing me. Edward kept distracting me from the call, so Rose was no in loop that me and Edward were a very serious item. Of course, she made jokes about our relationship, especially when it comes to Edward's secrecy about factors in his life. I would never tell him that, he will just face her wrath when she gets home.

"How are you baby doll?" she wondered, I could tell Rose was pumped, which probably meant she'd been to the gym. She was loving Newcastle, especially the accents. Her business was booming, she had been raking in the case but she couldn't wait to get home to start arranging some more of her parties. Each order that was rung up at the shop had to be put through the system, meaning that all the profits made were on Rose's system, the girl she hired, Elizabeth, had to go to the bank every Friday to cash the money. If the money was not cashed, Rose would be having serious words with that new manager.

"I'm good, going to Edward's, I've only just finished work, what about you?" I asked.

She sighed, "I'm wonderful. I just called to say I love you," she started to sing down the phone before we both started to laugh, "I'm kidding, I do love you but I called to tell you I'm coming home tomorrow so I want our home clean!"

I giggled, "no one has been there, only when I needed to get clothes." Okay, so it was a little white lie but nothing too serious, I was mostly at Edward's house.

"Uh huh, getting a good shag? No, you are thoroughly fucked my friend, I'm surprised you can still fucking walk," she commented with a bark of a laugh, I rolled my eyes.

"Edward's bath is heavenly, means that I can walk after our sexcapades."

"Sexcapades, love it!" she giggled.

"Anyway, so you're home tomorrow?"

"Yes, break out the wine, the chocolate and the party poppers, Rosie is coming homsie."

"Oh dear," I laughed, "what time should I expect thee, your highness?"

"About six... ish, I should be there," she informed, "I have to go now, _au revoir ma soeur._"

"Bye," I hung up with a smile, shaking my head but bubbling with excitement. My best friend was coming home, which reminded me that I still needed to call my mother, oh well she could wait. Of course, that meant when I did get round to calling her, she'd call me selfish for not being there while she had a whine down the phone about the latest argument she had with Phil.

I didn't want to know because I didn't care. I was used to being called selfish by my mother, on my eighteenth, I'd asked her to come home from wherever she was to celebrate the occasion with me, only for her to turn around and say that it's not fair that she has to do all the traveling and that I was selfish for not letting her have fun on her holiday. I never apologise, I just hang up the phone and refuse to speak to her until she rings up to give her half-hearted apology. Sometimes dad answers the phone and tells her where to go, since I moved to London, Rose answers and tells her if she wants to be a part of my life, why not show her face once in a while.

But mum hates England, so she won't come back here, it's selfish to even suggest the idea to her.

I put the key in the ignition and finally peeled out the car park, the roads were a little busy and the traffic slightly dull but I would live because it meant I got to see my Edward. I had come accustomed to people calling him Bella's Edward, especially by Charlotte whenever she spoke to Peter. He would chuckle, make a sexual innuendo but Kebi would always shoot him down, claiming that Edward was a gentleman, if only they knew what he was like behind closed doors.

I sighed at the memory of him throwing me over his shoulder and running up the stairs with me yesterday before he actually let me go home. I smiled at how slow and gentle he was afterwards, making it all that more tender and sensual.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're in love with him... _

A voice in the back of my mind whispered, my hands froze on the wheel and I almost veered off the road from the lack of concentration but that errant thought made me think. My heart stopped whenever he looked at me, he touched me and I felt so much more alive, everything seemed to fall into place when Edward and I were on good terms together, whenever we argued, it seemed like my entire world was falling apart. Would it be so terrible to fall in love with him?

I just don't know.

Was he the most amazing man? Yes.

Is my heart likely to get broken? Yes.

At this point in time, do I care? Not a single bit.

However, I knew I needed to be careful, I had been taking my pill up until yesterday when they'd disappeared from my handbag. It was strange, I had been frightened to tell him but he distracted me, so this morning I had to go to the doctors and then run to work, I was already late as it was. I had new pills in my bag but that didn't stop my fear, had I missed any days?

I didn't know.

As I pulled up outside the gates, they started to open. I smiled, knowing that Liam was aware of my little car as I pulled into the wide open area. I frowned at an unfamiliar Porsche parked beside the black Mercedes but I didn't think anything of it. Men and their toys.

I headed up the steps of the porch, taking my key and sliding it into the lock before opening the door and was assaulted by the sound of _her _voice.

"... it wasn't my fault, you pushed me."

She giggled as I entered, Edward chuckling before his head snapped around and his eyes widened. My eyes went to Cynthia, who glanced at Edward and then me but my eyes moved back to him. He opened his mouth but I stopped him, "don't."

"Bella-"

"Just don't." I whirled around, slamming the door behind me, yanking my keys out as I bolted to my car, jumping into the driver's seat and screeching around the small fountain roundabout as the gates opened for me. I zoomed down the road, feeling the tears streaming down my cheeks, my heart breaking in my chest as the tears started to blur my vision but I didn't care.

I had to get away.

I glanced in the rearview mirror, seeing headlights behind me but I didn't care, I pressed my foot harder against the pedal. A sob breaking out of my chest as I tried to control myself but it was nearly impossible.

My hands gripped the wheel as I closed my eyes, blinking away the tears as a lone fox jumped out into the centre of the road. Letting out a gasp, I veered left but lost control of the steering wheel as the fox hurried into the brush of the forest on the opposite side. As I tried to take control, my car spun before I collided with a tree.

The thick trunk smashing into the front of me car as my entire body launched forward, a result of not wearing my seatbelt. I heard the cracks in my chest as I cried before excruciating pain filled my lower body, my ankles felt as though they were being crushed, something trickled down the side of my head as my eyes caught sight of the shattered windshield.

"Bella!" I heard the roar as I lifted my hand, touching the blood with my fingertips before I glanced to see them covered with blood. My eyes were drooping closed, "Bella, no!"

That was the last thing I heard before my entire consciousness disappeared.

* * *

**BOOM!  
**

**Right before you all hate Edward, I'm going to vouch for him and say it isn't what you think it is!**

**I know I have left it on a cliffhanger, how very mean of me but I knew it would build up the suspense and has it? **

**I hope so!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter - and if you have, you sadistic bastards! (Just kidding ;D) - and I hope you leave me a review.**

**Thank you and I love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	11. Broken Minds

**Name: The Thin Line**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the youngest interior designer in London, when she gets a call from Esme Cullen, she instantly rises to the challenge to decorate the new home of her youngest son. However, when she comes face to face with the man, it seems he has put a permanent imprint on her mind and she's finding it hard to stay professional. **

**Rated: M - Language, lemons and a very possessive Edward. **

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and some of the plot and dialogue belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Some of you guys are fed up with Bella running away and I totally understand where you are coming from but please understand, there are reasons behind why Bella is running away, they're just not open yet. Remember at the start, she told everyone that Jacob cheated on her but there's more to the story than that. You've just got to be prepared for it, I can assure you that the car accident is the last time Bella runs away, you will see why.**

**Okay guys, a bit of a heavy chapter last time, this chapter is about to get heavier but Edward is about to get a verbal lashing from somebody, I hope you're ready.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Just have a little patience  
I'm still hurting from a love I lost  
I'm feeling your frustration  
Any minute all the pain will stop._

_Just hold me close inside your arms tonight_  
_Don't be too hard on my emotions._

_'Cause I_  
_Need time_  
_My heart is numb, has no feeling_  
_So while I'm still healing_  
_Just try and have a little patience._

**_~ Patience - Take That ~_**

**Chapter 11**

**Broken Minds**

I was aware of the lights around me but I couldn't actually see them. The people in the room with me were very loud, their voices like a blurring noise to my banging head but that wasn't the point. I couldn't force myself to wake up. My body just simply wouldn't allow it. The sound a beep reached my ears, informing me that there was a heart monitor in the room with me. It was clear on my location. My mind was a jumbled mess, trying to make myself relive the events that had just happened.

I remembered finishing work, going to Edward's house and walking in to find Cynthia sat in the living room with my Edward. I didn't give him a chance to explain. Didn't give him a chance to tell me about anything because I just wanted to get away. My heart pounded against my chest, I'd ran to my car.

A fox.

A lone fox ran out into the middle of the road so I made sure to avoid it.

Only I lost control and the car spiraled, hitting a tree.

Pain. Excruciating pain.

The heart monitor went crazy and I could hear the flurry of noise as people moved quickly around me, hurrying to fix the problem but it was quite clear, the problem couldn't be straight forward and cleared.

Just as my consciousness was coming back, it disappeared once more.

I wasn't awake of anything going on around me. I couldn't feel anything, my body felt like a heavy void in the centre of the universe, the beeping never stopped that was for sure. Of course, the only sound I would be able to hear would be a monotonous beeping. I wanted to sigh, I wanted to kill someone.

_"This is all your fault!" _the female voice yelled, it was distant but still coherent, I could hear it clearly. I placed the voice, Rosalie Hale. My best friend, she was in Newcastle, or she was, she was meant to be coming home on the Saturday but I didn't know what day it was. I couldn't even tell if time was passing around me, I wasn't aware of anything.

_"Rose-"_

_"No, _she _doesn't deserve this! You don't deserve her, she loves you and _you _just disregard her again!" _I could hear the tears in her voice, I wanted to jump up and grab her, hold her close to me but I knew my body wouldn't allow it. I felt her slump close by, but my body was numb, I was aware the people were there but if they were touching me, I was not aware. I wanted to sink my teeth into my bottom lip but again, my body wouldn't allow me too.

_"Nice to see you Rosalie," _his soft velvet voice was a little husky, I remembered hearing him screaming for me to stay awake but my eyes wouldn't let me. My body became flimsy while he cried down the phone for an ambulance. He didn't care, he never would care. The only thing bothering him was the fact that he'd been caught with the woman he told me he'd stay away from. I would never understand him, that woman hurt him in the worst possible way. I knew what it felt like to be cheated on and that's exactly what she'd done to him, this beautiful, remarkable man and she'd cheated on him but not only that, married the man that she cheated on him with. Then to top it off, he silently partnered a bunch of salons for her to run.

_"Fuck off, Edward," _Rose snapped at him, _"Hey Bells, I'm home, I'm here... but you need to wake up for me."_

_"I'm sorry," _I heard a soft whisper followed by a scoff.

_"Yeah, you keep saying that to her, that's all you ever fucking say to her and yet, you never do anything to fucking change yourself, all you do is keep hurting her and now look at her! If she doesn't wake up, I will shank you," _Rose threatened and I knew she was serious, I heard the sound of chair legs scraping across the floor followed by a door slamming. I heard Rose take a raggedy breath as the door opened quietly.

_"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm just going to have to give her more anesthetic," _it was obviously a nurse or a doctor, speaking so softly and calmly to Rose. I heard her heels clipping against the floor as she moved away, followed by another wave of pure darkness.

The darkness was welcoming, it brought a swirl of images to the centre frame of my mind. My father and I playing in the back garden when I was just five years old. He hugged me closely to his chest, whispering how important I am to him before he sat me on my swing while I talked about nursery and he eagerly listened. I never noticed how much dad really cared for me, it's funny the things in life you take for granted. You don't really pay them any attention until something serious or life threatening happens and you realise how grateful you are that they are there in your life.

Another image filtered its way into my mind, I'm fourteen in this one, Rose is braiding my hair and we're talking about her new boyfriend. She says she doesn't like him that much, he's just someone to stop her from getting bored but I know differently. She did like him, no matter what she said or how she tried to deny it, I could see it in her eyes. We giggled, I braided her hair and then we went out. I gave Marcus, my male best friend in high school a hug, he smiled before he kissed my cheek, taking my hand and leading me away. Everyone assumed Marcus and I were together but we weren't, we were just very close friends. Although, I needed to get into contact with him because I hadn't in a while.

The next image I got was when I started working at _Newton's Designs, _I'm walking out, my phone in my hand and I bump into someone, ultimately dropping my phone on the floor. However, this memory was drawn out, longer in the back of my brain.

_"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," _I apologised, reaching down for his phone and handing it back to him. He lifted his piercing green eyes to my face, his entire expression becoming blank before he offers me a crooked smile.

_"Don't worry beautiful, no harm, no foul," _he responded, his deep velvet voice making me have to suppress a shudder, my cheeks fume from being called beautiful. I was never called beautiful by Jacob, I always got 'babe' or 'baby'. He placed a finger beneath my chin, this unknown man, _"Don't hide your face, you're a very beautiful young woman."_

And without another word, he strides away with confidence and grace. I follow him with my eyes before I let out a little giggle, lean down and swipe up my phone before running to my car. I sigh heavily before the memory morphs into something else.

I'm laughing, loudly as I'm thrown down on to a soft bed before it turns into a moan as I'm being kissed passionately. My hands braiding into his bronze hair as he presses his body to mine. He is caressing my skin with the pads of his fingers as he trails them down the side of my body. _"You're so beautiful." _

I smile softly, cupping his cheek in my palm before he leans into it and just like that, the blackness is back. I want to sleep but I am, that's what I'm doing but this time, I'm hyper aware of everything around me. It's like an out of body experience, someone is holding my hand but two people are arguing, one of them is Rosalie.

_"You feel sorry for _him_?! If it weren't for him, Bella wouldn't be banged up in hospital connected to an oxygen machine and a heart monitor, fighting for her fucking like, would she?!"_

_"Rosalie, you need to calm down, sweetie," _that was Sue, ever the peacemaker.

_"No, Sue! This time I will not calm down, _he _does not deserve her and you all feel sorry for him. How did it happen, Edward? Why don't you enlighten us? I mean you found her, didn't you?"_

_"Rosalie, it was an accident," _that's my father's voice, I want to cry, I want my daddy. _"We all want to blame someone but we can't, Edward is beating himself up enough over this."_

_"Maybe if he opened up to Bella more, told her about himself instead of keeping secrets, maybe she'd understand and not be here," _I hear her sniffle before the door opens and slams. I want to fly out after her, take her and give her a big hug. The door opens again and I know someone has gone after Rose, footsteps touch the floor and I feel someone sit down on my other side. I feel someone squeeze my hand, a brush across my cheek.

_"I'm sorry, Charlie," _he whispered.

_"Just tell me something son," _Charlie sounds hard, rare for my father. _"Do you love my daughter?"_

It's silent for a moment, even I want to hold my breath while I wait but no verbal answer comes. I don't know what the answer is because the sound of footsteps leaving the room notifies me that Edward has given Charlie an answer that I cannot hear. Is it a no? Is that why Charlie's left? Does he blame Edward for this too?

I want to wake up, God let me wake up!

_"Please wake up," _his voice begs, _"If not for me, do it for your dad or Rose, just please wake up."_

_"I'm sorry darling, she won't be able to hear you in a bit," _the nurses soft voice penetrates his voice and I hear him sniffle. I want to hug him now but I will not let him touch me until I know everything.

But would he tell me everything?

I know the answer to that and my heart breaks again.

**~ TTL ~**

This time I can feel things, I can feel everything around me, someone is tightly gripping my hand on my right, someone is pacing at the end of the bed and someone else is sat on my left but isn't touching me. I don't know. It's been silent for a while, only a few words passed amongst the people in the room and on those rare occasions, I've heard them talking to me, trying to include me into the conversation. I've wanted to smile, to nod or shake my head but I can't even do that.

Can I open my eyes? No.

_"She should wake up in a day or two," _the soft voice of that same nurse informs before I hear the door closing quietly.

_"Hear that Bells, only a day or two," _the velvet voice murmurs to me, his hot breath brushing across my ear, never letting of my hand as I feel him brush his lips across my cheek.

_"I'm still mad at you," _Rose growls, _"you shouldn't even be allowed in here."_

_"Enough is enough," _Charlotte finally snaps, I hadn't been aware she was here, she was a good friend, I wonder if Kebi was close by? _"Yes, we get it, Edward you're a dick head but at the same time, he hasn't left her side since she got here. We all need to just take a deep breath and calm the fuck down, the nurse just said she's gonna wake up. She's not dead so will you just stop with the hostility?! Bella wouldn't want you pair arguing, so have some damn respect."_

_"I'm sorry, who are you again?" _Rose snipes, I know she's pissed.

_"I'm the girl that's gonna whip your arse if you don't stop acting like you're the only person that cares about Bella, her fucking father is out there speaking to a doctor, her step-mum is trying to get him to eat. So do us all a favour and get your head out your arse, Bella is more important than how you feel about _him,_" _Charlotte retorted, I knew that Charlotte cared but I knew Rose cared too. They were all upset and I was the cause of it, maybe I should give Charlotte a promotion. No, that wouldn't be fair, I bet all of them are here. Of course, the only person with a key to the place was Paul and he would not let any of them in the building until I returned.

It was a silent, just the sound of people breathing, I wanted them to talk, the silence was deafening. I felt someone squeeze my hand so I squeezed back and was greeted by a gasp. _"Did she squeeze your hand?"_

_"No?" _

_"She just squeezed my hand!" _Rose sounded overwhelmed, _"Bella, squeeze my hand again." _I wanted too but my body wouldn't allow it, I wanted to scream I'M HERE! at the top of my lungs but I knew my body just wouldn't allow it. The disappointing sigh for the response had me wanting to cry, _"maybe I just imagined it."_

_"Her body is still healing, it might have knackered her out," _Edward murmured softly.

_"She's a fighter," _Charlotte whispered before I heard the door opening, I waited and waited but no one spoke. _"You know, it's obvious she loves you... after you leave, she has this big smile on her face and it's like the whole world has just come to life."_

I heard a chuckle followed by a strangled breath, _"She means everything to me."_

_"Then maybe you should start acting like it," _Charlotte retorted, it was quiet for another beat but she continued. _"I'm not gonna go on at you like her but if you want her to stick around, maybe you should start to trust her. Bella can't hurt anyone, especially you."_

The door opened again, signaling another entry? Another departure? I didn't know, I felt him squeeze my hand and using all my energy, I felt my fingers curling around his hand in response. There was no gasp, there was no movement, just the silence and it filled my senses. I felt his lips brush across my cheek, felt him move hair from my face as I mentally smiled. He would treat me like the most delicate thing in the world.

_"Edward, I'm going the canteen, do you want some food?"_ My dad, the best man in the entire world. Of course he would care about Edward, even when everyone was calling him, he knew me like an open book and if it meant I was happy with him, he would respect him and treat him like part of the family.

_"Just a sandwich and a cuppa please," _Edward requested softly.

_"How about some clean clothes too?"_

I heard that throaty chuckle, _"whatever you say Charlie."_

Silence again.

It was deafening.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

Did that mean it was Rose and Edward? I didn't know.

I wanted to open my eyes.

Please, just open.

They refused, of course they refused. Pain took over my body, I wanted to writhe, to scream from the pain but my body stopped me. _"Just another pain killer dear."_

_"Can she hear us?" _

_"She can, you should keep talking to her darling, she might wake up quicker."_

_"I'll keep that in mind," _Edward responded, the sound of the door closing but I could feel myself becoming drowsy again. I forced my ears to stay open. _"I never did tell you, I own a Lake House, we will go some time... if you ever forgive me that is. I swear to you Bella, it's not what you think. She turned up at my house with her __husband. I was trying to get rid of them but then you walked in and I knew... you mean so much to me, Bella, you should know that, I... I need you."_

Before I could hear anymore, the darkness consumed me again.

**~ TTL ~**

_"When she was little, she was so clumsy," _Charlie and Edward chuckled. _"She used to run around with this dolly and tell me that if I didn't flush it down the toilet, she would hit me with it."_

_"Did she?"_

_"Yeah, she hated dolls," _Charlie and Edward were laughing at me, I'd show them funny. When I'm better, they're heads are going through windows, I'm telling you now. _"She wasn't your average girl until she turned 8 and made friends with Rose properly. She hated tea parties, she loved her swing and football. Her grandmother would teach her to be a lady and because she loved her so much, she'd go along with it. My mother would do it purposely, she knew Bella didn't enjoy it but she loved seeing Bella try."_

_"She's a selfless person," _Edward commented gently.

I heard Charlie sigh, _"tell me something, Edward, if she had walked in and Cynthia had just left, would you have told her she'd been?" _Edward hesitated and I knew the answer, I didn't need to be awake but shouldn't I be allowed to wake up now. She said a day or two, surely it's been a day or two. No, I would feign sleep, I wanted to see the direction this conversation took. _"You see Edward, my little girl, she's not stupid. When she sees something good, she's got to have it, it's why I'm not mad at you."_

_"You should be," _Edward murmured softly, _"I promised her and I broke it, I hurt her again."_

_"And you'll spend the rest of your life paying for it," _my dad chuckled, _"I tell you what, I'm gonna slap her awake."_

That was my undoing, my voice was groggy, "You will do no such thing."

"Bella!" Charlie yelled, I felt my eyes slowly opening, adjusting to the light around me. "Let me get a doctor."

My eyes moved around the room before they landed on him. He hadn't shaved for a while, he had a lot of stubble gathered up on his jaw, he pressed my hand to his cheek as I stared at him, looking for any signs of pity or sympathy and I found none. All I saw in his deep emerald green eyes was regret, pain and a slight hint of a pleading apology. I curled my fingers against his cheek, running them down his skin before I took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, leaning in to kiss my forehead.

"It's okay," I murmured, closing my eyes, "I think Rose has given you a hard enough time."

"You could hear that?" Edward asked, I nodded before I let out a pained sound. "Hey, look at me," I did, he cupped my cheek in his hand. "Where hurts?"

Just then the door swung open and in waltzed Dr. Cullen himself. His golden blonde hair in a disarray, he approached with cautious blue eyes as I turned to look at him. He smiled at me, "Hello Bella."

"Hey Dr. Cullen-"

"Carlisle, please," he corrected then he looked to his son, "I'm sorry Edward, but I'm gonna need to examine Bella alone."

"But-"

"No buts kiddo, you can come right back in when I'm done," Carlisle promised, Edward took one look at me before he kissed my forehead softly and then left the room. I sighed before groaning from the pain. "Do you want some pain killers?"

"Not yet," I rushed out, "they'll put me to sleep."

"Sleeping heals," he informed but I shrugged, only serving to add more pain. I scoffed at my own stupidity as Carlisle shifted, "I'm gonna have to check you over."

"What's the damage?" I wondered.

"Three broken ribs, a broken pelvis, a shattered leg, a sprained wrist and a few butterfly stitches to the forehead, you're very lucky," Carlisle informed, I nodded and he sat the bed up a bit so I was propped up.

"Carlisle, that's not what I meant," I whispered softly. He gave me a small smile.

"He blamed himself," Carlisle murmured, "he wouldn't leave you, beat himself up until you came out of surgery. Charlie arrived the day after as did Rosalie, she laid into him but he refused to move from your side."

"What day is it?"

"Friday the 22nd," he told me gently. I'd been asleep for two weeks, I'd missed two weeks. "But it's good because your ribs are healed, we could take you off the oxygen, your wrist is better, your pelvis fixed, just a few aches and pains now."

"Tell me I can walk," I begged.

He chuckled, "A bit of physiotherapy and then you can leave on crutches."

"That's better than nothing I suppose," I muttered, Carlisle chuckled but I took my bottom lip between my teeth before sighing. "I forgive him you know, I... I sort of love him."

"He sort of loves you too, he's just scared," Carlisle murmured, "he doesn't trust easy since Cynthia. Esme hates the woman, doesn't understand why Edward still associates with her but I suppose his has too when she's married to his best friend."

"His best friend?" I asked, my voice cracking a little bit. Carlisle grabbed the jug of water off the bedside table, pouring me a plastic cup full and handing it to me. I took a couple of sips before placing it on to the table. I waited as Carlisle licked his lips, clearly he'd said too much but I trusted him more than Edward, Carlisle seemed like the type to tell me why his son was a closed off person.

"Yes, Edward didn't want any ill will between himself and Felix. I think it was just a shock to the system, he didn't marry her for love, we all knew that, it was more convenience," Carlisle murmured but I could see he was hiding something. "Edward will tell you when he's ready, just give him a chance."

Without another word, Carlisle got to his feet and left the room.

**~ TTL ~**

After one more long week of being in the hospital, enduring physiotherapy and being hyped up on painkillers, I was allowed to leave this place. I was dressed in a pair of jeans and a red jump, since we were nearing December and Edward didn't want me to get ill. He wrapped his arms around my waist, helping me to my feet as he grabbed the crutches. I put my arms into the slots while he held my overnight bag as we headed out of the room. He was patient, waiting for me as we headed for the elevator.

"Can we stop a second," I begged, sitting down on one of the plush chairs as I pressed against my still damaged pelvis. I wasn't going to lie that it hurt to move but Carlisle had said after a nice long relaxing bath, making sure my leg does not submerge into the water, I would feel better.

"I've got a better idea," Edward informed, slinging the bag over his shoulder, he took my crutches and scooped me up into his arms. He walked with grace toward the elevator, "You shouldn't be leaving if you've still got pains."

"Oh please," I responded, rolling my eyes, "if I stay here any longer, I'm going to become bigger."

It was no secret that my stomach had swelled up. I wasn't allowed to have sex until that swelling had gone down completely, it was just another perk of a broken pelvis I suppose. Edward had no trouble carrying me to his car, sliding me into the passenger seat, putting my crutches along the back seats as he climbed into the driver's seat. With a hesitant smile in my direction, he brushed a little bit of hair out of my face. "Where do you want to go?"

"In the bath and then to bed," I answered, Edward chuckled.

"Mine then?"

"Yeah, you have a nice bath and bed," I giggled. Edward peeled out of the parking space while I stared aimlessly out of the window. It was no secret that Edward continued to blame himself. When Rose came to see me when I first woke up, she'd made it clear that she didn't like Edward but he made it clear that no matter what she said, he was not moving. She rolled her eyes and I had to tell her to calm down or I was going back to sleep, it quickly ended the hostility but I knew she was not happy that I'd forgiven Edward to some extent. I was going to punish him until he told me why Cynthia was in his house, I wasn't going to forgive him fully until he gave me some answers.

Whilst in the hospital, I was showered with flowers, cards and chocolates that I ate graciously with Edward by my side. One of the nurses had scolded me for it but I didn't care, I was happy that I could finally eat via my mouth and not a tube. Peter, Charlotte, Kebi, Demetri and Kim had all turned up, saying that they couldn't wait for us to get back together again, Edward had visibly tensed and kept his eyes focused on his hands. I would have to ask him about that at a later date but right now, all that mattered was me getting better. Paul came with Rachel and their son Seth with a teddy bear and some more flowers, Edward had chuckled proclaiming I was running out of space for flowers to go.

Of course, Seth had demanded to know why there was a man here holding my hand when it was quite obviously we were going to get married. Edward had been great, laughing and joking with Paul's son. It had warmed my heart to see him be so calm and collected with a child and I wondered if that would be like me and Edward with our child one day.

I'd quickly erased that thought from my mind.

"We're home," Edward murmured, I glanced at the big house, he was obviously remembering the events that had happened here.

"Will you carry me?" I asked softly, Edward looked to me with a smile and nodded, getting to his feet and coming around the car. I let out a small yelp of pain and Edward nearly dropped me, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, burying my face into his neck as he got out my crutches, shutting the doors with his feet as he carried me up the steps of the porch and into the house. He placed me on the sofa.

"I'm gonna go put the bath on for you, okay?" he moved my hair, kissing my temple and I cupped his cheek, connecting our lips. He'd avoided them for too long, I added a little more pressure and he accepted, slipping his tongue into my mouth as my hands knotted in his hair. His hands stayed cupping my face, quite clearly he didn't want to let me go. I loved him, very much and I wanted to tell him but it was too soon. He was still upset with himself. I grabbed on to his arm, stopping him from moving as he looked at me.

"We need to talk," I whispered.

"I know," Edward responded gently, "bath and then talk?"

"No, go put the bath on, you can be my company in the bathroom."

Edward smiled, "okay sweetheart."

Smoothly, Edward slid his arms under me, leaving my crutches down here as he carried me up the stairs, sitting me on the toilet while he started running the bath. He threw in some bath salts to make some bubbles, took some candles out of the vanity cupboard under the sink and lit them, putting them in the corners of the bath before he turned to me. He took a bin bag, gently tugging my underwear and pants down my legs before he covered my leg in the bag, fastening it tightly.

"I need to get you one of those bath seats so you can rest it on the side," he suggested teasingly, I shoved him gently but he just cupped my cheek, pressing his lips to mine. I reached up, running my hands through his hair as he rested his forehead against mine. "I'm so sorry."

I knew I should be hitting him and screaming at him to take me back to my home with Rose but I didn't want too. Listening to Rosalie screaming at him in the hospital must have hurt him, especially considering we were doing so well. It was like a giant leap back that one of us did get seriously hurt because of that stupid bitch. Edward stayed in the hospital, never leaving unless he needed to cool down whenever Rosalie yelled at him. He'd stayed with me when I woke up, apologising over and over again but I always tried to get him to stop but he wouldn't. It was clear that Edward was beating himself up over it but I didn't want him too. "We just need to talk and then we'll see where we go from there."

"I can't lose you," he claimed, I could see the pain in his eyes at the thought. "When your eyes closed, I wanted to shake you but I knew it could hurt you more. The paramedics tried to tell me that I would have to follow in my car but I refused, I called your dad and told him."

"Edward-"

"No Bella, please just let me explain," he pleaded, I inclined my head towards the bath. His head snapped around before he turned it off quickly. Gently, Edward lowered me into the bath, the water seized my hip but it wasn't as painful as I thought, it lapped at the wound with a healing touch. I leaned back, keeping my bagged leg on the side so it was completely out of the water as I looked to Edward, who pulled my wet shirt over my head, undoing my bra so I was now completely naked. He sat on the floor beside the bath, leaning one arm on the side and his chin on his forearm. "I got home about half five, I was going to call you and see if you wanted me to order Chinese but Felix arrived."

"Felix?" then I remembered Carlisle's words in the hospital. "Cynthia's husband."

He nodded, "We've been best friends, he knew Cynthia and I were never in love, he knew we married for the sake of sex. We had a huge falling out, his revenge was making my wife fall in love with him, they were having an affair before we were even married. Anyway, we don't need to know about that. He came, we had a few beers, just me and him and then about ten minutes before you came home, Cynthia arrived. I told them they'd have to go because I was expecting you. Felix said he wanted to meet you but Cynthia wasn't so keen, said something about feeling sick and you not being the type for me. I... I may have told her to shove her opinion up her arse, Felix said something and then you walked in halfway through Cynthia's response."

"You didn't invite her over?" I whispered softly.

"No Bella," Edward sighed, he leaned his forehead against mine, "I promised you I'd never see her and I've been making Irina deal with everything Cynthia related. Bella, you are my life now but you keep telling me to trust you, how can I do that when you don't trust me?"

I felt tears dripping down my cheeks, he brushed them away with his thumb, kissing my lips softly. "His name was Jacob, it was seven months ago. We'd been together for a while, on and off but I was too blind to really see it. Girls used to flirt with him and I never noticed that he flirted back, I just thought, friendly banter, you know?" I scoffed at my stupidity, "I remember texting him, warning him that I was coming over but when I got there, I opened the door to find him fucking some other girl."

"Mouth," Edward warned, I chuckled while he smiled gently. "What happened?"

"I broke up with him, threw a couple of things but he grabbed me..." The memory came flooding to the front of my mind, another wave of tears flooding my eyes. "Rose walked into the living room, I was begging him to let go because he was holding me so tight. She smashed a wine bottle over his head, didn't knock him out but she held the sharp edge of the bottle against his neck, told him if he came anywhere near me or caused me anymore pain, she would kill him."

My eyes lifted to see the fury written all over Edward's face, his hands were gripping the sides of the bath so tightly that I thought he was going to break the bath. I reached for him, stroking his face with the pads of my fingers as he sucked in a deep breath, his eyes locking with mine. "I'll kill him."

"Please don't," I begged, "I can't have you going to jail."

"Your father is a very good lawyer," Edward chuckled, I hit his shoulder before sighing and leaning back. "Still, it doesn't excuse my behaviour, you should smash a wine bottle over my head."

"I'll let you know when I get to that point of anger," I mused, sagging into the water as Edward chuckled. "Will you make me some chicken dippers? I'm starving."

"Whatever madam wants, madam gets," Edward promised, I giggled as I heard the sound of the door open, he didn't close it behind him. I glanced up, smiling to myself before I grabbed the scrunchie and started washing my body. I washed my hair and was about to call Edward to come get me but I heard the sound of him yelling, caught me off guard.

"... tell me what I want or need. You lost that right the minute you turned into a cheating slut. The girl I love is upstairs, recovering from a life threatening accident and you're here telling me I should leave her," Edward sounded furious, I grabbed onto the shower door, placing my casted foot on the floor, I carefully brought my other leg over, wincing from the pain. The fluffy white towel was soft against my skin as I reached for Edward's comfy looking dressing gown. I wrapped the towel around my hair as I fastened the belt of the robe around my waist.

"There is no need to talk to me like that!" Cynthia yelled, I could hear her voice wavering, it was clear she was a good actress.

"Don't put on the crocodile tears, Cynthia, I want absolutely nothing to do with you," Edward informed.

"You'll have too if you want to stay friends with Felix."

"Threaten me with him, I'll withdraw my partnership," Edward retorted, I heard a gasp.

"You can't do that," the hiss responded.

"Watch me."

"She'd never forgive you."

"She had no idea who I was," Edward snapped, I frowned as I leaned against the door, taking deep calming breaths to try to stop the pain radiating through my body.

"Uncle Eddie," Cynthia mocked.

"She would have noticed something, she would have noticed that her mother is a lying, cheating little slut," Edward sneered as I opened the door.

Cynthia's head snapped up to me and I saw the smile that spread across her face, she looked thoroughly satisfied, especially when she noticed how I had to grip on to things to move. Her smile quickly vanished when Edward left her in the foyer, running to help me but I held my hand up with a tentative smile, slowly stepping down the stairs. The pain was subsided as walking got easier. "Aww, it's that sweet, do you want to tell her Edward or should I?"

"Tell me what," I snapped.

"Oh just about his ten year old daughter," Cynthia answered, my eyes went to Edward's face but he was looking away, pain etched across his face. My eyes went back to Cynthia, "Oh I'm sorry, she would have been ten last week."

"What's she talking about?" I wondered, Edward walked backwards down the stairs so I didn't fall but he never looked once at me. My eyes remained on his face, I could see his face was riddled with anguish.

"Tell her Edward, tell her how you killed _our _daughter."

"I didn't kill her," Edward snarled in response as he picked me up, carrying me down the rest of the stairs, holding me to him as he glared at Cynthia. "You pushed her out in front of the car on purpose so I'd hit her."

"Then I covered it up," Cynthia responded, "but I wanted something in return so no one would find out it was you."

"So what would you get out of telling anyone now?" I asked, Cynthia narrowed her eyes at me. "You'd be in the exact same position if the police and the press found out, you prevented justice by covering it up and keeping it a secret. Whatever he'd get, you'd get double that, possibly more because you're the reason he hit her in the first place. Providing there are key witnesses to show Edward's case, it is likely that he'd walk away if he pleaded guilty because he knew he hit her but only because _you _pushed her into the road. Don't test me lady, my dad's a lawyer."

Cynthia took a threatening step forward, "are you threatening me, _child_?"

"I guess you could say that," I answered with a shrug of my shoulder, "you call me a child but you're the one that murdered her own."

"Edward, tell your _harlot _that little girls are supposed to be seen and not heard."

"Truth hurts, you can see it," I pointed out, Edward's arm tightened around my waist and when I looked up at him, he was keeping his expression hard but I could see the pride beaming off him. I turned back to Cynthia, her face a little flushed, writhing with anger. "I think you should leave now, the scent of your cheap perfume is gassing me out."

"Oh how childish," Cynthia snapped.

"But true."

"You heard the lady," Edward responded, Cynthia's entire expression morphed in shock as she stared at him. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Edward-"

"No Cynthia, I want nothing more to do with you. You can keep your salons but I want no part in them any longer," Edward instructed, Cynthia's accusatory eyes went to me but Edward moved, opening the door, taking her by the arm and practically throwing her out of the house. He slammed and locked the door, the sound of her fists hammering against the door for a few more minutes and then it was silent. Edward turned to me, he carried me bridal style into the living room, sitting me down on the sofa. "Your chicken dippers are nearly ready, Rose dropped off your sketching stuff-"

"Edward-"

"I'm sorry, I was expecting her to drop in like that-"

"Edward-"

"Maybe I should get you some wine, that way it will take some of the pa-"

"EDWARD!" I yelled, finally shutting him up. He fell to his knees, burying his head into my stomach and I could feel him silently sobbing. I stroked his hair, knowing that he wasn't expecting Cynthia to tell me about that, the fact that Cynthia blamed him for their daughter's death when the fact was, she's the reason her daughter died. I could tell that was true and I bet Carlisle was the one working over her, I bet that's why they called him everyday. I never saw Edward drink other than the odd pint but he would down a bottle of water straight after.

That's when it all clicked in my head.

Edward was depressed about his daughter's death.

He turned to drink and slept with dozens of women.

He can't trust because he's been hurt.

He doesn't tell me anything because he's frightened.

And it's all her fault.

"Edward," I whispered gently, he released a strangled sob, "It's gonna be okay, I promise."

"Please don't leave me," he begged, I shushed him gently, he moved on to the sofa, lifting me and positioning me so I sat between his legs. I reached up with my hands, stroking his cheeks as he pressed his lips to mine. I could taste his salty tears, his pain and his passion. I loved him. It was true and I would tell him, I would tell him as soon as I had my bottle of wine and chicken dippers.

"Now about that wine."

* * *

**See, Edward is a bit fucked up.**

**So is Bella is a way.**

**They're a fucked up pair.**

**You will have more juice to work on in the next chapter, they both return back to work, new characters are introduced, a new plot line is introduced and I hope you all enjoy it because it's about to get a whole lot more confusing.**

**Oh yes and I can promise, some of you will be extremely happy with what happens in the next chapter.**

**Leave me some love and please review, don't be mean though, I know this chapter was a little heavy.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	12. Familiar Faces

**Name: The Thin Line**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the youngest interior designer in London, when she gets a call from Esme Cullen, she instantly rises to the challenge to decorate the new home of her youngest son. However, when she comes face to face with the man, it seems he has put a permanent imprint on her mind and she's finding it hard to stay professional. **

**Rated: M - Language, lemons and a very possessive Edward. **

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and some of the plot and dialogue belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I promised a rollercoaster ride, it started in chapter 9, get ready for the loop-the-loop of a life time.**

**In fact, guys I need to clear something up. Cynthia is a horrible bitch, I'm not gonna lie, pushing her 10 year old daughter out in front of a car so her father would hit her, there is a reason behind it. If you didn't get it from the last chapter, allow me the chance to explain. Edward's a silent partner to the salons through blackmail, that's the only reason Edward invested. He went pale when he saw Bella because it meant one day she would find out and he blamed himself for his daughter's death. **

**Cynthia is not in jail because she could hide the fact she pushed her daughter out, Edward could say it in an attempt to plead not guilty. Now if the police found out Cynthia knew about the death of their daughter being Edward's fault, she would probably get a longer sentence than Edward for perverting the course of justice. Now there is a reason behind it all but I can't tell you the full extent of that reason because it will blow up the entire story and completely ruin it. **

**So I hope that cleared up any questions you may have. Tell me if you are still confused and I will be happy to answer anymore questions you have.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble_  
_If I touched your lips?_  
_Would you laugh?_  
_Oh please tell me this._  
_Now would you die_  
_For the one you loved?_  
_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._

_**~ Hero - Enrique Iglesias ~**  
_

**Chapter 11**

**Familiar Faces**

By the 12th of December, I could finally conclude that my life was amazing. I went back to work on Monday with only one crutch since I was determined to be back on my feet by new year. Carlisle said my leg might not be healed but my hip was. Edward thought it was disgusting that I could click my hip now when I squeezed it, when we started having sex after Carlisle gave me the all clear, all my hip did was click. It would wreck the mood and Edward was debating getting earplugs so he could have sex in peace but he said they wouldn't work when it came to my screaming. Of course, Carlisle had told Edward to stop being so crude in the middle of a hospital at my final check up.

Edward had opened up a lot more, there were still some things he kept hidden from me but other than that, he was the epitome of my bliss. I would snuggle into his chest of a nighttime while he whispered the sweetest things to me. Rosalie and my friendship had been a little strained at first, she was angry that I had forgiven Edward so easily but once I explained that I cannot be without him, she understood. In a way, Edward and I were always meant to be, I wasn't going to shun him or anything like that.

And no more running away.

So here I was, sat in my office with a bunch of flowers littering my desk and coffee table, ready for when Edward would pick me up at six o'clock and take them to the Mercedes. Emmett was back now but it was strange, Rosalie was hiding something but she refused to tell me and since Edward had been trying to coax me into moving in with him, I've been trying to coax her to let Emmett move in but she visibly shrinks away from the idea, as if it is the worst suggestion in the entire world.

My phone ringing cuts my reverie short. "Hello _Design For Life_, Isabella Swan speaking."_  
_

"My favourite voice in the entire world," his velvet voice has my insides melting.

"Is this for business or pleasure, Mr. Cullen?" I questioned, dropping my voice an octave to make it seem seductive. While I'd been off, Paul had brought me my diary so I could hand him the sketches and tell him what to do. He'd been so sweet but now I was back, Paul was happy he could sit in his office with his feet up and just chill out. I knew he hated having to deal with the snotty people we sometimes had for clients but Edward had bought him a fruit basket for his wife and a case of beer in thanking. Speaking of which, we needed to get rid of the wine before I turned into a wineaholic.

"Oh pleasure, Miss Swan, always pleasure," he chuckled, "actually, I was wondering if you'd like a little information."

"Oh do tell."

"I've sold _Newton's Designs_," Edward sighed, I frowned deeply. "Now, don't react badly like I know you're going too. I sold it to Michael, he was a full owner anyway. I told him my reason and he understood completely but now I don't want to go to him with a business proposition."

"I don't need a silent partner, my love," I responded in a sweet voice. I heard Edward's deep chuckle, "did you want to invest? I'm not one for sharing."

"I noticed," he retorted dryly, I smirked to myself at that comment, "no, I've invested in something much bigger Miss Swan and I think I will be requiring _your specific _services."

"And why is that Mr. Cullen?"

"I've bought a hotel," Edward informed, I could practically hear the pride in his voice, "I would like you to decorate it for me."

I felt my eyes widening, "I see."

"It's a country resort, I want it to fit all age ranges, men, women and children."

"I see."

"You said that alright, Angel," he murmured, I hummed in agreement, checking my diary.

"I can fit you in at two o'clock, you see, at one I'm going out with my boyfriend," I stated.

"What a lucky guy," Edward sighed.

"Not really, he's a bit of a control freak."

"Cheeky madam," I giggled while he chuckled. "See you at two o'clock baby."

I smiled as I hung up the phone just as Kebi rang through, "Bella, there's two officers here to see you."

I was waiting for this, hoping and praying that it wouldn't be when I've just fully recovered and feeling completely blissful. Of course, God clearly wanted to piss on my parade. I huffed and told Kebi to send them up. I would tell the truth, I was running away from my boyfriend because he was seeing his best friend and his cheating slut of an ex-wife who now happens to be married to said best friend. I got in my car, finding my speed increasing but the breaks weren't working as well as they had and when I spotted a fox, I swerved to avoid it, losing complete control of my car and colliding with a tree.

It was true. I wasn't lying. I was tired but not under the influence of alcohol, my medical report would prove that.

There was a knock on the door followed by Kebi entering, her thick black curls bounced around her shoulders as she opened the door. The first officer was older, walking with a purpose and arrogance about him. He was wearing a suit with his hair neatly combed to one side, the other officer had tanned skin and dark brown hair, his piercing chocolate coloured eyes cut right through Kebi and I saw her visibly shudder before offering a small smile. "Is there anything I can get you officers?"

"A coffee please," the first one requested, taking in my office before his eyes landed on me. The other officer took Kebi's hand, grazing his lips across the back as she giggled and tootled out of the room.

"I'm sorry, I would stand but I'm still a bit unsteady," I joked, the first officer nodded but the second one offered me a tentative smile. "Just grab that stool, I'm sorry, I usually only ever have one client at a time, never in pairs."

"Just like Mr. Cullen?" the first one sniped.

My face flushed red, "Mr. Cullen was a client when I was working at _Newton's Designs, _nothing was serious between us until I bought this place," I gestured around me, I clasped my hands on top of the desk, "you are here about my accident right?"

"You've not been interviewed about that yet?" the flirtatious one asked, he was frowning deeply.

I shook my head, "no, all I know is that my brakes weren't working."

They exchanged a look, "we will have a look at the reports and have to get back to you on that one, Miss Swan, I'm Detective Inspector Eric Williams."

"I'm Detective Chief Inspector Amum Kenzie," he sounded tense and I saw Williams visibly shrink into his seat under his stare. That pissed on your tough guy parade, didn't it? I wanted to laugh and stick my tongue out, chanting but I knew that would be completely unprofessional so I just straightened my back and leaned in my chair, crossing one leg over the other. Happy that Edward had insisted I wear trousers today so I didn't have to feel that horrible cast against my skin. "We're actually here to ask you where were you between the hours of half seven through to ten o'clock last night?"

"I was with Edward at his house, I finished work at six, we drove to the Chinese and then drove to his house. He had to carry me to bed at about half eight, I can't walk up a lot of stairs without help and I was tired. He's a bit... overprotective," I smiled as I looked down at my hands.

"Did he leave after that?" Detective Inspector Eric Williams was making notes in his little notebook.

"Not that I know of, I doubt it, he got in bed with me when I fell asleep," if I was being honest, I was out like a light by nine o'clock. If Edward couldn't sleep, he might have gone back downstairs to watch a movie. I don't know, I didn't want to make him look suspicious but I knew I had to be honest. "Can I ask what's happened?"

"Felix George, do you know that name?"

I nodded, "He's Edward's best friend, married Edward's ex-wife."

"He was found dead this morning."

My eyes widened, "oh my God," I could feel the bile in my stomach but I held it down, I didn't know Felix but I knew from Edward that he was eager to meet me. "Is Cynthia okay?"

"That's what we should be asking you, Miss Swan," Detective Williams stated, I narrowed my eyes at his accusation. "Did you like Mrs. George?"

"No," I admitted honestly, "I didn't but I wouldn't do anything to her. She came here threatening me, saying I needed to stay away from Edward but then Edward told me I wouldn't see her anymore. Actually before my accident, she was at his house and I ran out, only to find my brakes weren't working and that's what caused the accident."

"So she caused you to dislike her?" Amun questioned, I nodded my head.

"I guess but not enough to bring any harm to her, I didn't even know Felix, I don't even know what he looks like," I retorted, Detective Amun scrutinised me for a length of time before he nodded his head with a small smile.

"If we come up with anything further, is it okay that we contact you?"

"Of course, do you have my mobile number? Or do you want me phone number? Then again, you'll have Edward's, I'm mostly there, he is my 24 hour care when I'm not here," I smiled gently, Amun's smile widened while Eric just rolled his eyes, clearly not appreciating the fact that me and Edward were closer and tighter than ever before. I wonder if he was just lonely.

"We'll find some way to contact you," they both left, closing the door quietly behind them as I tapped my pen against the top of my diary before the door opened and Rose stepped in.

She was wearing a baggy jumper and a pair of jeans with boots that came up to her knee with a small heel. I cocked my eyebrow at the jumper, she huffed as she sat down as though she was carrying a huge weight. It was clear that Rose wasn't right, she went away to Newcastle and now came back looking constantly tired and a little bit pale. I stared at her for a few minutes before she turned, narrowing her eyes at me, "Take a fuckin' picture, it will last longer."

I recoiled at her harsh tone, "Take a fuckin' chill pill, don't come here taking your bad mood out on me, which reminds me, why are you here?"

"I came to see my best friend, is that a fuckin' crime?" she snapped, I cocked my eyebrow before she let out a whimper and dropped her face to her hands. "I'm sorry Bella, okay? I'm sorry."

"What's up?"

"I'm an idiot, complete and utter idiot," she whimpered.

"Rose, I can't help until you tell me what's wrong."

"I'm pregnant," she blurted, my eyes widened in shock as she lifted her jumper to show the slight bump that was beginning to form. "It's Emmett's, it must be from when you had your date at Edward's, when that woman turned up claiming she was carrying Edward's baby? We got a little... frisky in the security box."

"Rose!" I laughed, she shrugged her shoulders, "what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, it's been what? Ten weeks nearly since then and my belly is starting to expand," she pouted, "how am I going to tell him? We text all the time and when Liam relieves Emmett of duty... yeah, I don't think you'll want to be coming back."

I blinked to try to clear my mind at her admission before I shook my head with a heavy sigh. "Do you want a baby?"

"No," she answered instantly but then scowled, "I don't know. Jasper might come home or my dad, they might come to see me give birth but I'm scared."

"Is that the only reason you can think of? That the baby will bring home Jasper or your dad? Rose! You have to think of other things like the fact that baby needs motherly love, tender loving care, it'll depend on you for most of it's life before it blossoms into something beautiful and strong," I informed grabbing my crutch as I started to hobble around the desk. Rose cocked her eyebrow, getting to her feet and shaking her head.

"You're gonna have a heart attack from the amount of physical activity you get! You've already lost weight!"

"Not at this rate, chocolate has become my new best friend, I can't put the stuff down," I stated, I was never a big fan of chocolate unless I had a bottle of wine to go with it but lately I couldn't stop eating the stuff. It must be because I'm on these tablets for my pain, Rose thought my hobbling was quite fun, I couldn't wait to get this hulking cast off my leg but Rose clearly found it hilarious that I hobbled around everywhere.

"Maybe you're pregnant?" she suggested, I froze, turning my wide eyes to her. She shrugged her shoulders. "Have you been taking your pill?"

I shook my head slowly and her eyes widened, "Shit Bella!"

"I'm not pregnant," I scoffed, waving her off as I moved back to my sofa, lounging across it. "Are you kidding? I've been taking the pill so long now, my ovaries are probably dysfunctional."

"I don't know, you have to stop for your period, you could be?" she offered, I rolled my eyes. "Oh please just say you are, share my pain."

"Rose!"

"What's going on here?" Edward asked as he shut the door, Rose rolled her eyes and sneered a smile in Edward's direction. He came over, completely oblivious and kissed my forehead, I smiled as he ran his fingers through my hair, "good afternoon Rosalie."

"Assward."

"I see," Edward mused but I could see the humour dancing in his eyes, he found it hilarious that Rose could come up with all these nicknames from his name. I found it amusing but I knew because she was pregnant, if I laughed, she'd just get offended.

"Share my pain," Rose begged, I rolled my eyes again, "just say, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Edward demanded, looking completely shell shocked.

"No, I'm not pregnant," I said, Rose huffed but I noticed the look of disappointment pass Edward's face as Rose shot him a look.

"Get her up the duff, I'm not doing this alone!"

"Rose!"

"No I'm serious, a baby is not what I want right now. Business is booming and a baby would complicate everything."

"You're pregnant?" Edward asked, Rose put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes and daring him to comment. He smiled, nodding his head, "congratulations."

"Oh thanks, fucktard, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the maternal type!" Rose hissed, I sighed heavily, closing my eyes. "Go sleep and I'll break your other hip!"

"I'll batter you with my crutch," I threatened, Rose cackled before she kissed my forehead and waltzed out of the room. Edward helped me to my feet as I hobbled back to my desk, I grabbed my diary and other things I'll need, turning to him to see him catch my lips in a kiss. I tangled my fingers through his hair, accepting his warm tongue in my mouth while I moaned, wanting nothing more than for him to bend me over the desk and fuck me but I knew bashing my hip against hard wood would not be a good idea.

"Hey Bella I was just - holy shit!" Charlotte shut the door loudly, Edward broke the kiss and I giggled, burying my head in his chest as he breathed through his nose deeply, inhaling the scent of my hair. "Are you guys done?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Mrs. Kent has decided that I'm not good enough for her, she wants to know if you're available?"

"Nope," I popped the 'p', Charlotte cocked her eyebrow, "I have a big project, I will be keeping my diary clear for the next few weeks."

"Ooh, what project?"

"My hotel," Edward answered, Charlotte's eyes widened before she did a little mock bow and giggled. She left the room and I turned to Edward. "What?"

"Really? Do you have to dazzle everyone?"

"Hey, it's not fault I'm a dazzlingly handsome."

"Oh shut up, you arrogant ass and kiss me."

"Whatever madam wants, madam gets."

**~ TTL ~**

Sighing heavily, I leaned into Edward as he led me around the huge hotel, Emmett was sat in the car and I was desperate to say congratulations but I was worried that he didn't know. Edward didn't say anything which gave me a clear indication that he wasn't aware of Rose's pregnancy. It was obvious Rose did not want kids right now, she loved kids but clearly they would be the worst thing in the world if she had them now, especially when her business was getting up and running in a different part of the country. I wanted to hug her and tell her it would be okay but she'd made it clear that sympathy was not what she wanted, instead, she wanted me to share, what she called, her pain. However, pregnancy for me would not be a bad thing, if I had a baby now, it would have a control freak for a father and a loving mother.

No, I'm making out like Edward would love them but I'm sure he would. Then I remembered something that could possibly darken his mood, I was frightened to tell him but I knew one way or another, the police were more than likely to arrive to question Edward's whereabouts last night.

"Edward," I tugged on his hand, halting him and glancing at Emmett who lingered in the doorway. With a nod from Edward, he stepped out of the room. "The police came to my office."

"I hope you told them I was responsible," Edward stated bluntly, I rolled my eyes.

"It's not about that," I informed, Edward cocked his eyebrow, "they came to tell me that they found Felix dead this morning."

Edward's eyes bulged, "Bella, that isn't a funny joke."

"I'm not joking," I snapped, "they came Detective Inspector Eric Williams and Detective Chief Inspector Amun Kenzie."

"But he can't be dead," Edward argued, shaking his head, "I saw him before I came to your office."

I scowled, "how could you have saw him, if he's dead, Edward? That makes now sense. Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, of course not," he murmured gently, taking my face in his hands and pressing the gentlest of kisses to my lips. He closed his eyes, "Cynthia has been pestering him for a divorce but he refuses, she wants it on a mutual consent basis and she can't if he refuses. It means he could take the salons from her, so as long as Felix can hang that over her head, he doesn't get a divorce."

"Why does she want a divorce?" I whispered, Edward huffed.

"She expected me to take her back because I hadn't found a... life companion yet. I refused her, when you saw me coming out of the cafe with her. I had told her that I'm flattered she has these feelings but I no longer return them, that and the fact I knew that you'd find out things about my life that I didn't want you to know."

"Like your daughter?"

"Yes, like my daughter," Edward sounded lost, I stroked his cheek.

"Thank you," I murmured, his eyes went to my face, "for telling me the truth."

Edward nodded with a small smile, "I'm never keeping anything from you again."

"Good to know," I giggled, "But it is a serious matter."

We both sighed heavily, Edward's arms curling around my waist as he joined our lips together. "Come, I need to get home and check with Cynthia. I know you hate her, I do too but we might as well see how she is."

"She's a psycho," I informed lightly.

"Don't remind me," Edward muttered as we slid into the back of the Mercedes. I curled into his side as he withdrew his phone from his pocket. I noticed his scowl deepening as he tapped his fingers against the handle on the door, his mouth becoming a hard fused line and then he hung up the phone. "Strange, she always answers her mobile."

"Maybe she's busy?"

"No, when it concerns me, Cynthia answers the phone," Edward stated with a roll of his eyes before they went to my face, "she thinks I'm gonna change my mind."

"You might," I whispered, turning my attention away but Edward took a tight hold of my hand, forcing me to turn to look at him.

"Don't talk nonsense," he warned, reaching over with his other hand to cup my cheek, "I've already told you, you're my life now."

**~ TTL ~**

After three long days of constant arguing, Edward still wouldn't go to Felix and Cynthia's house to check things out. I was insisting but he was pretty persistent in his arguments, saying that if he went near their home, it would only spark arguments that he could not be dealing with. I understood his side but there was also the point that I wanted to know what was going on.

Okay, so it wasn't like the police hadn't been following Edward or me for that matter, if they had they would probably noticed that unless we're together, nothing excited happens in our lives. The police interviewed Edward and he told the truth, Emmett and his secretary, Irina backing him up on everything he said. The police backed off and left us alone after that, even when we offered out information, they knew full well that we were telling the truth.

However, my suspicion stemmed from the bitch herself.

I could tell she was up to something and it was quite clear that she was the reason for the death of Felix. It would not surprise me.

Edward would not give me their home address, so it wasn't like I could go snooping. He'd commanded me to back out and just let the police do their jobs but I couldn't help it, there was clearly more to this than what meets the eye.

Scratching my forehead, I paced up and down our bedroom while Edward was in the shower. It was Sunday afternoon and we were going to the Cullens for Sunday Roast, some tradition that Esme always stuck too. Edward didn't go usually but this time he had someone to go with him, I sighed heavily as I sat down on the bed. My plaster cast had been removed for a brace so I could walk without my crutch and I could now wear jeans and just put the brace over the top.

Edward was quite adamant that I needed my crutches so they're propped up in the corner of the room. I had been trying my best to ignore them but Edward would make me use them and he still wouldn't let me walk up and down the stairs alone. He was just determined to carry me I guess you could say.

When I heard the shower cut off, I let my eyes go to Edward leaving the bathroom with a towel hanging on low on his hips. I cocked my eyebrow, he grinned at me before holding out his arms. I squealed when he went to hug me with water droplets slipping down his muscled chest, instead I took hold of his waist, he chuckled as I let my tongue run up the middle of his chest, right up his neck. He groaned before covering my lips with his own, slipping his tongue into my mouth. I moaned into his mouth, knowing full well that if I let this continue then he would soon be needing another shower but so would I.

"I love you," he murmured gently, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"I love you too," I responded, he kissed my forehead and headed into his wardrobe while I sat back on the edge of the sofa. I was wearing a pair of skin tight dark denim jeans but they looked like the denim was washed out a little with a red cowl neck that was sleeveless. Edward came out wearing a white t-shirt with a red tribal design on the front and a pair of dark jeans, I cocked my eyebrow.

"What?"

"Matching," I gestured to the air between us, he smirked before coming over and lifting me into his arms, bridal style. "You know, when I'm back on my feet, you won't have to give your back such a hard workout."

"Are you kidding? You're as light as feather," he retorted, kissing my cheek. I sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder. "You're my angel."

Once I was settled in his car, crutches and all, Edward finally waved to Emmett while Liam got into the driver's seat. Edward slid in beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, bringing me close to his side, the protective look evident on his face. As if he was waiting for something to happen to him, the same fate as Felix. The very thought made my blood run cold, I wanted to cry, stomp my feet and tell the world to fuck off and to stop popping out little bubble but Edward would probably have me sectioned for it.

While I sat quietly, contemplating ways of getting around Edward's harsh commands, I knew one person who would be more than willing to help me, providing she didn't have to do anything strenuous.

Rose was very defiant. Especially when it came to Edward, she was constantly trying to get me to do things that wound up Edward and I sometimes found myself doing them but he would just laugh and then tickle me or smack me hard on the arse as a punishment. For Rose, he would scold her for encouraging me. It was clear that because of my accident, Edward and Rose weren't ever going to be friends.

It upset me a little but I hope in the future, things would change.

It was clear to Rose that this relationship Edward and I had was pretty serious. It didn't just terrify her or my father for that mattered, it terrified me. I'd never been in a serious relationship, with Jacob it was just a question of us keeping each other happy and that meant everything was dandy. Nevertheless, with Edward, I did things because I actually _wanted _him to be happy, not because that was how our relationship was supposed to be. It was weird but now, sitting in the back of his car in a comfortable silence, I felt content, happy, blissful.

As if he could hear my thoughts, he leaned over to kiss my forehead. I smiled softly as he quirked an eyebrow. "What has you thinking so hard?"

"Us," I responded truthfully, Edward's lips twitched with a small smile.

"I see," he paused, glancing over my outfit, "what about us has you thinking hard?"

"Just that I love you," I admitted truthfully, I knew it sounded like one of those lame cheesy lines but it was the truth.

"I love you more," he retorted before the car stopped and he was out before I had a chance to respond.

I rolled my eyes at his childish playfulness before he threw open the door, helping me to my feet and insisting I use my crutches. After a few minutes of standing, arms folded tightly across my chest, Edward decided to take matters into his own hands. He strode forward, ultimately pinning me to the side of the car. "Bella, why don't you want to use your crutches?"

"Because I don't need them."

"But even my father suggested you use them, you can't rely completely on the brace, love."

"Yes but-"

"No buts," he commanded gently, I furrowed my brow and he leaned down, pressing his lips against mine. "If you loved me, you'd use them."

"Edward," I whined, "that's not fair."

Reluctantly, I took the crutches and started hopping to the door, Edward chuckled, patting the top of the car and Liam pulled out. I sighed as we went up to the front door of the giant Cullen household.

But my mind just kept going back to my suspicions about Felix and Cynthia.

Was Felix really dead? Had he faked his own death?

I don't know but I was going to find out.

**~ TTL ~**

"I can't believe you're dragging me into this," Rose sounded excited as we parked up outside the country estate. It wasn't a huge house but it wasn't exactly small. The gates were closed but not locked, the front door was closed and the two bay windows at the front of the house were replicated above as well. I itched my nose, looking around to see three cars, an Audi, a Cadillac and a Mazda, each in black were parked along the railing. "I'm a pregnant woman you know?"

I rolled my eyes at her dramatics, "I thought you wanted to help me."

"I do but," she glanced at the house, "the place is probably riddling with secrets and security cameras."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I want to know what's going on, so that's what I'm going to do."

"Edward is goin' to kick your arse girl," Rose commented, I sighed and rolled my eyes yet again before I went up the path to the front door. I lifted my hand hesitantly, turning to see Rose was a few feet back, she gestured for me to go ahead. I turned back to the door with a heavy sigh before lifting my hand and knocking but the minute my knuckles brushed the wood, the door opened by itself with one of those chilling creaks you hear in horror movies. "Now that's some scary shit."

"Rose," I snapped, she shrugged and I stepped into the house. I was wearing one red ballerina flat with a black pencil skirt, a red blouse and a black blazer, my work attire. My curly mahogany hair was up in a ponytail as I stepped into the house to see the piles of mail covering the foyer floor. I stepped further into the hallway, looking around to see the table against the wall to the right of the wall, a vase of wilted flowers with a small bowl that held a set of keys.

"Okay, this is just weird," Rose retorted, I nodded in agreement as I headed up the hallway, I took a handkerchief out of my pocket and opened the door to the left to enter the living room. The curtains were open but the furniture in the room was covered in a thick sheet of dust. The sofa pushed up against the wall, a chair to it's left, a TV in the corner with a coffee table in the centre of the room. You could see the pattern of the rug because of how thick the sheet of dust actually was. "Can you smell that?"

I inhaled in the hallway where Rose stood, I felt instantly sick when the scent assaulted my nostrils. Have you ever smelt a mouldy banana? Well, the scent was that same type but it was a darker type of scent, causing you to feel sick as though there were dozens of rotting bananas. I headed down the corridor to entire the kitchen but a door to the left was slightly ajar. The scent was coming from down there.

"Bella, I don't like this, I don't think it's a good idea," Rose informed, she looked a little shaky, "this place looks like no one has been here for months, years even."

"I need to find out what's down there," I retorted, Rose grabbed my arm before I had a chance to head down the steps, I turned to cock my eyebrow.

"Let's just leave," Rose suggested urgently.

"We can't leave, I need to find out what's going on," I responded, I knew this was her pregnancy because she looked like she was going to cry. "Go back to car, drive down the road a little and I will come out when I'm done, okay?"

"I'm not fucking leaving you," she snapped, she glanced around and I waited for a second before she sighed. "Okay, I will go back to the car."

I nodded, using my phone light as the smell started to get worse the further I went down the steps. I reached into my pocket for a fresh tissue, covering my face with it so I could smell a nice scent, my perfume. I glanced around before I put the torch on my iPhone and lifted it, only I wanted to scream as my phone clattered to the floor. Slowly, I leaned down, lifting it back up as I lifted the light once more I saw a sight that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

Position in a line on the floor were five decomposing bodies. Skin was hanging off them but I could see the hair on one of them and I knew instantly who it was. Her brown hair could never be mistaken, I wanted to cry, to scream because it was clear the bodies had been down here for some time. I didn't waste any time, I took a picture all the bodies on my phone before I bolted up the stairs and straight out of the house, it was more like a hobbled run but I got into the car, shaking violently.

"Bella, what's up?"

"She's dead-"

"Who's dead? Bella-?"

"She's been dead for months, it's impossible, not possible," I cried, I turned to look at Rose who's frenzied eyes concentrated on my face. "It isn't possible."

"What isn't possible? Bella, you're not making any sense," Rose whispered gently.

She was clearly trying to console me. The woman I so desperately _wanted _to despise but now knew my hatred was in vein. It was completely and utterly pointless because those bodies looked young, each of their faces were from a different time, preserved and then left in that basement so they would never be found. Everything clicked in my head, something was right, Rose shook me slightly and my head snapped around.

"Tell me, who is dead?"

It was simple really as the simple name slipped through my lips.

"Cynthia."

* * *

**Oh yes, this story is taking a sharp twist and I hope you can all hold on because it's about to get a whole lot more stranger. **

**Cynthia isn't dead, or is she? **

**Felix isn't dead, or is he?**

**You see, I had this in my head for ages but I didn't know what angle I could come from but now I have it, I'm fully prepared to write it. I hope you're ready because some sick shit is about to be done - not by me, although my brain must be sick to have conjured up this idea - no ghosts or horror things in this.**

**Hold on to your hats folks, Bella's life just got a whole lot more complicated.**

**Thank you for reading, leave me a review**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	13. World of Possibilities

**Name: The Thin Line**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the youngest interior designer in London, when she gets a call from Esme Cullen, she instantly rises to the challenge to decorate the new home of her youngest son. However, when she comes face to face with the man, it seems he has put a permanent imprint on her mind and she's finding it hard to stay professional. **

**Rated: M - Language, lemons and a very possessive Edward. **

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and some of the plot and dialogue belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I'm spoiling you because I knew it was cruel to end on that note, so here is chapter 13.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness_  
_I need to calculate_  
_What creates my own madness_  
_And I'm addicted to your punishment_  
_And you're the master_  
_And I am waiting for disaster_

_I feel irrational_  
_So confrontational_  
_To tell the truth I am_  
_Getting away with murder_  
_It isn't possible_  
_To never tell the truth_  
_But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_  
_(Getting away, Getting away, Getting away)_

**_~ Getting Away with Murder - Papa Roach ~_**

**Chapter 13**

**World of Possibilities**

"But that's impossible," Rose argued.

"Well clearly it isn't, they were in the fucking basement Rose, five of them and I don't know who the other three are but I'd know her hair anywhere!" I was shaking all over, Rose ripped my phone from my hands and got up the picture, her entire face paled and she thrust it back into my hands. I locked my phone to purposely get rid of the image, I wanted to cry because I'd never seen something so disgusting in all of my life. Rose stared straight ahead, her bottom lip quivering.

"What are you going to do?"

"I can't go to the police," I answered instantly, Rose's head snapped around, her eyes widening. "If I go to the police, I will have to tell them I was breaking and entering, I will probably get arrested and then suspected. I haven't got enough evidence to pin anything on anyone but..."

"But you do," Rose insisted. "Cynthia is still roaming the streets, Felix or whoever was found dead so clearly something has gone wrong. Those bodies in that house need to be put to rest properly Bella."

"We need to get out of here," I insisted, completely changing the subject. Rose peeled off the curb and started down the road, she kept a tight grip on the steering wheel, veering left around the corner and heading straight for her house. I should be getting back to work but I didn't care, I owned the place, I'd do whatever I wanted. However, I decided to call Kebi.

"Hello _Design for Life-_"

"Kebi, it's Bella," I breathed.

"Oh, hey, where are you?"

"I'm spending some time with Rose, my leg is really sore. Could you contact all my clients and tell them that I will see them tomorrow?"

"But Bella, you're only client is Edward," Kebi responded, I could hear the worry in her voice. She hated Edward's vicious temper, she hadn't experienced it firsthand but she knew he did have one from when she'd heard Edward and I arguing in my office. Of course, the entire building knew of my hatred towards Cynthia, it was no secret and I wasn't going to pretend it was.

"Just tell him, I'm at Rose's because my leg is hurting and I have a headache," I pleaded softly.

Kebi sighed, "I will but if he shouts at me, please kill him."

I giggled before hanging up the phone as Rose pulled into the usual parking space outside my old home, I got out and hobbled up the front door. I could see Rose's hands violently shaking as I closed the door quietly behind me, following her into the kitchen, I watched as she leaned against the counter, staring at the floor with a frown sculpted into her face. I folded my arms stiffly across my chest, the tension in the air could be cut with a sharp knife as Rose took her bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling on it. Fear was weaving itself into the frown, I could see her eyes full of suspicion, the curve of her lips reflecting her determination.

"What are you thinking?" I finally asked, the silence was deafening.

"I'm thinking that you're completely insane for not going to the police," she murmured softly but then her eyes landed on my face, "but I understand the reasons for why you wouldn't. You love Edward and the police suspect him for the death of Felix, so I get your suspicions one hundred percent."

"I can't," I paused, closing my eyes and shaking my head, "I can't let them just blame him."

"His alibi checks out, your suspicions have led you to find this," Rose hissed, I stared at her as she shifted before gulping audibly, closing her eyes and letting out a long breath. "Okay, I have three questions, first question is how do you know it's Cynthia?"

"Her hair, it's the most noticeable thing to me, Rose, it's how I recognise her when she's with Edward."

"Okay, second question, there are five bodies in that picture, who are the other four?"

"I actually don't know."

"Last question," she sucked in a raggedy breath, Rose was scared but there was something in her eyes, a fire that I only saw when she had an objective goal. "What are you going to do?"

I shrugged, "I can't go to the police, they will wonder why I broke and entered, then they will want to know how I came across the bodies, did I know they were there, you know."

Rose nodded, she turned so her hands were braced against the counter, leaning forward with a completely void expression. Her eyes still held the same fire and I half expected her to ask if I knew they were there but she didn't. Instead, Rose straightened her back, hand instinctively going to her stomach before she sucked in a deep breath and turned to me.

"I know what we should do." I cocked my eyebrow, waiting. "I think we should start investigating."

My eyes widened before I let out a hysterical laugh but Rose didn't share any humour in what she'd said, "You're serious?"

"Yes," she stated, "I am deadly fucking serious."

"Rose, we can't-"

"What's stopping us? Just you and me, we'll work out who killed those five and then we'll figure out who this fake Cynthia is and then-"

"Rose-"

"No Bella, listen, this woman is fucking up with your relationship, you were always wondering why she's sticking her nose into your and Edward's relationship if they've split and now you've found evidence that it isn't actually Cynthia, so who could it be?" Rose demanded, I stared at her for a few moments before she tapped her fingernail against her bottom lip, I waited as she thought deeply, "the question of the matter is, who is the person they found dead? Edward said he spoke to Felix in the morning but when the police interviewed you, they said he was killed the night before."

I shrugged again.

"You are not helping!" Rose snapped.

"What do you expect me to say, Rose? Oh yeah, the woman who threatened me, who blackmails Edward isn't actually his ex-wife, it's some loony who is out to get him?"

"Perfect, that Carmen woman, remember her?"

"She's married," I muttered.

"But she wants Edward," Rose contradicted.

"Tanya," I stated, Rose sucked in a deep breath, a big smile spreading across her face as she rubbed her hands together.

"I hope it is the little bitch, it will bring me great joy watching her get arrested," Rose informed, I chuckled as we moved to the living room. I knew it was bad to joke about it but I was glad Rose was making light on this gruesome situation. I knew full well that we couldn't give too much away, if I went to speak to Carmen, she would probably tell me to fuck off, Tanya too. However, if I made it out that Edward was hurt, maybe they'd show some emotion and possibly give me some indication behind it.

Either way, I needed to know.

**~ TTL ~**

When Rose dropped me off, Edward came bounding up from the kitchen, a relieved look on his face. "Thank god for that!" He yanked me into a tight hug, kissing my hair while I sunk into his warm embrace, I wanted to cry, spew everything I found today but I knew I couldn't. It was mine and Rose's little secret, she wouldn't tell Emmett and hopefully we would find out what's going on. I closed my eyes, nuzzling my head into Edward's chest as he ran his hands up and down my back. "Why the hell didn't you pick up your phone?"

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep on the sofa, Rose didn't want to move me," I lied smoothly, Edward sighed, kissing my forehead and I knew he could see the lie behind what I said. He didn't comment though, settling for the lie.

"Well a phone call might have been nice," he snapped. I flinched back from him in fright. Edward's eyes became gentle, apologetic as he took my hand, leading me into the living room and sitting me beside him. "I'm sorry, Cynthia wants to have a meeting."

I jumped at the name, "Cynthia?"

He nodded, looking completely regretful, "some cafe tomorrow lunch time."

"But-"

"I know, I know," Edward sighed heavily, leaning his elbows on his knees with his face sitting on his hands. I stared at him for a moment before he straightened up, leaning back. "How about you work from home tomorrow?"

I pursed my lips for a moment before shaking my head. Edward quirked his eyebrow, "Hospital appointment."

Edward blinked before recognition flashed across his face, "Oh shit Bella-"

"It's fine," I murmured with a soft smile, "Rose will come with me."

"But I-"

"It's fine, Edward," I interrupted gently, he frowned before sighing and nodding. He got to his feet, running a hand through his hair while I stared at his back. I knew he'd forget the minute she got into contact and it wasn't because he harboured any feelings for her. It was simply because she irritated him, upset him beyond repair which in turn made me upset. I closed my eyes and leaned against the sofa, when I felt Edward's head move to sit in my lap, my head snapped up, eyes concentrating on his beautiful face.

He smiled, "hey there beautiful."

"Hi," I responded, feeling a little shy as he reached up to brush his knuckles across my cheek. I leaned down to press my lips to his.

"You're so beautiful and soft," Edward murmured to me, I smiled brightly and kissed his forehead. "Marry me."

My eyes bulged as I stared at him, Edward sat up, turning to face me with a small smile on his face. I stared, looking for any hints that he was kidding, I took my bottom lip between my teeth. _Say yes! _My mind screamed at me but I couldn't force myself to say it. It was because of everything that had gone down, because of my new discovery, Edward's best friend being murderer, my mind was a whirlwind of confusion and I wanted so desperately to find some way to cover up my own fear.

Edward face filled with dejection and he looked away, I saw his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped. "I mean, I know we haven't known each other that long and it may be too soon but, I love you and I'm not going to find anyone better, more beautiful, smarter or as completely amazing as you and I just want to-"

"Edward," I murmured, his head snapped around, I cocked my eyebrow.

"I know it's soon but we could have a long engagement-"

"Edward," I spoke a little louder, he cut off, looking at me, his cheeks flushing before he looked away in embarrassment. I wanted to grab him and kiss his face off but not right now, "can I have a chance to think about it?"

Edward nodded his head with a heavy sigh. He got up and left the room, I watched him over the sofa as he ran a hand through his thick bronze hair, shoulders slumped in defeat and I instantly felt like a bitch. I turned back to the TV, grabbing a cushion, I cuddled it to my chest while I stared at the TV blankly, not really taking in what was going on as I knew what I wanted and it was him. It would always be him. "Edward."

"What?" he called back.

"Can you bring me some icing, you know the squirty stuff in the cupboards and two of those plain fairy cakes we bought?" I asked softly.

I heard his footsteps as he came into the living room, he handed me the red and blue squirty bottles and placed the fairy cakes on the coffee table. He didn't even look in my direction, he just glanced at the TV and waltzed straight back out again. I picked up the first one, holding the squirty bottle in my hand as I wrote the question on top of the cake, my lips curving into a smile as I tried to stifle my giggles. Doing this took my mind off everything else before I reached for the second cake.

Placing both next to each other, I leaned back on the sofa, cuddling the cushion and waited for a few minutes, listening to Edward pottering around in the kitchen. "Edward, will you make me a cup of tea please?"

"Sure," it was curt, sharp and made me feel like crying. I nestled further into the sofa, texting Rose and completely ignoring him as he set my drink on the coffee table. Then I noticed him freeze, his eyes concentrating on the cakes before I lifted my eyes to see him slowly turn to me. "What does this mean?"

"You asked the question," I gestured to the blue iced cake, "that's my answer."

Edward turned back to the cakes, his eyes looking over them before one of the most beautiful smiles spread across his face. His arms went around my waist, I squealed in delight as he spun me around the room before pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting his tongue slip into my mouth before he pinned me to the wall, using his body, I could feel his hard member pressing into my lower stomach but something else against my left hip. I let out a cry of pain, tears springing to my eyes, Edward put me to my feet immediately but my hip quivered under the weight but he was there to catch me. "Bella?"

"Something in your pocket," I whimpered, he lifted me bridal style, carrying me back to the sofa. I relaxed when there was no pressure on in as I released a long breath.

My eyes went to him to see him opening a black velvet box, a sheepish smile on his face as I couldn't help but giggle but it quickly turned into a gasp as my eyes caught sight of the most beautiful ring sitting on its cushion. It was a heart shaped emerald, surrounded by diamonds that went right the way around the band that Edward carefully removed from the box, taking my left hand and sliding the ring on to my finger.

My eyes locked with his and he leaned forward, capturing my lips in a searing kiss.

**~ TTL ~**

I lifted my hand to Rose's front door, knocking carefully as I felt my heart racing. I was carrying my work equipment tightly in my hands while Edward stared at my back. I was dressed in a casual pair of jeans and a black jumper that clung tightly to my body, much like my jeans did but they were tucked into my brace and a black flat boot with laces up the front. I wanted to cry, I wanted to tell everything to Edward in that moment but I knew I couldn't. Instead, I had bought a digital camera that we would use after I've been to the hospital.

The door was flung open, Rose glanced over my shoulder before stepping to the side without a word, she slammed the door. "Did you tell him?"

"No," I responded but I noticed her eyes were glued to my left hand. I glanced at my ring with a faint smile.

"He... are you..." she lifted her eyes before she screamed and we started jumping up and down, all my stuff littering the floor. She hugged my tightly as we cried before we moved into the living room, I sat on the sofa as I sighed heavily, knowing that Edward and I would be okay. "How are we going to execute this plan then?"

"No strenuous activity for you," I warned, she rolled her eyes.

"I nearly had a heart attack yesterday," Rose informed.

"Edward is meeting with _Cynthia _today."

Rose scowled, "I don't know who it could be Bella."

I hummed, "look can we go to the hospital and then nip to the office, I need to tell Kebi."

Rose agreed and once we were done at the hospital, I relaxed in the passenger seat of the car, I knew full well that whatever the doctor had been hinting at was in no way true. I was terrified of people figuring out that I was not only harbouring one secret but two and being honest, I was pretty confident that the doctor was on to me. It was no surprise, I'd missed my period and it might be because I'd been missing my pills but it wasn't exactly my fault that I had.

I didn't mention it to Rose because she hadn't caught on to what the doctor had said but I was just glad it wasn't Carlisle this time.

I stared out of the window, wondering aimlessly.

Rose was completely oblivious to me, singing away. What if I was pregnant? What if I was going to have a little baby that looked just like Edward? He had a little girl once but Cynthia was the cause for her death. My head swarmed with the possibilities of this woman being jealous of Cynthia, not realising that they'd broken up and decided to take out her jealousy on an innocent child. Only now, she expected for Edward to have given into her advances but he hadn't, allowing her to manipulate him into giving her a business but then I had to worry about Felix.

Felix was Edward's best friend, had fallen in love with his wife and then married her himself. Only, it hadn't bothered Edward because even he told me that they'd only married for the sake of sex. It of course led to an unexpected pregnancy and a dead little girl, maybe Edward would feel better if he had another chance to be a father for the little girl he'd lost.

My eyes closed, I would not cry.

Cynthia would when the police arrested her, ripping off whatever disguise she was wearing.

I gulped as I got out of the, rushing inside as Kebi's eyes quickly shot to my face. "Bella! I thought you were working from home today!"

"I had to see you," I hugged her tightly, hearing Rose's heels clipping against the floor.

"Oh, hey Bella," Charlotte's voice sounded a little surprised, I turned to see her snarling Rose before she turned to give me a small smile but there was something different about her eyes.

"Oh my god!" Kebi squealed and I knew she spotted it. I turned to see her holding my left hand, examining the ring.

Charlotte was quickly at her side, I noticed her lips set into a hard line, her eyes tightening as she shot me a look before trying a small but it looked more like a grimace. "How beautiful."

"Yes," Rose commented behind me, she sounded smug, "it is."

Charlotte shot her a threatening look before she straightened her spine, "if you'll excuse me, I'm late for a meeting."

"Bye," I called after her, she did not respond but simply stalked out of the door. I turned to Kebi who shrugged, I shook my head, "where's Peter and Demetri?"

"Demetri called in sick, Peter is with a client and Kim is in her office," Kebi told me with a brilliant smile.

However my mind was elsewhere. What was with Charlotte's hostility to seeing a ring on my finger? What was with her terseness with Kebi? In fact, what was her problem? Charlotte wasn't like that when I first met her, in fact, she'd been easy going and very happy, she'd been a friend, a confidant. She had come to the hospital when I was banged up but there was something about her, in those short moments, that made me feel completely uneasy.

I looked to Rose, who only gave me a short nod.

**~ TTL ~**

"Bella, Edward has looked tense for the past half an hour," Rose stated with a huff, I nodded in agreement, putting my binoculars on my knees while she huffed. I was glad Rose's car windows were so darkly tinted otherwise people would be clearly disturbed by our behaviour. "He looks like he's gonna kill her but she looks quite proud of herself."

"I wonder if Edward has any pictures of them together," I mused, jealousy spiking my blood. _She means nothing to him now. _That errant thought was true but I couldn't help but be a little scared that he still held a little inkling of feeling for her.

"Ooh, they're getting up," Rose quickly informed, I put my binoculars to my eyes. Seeing Edward nod once before he strode out of the building, his body was rigid and Emmett was quickly to his side, opening the back door for Edward to climb in as he settled into the driver's seat, pulling with ease out of the carpark. I glanced in Rose's direction before looking at Cynthia, her eyes had narrowed slightly, her entire body was stiff as she left the cafe, climbed into her car and peeled away.

"Follow her," I commanded, Rose shrugged but followed the order. She hung back a few cars, making it look like a coincidence that we were following her. I took my bottom lip between my teeth as I kept checking to make sure no one was on to it, it was quite obvious that Rose and I were not part of the FBI or anything like that. Rose made sure to hang back as far as possible just so Cynthia didn't get suspicious.

I wanted to scream, get out the car and pull her hair out but I wouldn't.

I would bind my time, contact the police and tell them that I have some information, I wouldn't tell them my name, I would simply tell them two addresses, the one Cynthia was pulling up outside and the one I'd found the decayed bodies. Gulping audibly, Rose parked up a few houses down as Cynthia climbed out of her expensive car, a little smile on her face that made me think she knew we were following her but she didn't glance down the road, she just climbed the steps and entered her house.

Rose looked at me but I concentrated on the house. "What if she comes out exactly the same? How will you know that that body really is her?"

"Because I know," I snapped.

"Lose the attitude, I'm just asking," Rose retorted sourly, I looked to give her an apologetic look but she was watching the house closely.

My arse was numb, we sat there for a good half an hour, my phone vibrated but I ignored it. I wanted to see some indication that this woman was not really Cynthia. I wanted solid proof, Rose had secretly snapped a picture of Cynthia entering the house but now we were waiting for her to leave. I waited, sighing heavily just as the front door opened and my blood ran cold.

"Son of a bitch," Rose growled.

Charlotte left the house but that wasn't who Rose was talking about because Charlotte was with someone.

Royce King.

I watched Rose as she snapped another picture just as the pair climbed into a car and peeled off, heading straight down the road. She went to follow them but I held out my hand, slipping out of the car. "Bella, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm going in," I retorted.

"And what if they have people in there? What if they hurt you?"

"Don't be silly," I rolled my eyes, I looked back to her but I could see the genuine fear marring her pretty face. "I'll be in and I'll be out."

Rose didn't look convinced but she released my arm regardless as I turned around and ran into the back garden, I searched but couldn't see anything. I was waiting for this huge rapid dog to come over and gnaw the shit out of me but it was just a bare back garden. My eyes peeked up at the open window, I climbed up the drain pipe and climbed in. A little painful and I cut my arm but I just hid my pain as I stepped into the open room. There was no horrible smell, I felt my eyes widening incredulously at the room that surrounded me. It was neutral walls with a beige carpet and soft brown curtains, that wasn't what made me freeze. What made me stop was the crib in the centre of the room. I went over to see the small baby sleeping.

I gulped audibly, it was painfully thin but clearly alive. I blinked but left the room quickly, heading into the other rooms before I came across one that made my entire body feel like I'd stepped into a freezer. You know those heads you get, you put wigs on top of, they stood along the far wall, no windows in this room meaning only the light streaming through the open door allowed me to see the pictures, newspaper clippings and printed pages covering the wall opposite. Pictures of Edward, Cynthia, a black haired male who I was guessing to be Felix with all this information sitting behind them.

That was only a small part of what frightened me, the heads were held different brown wigs that were styled in different ways, black wigs that were also styled in a certain way. Designer female clothing hanging on an open rail with male clothing being on the railing next to it. I felt myself step further into the room and I snapped six pictures before I ran back to the babies room. I knew I wouldn't be able to take this baby but then it's eyes opened, revealing a pair of big blue eyes.

"Hi," I whispered, tears brimmed in her? His? Eyes. I felt them fill my own and I couldn't help myself, I lifted the baby up into my arms and darted down the stairs, I couldn't very well go out the front way so I headed out the back door, feeling my entire body sag when I spotted the key hanging on the wall. I ran to the car, Rose scowling at the bundle in my arms as I slid into the passenger seat.

"Bella, what the hell is that?!"

"Rose, look at them!" I snapped, removing the blanket to show the tiny body. I know it sounded horrible but I couldn't understand how this baby was even still alive. Her eyes were filled with tears just as the baby started to cry but it was cut off by a cough, blood trickling out the corner of the baby's mouth, "we need to go to the hospital. Now."

**~ TTL ~**

I paced up and down the corridor, the baby wasn't even mine and I was stressing about it. I ran my hands over my face, trying to suppress the instant urge to cry as I sat on the plush seats in the hospital waiting room. I closed my eyes, feeling a simple tear slipping out of one of my eyes. Looking into the huge blue eyes of the baby, made me feel like it was begging me for help. I felt a sob slipping through my lips just as a doctor came parading out of the room. I was on my feet, "is he okay?"

"He's going to be fine, Miss Swan," he promised, "but I have to ask, where did you find this baby?"

I gulped, "I was walking to see my friend Rose, she dropped me off here but I could hear crying and a cough, it was in a crib but on the floor of an alley way."

I felt another wave of tears streaming down my cheeks, the doctor placed a hand on to my shoulder as I ran my hands over my face. "The baby isn't registered Miss Swan, he has no name, no date of birth but he looks to be about four months old. We have no family for him to go too, he's malnourished and the only option we have is to give him to the adoption centre."

"No," I snapped instantly, the doctor frowned, I shook my head, "no, can't I take him? The way he looked at me... I don't know but..."

"It wouldn't be legal for me to just hand him over Miss Swan, it means a lot of paperwork and-"

"I don't care," I interrupted, the doctor's face turned blank before he slowly nodded, then he disappeared down the corridor as what I did just sunk in. I sat back on the plush seats, closing my eyes for a moment just as Carlisle came parading down the corridor with said doctor. I felt my body go stiff as he narrowed his eyes before dismissing the doctor.

"Bella?"

"Carlisle, he's just so... so small," I cried.

"Does Edward know you want adopt a baby?!" Carlisle hissed, I shook my head and he ran a hand down his face. "Okay, you need to call him and speak to him before you make serious decisions like this."

"I know," I whispered with a nod, Carlisle engulfed me in a hug before he disappeared.

I ducked into the room with a baby, he was hooked up to an IV and some other stuff, his eyes were open and he was stretching his legs making the strangest noises. I smiled at him, his hands reached up, I held out my finger to his little hand to feel him squeeze it tightly. A small smile curved his lips, just as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Edward.

"Bella, where the fuck are you?" he sounded furious, "I've just been to Rose's, she says you're at the hospital, are you okay? What's wrong?!"

"Edward, you need to calm down," I murmured gently, "I'm fine, can you just come here please?"

I heard him sigh, "Sure."

He hung up, no I love you, nothing. I put my phone into my pocket, leaning on the edge of the crib, "You'll love Edward, he isn't always moody," I brushed some of the wisps of black hair away from his forehead, "You're very beautiful, aren't you? Who would do this to you?"

He yawned, his mouth making the cutest little 'O' shape. I closed my eyes, dragging a chair over to sit close by, even asleep, he didn't release my finger.

I don't know how long I was asleep for until I was aware someone moving hair from my face, I jerked away, looking around the room to see he was still asleep, his hand gripping my finger tighter as I turned to see Edward smiling gently down at me. I offered him a shy smile, getting to my feet and noticing his cheeks were slightly flushed. I turned to Edward, he was looking at the baby in the crib. "I see, you're already quite attached."

"Just look at him," I cooed, brushing some hair away.

"Bella-"

"Edward, he was abandoned, we can't just leave him," I begged, I widened my eyes in a puppy dog way. Regardless of whether I'd technically kidnapped a baby, this baby was malnourished and treated badly. I wasn't in anyway shape or form allowing that to happen, call me a bad person but it was clear to me that the world was full of danger and unrealistic possibilities. If you had told me this would be my life six months ago, I would have laughed in your face, climbed into my car and drove off. I wasn't a maternal person, far from it really but at this point, I felt very protective of the little boy. "He doesn't even have a name."

Edward sighed heavily, something gleaming in his eyes, "He's not a puppy."

"I know."

"He'll keep us up all night."

"I know but I work form home now."

"He will need twenty four hour care."

"I'm prepared."

"Bella," Edward didn't look convinced but he sighed, turning to see the blue eyes of the boy open, he smiled brightly at Edward, I watched Edward's hard exterior crumble as he shook his head, concentrating his eyes on me. "Fine, fine, adopt him."

I squealed, wrapping my arms around my fiancee's neck.

* * *

**I don't know how any of you can be confused, I explained it fully in the last chapter what was going on. **

**Edward didn't know his best friend was dead because like he said, he saw him that morning. Cynthia is not answering him because of reasons unknown to us yet, if you didn't get this information from the last chapter or this chapter, you need to go back and reread the chapters because it was all explained fully there.**

**If you haven't guessed who Cynthia is yet, then you need to read the chapter because it is clear in this chapter who the imposters are.**

**The little baby's parents are revealed in the next chapter but the question is, will Bella give him up?**

**Thank you for reading, leave me a review**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	14. Losing Touch

**Name: The Thin Line**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the youngest interior designer in London, when she gets a call from Esme Cullen, she instantly rises to the challenge to decorate the new home of her youngest son. However, when she comes face to face with the man, it seems he has put a permanent imprint on her mind and she's finding it hard to stay professional. **

**Rated: M - Language, lemons and a very possessive Edward. **

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and some of the plot and dialogue belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas. **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I didn't mean to seem snarky in my last author's notes, it's just I didn't expect such a bad response because of some of the plot twists. You will understand everything in the next couple of chapters, I promise.**

**If you don't, feel free to ask questions and I will point you in the right direction - that isn't meant to sound as patronising as it looks, I promise.**

**Anyway, this chapter might actually be a little sad, I don't know whether it's the conventional way of doing things but either way, the little baby is in Edward's big house.**

**Also guys, I think we're near the end of the _The Thin Line, _I think we will have a few more chapters and then the story will be complete and that means 2 stories for me. I deserve a beer!**

**However, I have a fresh new idea for another story, _Careless Whisper _may be getting an update next week when I have finalised my ideas in my mind, it just depends on how I am going to connect everything together so please bear with me when it comes to that story.**

**Okay, I'm gonna shut up now, enjoy!**

* * *

_The summer sun is fading as the year grows old,  
And darker days are drawing near.  
The winter winds will be much colder,  
Now you're not here._

_I watch the birds fly south across the autumn sky,  
And one by one they disappear.  
I wish that I was flying with them,  
Now you're not here._

_Like the sun through the trees you came to love me,  
Like a leaf on a breeze you blew away._

**_~ Forever Autumn - Justin Hayward ~_**

**Chapter 14**

**Losing Touch**

I booked the next two weeks off but halfway through the first week, I was beginning to feel a little weird. He wasn't yet my little boy but the way he grinned at me and the way he would scrunch his fists up just so Edward or I would pick him up had me getting extremely attached. The problem I had now, between designing the hotel for Edward and dealing with everything I'd discovered was how I was going to present the evidence to the officers. I sighed as I leaned into the sofa, putting my pencil on the coffee table since I sat on the floor. Edward and I called our little boy EJ, short for Edward Junior.

It wasn't because we couldn't think of a name, I just wanted to call him that because he'd been through a lot like Edward had with everything in his life. He'd smiled at the thought, giving me what I wanted but always letting me stay in bed. I would listen through the baby monitor as Edward would coo and rock our little boy back to sleep since he'd called his mother and Alice, who both went crazy and decided to surprise us with everything sitting in the foyer when we returned home from the hospital with our small bundle.

In just four days, EJ had put on a total and seven pounds, making him a little bigger than what he was. You could see he was happier, he was a quick learner too. Edward had panicked, thinking he'd have to get the place baby proofed when EJ rolled over one day when Edward was trying to change him. I had pointed out how old he was and it was time but Edward's eyes bulged. It was clear that he hadn't been around his daughter much if he didn't notice this small factor.

I took my bottom lip between my teeth, remembering the bodies. Not all of them were adult bodies, one was smaller than the other four and I started to wonder if the girl Edward hit was really his daughter. I closed my eyes just as my little boy started to cry from his chair in the corner.

"What's up little man?" I crooned, scooping him up into my arms, he nestled his head against my shoulder while I shushed him gently.

I heard the front door but I didn't know who came in, I was too busy dancing around with EJ. When I did turn, Edward was watching me closely, a far off look to his face, I smiled gently feeling my cheeks heating him. "You're very good with him."

"He wanted his mummy," I crooned, then EJ started to fuss as his eyes landed on Edward. "Now, he wants his daddy."

Something in Edward's face told me that he was so happy, even if the little boy wasn't his biological son, it was quite clear that Edward wasn't complaining that this little boy now considered Edward to be his father. I sighed as I watched Edward sit on the sofa, EJ cuddling into him and closing his eyes. He was asleep in minutes, right then and there I knew I should tell Edward everything, my snooping, my breaking in, my spotting Charlotte and Royce and then breaking in again to find little EJ malnourished in his cot, barely breathing and looking like a baby during the Holocaust.

The very thought of them torturing him the way Hitler did, made me feel physically sick.

"Hey, what's up?" my vision blurred as I looked to Edward, "hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I sniffed, shaking my head and clearing my throat, looking away.

"Don't lie to me, let me go put him in his crib and we'll talk, okay?" Edward kissed my forehead softly as I sighed, praying that he would listen before judging me. I took my bottom lip between my teeth, Edward disappeared up the stairs with our new baby. I picked up my phone to read a text from Rose.

_I told Emmett about me last night and it slipped about what we saw... if I didn't know any better, I'd say Edward knows too. R xx_

My entire body stiffened as I sensed him in the foyer behind me. I didn't turn to look at him, I clasped my hands on top of my lap, looking at my engagement ring around my finger as it mocked me. I heard him moving with a heavy sigh, I gulped audibly as I felt the couch dip beside me, I glanced in his direction but he wasn't looking at me. "Has Emmett told you?"

Edward scowled, turning to look at me, "told me what?" I felt my face pale and his scowl deepened, "You better start explaining now because I have absolutely not idea what you're talking about."

"You need to sit, keep quiet and just listen to everything I have to say, okay?" I begged, Edward stared at me, his expression becoming a blank mask and I saw a torn, lost look coming to his eyes and I wondered if he was frightened that Emmett and I had done something behind his back. "I looked up Cynthia's home address-"

"Bella-"

"Will you just shut up and fucking listen!" I snapped, Edward looked at me surprised as I sat on the edge of the sofa. "Rose and I went, there were three cars parked up outside, so we thought she might be in but the house looked empty. So we went to open the door and it just swung open by itself, I didn't know what to do." I paused, turning to see him watching me closely, "we walked in but everywhere was covered in dust Edward and I mean absolutely everywhere. It was thick dust and there was this horrible smell. Rose felt sick so I told her to leave me to my own devices, so I followed the smell."

Edward shifted, his expression completely void of any emotion, I feared that what I was about to tell him would not only freak him out but make him not trust me. I sucked in a deep breath as I tried to calm my pounding heart, he reached over, taking my hand tightly in his. "Keep going."

"When I got to the basement, there were _five _bodies down there, they were still decomposing. I didn't even know what to do, so I..." I paused, gulping down my tears, Edward placed the baby monitor on to the coffee table as he continued to stare at me. "I took a picture of my mobile and got the hell out of there, when I got back to the car, I was shaking because I knew who one of them was, Edward, I knew it was _her._"

"Bella, calm down, love," Edward murmured gently, I hadn't realised how close to hysteria I actually was, I ran a hand through my thick hair. "Who was it?"

I heard the name slip through my lips, "Cynthia," my eyes turned to his face, "it was Cynthia, I can always tell by her hair. It's her most prominent feature to me," I paused while he stared at me, he opened his mouth but I held my hand up to silence him. "Rose and I decided to do some more investigating because I couldn't understand how it could be her when you had a meeting with her and I'd met her. I went to work yesterday to get some stuff when we ran into Charlotte, Kebi noticed my engagement ring and pointed out but Charlotte... she looked absolutely furious."

"Why?"

"I don't know," I admitted, closing my eyes and sucking in a raggedy breath, "I knew where you would be so we stayed in the car, watching the pair of you before we followed Cynthia back to a house on the outside of town. Only she went in but Charlotte and... Royce came out. It was the weirdest thing in my life."

Edward took his hand from mine, running his hand through his hair, "that's a very elaborate story Bella, have you got any evidence?"

Edward sounded snarky and I felt the anger boil in my blood as I grabbed my mobile, getting to my feet whilst getting the picture up. I tossed it on to the coffee table, pointing at it, "There's your fucking proof!"

"Mou-"

"Don't tell me to watch my fucking mouth when you're there making me out to be a liar! I went into that house that Charlotte and Royce left and I found _him__! _You know, our little boy upstairs, he was malnourished, I was surprised he was even breathing!" I yelled, Edward's entire face paled as he stared at me, I felt the tears streaming down my face as I clawed at my head before I threw my hands out, "I took him, it wasn't like anyone cared though! You saw how thin he was, you saw him Edward, I couldn't... I couldn't just leave him there. I took him and ran out of the house, got in the car and made up this story that I found him. He wasn't even registered or anything."

"Bella," Edward had tears in his eyes as he came up to me, grabbing my shoulders and locking his eyes with mine, "we've got to go to the police."

I shook my head but Edward nodded, "we can't, they already suspect you as it is," I paused then, realising that there was one person in my life that I could contact, that would be more than willing to help me, that was famous in the UK for his amazing skills in the court room. "But I know someone who can help us, pass my phone."

I quickly dialed the number, hearing his gruff, "Hello?"

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells, I'll be in London in like ten minutes, a hot shot case, thought we'd come see-"

"Dad, that's great but I really need your help," I begged, Edward went upstairs and I knew he was either going to pack my stuff because I was completely and utterly insane or he was checking on a very quiet EJ. I didn't want it to be the former, I loved Edward and I hoped that he still loved and trusted me, it was just the question I needed to ask him.

"What's happened, Bells?"

"It's a long story, can you come to Edward's when you get here?"

It was silent on the other end for a long time before he sighed, "sure, see you in a bit kid, love you."

"Love you too." Quickly hanging up, I dialed Rose.

"Hey girl."

"Can you come to Edward's?" I asked.

"Sure, be there in five."

I hung up, putting my phone on the coffee table as I grabbed the baby monitor, pressing the button and listening to the silence on the other end, then Edward started to talk. "Your mummy is very special, you know. She saved you but now something much bigger is going on, I don't know if I will be able to handle it."

I stopped listening, putting the monitor back on to the coffee table and moving into the kitchen, doing my best to suppress my tears.

Maybe telling him wasn't the best option after all.

**~ TTL ~**

I didn't move from the kitchen until my dad arrived and Edward still hadn't come downstairs. I felt sick, I knew right then and there I should take my engagement ring off, leave it on the kitchen counter, sneak upstairs, pack my stuff and call Rose, telling her to stay at home but I forgot about my dad. I gestured for my dad to come in while he scowled, ducking into the house and going straight into the living room. He was holding a briefcase in one hand and his coat over his other arm, he looked quite dapper in his work attire as I sat on the sofa and gave a heavy sigh. He sat beside me, dropping his briefcase, loosening his tie, setting his jacket on top of his coat on the chair before wrapping his arm around my shoulders, much like he did when I was younger. "You better start talking kid."

So I did, I launched into the elaborate story about what I'd found and everything else. Edward come down but didn't come into the living room, I heard his footsteps heading into the kitchen. Dad glanced at the ring on my finger, I smiled gently but didn't go into detail about that, I just wanted to cry about everything because I seriously had no idea what I could do. I couldn't just accuse Charlotte and I certainly couldn't go to the police and tell them it wasn't Felix they'd found because look at the bodies in the basement.

"You know," Dad started, "I think the first order of business is to talk to him." He jerked his finger towards the silent kitchen, "Because Cynthia is his ex-wife and Felix his best friend, if what you're saying turns out to be true Bella, he's been talking to two complete strangers for the past couple of months, not to mention the fact one of those strangers caused him to knock over his little girl."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as he reached over, brushing it away. "He doesn't believe me."

"I don't until you show me those pictures, where's the camera?"

"Rose should be here any-"

There was a knock at the door, I got up but Edward was there, throwing it open and Rose shot him a dirty look as she strutted into the living room, her heels clipping against the floor. "Thought you might need these, I went back to the house, it's still deserted but the cars are missing, so no doubt the bodies are too."

"Not necessarily," Charlie Swan informed, "if the house is deserted that's one thing, if it's a big house, then the scent of the bodies is likely to stay inside the house and not go outside. However, if cars are there left deserted, it's going to arouse suspicion, moving the cars halts suspicion, it doesn't mean the bodies are gone."

Just then a loud cry came over the baby monitors, I sighed as I moved to the stairs, taking them two at a time, completely ignoring Edward as he went to beat me but I wasn't phased. I didn't want to speak after what I heard him say, I mean okay, it doesn't sound pretty far fetched what had happened but I needed him on my side, he couldn't just assume I was crazy.

EJ was crying and when I scooped him up, he opened his mouth, sucking on the top of my boob. I knew that meant he was hungry, I sighed, moving him a little bit as I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I halted in the doorway, Edward was preparing a bottle. I sighed, leaning against the counter and trying to calm him down but EJ just kept crying.

"Oh is this my new grandson?" Charlie cooed, running into the room instantly. EJ perked up at the sight of a new face, new face meant new attention. Edward glanced over his shoulder, again I didn't acknowledge him. Charlie took EJ from my hands, "we have three choices, choice one is that we go to the police and tell them what we've found, choice two is Edward pulls out of the salons completely and if they try to get him done, we spring all this on them but then it looks like Edward knew all along and then there's choice three."

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"We get an officer to meet us at the deserted house and then ask them to pretend they worked out everything," Charlie suggested.

"Detective Chief Inspector Amun gave me his number," I gasped, my dad inclined his head as I nodded.

"Yeah but, won't they instantly suspect Bella, she found the bodies?"

"No," dad stated, "all we need to say is that as Bella got there to confront Cynthia, the door opened but the place looked completely deserted besides the horrible smell, Bella saw no need to stay but she wanted to figure out what it was and stumbled across five bodies. The only problem we then have is the fact, Cynthia will then be arrested and charged, we must also tell officer Amun where this little one has come from and why Bella found him."

"Am I gonna get arrested?" I whispered almost inaudibly.

Dad shook his head, "the door opened to the house, so you went inside. You were suspicious about everything, you did a police officer's job, they might give you a fine but it is unlikely they will arrest you."

"Have you got any peanut butter?" Rose wondered, I frowned at her, "I'm craving peanut butter."

Edward reached into the cupboard, sliding her a tub across the counter, she dunked her finger into the smooth paste and then sucked the stuff clean off. I felt my face twist in disgust, Rose rolled her eyes.

"It's delicious."

"You can keep it," Edward drawled out, his voice thick with disdain. I rolled my eyes, moving off the counter as Dad handed EJ back to me. I held him close, taking the bottle from Edward without lifting my eyes as EJ eagerly sucked on the nipple. I heard a heavy sigh but I didn't check to see who it was, I just continued to silently feed my little boy. I knew full well that my anger towards Edward was a little selfish but I had every right in a way, he had doubted me completely until my dad had seen every scrap of evidence. The minute he believed in me was the minute Edward believed in me.

However, before that, he hadn't, that much was clear over the monitor, making me out to be some loon.

Either way, I knew that if my snooping was a bad thing, maybe this entire relationship was a bad thing.

"Hey Bells, why don't me, you and Charlie meet officer Amun and Edward stay here with EJ," Rose suggested, obviously sensing my complete discomfort.

"I want to come," Edward sounded a little disgruntled by the idea.

"If you go Edward, you will appear suspicious," Charlie confirmed, "the best option would for you to pretend you only found out when I arrived and Bella told me. You both had an argument because you don't believe what's being said, it puts you completely in the clear."

"How?" Edward sounded furious by obvious ganging up.

"Because you have been seeing Cynthia and Felix for the past couple of years. If you leave a dead body in a freezer, it preserves it, sort of mummifies in a way and then if you leave it out after that, it starts to decompose," my dad informed, I sighed heavily as I slid our son into Edward's arms, he took the bottle in one hand, holding it into EJ's mouth as I turned and disappeared back into the living room.

**~ TTL ~**

"You found the baby alone in that house?" Amun asked gently, he could see quite clearly I was shaking because the smell revolted me but not only that, the sight continued to haunt me. I nodded and he sighed, "I need the details Bella, I know this is hard for you."

"I was there," Rose piped up, "we both entered because the door opened, she found the bodies, came running out like a loon and then we followed 'Cynthia' back to a house only to find one of Bella's _employees _and _my ex boyfriend_ leaving the house. Bella went inside, spotted the little boy malnourished on the brink of death, grabbed him and ran out."

While everything was going on around me, Charlie was speaking to officers, telling them that Edward hadn't come because he hadn't believed a single word coming out of my mouth and had stormed into the kitchen in a huff. My father didn't believe but wanted to check the evidence, leading us to call Officer Amun who arrived instantly and found the bodies that were now being DNA tested.

"Right, we need to see these pictures of yours and I need to get a warrant," he sighed finally, patting my shoulder, "thank you for your help, this isn't easy."

I nodded, Rose kept her arm tightly around my chest as I started to feel a little dizzy. I shook my head, trying to clear it completely as I knew that Charlotte would not be happy but I couldn't careless about her. An alarm bell should have gone off in my head, there was background check done on all of the people who applied, why hadn't anything come up unless she'd changed her name or something. I didn't know, I didn't want to know.

The corners of my vision started to blot out before I hit the hard concrete.

I could feel my consciousness coming back to me, my nostrils filled with a sweet scent as my eyes started to open, Edward was leaning over me as I sat up quickly, glancing around to find myself in the living room of home. I frowned deeply, glancing up at him as he offered me a frightened smile, "What's up?"

"The police just left," he murmured softly, "they've arrested Charlotte, Royce and Peter."

My eyes bulged, "Peter too?"

Edward nodded, "you slept for ages, full twelve hours. Every member of your business is now being questioned, Paul, Kebi, Kim, Jared and Embry called to check you were okay, I told them you were asleep and you'd call them back."

I stretched, nodding as I sat up, swinging my legs around before scratching my head. "Where's EJ?"

"In his chair, asleep," Edward nodded, I looked to see he was right, EJ looked to be the perfect image of peace. "He's been a little rowdy lately, I think he wanted his mum."

I nodded again, taking my bottom lip between my teeth. I knew Edward was not only angry at me but at himself, we wouldn't find out who the five were until the DNA results got back but just from the hair, I knew who it was. I brought my knees to my chest, setting my chin on top of them while I stared off into the distance. Edward felt angry because he never noticed the change in his ex-wife, I had seen a picture of Cynthia in that room but the only difference I noted was the fact she was a curvy woman, Felix was quite tall and heavy built, I never met him but I'm guessing they would have to live up to these traits. Edward had even told me that until Cynthia married Felix, she'd never warned anyone off who Edward slept with, in fact she'd told him not to tell her because she wasn't interested until Edward found someone he truly loved.

The whole thing behind it was absolutely fascinating.

Media makeup.

It's remarkable what TV programmes like Doctor Who and films like Transformers could do with the effects and makeup. It was exactly the same as that with Charlotte. She'd used fake skin to get her face the same shape as Cynthia's, plumped up her breasts a little bit but kept the slender frame. She'd wore a wig, contact lenses and made herself look like the ex-wife from hell.

"Bella-"

"You didn't believe me," I whispered.

"I know and I'm-"

"Don't say that word," I begged, turned to look at him, "you made me out to be crazy, spoke to _our _baby like I was insane. Okay, so he's not blood related to us but so freaking what?" I got up, pacing up and down in my fury while Edward just watched before I stopped and turned to him, throwing my hands up in the air, "maybe I was foolish going into that house but I needed to talk to Cynthia, I wanted to sort everything out, make it so that whatever I happened, I would always love you. I kept it secret because I could have been wrong but when I saw that little boy..."

"I know," he interrupted, "I'm a dick head," he got to his feet, approaching me and taking hold of my wrists, I tried to wrestle with his grip but he kept it secure around my hands. "And I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, you're an amazing young woman, you solved a murder that no one even noticed. You saved a little boy's life and I love you, I'll always love you."

"You didn't believe me," I whispered moving my eyes away, staring blankly at the floor. "What if I say something and you don't believe me again only this time it costs me my own life? I will always love you."

"Why does it sound like you're saying goodbye?"

I lifted my eyes to his face then and noticing the pain and fear flittering across his face and he knew because that's what I was saying. Ripping my wrists from his hand, I strode around him and up the stairs into our bedroom. I had already packed a bag for me but I knew I had a choice to make, take EJ or leave him here. Edward's hands on my shoulders startled me, I gasped as he ran them down my arms, slipping them around my waist as I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of his lips on my neck, one of my hands lifted up to stroke the side of his face. "Please don't go, I'll do anything for you, you know that, I need you Bella, please, I'll beg if I have too."

"Edward-"

"No," he snapped, tightening his hold on me, pressing me tighter into his body, "_She _left me before, I can't... the woman I really love, the woman I want to be mine in every way can't... can't leave me too, _please, _Bella, I'll do anything for you, you know I will."_  
_

I turned in his arms, seeing the fear for the fact that the woman he loved - which I hoped to be me - was threatening to leave. It all fit together. Edward hadn't believed me because he didn't want to believe that Felix and Cynthia had been having an affair until he walked in and saw them for his own eyes. Now the woman he loved had discovered something so terrifying and unbelievable, he thought she was playing with his heart again. My heart broke for him, Edward's dominating ways, the need to have control, for us to come together at the same time, for me to be looking at him, it wasn't so he could be a controlling arse, it was so he could tell that I was really there, that I was the woman he loved, the woman he needed.

"Oh Edward," I whispered as I pulled his lips to mine in a gentle kiss just as the sound of a piercing cry broke our little bubble. Edward kissed my forehead but let me duck passed him and go see my son.

"Hey there, little guy," I whispered, scooping him up into my arms and kissing his forehead.

EJ made a little noise of satisfaction before he nestled into my chest. I smiled to myself, moving towards the made bottle on the coffee table as I sat on the sofa, EJ took the nipple greedily and suckled on the milk as I heard a familiar hum behind me, I didn't turn to check who it was, I knew and I couldn't help but smile. "You know, I can't wait until we have a baby." I turned with wide eyes and he grinned, "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it."

I giggled, maybe life wouldn't be so difficult after all.

* * *

**Hey guys, a little bit of a short chapter, I do apologise for that but this chapter was just to clear up some loose ends. The next chapter, the police take a different route to get Charlotte/Cynthia to talk, in addition, you find out who two of the other bodies are. Three of those bodies are revealed in the first part of the next chapter, the other two will be at the end of the chapter. **

**In addition, I didn't even realise that some of you had thought that Rose was involved with the whole caboodle. Rose and Bella are good guys, Edward is a good guy, Little EJ's parents are also revealed in the next chapter, only that is a sad story and I think it will make a lot of you cry. **

**Please leave me a review and I love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	15. Author's Note: Need reader's opinion

**Hey guys, sorry that this is an author's note and not another chapter update.**

**I haven't been updating often because of the stress of college and everything but the problem I have right now is the fact that I have a couple of comments, people are saying the story doesn't make sense but it makes perfect sense to me.**

**In all seriousness, I need your honest opinion, it doesn't matter if it makes sense to me because I'm the author, it's supposed to make sense to me but if you are all confused, I need your honest opinion. **

**So does it make sense or not?**

**Be completely honest, if it doesn't, I'm going to delete the story and rewrite it completely.**

**Thank you and please be honest**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	16. Bible Sworn

**Name: The Thin Line**

**Summary: Isabella Marie Swan is the youngest interior designer in London, when she gets a call from Esme Cullen, she instantly rises to the challenge to decorate the new home of her youngest son. However, when she comes face to face with the man, it seems he has put a permanent imprint on her mind and she's finding it hard to stay professional.**

**Rated: M - Language, lemons and a very possessive Edward.**

**Genre: Romance/Humour/Drama**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and some of the plot and dialogue belongs to Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**So.. I see a lot of people were angry that I even suggested deleting and rewriting, clearly it was a bad idea. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter because this will explain everything now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_If I should stay,  
I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know,  
I'll think of you every step of the way._

_And I will always love you, ooh,  
Will always love you,  
You,  
My darling, you  
Mmm-mm_

**_~ I Will Always Love You - Whitney Houston ~_**

**Chapter 15**

**Bible Sworn**

Edward and I were curled up on the sofa, Monday afternoon after I called Kebi and told her that the place would remain closed until everything blowed over. Edward just wanted to stay closer to me, while I sat with little EJ on my lap while he had his bottle. Edward was watching me closely but my back was hurting and I felt sick, I didn't know why but I would keep it to myself for now before I would tell Edward or maybe Rose, she'd been a permanent fixture in my life, she'd let me talk to her and I knew full well that Emmett was now aware that she was pregnant and it was his baby.

The knock on the door startled us both but what shocked me more was Officer Amun stepping into the house. My eyes widened in shock as I stared at him as he nodded at me then smiled at the baby sitting on my lap. "I'm sorry to bother you but we have a problem."

"Which is?" I asked gently.

"We need you to come to the station," Officer Amun requested softly, I got to my feet, Edward standing protectively between me and Amun. "No, no, I'm not arresting you Bella but Maria Perkins is refusing to talk."

I scowled, "Maria who?"

"Charlotte, Cynthia, whatever you want to call her," Amun responded, I narrowed my eyes. "Her real name is Maria Perkins, she was working alongside Royce King in trying to bring Mr. Cullen's company down into the dirt. We also know that Mr. Cullen here killed somebody because of Maria Perkins but it wasn't your daughter. By the time Maria pushed Elizabeth Turner out into the middle of the road, your little girl was already dead."

I watched Edward's body tense completely before Amun's eyes turned to me, "Now, please Bella, Maria wants to talk to you."

"Why?" Edward sneered.

Amun's eyes flickered back to him, "she wouldn't tell me, the only person she will talk to right now, is Bella."

I placed my hand on Edward's arm, he turned as I handed him little EJ. Then I turned to Amun and nodded, he led me out to his car while Edward stood in the doorway. I slid into the passenger seat, by this time, paparazzi knew everything about my involvement. How I found the bodies, how Edward and I were in a relationship, how I had been working for Edward before now, how EJ was found and I knew full well that the reason for Charlotte.. sorry Maria wanted to speak to me was because I'd kidnapped her little boy.

When we arrived at the station, I went straight to the little room and nodded to the waiting officer, he looked over my shoulder waiting for confirmation. Then he unlocked the door and gestured for me to enter, "Knock if you want to come out."

"Will do," I responded softly as I stepped into the room and looked to see the woman, she was sitting at the table, hands clasped, black hair in a messy disarray on the top of her head, chalky pale skin, big amber eyes and pouty red lips. She looked a little like Charlotte but nothing like Cynthia, it was strange as she lifted her head, her eyes landing on my and a snarky smile appeared on her face.

"Well, well, well," she snarked, "if it isn't little miss perfect."

"Charlotte or should I call you Maria now?" Her eyes narrowed. "Then again, you've killed enough people, I'm surprised they aren't sending you to Texas for a lethal injection but then again, if I was the head of the justice, I wouldn't give you a quick death. I would treat you like they did the witches in the old times, ducking you into a huge tank of water until you turn purple before we bring you back up for a little air and then back down again before stringing you up so you feel the life slowly draining out of you."

I moved the chair back as she stared at me, I slid into the chair opposite her, clasping my hands on top of the table, "but even then, that wouldn't be enough."

She shrugged her shoulders, "so you figured it out, clever you, I'm surprised, a young thick thing like you finding out that not one but two of your employees were trying to kill you and that hot shot boyfriend of yours."

"Even if you had killed us, what would have you got?" I demanded, she stared at me, "Absolutely nothing because everything in Edward's will goes to Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Emmett whilst everything in mine goes to my dad, Sue and Rose. You wouldn't get a single penny, even if you were dressed up as Cynthia."

She pointed at me, wagging her finger at me, "see that's where you go wrong. Want me to tell you it how it is or do you want to keep asking inane questions that get you absolutely nowhere." I stayed quiet, leaning back and arching my eyebrow while I stared at her, "good. So Edward and Cynthia divorced, I was Cynthia's best friend back in primary school but she turned on me in high school, spread rumours about me, why? Because her boyfriend made a pass at me, oh yeah, Cynthia was the jealous type, especially when it came to Edward. See, he won't remember me because I was one of those many one night stands he had when that little bitch cheated on him, with his best friend no less. Only, Edward wouldn't speak to me."

I scoffed a laugh, "and you were obsessed by this point."

She slammed her hand down on the table, narrowing her eyes, "watch. Your. Mouth. Obsessed is such a harsh word, I'd say infatuated. I used to turn up at his office in nothing but a coat with some pretty little lingerie on underneath but Edward would laugh at me, calling me names and telling me how much I was like Cynthia but by this point, I wasn't Maria, I'd disguised myself as somebody else."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Tanya King." My eyes widened, she nodded with a giggle, "it's how I met Royce, if Edward hated Tanya, that meant that he would probably turn to me for a quick fuck. She is what you call obsessed with your _fiancee_. Even Royce hated her for it, but then he met your friend, _Rosalie._"

Anger boiled my blood, "Don't you dare tell me-"

"I'm the one that caused Royce to leave Rosalie, oh yes. But we're skipping ahead here, Isabella, let's go back a bit, okay?" I waited patiently before she leaned back and clasped her hands on the table, "so anyway, I wanted to get a bit of payback on Cynthia and Felix for them hurting Edward, only, I didn't realise that I was a little late, you know how it is. Edward's little girl was seven years old at this point, I was growing bored. So I went to the house and I shot her, Cynthia, then Royce got Felix and I took great pleasure in wrapping my hands around the girl's throat while I killed her."

I had tears welling in my eyes for Edward's poor little girl, "You sadistic bitch."

She cackled, "I know, isn't it great?" then she cut off abruptly, scratching the side of her head, "then we froze there bodies, so no one would even guess they were dead. I know somebody, Jada Tex, she could do media makeup, you know like in the movies were they mould the fake skin around people's faces to make them look like someone else. I became Cynthia, it was simple, oh so easy and Royce became Felix. Elizabeth was a good friend of mine but she was small, a dwarf, I guess. Only she was running out of uses, I saw Edward driving down the road so I pushed her and BANG!"

I shook my head, "so you've killed four."

Maria leaned forward, "No, no, no, your fiance is responsible for that."

I yelled, "he would never have hit her if you hadn't pushed that poor woman out into the road. It's your selfishness and obsessiveness that is the reason for all of this." Her entire expression morphed into a blank mask, the only thing that happened was the twitching of her eye, "you are gonna go to jail and rot for a very, very long time."

Maria got to her feet, throwing the chair back, "I know I am but do you want to know something else?"

I stared at her.

"You know that little boy, the one you kidnapped? It's _my _little boy and you couldn't grant me one shred of joy in hi dying, could you?"

I got to my feet, and threw my fist into her face, the knuckles connecting with her nose and I heard the deafening crunch under my fingertips. She staggered back, her head hitting the wall and she slid down it to the floor. "You know, I hope that this judge has some sense, you have how many deaths on your hands?"

"Let's see," she jumped to her feet, ignoring her bleeding nose as she held out both hands, "Cynthia, Felix, there little girl, Charlotte, Jada and Peter. You know those two bodies you found, the other ones beside Cynthia and co?" she grinned, "that was Renee and Phil Dwyer."

My eyes widened as I staggered back, she laughed.

"Yes Bella, your mother hasn't called you, it was me and you want to know something else?" her head fell to one side, "you were going to join them. If only Edward had let you die in that car crash, then maybe, I would have him and everything would be perfect."

I didn't want to stay in this room anymore, I lifted my fist and knocked on the door. It swung open automatically, I asked for a ride home. Amun obliged, he looked extremely guilty but I didn't comment, I just slid into the passenger's seat.

Numb.

**~ TTL ~**

Arriving home, I hadn't uttered a word.

I sat on the sofa, cuddling EJ close to my chest.

I wanted to cry but I suppressed the thought.

I wanted to scream but again, I kept it under wraps.

Edward put EJ to bed.

He wrapped his arms around me.

I didn't respond.

I stared at my phone sitting on the coffee table.

Debating.

I didn't know if I wanted to dial that number and find out if it was my mother and Phil. Okay, I hated her to some extent but she was still my mum and I refused to believe she was dead.

Edward kept his gaze on my phone too, trying to work out what was wrong with me.

Then I plucked up the courage, I leaned forward and picked up the phone, picking out her name and holding the phone to my ear, whispering the same chant, "please pick up, please pick up."

"Hello?" her sweet voice was music.

"Mum," I cried, "is it really you or... was she telling the truth?"

"Who Bella? Darling, what is wrong?" she demanded in that soft voice.

"You're okay, where are you?"

"B-Bella, I-I-I-I'm fine."

"Mum?"

"Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine..."

It was a recording, a conversation we'd had before. Someone answered the phone and placed her near a CD, which meant that someone else was out there, someone else was working with Maria. I hung up and lifted my hand to my mouth to muffle my sobs.

"Please tell me what is wrong?" Edward begged, holding me closer to his chest.

"My mum... she killed my mum," I cried loudly, sobbing as I collapsed into Edward. He shushed me gently, my hands were gripping his shirt tightly, I needed him right now and he was staying with me. I wanted to go flying, I wanted to hide so deep into myself, I wanted to just disappear but it was quite obvious that that was never going to happen.

My mother was dead.

_You were going to join them, if Edward had let you die in that car crash... You were going to join them, if Edward had let you die in that car crash._

It spun in my head, I dialed Amun's number.

"Hello Officer-"

"Amun, it's Bella," I introduced straight away, "there's someone else involved in what Maria is doing."

"What? How do you know?"

"I had to know," I whispered brokenly, I didn't hear a response, "it was a recording... someone had to answer the phone."

"Call them back, Bella, do it now and we'll track the call," Amun commanded, I hung up and dialed the number again, only this time, I put it on loud speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey mum."

"Bella," the response was curt but not my mother, the voice was familiar. "You've been very naughty."

"Jacob?"

"Who else?" he laughed.

"You..."

"Killed your mum? Yeah. Killed Phil? Hell yeah." he continued to laugh down the phone, I looked to Edward who's entire body was tense. "And now, I'm going to kill your little boy."

Edward flew up the stairs, I after him but the door was locked and I could hear EJ screaming behind the door. Only our front door was bust open and a SWAT team were darting up the stairs. Edward and I moved quickly out of the way as they broke the door open but Jacob was there, he was holding EJ in one arm, a knife hovering above his chest while EJ cried from fear.

"Now son, that baby ain't ever hurt nobody."

"Yeah it did," Jacob sneered, "It took Maria away from me."

"She tried to kill him," I snapped.

"Yeah, I know she did," Jacob laughed, "then you had to stick your nose in and be the saviour, didn't you? You little slut."

What I didn't expect was for Amun to come through the open balcony doors, completely silent before he slammed a huge baseball bat around Jacob's head, ultimately knocking him out and nearly dropping EJ but Edward swooped in, catching him with ease. I had tears streaming down my face as I took EJ into my arms and the SWAT team removed us while Amun kicked Jacob awake, hand cuffing him and laughing as he dragged him down the stairs.

**~ TTL ~**

"So let me get this straight, my ex boyfriend is a complete psychopath?" Rose asked for the sixth time. I nodded, "and your ex boyfriend is also a complete psychopath?" Again, I nodded. "And Charlotte was Cynthia but really she was Maria Perkins because Cynthia has been dead for god knows?"

"Rose, you've asked these questions seven times now," Edward laughed as he put EJ in his little chair, it was two weeks after what happened and we'd moved his cot into our room, we refused to let him out of our sight unless he was with Rose, Esme and Carlisle or Sue and Charlie, otherwise he was in my arms, Edward's arms or sitting in his chair where we could see him.

"Yeah but it's crazy, I'm trying to get my head around it," Rose admitted, "so they're sending them to America?"

I nodded, "the judge is from America, they got into contact and with a lot of political influence and some checks with the Human Rights people, they were could to go. They will be killed via the electric chair."

Edward hissed, "I almost feel sorry for them."

Rose scoffed, "I don't."

"I'm just disgusted that she wanted to kill EJ," I stated, Edward's entire body tensed as he turned away from us, moving towards the kitchen. Rose and I exchanged a look before I sighed heavily just as a loud crash came from outside. I knew Edward wasn't bothered about noise levels, in fact, he wasn't bothered about being destructive, it was his way of getting anger out I suppose. However, that didn't hide the fact I knew he was blaming himself for Cynthia, Felix and his daughter's death, he felt like it was his fault for not even noticing differences in Cynthia and Felix but how was he supposed to know? I knew there was only one thing left for me to do. "Hey, will you watch EJ? I need to check on him."

Rose agreed while I got to my feet, heading through the kitchen and out the back door. Edward stood in the centre of the grass, one of the deck chairs was shattered into pieces on top of the glass outside table that now had a huge crack down the middle, the wood holding it up. I moved to stand beside him, noticing the tear rolling down his cheek as he stared off into the distance.

We remained silent before he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," I responded confidently, "but-"

"Don't say but," he pleaded, turning his eyes to look down at me. "Please don't."

I stared at him for a moment or two before I moved closer, reaching up with my right hand to cup his cheek, "but I think we need to move out of this house, maybe... we could live apart for a while just why this all-"

"No," Edward answered flatly.

"Edward-"

"No," he snapped, turning fully now to face me as he wrenched my hand away from his face, taking my own in his big hands, searching my eyes. "If you leave me, I won't be able to live, do you understand? I need you, I need you with me wherever I go Bella, I want you to be my wife because you are my life now, I don't want anyone else."

"I can't be your life when you're still in love with someone who is dead, Edward," I retorted deadpan, he flinched a little but I could see the deep regret in his eyes. I took his hands from my face, stepping back as I sighed heavily, brushing my hair out of my face as I suppressed the urge to cry. I was right, Edward need me to fill a void that had been created, he needed me around so he had someone to rely on. I was a rebound in a way. He said he loved me, said he needed me, asked me to marry him but what happened when he realised he didn't love me? What if he never loved me to begin with? I didn't know, I was completely unsure now.

Carefully, I took the ring off my finger and placed it into the middle of his palm, curling his hand around the ring.

I didn't wait for his response, I dove back into the house and shut the door quietly behind me as I tears started to stream down my face. Had I made the right decision? I didn't know. I moved upstairs and took a small bag for EJ, leaving some of his clothes and toys behind so that when Edward had him, he had things to keep him occupied before I went into _our _bedroom and packed myself a bag. When I turned around, Rose was leaning against the door frame, arms folded across her chest before I burst into tears.

Her arms were tightly around my shoulders as I buried my head into her chest, sobbing uncontrollably. She shushed me gently, I knew that Rose would give me the answers I needed, just not right now. She would let me cry, let me be upset for a couple of hours and once we got back to her house, we would sit with a glass of wine and talk.

As I loaded the bags into the back of Rose's car, I turned to see Edward standing in the doorway, EJ holding onto him and I sighed. I ran my hands down my jean clad thighs, "You can have him tonight, if you want, I will have him tomorrow."

Edward nodded and I could see he was avoiding looking at me, keeping his eyes focused on our little boy.

I didn't say another word, I climbed into the passenger seat of the car and let Rose drive away.

Letting out a long breath, I carried my bags into the house and back into my old room. I fell against the bed, my eyes closing on their own accord as I curled up into a little ball and drifted to sleep.

Only I wasn't asleep for long when I was woken up by the sound of yelling downstairs. I moved out of my bedroom, sitting on the landing outside the door as Rose screeched, "You hurt her over and over again, Bella has hurt herself this time because she can see how much you're hurting. She knew there was something wrong, she knew that you loved Cynthia, she knew it but when you defended her against Cynthia, she thought maybe you didn't but now she's uncovered that your _ex-wife _was dead, you're suddenly playing the lovesick fool!"

"I'm not playing anything," Edward retorted, "the only reason I'm upset is because I didn't take better care of my daughter, my little girl was killed Rosalie and I never even noticed. Then I ended up killing an innocent woman-"

"Who was pushed in front of your car, dipshit!" Rose yelled, "wake up and smell the fucking roses Edward, that woman upstairs loves you, wants a life with you but all you do is hurt her. EJ was adopted by the both of you so he could have a better life, so he could be happier but now all of this had made you seem almost bitter."

"I love her," Edward yelled now, I could hear the pain in his voice. "I will always love her and I want no one but her. But no one seems to understand that this is all my fault!"

"But Bella isn't judging you because of it Edward," Rose's voice was softer now, "she wants you to show how much you love her, show her how much you care for her, just show her and who knows, maybe a winter wedding or summer wedding, whichever you both decide on."

Edward chuckled and I smiled, wiping the tears away, "Can I see her?"

"If she's awake," Rose responded but I was wide awake now, I got up to my feet and heard myself wretch before I bolted into the bathroom. "Bella!"

I was in the bathroom, on my knees in front of the toilet as I puked into the basin. My stomach convulsed but my hand instantly went there, holding it as though something was inside. I felt my entire body shaking, my mind spinning around in circles as I felt the familiar warm hands on the back of my neck, the soft velvet voice in my ear whispering that everything would be okay. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the toilet seat with a heavy sigh and then a damp cloth came into contact with my forehead. My eyes landed on Edward's face while he offered me a worried smile. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

I thought for a moment before I shook my head, a single tear rolling down my cheek. He kissed my forehead, wiping the corners of my mouth with a bit of tissue before lifting me and carrying me to my bed.

My consciousness disappeared the minute I was snuggled into his chest, his arms tightly wrapped around me as he pressed a single kiss to my forehead.

**~ TTL ~**

When I awoke, Edward was already awake, tapping away on his laptop. I sat up, noticing the travel cot set up in the corner of the room and instinctively I went towards in, peeking in to see EJ fast asleep. I felt him moving behind me before his hands come into contact with my shoulders. I fell back into him as he pressed kisses up my neck, soft sweet pecks that left my skin burning and tingling in his lips wake. I smiled softly, enjoying the pleasure of his lips on my skin. "I've made mistakes, I'm not in love with Cynthia, never was, I am in love with you. I don't want anyone else but you and if I have to leave you or we have to break up, I think I won't be able to live."

I spun around in his arms, searching his eyes and there was no hints of regret, pain just burning desire and love. I reached up, cupping his cheek in my hand as he leaned down to press a kiss to my lips. I basked in the warmth of his lips against mine, enjoying the feeling of his hands pressing my body into his. I wrapped my arms around his neck before he lifted me up and placed me on to the bed beneath him. I shook my head and he grinned, glancing at the cot and back to me. "I'm not stupid."

"I beg to differ," I argued teasingly.

Edward winked and pinched my nipple through my shirt. I giggled, kissing his lips softly. I felt his hand slide down my left hand and with a skilled movement, the ring was back on my finger.

* * *

**The thing behind this chapter is that from everything that has happened, it has fucked up Edward and Bella's little bubble, so they had some stuff to deal with in order for them to get on the same field of things. If you think about it, Edward is going to feel so much guilt for the death of his daughter, ex-wife and best friend and will have to get used to the fact that things were fucked up. Bella entering Edward's life has sort of sifted through the fucked up things and now Edward has to deal with facing up to the fact that now he can just focus on the future and not the past.**

**In the next chapter, we will see Bella immersing herself into wedding plans, Rose goes for her first scan, Bella's business reopens, a will reading and then an unexpected surprise.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I explained everything fully.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the author's note, I am still so very grateful for all of you, you are all absolutely amazing.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys**

**After much consideration, wrestling with inner emotions and arguing with the mirror and amongst friends on fanfiction, I've finally come to the decision that the plotline for this story is too far fetched and does not make sense. Some chapters are jumpy and are non-sensical. **

**This is why I've finally come to the decision to delete _The Thin Line _and rewrite it from a different angle and idea. I hope you all understand and still read my stories, it hurts when people instantly think that I will always do this but I can't help but feel like this story is not good enough and no matter how many people try to persuade me that it is, there is no mistaking that I don't feel like I can write this story anymore._  
_**

**Please understand, all my other stories will remain as they have plots written out and I'm following my chart, The Thin Line's plot is just too abstract and hard to follow.**

**I love you all and thank you**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


End file.
